


Honor Thy Father

by Starsgirl9



Series: Jason / Donna / Diana WWE Fanfics [2]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Self-Harm, Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy, slight Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 112,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsgirl9/pseuds/Starsgirl9
Summary: In the sequel to Christian's Promise, Jason and Donna start to find out exactly how deep the rabbit hole goes with Kate's secrets and exactly how much they fell back on her daughter Diana. Meanwhile, Donna's own past comes back to haunt her, despite her attempts to simply forget it.(This one is a little more difficult to write a synopsis for, so I'll adjust accordingly later on)
Relationships: Jason Reso / Donna Andrews (Original Character)
Series: Jason / Donna / Diana WWE Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793746





	1. December 22, 2001

"I don't wanna wear a dress!"  
I reached up and rubbed my temples with my fingers. This child was on my last nerve today.  
"Why not?"  
"I'll get it dirty."  
"You know where she gets that, don't you? She gets it from her prissy mother."  
Ignoring Jason's non-helpful comment, I looked up at Diana.  
"Diana, it's a Christmas party. I would like you to wear the dress that Grandma Michelle bought for you." I told the little blond, then looked up at her father. "And your input isn't helpful at all."  
Jason shot me his goofy-assed trademark grin. He was in the mood to act like a smartass and I was ready to throw my hands into the air and simply walk away. If I gave in, she'd walk into the party looking like she got dressed in the dark because Jason would let her. She was getting away with everything lately, and it was really getting to me more than it should be.  
"Come on, Don. Lighten up. She's a kid."  
I stood up and looked him dead in the eyes.  
"Do you want her to walk in there looking like that?" I hissed, pointing at the four-and-a-half-year-old. Our eyes collectively drifted to Diana.  
There she stood, scowling at us. Her hair looked like mine did when Pooh-Bear would get his claws caught in it and freak out as he tried to get away. Her face was covered in my lipstick, blush and eye shadow that I wore for work, she reeked of her father's cologne, and to top it off, she was wearing her overalls with a neon green Pokemon t-shirt and sneakers that were soaked from playing in the snow.  
"Not particularly." He moaned.  
"Well that’s good!" I cried, throwing the dress onto my bed. "While you figure out how to make Raggedy-Ann presentable, I guess I'll go get ready! _You’re_ ready! I know that you have nothing better to do than stand there and watch me fight with her! She's just like you, Jason!" I continued, grabbing my own dress off of the hanger and bolting downstairs. I hated dresses, and I hated men who thought that they knew it all.  
"Chill out, Donna. We don't have to be anywhere for two hours!"  
I glanced over at Matthew Hardy with a fire sparking in my eyes.  
"Another man who's ready to go!" I carried on, giving him a once-over. He threw his hands into the air and laughed. "I hate you men!" I growled, half-joking.  
"I love you too, Donna!"  
I smiled after I turned around so that he wouldn't see. When I reached the bathroom, I looked in the mirror after I had closed the door. My being tense had nothing to do with Diana, the guys, or even the party.  
I got a fan mail letter that had bothered me, and it wasn't from just anyone, either.  
It had been from my father, Justin Andrews.  
I didn't tell my mother or Danny because they were having enough trouble lately. Jay was dealing with Diana because she was in the mood to test her limits with us and I didn't want to bother him with something so trivial.  
Trivial...the man was intruding on things after almost half of my life by telling me that he couldn't wait to give me away at my wedding, among other things.  
I slammed the medicine cabinet shut as hard as I could.  
Who the hell invited him to the best day of my life? And who the hell declared him the one to give my hand away? That position in the ceremony was already going to be filled by my beloved saint of a stepfather, James.  
But Justin couldn't wait to give me away. He gave me away the day he broke into our house and threatened my mother's life with the gun. He gave us all away with the hell he put us all through collectively and individually.  
I slammed the glass down on the sink.  
"Donna, calm down. We’ll get her dressed and looking nice. Listen, could I please get a wet cloth or something?" Asked Jeff on the other side of the door as he came up from the basement.  
"Yeah." I sighed.  
"Auggh! I'm never going to be ready! Where's my leather jacket?" Amy screeched.  
I wet a cloth and opened the door, then handed the washcloth to Jeff, who put his hand on the door and looked in at me.  
"What's wrong, Donna?" He asked, his eyes glittering with concern.  
"Nothing."  
"Are you sure? Your mom will understand if we're late. We'll fix Diana up."  
"It's not her, Jeff, and it's not the party either."  
"Is it Jason? I'll have Amy take him out to your backyard and do one of her moves on him for you."  
"Not in this dress!" She cried from the living room. Jeff stifled a laugh. "I heard that!"  
"It's not him, either."  
"Then what is it?"  
I shook my head.  
"Nothing." I said again.  
"If you ever need to talk, you know that I'm here for you. All of us are."  
"Thank you."  
"I'll leave you alone now." He told me, taking his hand off of the door, allowing me to close it. I turned on the shower and looked at my engagement ring.

_'I read the article that your friend Maria wrote, sugar. I wasn't a horrible guy to you kids or your mother. I love you kids very much and not a day goes by where I don't think about you. So...I read about your past relationships and that guy Charlie. Judging from that, you sound like you've turned out just like your mother. This guy that you're planning to marry...does he do the right thing or does he just take crap from you like a pansy? I'm looking forward to your wedding. I can't wait to give your hand away for you. After almost thirteen years, it will be great to see my family again....'_

I sighed shakily as I climbed into the shower and let the warm water hit my back. It was stupid of me to even worry about it. He didn't know where we were and to write him back like nothing ever happened would be just plain ignorant.

OR....

I could write and tell him exactly what the hell I thought of him and his intrusive nature.  
I felt an evil sense of pride invade my body. He was about to get the shock of his life, and I was going to enjoy writing every single word of it.  
I shut off the faucet and dried off, then got dressed halfway, dried my hair, put my dress on and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. No makeup. Wearing it at work was enough torture.  
I sighed, staring into the mirror again.  
Was I a bad person? Was Jason right by not following Brad's lead? I hated having these doubts, and everyone had told me that real guys don’t do what Brad did, but perhaps I was wired all wrong.  
I walked out the door and found Amy, Matt and Jeff sitting on the couch.  
"Is Jason still fighting with Diana?"  
Jeff's response was a nod toward the stairs. There stood Jason, holding his tuxedo jacket, being led by Diana, who was dressed in her dress, tights and dress shoes. Her hair was pulled back in braids. She walked over to us and smiled up at me.  
"Hi mommy."  
"I told her that Santa's still watching her." Jay said.  
"And I'm the former teacher. Go figure." I said.  
"Daddy up!" Diana said, holding out her hands.  
"Just a minute, princess." He told her, putting the jacket down and picking Diana up. I stood there and watched them silently.  
"Donna?" Matt questioned.  
"I'm fine." I mumbled. I watched Diana hug her father happily, and watched him return the hug. I sighed. I didn't get any of that kind of affection until I was too old for it. James tried, dear saint that he is, but I was so bitter by that time that I didn't want any love from a father figure. I had been so bitter to poor James that it took me until two years ago to start referring to him as my stepdad, and he'd been around Danny and I since Danny was five but never married my mother.  
I forced a smile.  
Now Justin wanted to come back into our lives. I clenched my teeth.  
"What’s bugging you now, Don? I cleaned her up!" Jay told me.  
"Huh?" I replied, snapping out of it.  
"The look on your face. You're angry. What is it?"  
"Nothing. It’s not you. This holiday turns me into a grinch. Let's go."  
"Okay..." Jay replied, confused.

************

"Hi kids!" My mother greeted us.  
Kids. We were all in our twenties. Oh, and the legitimate one at four years old, almost five. But we were all kids in my mother's eyes.  
Dammit, why the intense bad mood today? One minute it was there, the next minute I was sedate.  
I gave my mother a hug, suddenly slightly depressed. I cursed myself. What the hell was my problem? Probably just the holiday.  
"Hi mom." I told her with a small smile after she had greeted the rest of the entourage. She looked at me for a minute, studying something.  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?"  
"Yes, mom, I'm fine."  
She and Jason had both been acting ridiculously overprotective of their words and of me in general since Maria's article got published in WWF Magazine about six weeks before. My mother had no knowledge of Bradley's activities because of her own nightmarish relationship at the time and Jason had found out for the first time that I had been pregnant before and miscarried.  
So now they all thought that I was upset about that and that I didn't want to try and have kids for fear that I would miscarry again.  
While I _was_ afraid of that, it didn't bother me that it had happened while I was three months along with Bradley's child, and it sure as hell wouldn't keep me from trying to have children with Jason.  
"Are you sure, Don?"  
"What _is_ it with you people?" I cried. "If I say yes, it's yes, dammit!" I walked across the room and toyed with a couple of the decorations.  
A few minutes later, Amy walked up to me.  
"You need to talk to somebody. I could care less whose party this is, but everyone is worried about you and these mood swings you're having lately, so you're about to spill it all, whether you want to or not. Let's go." She demanded harshly.  
"Amy--"  
"Don't piss me off. I've already misplaced my favorite leather jacket, so I'm a little festive. Get going."  
"Amy--" I repeated. She narrowed her eyes.  
"Now!"  
I led the way to an empty lounge and turned around to face her as she shut the door.  
"Where do you want me to begin?"  
"At the beginning." She replied, rolling her eyes slightly. "Let's try two weeks ago when this mood swing crap began."  
"My father wrote to me."  
"James?"  
"No." I mumbled.  
"Shit.” Amy swore under her breath. “The one you don't want in your life? The one you called the police on when you were thirteen?"  
"He's also the one who's inviting himself to my wedding and thinks he’s giving my hand away, and the one who pretty much asked me if Jason does the 'right thing' and hits me or 'takes crap from me like a pansy'."  
"What?!" She cried. "Are you serious?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes.  
"I wouldn't make that up."  
"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell Jason?"  
"I can't do that to my mom or my brother. And Jason...I can't tell him and worry him like that. He's just getting past --"  
"Charlie. Donna, that was four months ago and he's dead. Jason's working on it, but you really should tell him."  
"No."  
"Donna, this is your father, and he’s trying to invade your wedding and weasel his way back into your life. Jay is going to find out sooner or later, and you know how he gets by now."  
"You want Jason to know? Here! You tell him, then!" I yelled, opening my purse and throwing the envelope with the letter in it at her. She picked it up and read it.  
"Do you _really_ want _me_ to tell him?"  
"Why the hell not? It's Christmas! We can all be grinches together!"  
"Donna, please."  
"Go ahead!"  
"I don't want you to be angry with me if I _do_ tell him for you, Don. He needs to know."  
"I'm not mad, just stressed out."  
"Over this?"  
"Not just that."  
"Then what?"  
"Jason's been reserved when it comes to sex because he's worrying about if I become pregnant."  
Amy smacked her forehead a couple of times.  
"Jesus! Because of the miscarriage?"  
"They _all_ think that I'm this weak little flower, and that I won't be able to handle being pregnant. They don't understand what the hell happened to cause me to become pregnant in the first place, and I lost it because I had no appetite and was getting little or no sleep! Besides, it was three, going on four, years ago!" I cried. "If I become pregnant again someday, I won't be stressed out from trauma like that, and I'll actually _want_ to take care of myself!"  
"You should talk to him. I'm telling you, Donna, these two things are huge. It's not my place to say anything." She told me. "He's worried about you and he doesn't understand where all of this anxiety is coming from. He loves you, Donna."  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
"Is everything okay? Your mom's wondering where you went." Jason said. Amy stood up and handed me the envelope.  
"Talk to him, Donna. Please."  
I nodded.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked again. Amy patted her friend's shoulder.  
"Talk to Donna. She needs you. I'll see you both out here shortly." She shut the door behind herself and Jason turned to me, arching his eyebrows. I stepped back.  
"What's wrong, Donna?" He asked, walking toward me. I handed him the envelope and stepped back again. He opened it and read the letter silently, his eyes lighting up with a slight fire that I wasn't used to seeing in his otherwise icy-blue eyes. When he was finished, he tossed it onto the table and looked at me angrily. "Come here." He demanded sharply.  
"Jay, I don't...I..." I stumbled over my words, my hands trembling. "I'm sorry...I..."  
"Come here." He repeated. I stepped forward slowly. He pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me gently. "I don't care what he thinks about me. He won't be at the wedding. He won't be welcome. I have the approval to marry you from the people most important to you. Besides, we haven't even set a date yet! Is this what you've been so moody about?"  
"Not just that."  
"Uh-oh. What else?"  
"I didn't have that miscarriage because of natural causes, Jay. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I was depressed and not taking care of myself because of what Bradley had done to me. I want to have children with you. I don't want you to be so reserved when we have our time together. It’s making me sad."  
He appeared to be thinking about this.  
"Okay." He finally said, putting his hands on my cheeks and looking me in the eyes. "No more stress? Will you please tell me these things from now on? I wish that you had come to me with this sooner, Angel."  
"I wasn't sure how you'd react to that letter."  
"I could tell that from the way you were acting after Amy left the room. I'm not him and I'm not Bradley. I don't want to mistreat you. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
After a short time, I stuck the letter back in my purse and we walked out to the party.  
Diana ran up to us and Jason picked her up.  
"Daddy, am I a good girl?"  
"Yes."  
"Will Santa be able to find me?"  
"Of course he will."  
"You know what I'm happy about, daddy?"  
"What?"  
"I'm happy that Santa's coming to Gramma's house this year."  
"How do you know that he's coming to Gramma Michelle's?"  
She smiled at him.  
"Because that's where we're staying."  
"Did Santa come to your house last year?"  
The smile faded and she looked away. She had spent the previous year with her real mother, Kate. We had just found out about Diana being Jason's daughter, but he never got to spend Christmas with her. She shook her head, sending the long, blond braids back and forth.  
"He came for everybody else in Grandpa’s house. I got to watch everyone else open presents." She mumbled, playing with the collar on Jason's tux.  
"You didn't get _any_ presents from Santa? Not one? What about mommy and Rick? Or your family?" Amy asked. Diana shook her head again, now beginning to cry as she continued to play with Jason's collar.  
"My other mommy told him that I was a bad girl, and Grandpa Trent told me that she told him so." She whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Can I tell you a secret, Diana?" Amy questioned. Diana nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off of Jason's collar. "You've been a good girl this year and I have it in with 'The Claus,' and you know what the man himself told me?"  
"What?" She sniffled.  
"Well, I'm probably going to get coal in my stocking for this one, but he told me that he will make up for leaving you out last year. He feels bad about that, and it wasn't because you were a bad girl." Amy told her in a low voice just loud enough for us to hear, but low enough so that Diana would think that she was getting an exclusive secret from the North Pole. "There's no doubt that Santa will be coming to Gramma Michelle's just for you."  
Diana looked at us, her teary eyes lighting up.  
"Is Aunt Amy telling me the truth, daddy? Mommy?" She squealed.  
"She sure is." Jay told her as I nodded. The smile found its way back to her face.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm glad that you're my daddy and that Donna's my mommy now!"  
"We're glad that you're our daughter." I told her.  
"Wanna dance, Diana?" Jay asked her. Diana nodded anxiously. "Alright, let's go!"  
"Kate and her father Trent really hurt her. It's a crime. You don't do that to a kid. Hell, you don't do anything she did to a kid. You guys treat that child like such a princess. She has come a long way in a year. I remember how she was when we first met her." Amy said. It was true. She arrived in Detroit a year before practically a mute. It broke my heart. Kate had done unspeakable things to Diana because she couldn't take it out on Rick. I shook my head. We were still gradually finding out what all had gone on.  
"What's important is that she's here with us. We treat her the way she should be treated. And her speech is wonderful." Her speech wasn't even close to that of a three-year-old when she arrived. Jason and I pretty much taught her how to speak and how to love. She loved to be picked up and hugged, something Kate had apparently never done.  
"Did you talk to him?"  
"Yes. Everything's okay now."  
"I told you that that's what you needed to do." She replied, looking over at Jeff, who sat in the corner with a hangdog look on his face. "That man is lonely."  
"I'll go talk to him." I said. I walked up to Jeff, who glanced up at me. "Hi Jeff."  
"Hi Donna."  
"Wanna dance?"  
He pressed his lips together.  
"Nah...thanks anyway."  
"It really wasn't meant to sound like there was an option to be had, but while we're launched into that, you'd rather sit here alone and depressed? Would Maria want you to do that?"  
"No...no, she wouldn't."  
"Then will you dance with me? My stepdaughter is dancing with her father right now and I'm a little lonely myself." Defeated, he nodded and led me out to the dance floor. "I know that you miss Maria. I can see it in your eyes."  
"I do. I wish that I could go see her for Christmas, but flights this close to the holiday are booked."  
"Why don't you and Amy drive down there? I'm sure that she's missing Mike."  
"She's not sure what she wants. She and Mike seem to be hitting it off well." He said, ending it like he wanted to add something to it.  
"But...?"  
"Matt's awfully protective of her, Donna."  
"Protective? Is that what you call it? You know, the way he acted when we had that little 'incident' with Brad a few months ago, I'd almost have to say that it's a little more than protective. Jason's protective of me, too, and he acts the same way that your brother acts. Only difference is, Jason's in love with me."  
Jeff looked at me knowingly.  
"The way it's working, I think that Mike and Amy are trying to make something work and Matt is crushing hard on her. He has been for quite awhile."  
"Why doesn't he just tell her?"  
Jeff shook his head.  
"Mister Tough-Guy is also very stubborn."  
"I know that."  
"The way she is, he also thinks that she'll laugh and think that he's kidding or just being silly."  
"Speaking of Matt and Amy..." I said, nodding toward the duo, who were standing beneath some mistletoe. "Hey! Look above you!" They did and Amy kissed Matt on the cheek. Jeff sighed. Matt touched Amy's arm and she turned back around to face him. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled slightly, then simply walked away from him. He frowned.  
"Aww....geez." Jeff moaned. "There are just some times when I'd just like to pull that girl aside and say, 'hey look!'"  
"And this is one of those times."  
"Oh, definitely. He plays the tough guy really well, but he has plenty of weak moments like he's having right now, and I don’t like seeing him like that."  
"Okay, then. Drive your asses down south. You'll have a good twenty-four-plus hours to talk with her. I don't think that Mike's really interested in her anyway. I think he’s more starstruck than anything."  
Jeff glanced in Matt's direction again as some of my mother's friends and Ryan's family walked in. I followed his gaze to see Diana running up to Matt and giving him a kiss on the cheek after he had picked her up.  
"Then we have to get them together. It's driving me crazy."  
"Sounds like a challenge. Trying to get two extremely stubborn people together who are always squabbling back and forth like they've been together all their lives."  
"That's their idea of flirting, I suppose."  
"Maybe she doesn't see it like that."  
"It's time that she does." Jeff replied as Matt gave Diana back to Jason and watched Amy strike up a conversation with my mother. "High time."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Santa's coming tonight?" Diana asked, looking up the chimney flu.  
"Look out blondie, I have to build a fire." Ryan told her, walking up to her with a couple of logs. She backed up, then looked at the rest of us.   
"Won't he burn his tushie if he comes down the chimney and there's a fire there?"  
Jason bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
"That's why we put out the fire before we go to sleep, Diana." I said, laughter creeping into my own voice.  
"Isn't the wood still hot though? Can't we just leave the door open so that he doesn't get hurt?" She persisted.   
"No. He's used to coming down the chimney. He has big boots anyway."   
She looked at the tree, then watched Ryan light the fire.   
"I just wanna make sure he doesn't forget me again."  
"What did Amy tell you at the party two days ago?" Jason asked her seriously.  
"That I was a good girl and that Santa wouldn't leave me out again."  
"Okay, then. Come here, princess." She walked up to him, dragging her Grover doll behind her. "You were a good girl."  
"Do you think Santa knows that I like Grover?"  
I smiled.  
"I'm sure he does."  
"Okay." She looked up at me. "Mommy, when are we having our big party?"  
"What big party?"  
"The one with all of the friends and flowers and dresses and stuff. Uncle Matt said that it was like a big party."  
"Ah....the wedding." Jason laughed.  
"Next she'll be asking if you're gonna have a baby." Danny piped up.  
"Baby?!" Diana cried.  
"No!" I laughed. "See what you did? Shut up, Danny!"   
"Can I have a baby for Christmas?" Diana asked.  
"Not this Christmas." My mother told her. She pouted.  
"Gramma Michelle, why not?"  
"Because..." She said slowly, trying to come up with a reason suitable for Diana. "Because...they take too long."  
Danny and I looked up at her and wrinkled our noses.  
"Too long?" Ryan chuckled.  
"What? She's only four!"   
"Did Danny and I 'take too long'?" I asked jokingly. She laughed.  
"No, you didn't."  
"Can Santa bring me one next Christmas if I'm _really_ good?"   
"Maybe." I told her. My mom shot me an 'over my dead body' look as Diana climbed onto the couch between Jason and I and proceeded to fall asleep. "What?" I said after I was sure Diana was asleep.  
"Nothing." She replied.  
"No, not 'nothing.' What is it? I'm fine. I'm happy, I'm healthy and there's a difference this time with actually _wanting_ to be pregnant." I told her. "I didn’t take care of myself because I was depressed from what Bradley had done!" Another look. "Dammit, _what?_ "  
"Nothing. It's very hypocritical." She told me. "You were angry when you weren't sure if Kate was doing that, when you went right ahead and did it yourself!" I stared at her in disbelief. She was making me into Kate.   
"The circumstances were different! She was a vindictive bitch! Brad actually raped me and I was depressed with nowhere to go and no support! As a result, my body did away with it! Now, let it go!" I yelled, starting to cry. Ryan looked up at my mother.   
"Michelle, that's enough. Diana's sleeping." He told her firmly. "Not only that, but it's Christmas Eve, for crying out loud."  
"Alright, fine." She said, not letting the tone of her voice soften.  
"Thank you." He replied. Jay reached over and pulled me as close to him as he could, considering Diana was in between us.  
"I love you. Whenever you want to try, we can." He whispered in my ear, then kissed my neck gently.   
"Not right now, but whatever happens, happens though."  
"Okay." He said, tipping my face up to look at his and kissing me gently on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my mother frowning at us. Oh well. I didn't really want a baby right now. Planning a wedding was going to be enough of a task without adding a baby to it.  
However, I meant what I said about whatever happens, happens.

*************

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Diana cried. I opened one eye and looked at my alarm clock as Pooh-Bear stretched at my feet.   
"Diana, it's four in the morning. Please sleep for a few more hours!"  
"But it's ,em>Christmas, mommy!"  
"She's starting to take after Chris. Are you sure she's mine? This early wake up call thing has to stop." Jay moaned. "Diana....come on...."  
"Please, daddy? It's Christmas!" She cried, climbing onto my bed.  
I sat up and looked right into her eyes. She was anxious, and with good reason: this could be considered her first Christmas.  
"Fine."  
So we (very) reluctantly got up and dressed. She walked downstairs ahead of us as fast as she could, dragging her Grover doll on the floor behind her.   
"Santa was good to you." Jason told her as her eyes grew wide at the amount of presents beneath the tree. I woke my mom and Ryan, then dodged upstairs to wake Danny up as well. Diana bounced up and down all over the living room as my mom made some coffee and Ryan sat in the chair in the living room. Danny parked himself on the couch.   
"Who wound her up?" Danny asked.   
"You used to be like that too, Daniel." My mother pointed out sleepily.   
"I know, but man, she's wearing me out just watching her." He said, shaking his head, as my mom waited for the coffee to brew, then she and Ryan grabbed a couple of cups and sat down as Danny passed out all of the presents. Diana finally settled down a little.  
"All for me?" She questioned, confused.  
"Yes, Diana." I told her. She giggled, then tore into them.  
"Now this is the way her holiday is supposed to be." Jason said.  
"Don? Phone." Danny said. I took the phone from him as Jay wrapped his arms around me.  
"Hello?"  
"Merry Christmas!" Amy cried. "I'm here with Marie and Jeff."  
"How'd you know that we'd be up? And why aren't you with Mike?" I scolded.  
"He's not home." She said flippantly, clearly uninterested in my mentioning him. "And I figured that Diana would have you all up."  
"You guessed right. Where's Matt?"  
"Oh, he's around here somewhere." She said, not changing her tone.  
"Where are you exactly?"  
"Matthew!" I heard a male voice call in the background.  
"In Cameron."   
"And Maria's with you?" I asked, now confused.   
"Yeah."  
"Amy, did you even _call_ Mike?" I tried again.  
"We went to his house while we were by Maria's house. I'll call him later. Is Diana enjoying her holiday?" She asked, changing the topic away from Mike again.  
"Yeah. She wanted a baby for Christmas last night." I told her.  
"It's official then -- you're having a baby." She laughed.  
"What?!" Maria screeched. "Give me that phone! Donna!"  
"I'm not -- oh geez!" I cried. "I'm getting married! I'm not pregnant!"  
"Oh, damn. You're no fun. Here." Maria sighed.  
"Hello?"  
"Amy, you _have_ to watch what you say around Maria. She's a one-person stampede."  
"I noticed."  
"Talk about fixations! Screw the wedding --"  
"Hey!" Jay cried.  
"Not really!" I told him. "But I was saying, it's like everyone's saying, 'screw the wedding! We want a baby!'" I laughed. "If I become pregnant, perhaps everyone will shut up!"  
"Not a chance." Jason, Amy and my mother all said at the same time.  
"Okay, that was scary." I said.  
"Yes it was." My mother replied.  
"You don't understand. You two are in the same room. Amy's in North Carolina and she said it at the same time as the both of you."  
"Whoa..." Jay said.  
"GROVER!" Diana squealed joyously.  
"Does she own every Grover thing ever made _yet?_ " Amy laughed. "She's gonna overdose on Grover items soon."  
"At least we know that she'll use them."  
"More than anything else you get for her."  
"Where is Matt?" I heard Jeff ask.  
"I'm in here." Came the reply.  
"Hey Amy, can I talk to him?"  
"Sure. Matthew! Phone!"  
"Hello?" He said, picking up another extension as Amy hung hers up.  
"Hi, Matt. Merry Christmas."  
"Same to you. How is everything going?"  
"Good. You?"  
"I'm here with my brother, my father and Maria..." He sighed, pausing slightly, "...and Amy."  
"Matt, why don't you say anything?"  
"I don't want to get involved in whatever they have going on."  
"She doesn't really --"  
"She talks about him nonstop."  
"To who?"  
"All of us."  
I sighed. This would be harder than I thought. Perhaps if I spoke to Mike the next time we were in Florida, I could get it straightened out.  
"Matt, I'm sorry. I know how it feels. It hurts. Everything will be okay, though."  
"It doesn't matter. Everything else in my life is perfect."  
I sighed. Mr. Tough Guy, huh?  
Mr. Teddy Bear with a broken heart was more like it.

***********

"We need to set a date." Jason told me as we got in the rental car.  
"What do you do? Pick a day out of a hat?" I asked him.  
"You know, that's not a bad idea." He replied, his goofy grin crossing his lips.  
"You can't be serious!"  
"Why not? It's different."   
"So it is, but come on, Jay."  
"You're forgetting, Angel. This is new to me, too. Why not have a little fun with it?"  
"Because!" I said, starting to cry for no reason whatsoever.  
"Why are you so upset? I only meant it as a joke."  
"I don't know!"  
He reached over and gave me a hug.  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine!"  
"No, you're not."  
"Yes I am. I promise. It's just that letter."  
"Well, stop thinking about it. You don't need to be doing that. We have to find a hat to pull our wedding date out of!" He joked.  
I laughed this time. I couldn't help it.  
"You're too much."   
"Of what, I'm afraid to know, but can we _please_ have a little fun planning the wedding? Before the waterworks began, I was going to say that we're coming off a hell of a serious first year together and it would be nice to take it easy." He told me seriously.  
"Daddy, can Stephie play with me when we get to the place?"  
"You'll have to ask Steph, princess. She might be working tonight."  
"Okay. Can I show her my new rock-and-roll Grover?"  
"Yes. You can show her how he works."  
"Can I show her my new Grover books?"  
"Yes. Diana, Stephie might have to be on T.V. tonight. She can't sit and watch you all the time."   
She pouted.  
"I just wanted to see her..."  
"Baby, I didn't say that you couldn't see her." He told her, glancing at her in the rearview mirror. "What is with this?" He asked me. "This, the dress...last week it was something else..."  
"She's finally feeling secure enough to test her limits. She's seeing how hard she can press your buttons."  
"Yeah? Well, she's driving me crazy."  
"Then be strict with her. Welcome to parenting, mister."  
"Donna, Kate--"  
"I said 'strict', not 'hateful.'" I pointed out. "You do time outs and take away privileges and favorite things."  
Jason nodded.  
"She's not doing anything to warrant any of that, but if she does, we'll be sure to do that."  
"Good enough." I told him, then turned on the radio a couple of minutes later.  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes, Diana?"  
"Can I tell you and daddy my favorite book?"  
"Sure."  
She proceeded to tell us her favorite Grover book, adding parts as she went.  
"Something tells me that you can officially retire that one. She has it memorized." Jay told me.  
"Are you kidding? She won't let me do that! That's her favorite book!"  
"I can tell." He laughed.  
We pulled up to the arena a while later and somebody decided to lay on the horn while we were getting let in by Shane. I looked at the car behind us, sticking my head out the window slightly.  
"Quiet down back there!"  
"Hi Don!" Maria squealed, poking her head through the sunroof of Jeff's rental.  
"Hey Marie!"  
"Aunt Maria!" Diana cried, hearing her voice and trying to turn in her car seat to see the car behind us.  
"Chill out, kiddo. Two more minutes and you can see her." I told the little blond. She looked up at me, her icy-blue eyes sparkling with joy. We parked the car and Maria came running over to us. She hugged me, then picked Diana up.  
"How are you doing?" Maria asked me.  
"Good."  
"Was Santa good to you, Diana?" Amy asked as she walked up to us with her bag slung over her shoulder. Matt walked up behind her, the look one his face one of not caring, but the glow in his dark eyes telling a different story.  
"Yeah!"  
"He gave her a ton of Grover stuff." I told her with a wink. Amy smiled. She was really the one who gave her the rock-and-roll Grover.   
"See?" Diana said, holding it up.   
"Wow! That's a way cool Grover! I told you that you were a good girl, didn't I?"  
"Yes."  
She turned to me.   
"How about you? Did Santa give you what you wanted?"  
"He gave me what I wanted last year." I replied, glancing over at Jason, who was caught up in a conversation with Jeff as they walked into the Arrowhead Pond Arena. "What about you?" I asked her as we followed them, only to be stopped by Steph, who handed Amy and I each some letters.  
"I haven't been as lucky. I'll try again next year." She told me, glancing up at Matt for a moment or two as he passed us to catch up to Jeff and Jason, then looking back down at her envelopes and flipping through them. "More things to do!" Amy laughed as we kept walking. What was that I saw? Hmm......  
"That's all part of the spotlight." Steph said. I flipped through mine as I readjusted the shoulder strap on my bag.  
A couple of letters from Canada, one from the UK, and a few from here in the U.S.  
Including one from Justin Andrews.  
"Donna? You're as white as the snow outside. What's wrong?" Amy asked. I showed her the envelope. "What the hell is that man's problem?"  
"Who?" Jason asked.  
"Her father." Amy moaned.  
"He wrote to you _again?_ " Jay cried. "Let me reply to him! I guarantee you that he won't write to you a third time!"  
"Jay, you really need to calm down. She's a grown woman and I think that she'd like to take care of it on her own." Matt told him. Jay looked at me and I nodded. He narrowed his eyes.  
"Fine." He turned and walked toward the locker room. Matt and Jeff walked after him and I looked at Diana.   
"Do you want to stay with Jeff and Aunt Maria?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay. I'm gonna go to a green room and see if I can't write a reply to this loser."  
"See you shortly."  
I walked into a green room, set my gear on the floor, then opened the letter. He went on and on about respecting him and writing back. He wanted me to write back? Fine. So be it. I dug my notebook out of my bag and began to write.

_Dear Justin,  
Anyone who threatens the life of someone I care about does not deserve to be invited to the best day of my life. The position you have your heart set on is already filled. You have no place in my wedding or in my life. You also have no right to invite yourself or demand to BE invited.  
Jason is very good to me. He doesn't feel the need to hit me or treat me with disrespect.   
I hate you for what you did to our family and I don't regret calling the police on you. Hurting all of us was wrong._

"Donna? Are you in here?" Questioned Jeff after knocking. I looked at my watch. 1:04, it read. Damn...where was the time going today? I looked up at him. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"I've been sick off and on a lot lately and my father writing to me isn't helping any."  
He looked at me, concerned.  
"Does Jason know about you being sick?"  
"Nah."  
He frowned.  
"How long has it been going on?"  
"A couple of weeks."  
"You should get checked out with the medical personnel."  
"If it doesn't clear up soon, I will." I replied. "How's Matt?"  
"Tired of hearing Amy talk about Mike." He sighed. "How are we going to do this?"  
"Did you talk to Amy?"  
"In front of Matt?" Jeff said, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards, facing me. "I think that she talks about Mike in front of Matt on purpose. She doesn't seem to do it any other time."  
"Well, I'm almost done with my letter. I'll go have a talk with her then."  
"How's that letter coming, anyway?"  
"I'm aggravated. I pretty much told him everything I'm feeling." I sighed, feeling tears sting my eyes.  
"We've got time. Wanna talk?"  
"He expects everything to be okay. He made life hell for all of us." I told him a little of what had happened as he got up and pulled me close to him.   
"You're grown up now, Donna. You can tell him that what he did wasn't right, and that letter is a great start."  
"Beginning of the end of him writing to me, I hope."  
"I don't know what any of that is like, but I've known you for over a year now and I know that you're a very strong young lady who won't take anything from anybody. Once you stick that letter in that mailbox, you will feel so much better, I guarantee it."  
"I sure hope so. I'm tired of being upset about it and Jason gave me that really angry look earlier when Matt told him to let me handle it. I don't want him mad at me. He hasn't been angry with me this entire time and I don't like the concept of it. He just wants to protect me. I’m still not used to that type of behavior from anyone."   
"That’s exactly his problem. He likes to play bodyguard. He couldn't play bodyguard to Kate because she was such a bitch to him, so he wants to play up to you because he knows you’ve been hurt by so many people. He's from the same value pool that Matt is. That's all. He's normally a smartass and a prankster, but he wants to protect you and Diana."  
"He needs to be himself and stop worrying about me so much. I'd like to see him finally loosen the hell up the rest of the way."  
Jeff let go of me and sat back down on his chair. He looked at me thoughtfully, then an evil grin spread across his face.   
" _That_ might prove to be easier than getting Matt and Amy together. I do believe that he took Diana out to the ring. What do you say we take a little walk to the locker room?"  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, what do you have planned?"  
"You need a lesson in a little past time here in the Federation...ribbing! I had to learn the hard way. Come with me."  
So I put my notebook into my bag, then slung it over my shoulder and followed Jeff out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I set my bag in the women's locker room as Jeff dodged into the men's locker room. I met him outside a couple minutes later and he held up a pair of laces.  
"Jeff..."  
He grinned wickedly.  
"You've gotta start out small, my dear. He can't know who's doing it, either."  
"Uh-oh...I see boot laces. Who's the deserving victim?" Asked Allan Sarven (Al Snow) as he strolled up to us.  
"Well Snowman, his future missus and I have decided that one Jason Reso is treading the serious side of the line a little too much lately." Jeff replied, stuffing the laces into his pocket.  
Al nodded in approval.  
"That he is. At least you're not going his and Adam's route and pulling his pants down in front of everyone while he's strapped into one of those center-of-gravity rides." He said, wrinkling his nose. "If you two need some help, feel free to ask me."  
"Thanks, Al!" I giggled. Jeff and I walked out to the ramp to watch Jay and Diana in the ring.  
"He's so good with her. Does he want more kids?"  
"Yeah...he said whenever we're both ready to try. I'd like to try now, but we've got things going on."  
"That's still cool. He loves you. You and the little one out there are his whole world. Hard to believe how quiet he was when Matt and I were just starting out. He did the kidding around thing while he hung out around us, but something tells me that he forced himself act that way so that we wouldn't know something was wrong. Now you can't even tell how quiet he was. He's such a damn smartass." Jeff chuckled.   
In the ring, Jay was tickling Diana. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't stand up anymore.   
"Stop daddy!" She cried. He stopped and she stood up and hugged him tightly. I felt hands tickle my own sides and I yelped in response, then turned around to see Adam standing behind Jeff and I with his devilish grin on his face.  
"Brat!" I exclaimed, pushing on his shoulder. "How was your holiday?"   
"It was nice. Yours?"  
"Hectic. Diana wants a baby."  
"Huh?" Adam laughed.  
"Those are her words, but she wants a sister or a brother."  
"I figured as such. So...are you and Jason going to fulfill her request?"   
"What is with you people?" I joked. "Perhaps. I'd like to. However, she was the highlight of the holiday." I continued, proceeding to fill him in on the events. He frowned.  
"That sucks!" He cried. "Have you guys picked a date? You can't have a wedding without one, so that guy inviting himself is pretty much bullshit anyway."   
"Your crazy-assed best friend wants to literally pick one out of a hat."  
Adam stifled a laugh.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Hell no! He wants to have a little fun planning the wedding."  
"And you don't? Damn girl, run with that, and run far. He wants to lighten up and he knows that he needs to." Jeff pointed out.  
"Is there any particular reason why you're all camped out at the top of the ramp?" Jason asked into one of the microphones.  
Adam looked around and found a second microphone just behind the curtain.   
"Yeah, bro! As a matter of fact, I'm challenging you to a match right now!"  
"How about --" Jay started, then looked down at Diana, who was tugging on his leather jacket. She said something and pointed to us. Jay's slight laughter got picked up by the mic as he turned back to us. Hearing his laughter caused my heart to flutter momentarily. I loved it and I didn't hear it too often right now. "How about you and Jeff against me and Diana?"  
I smiled broadly.  
"Let's go then!"  
I followed Adam and Jeff out to the ring and Adam got into the ring with his best friend as Jay took his jacket off and handed it to me. I put it on and took a deep breath. I _loved_ the smell of his cologne. It eased my mind so much. The duo started the mock match and I held Diana up on the apron as she waited her turn.   
"Daddy tag me!" She cried, holding her hand out. After a couple of minutes in, Jay tagged her hand. She jumped in and Adam tagged Jeff quickly. Jeff let her put him in a headlock.  
"Let go, Diana!" Jeff laughed, not trying really hard to get away. She laughed and tightened the little grip she had on his neck. "You're too strong! I can't take it!" He cried dramatically, then finally got up and pulled her into his arms. He put her on the mat and tickled her. She squealed with laughter.  
"Stop!"  
"Say I quit, then!"  
"I quit! Stop Jeff!" She screeched. He let go and she stood up and pushed him. He exaggerated the push and she tickled him back. "Say it!" She demanded.   
"I quit!" He laughed.  
"Wrestler in training?" Adam joked as Diana continued to wrestle playfully with Jeff in the ring.  
"If she wants to be. Why should I discourage her?" Jason laughed, watching his daughter try to put Jeff in another headlock. "She's a crazy little girl...in a good way, naturally."  
"That's your doing."  
"And I'm damn proud of it!" Jay replied, jumping to the floor from the apron. He looked at me seriously. "Are you okay?"  
"Who? Me? Yeah, I'm fine."  
"What'd he have to say this time?"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"You do _not_ need to impress me anymore, Jason. Cut it out and loosen up, would you please?"  
"You think that's what I'm trying to do? Impress you?"  
"Or play the role of my bodyguard. One of the two."  
"After everything you've been through, you don't want someone who'll protect you? You want me to ask Bradley or your father for tips on being downright inhumane to you? I can't be a cruel person, Donna!" He cried angrily. I didn't like it. It took all of the will power I had to stand there as he yelled at me.   
"I don't want that! I just want to you to loosen up and be happy! You have been so damn serious since Charlie almost --" I stopped, looking away. "Just...please...stop, okay?"  
"Donna?" He questioned, putting his hand on my shoulder.   
"I'm fine." I mumbled, looking at my hands.  
"I didn't want to bring him up. What made you?" Jay mumbled, glancing up at Adam and Jeff, who turned their attention to Diana and kept her occupied.  
"Just stop being so serious all the time." I told him, ignoring the question, and turning away from him as I pulled his jacket closed. He reached around and touched my upper arm gently.  
"I know that it still bothers you and that it bothers Diana. When it's not her with the nightmares, it's you." He said in a low voice. "I know what he did, Donna. I listen to you at night begging my in-ring character to come back and protect you. You don't have those nice dreams about us anymore. Charlie's all there is up there right now subconsciously. I try to touch you and stroke your hair and talk to you and tell you I'm right there beside you, but you push me away. I know damn well that it's not me you're feeling touching you, Donna. I know damn well what he did, and you don't want me to protect you? I know what your father did and what Bradley did. How can you stand here and tell me that you don't want to feel protected?" He asked, sniffling.  
"Just stop being so serious." I mumbled, still avoiding the topic.   
"Fine." He said, giving in. "I'll try." He pulled me close to him. "I love you, Angel. I don't do it to impress you. I just want you to feel safe because I know you don’t right now."  
"I never wanted you to be like any of them. I love how you treat me."  
"You deserve to be treated well." He mumbled in my ear. I let that one go. There were still times when I didn't think that. He stepped back and turned me back around to face him, then he looked at me. He then walked with me on the floor beside the ramp. "Please tell me what your father wrote in that letter you got today."  
I sighed, looking at the floor.  
"He got tickets to the show in Pittsburgh next month in the front row. He also told me that it seems to him that my mom has destroyed the way I was and made me into who he sees on T.V. every week...this cheap --"  
He put a finger to my lips.  
"Don't say it. You are my beautiful, sweet, sexy angel. Your in-ring persona is great, and off-camera, it's the best in the WWF. He hasn't seen you in twelve years. What does he know? What he's read in the magazine! He even had the nerve to minimize what happened to you! Forget him, Donna."  
"In this letter, he asked me what I did to provoke Brad and Charlie. I mean, outright asked."  
He pulled me close to him.   
"I won't let him hurt you. No way."  
I returned his embrace and held onto him for a really long time.

************

"So then smartass, how do you do it?" Jason asked Chris in the hotel room that night after we had put Diana to bed.  
"Easy. You take a calendar and flip through it while the other person is blindfolded, then when the person says stop, you hold out the calendar and they point to a date with their eyes still covered."  
"You're kidding. That's how you and Jessica picked a date?"  
"No, but it sounds like fun." He laughed as Jason socked his friend in the upper arm.  
"Come on Chris." I said.  
"You're no fun anymore, Jay."  
"Well, if you don't think so, wait until I find the guy who stole the laces out of my wrestling boots." He chuckled. "That guy's ass is going down as soon as I find him."   
"Huh?"  
"Some joker decided to take the laces out of my boots while I was out in the ring with Diana today."  
"Oh, geez. Will the ribbing ever end?"  
"Nah." I laughed.   
After awhile, we went over the WWF schedule and decided on the Saturday after Easter of the next year, that way we had more than enough time to plan it out, because four months from now was too soon. Not only that, but Jay was supposed to be aiming for the heavyweight title sometime this year.   
We were starting to discuss where we wanted the ceremony to take place when an ear-piercing scream filtered into the main part of the suite.   
"Daddy!" Diana screeched. We ran into her room, and there she was, on the floor, tangled in the sheets and sobbing. After checking her for injuries, he pulled her into his arms and sat with her on the bed.  
"What happened, princess?"  
"Monster!"  
"Where?"  
"In my room!"  
He looked up at me momentarily.  
"I don't see a monster. Do you guys see a monster?"  
"Nope..." I told him, checking under the bed.  
"No monster here." Chris replied, checking the closet.  
"He was hurting mommy!"  
Jason looked up at me again.  
"Sweetheart, mommy's been in the big room with daddy and Chris since you went to sleep. Nobody's hurting mommy." He told her, starting to rock her as she clutched his shirt with one hand and held her Grover doll close to her with the other and managed to stick her thumb in her mouth. "Daddy's here now. Chris is also here. Nobody will hurt you and nobody will hurt mommy. I promise." This seemed to calm her down considerably. After what felt like an eternity, she finally fell back to sleep.  
"I'm sorry, Jason."   
"Why are you sorry? If you want _me_ to lighten up, then I want _you_ to stop apologizing for the actions of every abusive loser who's ever been in your life! What happened wasn't your fault." Out of the blue, I began to cry. "What did I say?"  
"It's not you."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I don't know!"  
He put Diana back to bed and walked with me back to our room after we said goodnight to Chris. He shut the door behind us.  
"I want you to get checked out, Donna."  
"What for?"  
"Have you been sick at all? Your mood swings are pretty frequent and it's starting to worry me, especially with your father writing to you. I’ve tried to excuse it as a result of what happened to you, but it’s not sitting well with me because it’s becoming more frequent."  
For some reason, it didn't surprise me that he was noticing. I, on the other hand, was trying to live in denial. I knew what was going on. I had gone through three months of it before.  
"Yes, I have." I confessed, lying on the bed.  
"Then we'll find a doctor first thing in the morning." He replied, lying down beside me and resting his head on my stomach. I reached down and ran my fingers through his long blond hair.  
"And if I am?"  
"Then Diana gets her baby a few months early, that's all. I'm here for you, no matter what, and we wanted to try anyway, right?"  
I allowed a smile to cross my lips for a moment.  
"Right. Do you think Diana will be happy?"  
"I'm sure she will."

***********

"I'm going to find my boot laces today, dammit." Jason said sternly as we sat down for our flight into Washington. Chris chuckled.  
"You are? Let it go, man!"  
"Yes, I am. Why? Was it you who took them?"  
"No way!"  
"Hmm..." He said.  
"Mommy see?" Diana asked, patting my shoulder. I looked beside me at the little girl, who held out a lollypop. I smiled.  
"I see it. What color is it?"  
"Blue."  
"Good work." I replied, looking at her face. "Look at your face! You have more candy around your mouth than in it!"  
She giggled loudly.  
"I love lollypops, mommy!" She said, then put the lollypop back in her mouth for a minute before removing it again. "Hey mommy, does Chris like lollypops?"  
What was this now?  
"I don't know, baby. Chris, do you like lollypops?"  
Chris looked up at me from the music magazine he had bought in the gift shop, a clear indication that he hadn't been listening to the conversation.  
"More or less....why?"  
"Diana wanted to know."  
"Why do you want to know, Diana?" Chris asked, now putting the magazine on his lap and looking at the little blond with the blue lollypop goo around her mouth.  
"Can you be my boyfriend if I share my candy with you? Cause mommy has more lollypops if you can, and she'll give you one."  
Jay leaned forward in the tiny space between our row and the next as if he was tying his shoe. I could hear him trying hard not to laugh. Chris, on the other hand, looked at me as if to say, 'what do I say?' I nodded.  
"I have two girlfriends." Jay laughed from the floor. "Donna and Noelle."  
"Ah yes...the munchkin." Chris tried to look seriously at the little blond.   
"You laugh, and I owe you a hurricanrana when we deplane."   
He smiled.   
"I wouldn't do that, Donna. Diana, is that why you asked if I liked lollypops?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
"I can be your girlfriend?"  
"Sure."  
"Yay!" She squealed as I handed Chris a red lollypop. Jason finally sat up and looked from me to Chris.   
"I wonder what Jess'll think of your new 'girlfriend'."  
"Somehow, I don't think she'll mind."  
Diana looked up at me.   
"Mommy, are you sad?"  
"No, baby. Why?"  
"’Cause you look like you wanna cry."   
Jay pulled my face around so that I was looking at him.   
"Diana's right. Angel, we have to get you checked out."  
I nodded.  
"Checked out? Are you feeling okay?" Chris asked.  
"We may be adding to our little family."  
"Really? that's great!"  
"When we officially find out, then we can tell your little girlfriend over here." Jay teased.  
"Why can't you just get one of those tests?"  
"Because of her miscarriage four years ago..." Jay replied cautiously.  
"What did I tell you about that?" I demanded.  
"That you weren’t taking proper care of yourself, but Donna, I have every right to be worried anyway. You might have thought it happened that way when it didn’t."  
"I was stressed, dammit!" I cried, suddenly feeling very defeated. He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.   
"I just want to make sure, Angel. Please don't hold that against me."  
I shook my head.  
"I won't."

************

When we reached the arena, we were greeted by an apprehensive Stephanie McMahon.  
"Donna, my dad has you booked for an evening gown match against Trish." My face grew red with anger. An evening gown match required two (or more) female participants to dress in nice dresses and the first one stripped to her bra and panties was the loser. No. I wasn't going to subject myself to that trash. That wasn't the way 'Angel' was, and it definitely wasn't my style personally. I'd be suffering flashbacks for weeks.  
"What?!" Jason cried.  
I looked her dead in the eyes.  
"No."  
"I knew that you'd say that, but in his terms, he'd like to push your character a little."  
"More like kick me in the face." I replied. "Why doesn't he make Amy and I a tag team? A women's tag team! Bet he's never thought of that!"  
"Donna, calm down." Jay said.  
"No! I'm not doing it! I refuse to put my body on display for everyone to see! No!" I cried, taking off and running inside.  
"Donna, stop right there!" Jay yelled.  
I stopped immediately and looked the tall blond in the eyes.   
"I'm not doing it!" I said, then pointed at my head and threw my hands in the air. "I already have enough going on up here without throwing in the notion of my clothes being torn off of my body in front of millions of people! I’ve been through it in private at the hands of some wicked, evil men and I refuse to subject myself to it on worldwide TV!"  
"I agree with you!" He told me, clutching my shoulders with his hands and staring me in the eyes intently. "After all you've been through, I don't blame you! Stephanie even knew that you'd say no!"  
"If I lose my job over it, fine!" I wailed. “I can’t do it, Jason! I’ve had it happen to me for real, by men who weren’t working an angle!”  
"You won't! They'll book someone else for it. I doubt that Vince was even thinking about your past. Now calm down. Please?" He begged.  
"Every nasty male would be out there looking at me! I've read what some of the guys think about the women! I've read it all!"  
"Donna! Enough!" He cried, his blue eyes concerned. "Please stop stressing out!"  
"Okay." I said as he continued to stare intently into my eyes.  
"Please?"  
"Yes."  
He pulled me close to him and sighed.  
"Guys? Donna? My dad would like to see you." Stephanie said. We walked to the McMahons' green room and Vince looked up at me over the top of his glasses' frames.  
"Miss Andrews, I hear that you don't want to participate in the match that I have booked for you." I nodded. "How come? You don't think that Angel deserves a push?"  
"Not that way, no." I told him. I felt Jason's hands rub my shoulders. "That's why I wear what I do. I do not want to parade out there in that kind of match or those kind of outfits. I've been exploited enough by various men in my past without the whole world seeing me in that way. No. Absolutely not. I can’t have my clothes torn off of my body for entertainment."  
He sat back in his chair, looking up at us.   
"Okay, then."  
"Mister McMahon, there's also a chance that she could be pregnant. I don't want her getting hurt out there." Jay told him.  
Vince arched his eyebrows.  
"Seriously?" Stephanie squealed.   
"Yes."  
"How come you didn't say that sooner?" Vince asked.   
"Because we're not one-hundred percent sure."  
"Let's get you to a doctor then, so you can be!" Stephanie cried.

***********

Stephanie's persistence got us an appointment at a doctor's office within the hour. About two hours later, Jason and I sat in an examining room waiting for results as Stephanie sat in the waiting room. I sat on the table, watching Jay pace back and forth.  
"Would you stop?" I asked him. "You're driving me crazy."  
"I'm sorry, angel. I just want to know for sure."  
"Me too, but I'm not wearing a hole in the floor." I joked.  
The doctor knocked on the door and opened it. He walked in and closed the door behind himself. He looked at us happily.   
"Well?" Jason pressed.  
"You are with baby, Miss Andrews. You are due around August seventeenth." He told us, sitting in the chair in front of us. "Now I need to ask you some questions. First off, have you ever been pregnant before?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you miscarried?"  
"Yes." I repeated.  
"Hmm....how many times?"  
"Just once."  
He nodded as he wrote.  
"Could they find a cause?"  
"They said it was something with my cervix, but I know that it had to be stress from the circumstances surrounding my pregnancy. I wasn’t taking care of myself because I had been raped."  
Jason looked at me, panic-stricken.  
"Donna--"  
"The stress might have played a part in it, but what they pinpointed requires a visit to an OB-GYN for further evaluation." The doctor told us. "What week were you in?"  
"My ninth."  
"How long are you in town for?"  
"Just today." Jason told him.  
"You have to stay off of your feet. And there is not to be any big activity. You are in your sixth week and until you can get to an OB-GYN for further evaluation, I'll tell you right now: there is a possibility that you could miscarry again. However, just because you’ve miscarried before, it doesn't mean that you both can't have a healthy baby now."  
"Thank you, doctor."  
"Good luck and congratulations." He told us, walking out of the room. Jason took in a shaky breath.   
"How come you didn't tell me the actual cause?"  
"Because they wanted it to have a cause."  
He looked at me flatly.  
"Maybe because that _was_ the cause."  
"Are you at least happy?"  
"Yes." He said, leaning forward and giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. "Let's go tell Stephanie."  
We walked out to the waiting room and Stephanie looked up at us as Jay paid the bill.   
"Well?"  
"I'm having a baby!" I told her. She squealed happily and hugged me, then hugged Jay when he turned away from the counter.  
"Until we can get her to an OB-GYN, there's a possibility that she might miscarry." Jay told her. I looked at him and shook my head.   
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Something with my cervix is why I lost the baby four years ago, according to the morons down south."   
"Is it able to be fixed?"  
"I sure hope so."  
"She has to stay off of her feet and isn't allowed any big activity."  
"Then why the hell are we standing here? Let's go."

*************

The news spread through the Federation like wildfire. Vince had me written out of the show temporarily by the following week with some sort of serious shoulder injury. I looked up at Jeff the Monday following my doctor's appointment.  
"He still hasn't figured out whodunnit in the boot laces mystery, huh? I bet he'll hate me taking his sneakers and tying them together!" Jeff laughed.  
I giggled and shook my head.   
"You're crazy."  
"We'll lighten him up sooner or later. Don't worry." He told me. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine. Jason is constantly around me like a hawk and he's getting and doing things for me. He's driving me nuts and I'm only seven weeks into this journey. My mother has an appointment set up for me this Wednesday. They told her that if the doctors down south turn out to have been right about the cause of the miscarriage, I might need stitches or staples or something so that I don't lose this baby. I dread getting later into this pregnancy if these two are like this already. You can't even tell I'm pregnant yet, and here they are fawning over me. It's ridiculous." I laughed. Jeff smiled.  
"Speaking of protective..."  
"Hi Jeff. Hey Donna." Said Matt.  
"Hi Matt."  
"How are you doing?"  
"Fine. How about you?"  
"Good..." He replied forlornly.  
"Doesn't sound like it. Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." He said, forcing himself to make his voice sound happy. "I'm just checking up on you."  
"Thank you, Matt. I'm fine, really. Listen, can't you talk to her?"  
"I’ve already told you, she's involved and wants nothing to do with me."  
"Have you even bothered to ask her? How do you know that they're not just friends? Take the bull by the horns, dammit!"  
He shook his head.  
"I just know."  
"You must be psychic." Jeff told his older brother sarcastically. Matt glared at his younger brother.  
"Alright! Who's the one trying to send me the message?" Jay's voice echoed throughout the hallway. Jeff high-fived me quickly.  
"You two? I'm outta here!" Matt said and dodged out of the room. Jay walked into the room moments later in his street clothes and socks, holding up his sneakers by their immensely knotted laces. He didn't look angry...just defeated. There was a hint of a smile on his face, though. An indication that he knew that someone was just screwing around with him.   
"What's wrong, Jay?"  
"Somebody around here has a fetish with my shoelaces!" He cried.  
"Why would you think that?" I asked.  
"First it was my boots--those laces were outright gone. Now this!" He looked down at the pair of shoes dangling from his hand. "I think that someone's trying to tell me something."  
I gave him a serious look.  
"What do you think that something is?"  
"Well since they're doing their message in this way, I'd have to say that they're trying to tell me to lighten up a little."  
"You think so?" Jeff questioned.  
"Either that, or I need new laces." He joked, a smile lighting up his face.   
"There's something that I'd like to see more often...that beautiful smile of yours. If you'd flash it a little more often, the shoelace culprit might back off." I pointed out.  
"But you--"  
I looked at him pointedly.  
"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. I'm telling you, I'm fine. Those doctors four years ago wanted to create a reason, but I know that wasn't why I lost the baby."  
"Donna, I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. I know that's what I am, but I just want to be sure."  
"For the millionth time, I know that you do. After I get examined and I get whatever I need to get done _done,_ will you back off just a little bit?"  
"No guarantees." He told me with a slight smile. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I'm off to try and untangle my shoes so that we can leave!" As soon as Jason left and was out of sight, Jeff turned to me.  
"The only way to go with the ante is up, my friend."  
I grinned wickedly.  
"I'm all ears."


	4. Chapter 4

"No! No!" Diana cried angrily the next day as we got prepared for our flight back to Michigan.  
"Diana, cut it out! You will not go to the airport dressed like that!"  
"I can do it!" She screamed, throwing her teddy bear at me. I looked away and silently counted to ten.  
And we wanted more? Were we clinically insane?  
"Keep that up and rock-and-roll Grover gets a first-class seat in the luggage compartment underneath the airplane, Diana!"  
"No!" She whined, stomping her feet.  
"Then stop throwing Mister Brownie at me and come here so that I can turn your shirt around!"  
"Uh-uh! I CAN DO IT!" She screamed at the absolute top of her lungs.  
"Diana Mitchell! Let mommy fix your shirt!" Jason demanded from the other room.  
"NO!" She screamed.  
He showed up in the doorway almost immediately and she looked up at him and jumped. The first three years of her life had been total hell for her because her mother hated her and all she ever did was yell at and strike the girl. Diana didn't like being yelled at and hearing her father's voice yelling at her was a first. Judging from the way she jumped when she saw him appear in the doorway, that move had truly startled her.   
"Care to repeat that, miss?" He said. She backed up, right into me. She looked from him to me, then him, then hid behind me. I felt her curl up on her knees and elbows. I felt bad for her. "Let mommy fix your shirt!" He repeated. "Press my buttons harder. They're not quite jammed yet!" He cried to no one in particular as he walked back into our room.  
"Calm down." I told him as I turned to look at the little girl who was curled up behind me. I reached forward to touch her and she was shaking and sobbing. I sighed.  
"Please don't make him yell at me anymore!" She wailed. I pulled her into my arms.  
"Diana, if you can fix your shirt, please show me that you can. If you can't, then let me help you, okay?" I told her, stroking her hair. "If you'd listen to daddy and I, he wouldn't yell at you." She had only put her shirt on backwards. It really wasn't anything to get worked up about. She worked on it, and I looked up at the doorway.   
"Okay." She told me.  
"What?" Jay called from the next room.  
"Come here, would you please?"  
He walked into the room and looked at us. Diana glanced up at her father with teary eyes, then sniffled and looked at the floor, still working on her shirt.   
"Everything okay?" He asked, now calmed down.  
"Yes. I reasoned with her."  
"I hate to yell at her, Donna. And then to see her jump like that and then hide from me? I didn't like that at all." He told me, leaning against the doorframe. "Lately though, that's what she's been making me want to do....yell at her."  
"I know. Like I told you before, she's testing our limits."  
"Mommy, help me please..." She said softly. I helped her turn her shirt around and then I leaned forward.  
"I think that you have something to say." I hinted.  
"I'm sorry, mommy." I gave her a hug.  
"And what about daddy?"  
She turned to Jay and walked up to him gingerly, staring at the floor.  
"I'm sorry, daddy." She mumbled, then stuck her finger in her mouth. He knelt in front of her and pulled her close.  
"Princess, you have to listen to mommy and daddy. I also need you to help mommy a lot by being a great listener because mommy's going to be having a baby." Diana's teary eyes grew wide.  
"I'm getting my baby?" She cried. Jason smiled.  
"I suppose." He joked.  
"When is the baby coming?"  
"August seventeenth." I replied.  
Like she knew how long that was. I smacked the heel of my palm to my forehead. Jay saw this and spoke.  
"Not for a few months."  
"Then eight months after that, we get to have the wedding."  
"Do we have enough planning to do?" Jay laughed, then glanced at his watch. "Damn! Let's go, ladies!"

***********

"She's tired." I said that evening when we pulled into my mother's driveway.  
"I've got her. You go ahead."  
"Jay, can I at least grab my bags?"  
He shot me a pointed look.  
"No risks, especially out here in the snow and ice." He told me.  
"Fine." I sighed, walking up to the door. My mother opened it and looked at me.  
"Are you eating? Sleeping?" She asked.  
"Are you going to treat me like a nutcase for my entire pregnancy or just part of it?" I snarled. "Hello to you, too."  
"I'm not going to treat you like a nutcase. I just want to make sure that you're taking care of yourself this time."  
"Why do I bother?" I cried, then started walking back to the car. "Let's go to a hotel, Jay. I'm not dealing with this."  
"Donna --" He said. I got in the car, not saying another word. He shut the trunk, got in the driver's side and looked at me.  
"What? Drive! I don't want to stay here if she's going to act like that!"   
"Donna, she's your mother. She's concerned."  
"She doesn't understand _why,_ though. I don't need to be harassed!"  
"That's not being harassed, Donna."  
I glared at him.  
"You're taking her side? At the rate I'm going, I'll lose the baby from the amount of stress you're all putting me under!" I wailed, wiping tears away. "Let sleeping dogs lie, dammit!" I stared out the window at the now-vacant porch and sobbed.   
"Donna --" He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't touch me! Leave me the hell alone!"  
"Fine! You know what? I'm taking Diana inside and you can sit out here with your stubborn self and dwell on it in the freezing cold, okay?"   
"Fine! Go!" I yelled back. So he did. He took Diana inside, then came back out to retrieve the bags out of the trunk, then he walked back inside. About twenty minutes passed when Danny walked out to the car and tapped on the window.  
"Don?"  
"Go away!"  
"Um...no." He said flatly, then grinned like a fool. "Can we talk?"  
I reluctantly unlocked the door.  
"What?"  
"Will I get my head knocked off if I sit down?"  
"No."  
"Cool, because I kind of value it." He joked. I smiled slightly. "Listen Don, mom doesn't mean anything by questioning you like that. You know how protective she is."  
"Yeah, well, she needs to quit."  
"Don, she means well."  
"I'm a goddamned adult! She needs to realize that I didn’t take care of myself last time and that I had my reasons!"  
"She was excited when she heard that you were pregnant! She's just worried that you'll start thinking about the last time! Believe me, if I hadn't been such a selfish jerk, the first time would have never happened!" Danny cried. "He would have been spittin' out teeth for weeks!"  
I looked at my brother and gave him a slight smile.  
"You weren't being selfish, Danny. You were confused. So was I. Look at who I hooked up with!" I whimpered. He reached over and hugged me.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, bro." We joked a little as he convinced me to come inside. I followed him inside and looked at Jason, who sat on the couch at his daughter's feet, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry, Jason." I told him. He looked up at me, hurt.  
"I'm not the one who keeps bringing up the incident. You are, and it still really bothers you. You know I care about you and you know that your family cares as well."  
"I said I was sorry." I told him. He took my hands in his and pulled me toward him. I sat down beside him on the couch and curled up in his arms.  
"It's okay."  
"Hey Donna, how are you feeling?" Ryan asked.  
"Good." I mumbled, my face half-hidden in Jason's shirt.  
"That's good." I sat there, now suddenly very depressed, and wrapped my arms around Jay tightly. He reached up with one hand and stroked my hair gently as I fell asleep.

***********

"Jason!" I cried, sitting up in my bed that night. "Jay!" I screamed. Damn these nightmares. He sat up beside me and held me.  
"It's okay."  
"Yeah..." I mumbled.  
It wasn't even nighttime anymore. I had slept all through the evening. It was now ten the next morning.  
"Another nightmare?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
He didn't respond, but simply tightened his embrace. After awhile, we got up and got going. I decided that I'd do a little detective work since the appointment wasn't until three and it was only noon by the time we were done getting ready to face the day, or at least the half that was left.   
I picked up the phone and dialed Mike's number. It was time to get to the bottom of something.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Mike! It's Donna."  
"Hey Don...didn't see you on the show Monday...What happened?"  
"I'm having a baby in August."  
"What? Wow! Congratulations to you and Jay! That's excellent!"  
"Thank you. Listen, I wanted to know if you and Amy are an item or not."  
"Not really. She's very pretty and she's cute as hell personality-wise, but she's nothing more than a friend. I'm dating this girl Jan right now anyway. Why?"  
"Because someone on my end has a little thing for her and I wanted to get the all-clear from you before Jeff and I play matchmaker."  
"This 'someone' doesn't happen to be one Matthew Moore Hardy, does it?"  
"Yes."  
"Good! Get them together. It'll shut her up about him! She's as stubborn as a goat!"  
I laughed at Mike's comment.  
"Matt's just as bad!"  
"Unbelievable. Meanwhile, you say that they argue...?"  
"Jokingly. Like a brother and sister."  
"Get them together. Please!"  
"Cool. Thank you, Mike."  
We talked for a short time afterward, then we hung up and I stared at my poster as Jason himself walked into the room and shut the door. What came over me all of a sudden had to be fantasy-related, because I pretty much grabbed the front of his shirt with my fists, slammed him onto my bed, straddled his waist and gave him an intensely passionate kiss on the lips. I released my grip on his shirt, untucked it from his jeans and yanked it over his head. It was on the floor in a matter of seconds. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.  
"Donna? Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly, his voice hinting at the pleasure I could feel starting to become noticeable beneath me.  
"I'm fine. I want you. I want you so bad!" I told him, my voice a low growl. "Now...take me now!" I begged, kissing him hungrily. He responded just as hungrily.   
"You're being awfully aggressive...?" He questioned.  
"I want to be this way right now. Please!"  
"Hey...I'm not complaining. I love it." He told me. "Then again, I don't think it needs to be said." He kissed my neck, then bit it lightly with his teeth. I ran my hands over his now-bare chest, stopping them on his shoulders and digging my nails into them. His muscles tensed beneath me momentarily, then released. I let go, sat up and removed my shirt and unzipped my jeans. I looked him in the eyes and he sighed. "God, you're beautiful." He told me. I smiled seductively and continued to kiss him as one of my hands worked on his jeans. I sighed inwardly. I was in total heaven as I wrapped my arms around his waist and moved my hands below his belt line.  
_Far_ below the belt line.  
When we were done, he looked at me.  
"What? I thought that I'd take the initiative this time. I just wanted to show you that I could do it, too."  
"Oh believe me, Angel, I know you can do it. There was never a doubt in my mind, but this was a nice surprise." He admitted as he began to stroke my hair.  
"I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to throw you down and pounce on you. You looked so damn good! I can barely contain myself sometimes!"  
His face grew red from shyness that I didn't think he had in him.  
"What?" He asked, a sheepish laugh accompanying it. "Really?"  
"Yes, really."   
"Wow." He replied in such a way that indicated that the vanity that had once been written into his character wasn't a part of his real-life persona whatsoever. If anything, he was very, very modest. I smiled, then kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed me back passionately, continuing to make out with me for a while until we had to get going. I laid there, watching him get dressed and sighed contently, then got up and dressed as well.

**********

The doctor evaluated me, and she shook her head.   
"I don't see why they would say such a thing. Everything checks out perfectly. Looks like they were trying to find a reason for your miscarriage. You were what? Twenty-one and alone in the ordeal? Probably terrified from what had happened to you and then to be pregnant from it probably scared you even more, and _that_ was topped with the terror of him possibly returning. I'm guessing that your blood pressure was sky-high. You also told me that you weren't taking care of yourself last time, not eating or sleeping well, so that also had a part in it. It just was not meant for you to have that baby, but I must tell you that many, many women who have miscarried go on to have healthy babies."  
"I don't need any staples or anything?"  
"No ma'am. Do you weight train and exercise?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I'm going to give you some pamphlets on exercise and diet, recommend some books and other such things." She told me with a smile. "I'll be back in a little bit." She left the room and I looked at Jason, who looked at the floor.  
"Jay?" I questioned.   
"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, Angel. I--"  
"Just wanted to be sure." I finished his sentence. He walked up to me, and I took his hands in mine and gave him a gentle kiss. "It's always better to be safe than sorry. I'm thankful that you care so much." Tears came to my eyes and fell down my cheeks. He wiped them away and hugged me. Now we had a baby _and_ a wedding to plan.

**********

We got back to my mother's and Diana raced out the door to greet us.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried. Jason saw her approaching a small patch of ice and scooped her up before she could slip and hurt herself.  
"Daniel Ryan! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I cried as my brother raced out the front door.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Damn right you are!"  
"Was she a good girl, Danny?" Jason asked.  
"With the exception of bolting out the door just now, she was great."  
"So, what's the verdict?" My mother asked.  
"Doctors down south know absolutely nothing. They wanted to give me a reason."  
"It's all good? You're clear?" She squealed.  
"Yes."  
"That's great!" She cried, giving me a big hug. We all walked inside and I sat on the couch and watched Jason play with Diana on the floor. "You're not the only one who's having kids. Our momma cat is big with kittens. She should be having them anytime now." I nodded. Something that can be used to teach Diana about babies. How convenient.   
"I get a baby!" Diana cried. Jason pulled her close to him and tickled her. She laughed loudly. "Daddy stop!" He did so and she sat on the floor momentarily, then got back up and decided to play beautician and take her father's hair out of its ponytail.  
"Hey!" Jason laughed, looking back at her. She was such a sweet little girl with a lot of love to give. The resemblance between father and daughter was obvious, especially with the twinkle of mischief she had in her deep blue eyes. She giggled, holding up the rubber band for him to see and he tried to reach back and catch her, but she was quick to move away. "Now, listen here!"  
I shook my head in amazement. She had gotten such a personality since being around Jason. Jason, in turn, was getting stronger emotionally and a little more daring around me. Kate had done a lot of damage to both father and daughter. I sighed. That woman was horrible.  
"Mommy! No!" Diana screeched, laughing as she tried to hide behind me.  
"Oh, I'm not helping you out, silly girl." I informed her. Jason sat down beside us, pulling her backward and tickling her stomach.   
"No! No! Stop! Here!" She laughed. He stopped and she scrambled off of his lap, still holding onto the rubber band. "I love you daddy!"  
"I love you too, princess, but I need you to fix this."  
"I happen to like it." I confessed, reaching up to touch his long blond hair. He glanced at me, shooting me a small grin, then looking back over at Diana.   
"Can I brush your hair, daddy?"  
Jason nodded, unable to say no. It was a huge weakness for him. Not that she was being bad. She was being a good girl. It was just that he gave her everything, just like he was doing with me. He'd rather be without than see others without. She dug his hairbrush out of his bag and climbed onto the couch beside him. She was very gentle. "I'm sorry if I hurt your hair, daddy." She told him.  
"That's okay, princess."  
"Don? It's Marie." Danny said, handing me the portable phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Don! Didn't see you on RAW on Monday. What's the deal?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my GOD!" She screamed so loudly, I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "For real? No storyline? No...nothing? When are you due?"  
"August seventeenth."  
"I'm so happy for you! Oh man! This is great!" She wouldn't let it go for a good fifteen minutes, but then she finally moved on. "The WWF is bringing in a new girl. She's twenty-eight, blond, and she can kick some ass from what I hear. I've seen pictures and this is a girl that the male fans are going to eat up, just like Trish."  
"Great. My job isn't jeopardized enough without throwing a replacement into the Federation! And it's someone pretty!" I whimpered.  
"Don, where's this coming from? Stop it. You're gorgeous." Marie said.  
"I'm gonna be huge and ugly! Is she single?"  
"Hey! Knock it off!" Jason cried beside me.   
"Don, listen to Jay. Your relationship is secure. Now, stop it."  
"Answer my question, Maria!"  
"Yes. Yes, she's single. Damn you, Donna, stop it!"  
"Hey!" Jason said again, tipping my head up to look at him. "Who cares who comes into the WWF? I love _you._ We're having a baby, we're engaged, and your job is secure. They’re going to write me out when Adam gets the title. That way, a few weeks later, we can both come back. Okay?" He said, wiping my tears away. "You have nothing to worry about." I nodded, sending more tears down my cheeks.  
"I wish that I had never mentioned it, Don. I'm sorry. You know how I am when the Federation gets someone new." She begged. "Please stop crying! Please!" I finally calmed down and we talked for a few more minutes.  
"So what's the deal with the new girl?" Jason asked after I hung up.  
"She's supposed to be Rick's new valet. Rick, Sean and Alexis are going to be feuding with Amy and the Hardys." I was great friends with all of the other divas, but this one felt like some sort of alien invasion.  
Alexis' arrival next month was going to kill me. I wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what happened?" Asked Joanie when we arrived in Birmingham the following day. I looked up at her, then nodded towards Jason, who was carrying all of the stuff he possibly could from the car as Trip helped him out with the remainder of it.  
"You need some muscles there, boy." Trip joked. Jason shot his co-worker a dirty look and kept walking. I had the light job, at least for now: holding Diana's hand as we all walked inside.  
"I'm fine. If I take care of myself, it should all go well."  
"I'm getting my baby!" Diana declared, bouncing up and down beside me. "And I'm gonna help!"  
"How are you gonna help, Diana?" Joanie asked.  
"I'm gonna be a good girl and listen really good to mommy and daddy." She replied, still bouncing around.  
"She sure has changed a lot in the year we've known her, especially since Kate's been gone." Trip commented, glancing to his side at the hyper little blond. I glanced up at the muscular man. His real name is Paul Levesque and his character's name is Triple-H. Thanks to our friend Christopher Irvine, the nickname 'Trip' is what ended up sticking, and it was a lot easier than calling him by his first name. His character was hated by fans, but his in-ring abilities and outside-the-ring heroics were adored, especially by Jason and I.  
He had saved me from Charlie. No matter how evil Trip's character is, in real life, he'll always be a close friend. He and Joanie both. Joanie has helped me a lot by talking with me about Charlie and Bradley, seeing as she's been in my shoes in both counts.  
I looked from him to Diana.  
"Yes she has."  
"So what do you guys want?" He asked.  
"I'll gladly take anything the man upstairs cares to give to us. As long as it's healthy." I replied lightheartedly.  
"Same here, although I'd like to have a boy since we have a little girl already." Jay said.  
"Chris!" Diana cried, spotting Chris Irvine walking down the hallway toward us, dressed in jeans, his Gretzky jersey and sneakers. Diana wiggled her hand out of mine and ran up to him. Chris picked her up and she threw her arms around his neck.  
"Hey goblin. Want a piggyback ride?"  
"Yeah!"  
"So what's the verdict?" He asked as he put Diana on his shoulders.  
"We're in the clear." Jay told him. Chris looked around.  
"Jason? Is that you? I see a mountain of bags and toys, but I don't see you." He joked.  
"Yes, it's me, you smartass." Jay replied as Chris took a bag out of Jay's arms.  
"Oh! There you are! Hold on, Diana." Chris said.  
"Okay." She replied as she put her hands around Chris' face.  
"Hey! I have to see! I'm not Superman!" He cried. Diana giggled out of pure glee, then moved her hands until they covered his mouth instead.  
"Good girl, Diana. Keep them right there." Trip chuckled.  
"Hey!" Chris exclaimed, his voice muffled by Diana's hands.  
"Jason?" Stephanie questioned apprehensively, holding up an envelope.  
"Give it to Donna."  
"Here." She said, looking at me. "How are you feeling? Everything check out?"  
"Yes. I feel great."  
"Great to hear that. I'll see you all later. I have to start the day's business."  
"Thanks." I told her, looking down at the envelope as she hurried off and got stopped by Mark.  
I damn near dropped it. It was a letter from Kate, and it felt like there was a cassette inside.  
"What is it?" Jay asked.  
"A letter from Kate, and it feels like there's something in it other than a letter."  
"Open it."  
So I did. There was indeed a letter and a cassette inside the envelope. I read the letter, and she sounded sincere. The cassette was for Diana. It was a tape of songs that she'd heard recently and thought of Diana whenever she heard them. I could tell from the letter that she really did miss the little girl. So now, due to the imbalance of my hormones, I began to cry over it.  
"What?" Cried Joanie and Jay at the same time.  
"Bad news?" Jason asked. I shook my head, still crying.  
"Then what?" Joanie questioned. I handed her the letter. "’Dear Jason and Donna...things are going well for me here in Ohio. I picked up the November issue of WWF magazine a while back. I read that Donna and Diana had a horrible confrontation with that Charlie guy and that Donna saved my baby's life. Thank you, Donna. I know that Diana loves you and Jason so very much. I can see it in all of the photos that Jason sends me. She's really growing up. I'm enclosing a tape with a couple of songs, and I spoke a little to Diana on it. I hope that it won't frighten her. You know, hearing my voice and all.’  
"’One of the songs is one that I hear on the radio every now and then by Billy Joel called Lullabye (Goodnight my Angel). Every time I hear it now, I think of her and how bad I screwed up. I just hope that she finds it in her heart to forgive me someday.’"  
"Is she trying to make me feel bad or feel sorry for her? Damn her...." Jason mumbled from behind his mountain of bags and toys.  
"Another one of the songs is one that my psychiatrist played for me and it caused me to really step back and look at what I did to my baby. It's called Dear Mister Jesus and a little girl sings it. I can just imagine Diana singing it. You said that she's speaking so well now, and I'm so happy to hear that.’” Joanie continued. "’To both of you, I'm so sorry for writing. I know that I swore to cut off all ties to her, but she's all I can think about right now. I made a horrible mistake, and every time I see little girl things, it's hard for me not to cry. I'm sorry. I hope that you'll at least listen to the music -- the Lullabye in particular -- with Diana. Please. I'm so sorry. Love and kisses to Diana...Kate.’" Joanie looked up at the rest of us and turned the paper over to show Jason the writing.  
"I don't know what to think, but I do know that she sounds like a human being for the first time, and not a high-and-mighty bitch. And both of those songs she mentioned...is she depressed? This is a hell of a switch from the Kate we saw eight months ago in April. And I mean a _hell_ of a switch." He continued as we all dropped our bags in a green room. "I know both of those songs." He looked up at Diana, who sat perched on Chris' shoulders looking as though she didn't have a care in the world.  
"Are you thinking about letting Kate see her?" Joanie asked in a cautious tone.  
He looked at me.  
"It's up to you. I'd like to believe that she's changed. However, you know how I feel about what she did to _both_ of you, not just Diana."  
"So, you mind, then."  
"Jay, it isn't a question of whether I mind or not. I'm Diana's future stepmother. I just wonder if it will have a really bad effect on Diana, which it very well might."  
"Listen, guys, we'll see you in a while. Glad everything's working out regarding the baby." Joanie said, giving me a hug, then Trip hugged me and they walked out. Chris lifted Diana over his head and she gave him a hug, then he congratulated us and left as well.  
Jason sat on the couch and watched Diana play with her rock-and-roll Grover for a short time, then leaned forward, placed his elbows on his knees, and rested his head on his folded hands.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Those damned songs. The things she might have been thinking when she wrote that letter. How far Diana's come in a year....everything." He sighed shakily. "Peace hasn't been earned quite yet, has it?"  
"We'll get to that point. It will come around again." I replied, sitting beside him and rubbing his back with one hand.  
"I hope so. Diana? Can you come here for a minute?"  
The little blond looked up at her father, then got up and walked over to us.  
"You look sad, daddy." She observed.  
"Well, daddy is a little sad right now, sweetheart. He got a letter from mommy today." She pointed at me. "No princess, your other mommy."  
"Did she make you sad?"  
"Well, she wrote nice things that made me sad."  
"If they were nice, why did they make you sad?"  
"Because she was talking about you. Princess, she misses you a lot."  
"She does? If she was talkin' about me, how could she be nice?" She asked slowly as Jay pulled her onto his lap. What a heavy question from a four-year-old.  
"Yes, she does. Princess, she's seeing a doctor for her mind. They call it a psychiatrist." Diana's eyes grew wide. "I know that's a big word."  
"Is she gonna die? Is the psyche-trist gonna fix her so that she won't?"  
"No, princess, she's not going to die. She's not sick like that. Let me see if I can put this in a way you can understand. You know how she hurt you and Rick when you all lived together?"  
"Yeah." She replied, pulling Grover up to her face and pressing her mouth into the nape of the doll's neck as she continued to look up at her father. Jason touched her hair and stroked it gently.  
"Well, there was something wrong in her mind that made her so mean, and the psychiatrist is trying to fix that. Your mommy wrote that letter to us so she could tell us that she knows that she did the wrong thing, and that the doctor is fixing what's wrong by talking to her...and apparently playing sad songs for her to listen to..." Jason said as if it was an afterthought, then confirmed it by shaking his head. She looked at him sadly.  
"Do I have to go live with her again?"  
"No. Certainly not. But would it make you feel bad to see mommy when we go to Ohio?"  
She looked down at Grover.  
"I don't know." She mumbled.  
"Donna and I know that mommy hurt you a lot when you lived with her and Rick, and you don't have to see her if you don't want to."  
"Will it make my mommy sad if I don't?"  
"I'm just concerned about you, princess. Will it make you feel bad?"  
"I don't know." She mumbled. "I'll see her, I guess."  
"We'll be right there, and when daddy has to work, mommy will be with you." She pointed to me again. "Yes, mommy....Donna."  
"Okay."  
"Knock, knock..." Said Jeff as he walked in.  
"What's up, Jeff?" Jay said.  
"Can I wrestle you, Jeff?" Diana asked. Jeff smiled.  
"Think you can take me on again, short fry?" He challenged. She hopped off of her father's lap and put her hands on her hips.  
"I know I can!"  
"Okay then. Give me a few minutes and we'll march on out there and have ourselves a little match, you and me."  
"Yay!" She cheered.  
"Take it easy on my daughter or you'll be answering to me, Hardy."  
"Don't worry. She's a good little butt-kicker. I think she got it from mommy," Jeff said, pointing to me, "because it's sorely lacking as far as daddy's concerned!" He laughed. I giggled lightly.  
"Keep that up, and I'll be taking you on instead of Diana!" Jason cried.  
"Hey Jeff, I called Mike and got the 'all clear' to get Amy and Matt together."  
Jason looked at me.  
"You can't wrestle right now, so you're playing matchmaker? You and Maria are two peas in a pod."  
"Ah, but I'm not as sneaky as Maria, though." Maria's antics are what got Jason and I together, and neither of us knew it until a month or so ago.  
"That's true."  
"You did? How'd that come about?" Jeff asked as he picked Diana up.  
"I flat out asked. He's one of my closest friends."  
"Cool. Now comes the question: how do we do this?"  
"Is Amy here with you guys? I have a plan."  
"Let's hear it." Jeff replied as he shut the door.

*************

A short time later, I sat out by the ring with Jeff and Diana as Jay remained backstage cutting his promo. Amy sauntered out and flopped down beside me.  
"What's up, Amy?"  
"I don't know. Have you heard that the WWF signed a new girl? She's supposed to be my rival. Alexis. I know her all too well and I've never gotten along with her."  
"So, I'm not the only one who feels like this is an alien invasion. That's good." I mumbled.  
"Jason only has eyes for you, especially now that you're having his baby. He’s going to get to enjoy this with you, and I bet he’s really excited."  
"He seems to be. The only part about it that sucks is that I'm on the shelf until October. By then, this chick could be his valet and who knows what else instead of me!" I whimpered, my hormones getting the best of me again.  
"Jason wouldn't hurt you like that. He's been cheated on. He knows it's not right."  
"I'm going to be a house, Amy!"  
She stifled a laugh.  
"No you won't. Come on, girl...you and Jay have to buy a house, plan the nursery, plan a wedding...you have a busy year ahead of you! Let _me_ take care of Alexis." I sighed and shrugged.  
"How is she to you? Is she Kate-like or is she into trying to sleep with the guys, or what?"  
"She's into boyfriend-stealing. At least she was when I last saw her."  
"That eases my mind _so_ much." I told her sarcastically.  
I glanced up the ramp to see Matt walking down to the ring. He walked up to us.  
"Hi Donna...Amy."  
"Hey Matt."  
I got up and switched sides with Matt, then climbed up the steel steps and sat down inside the ring, bracing my back against the ropes. I watched Diana push Jeff into the corner. He backed into the corner and held her at bay by effortlessly placing the palm of his hand on her forehead. He yawned, then grinned.  
"Hey!" She screeched.  
"Problem, short stop?" He laughed.  
"You're holding my head!"  
"Come on...you said that you 'know you can take me on'. What’s the problem?"  
"I said 'you're holding my _head'!_ "  
"I'll give you a tip... back up."  
She stopped and backed up, causing him to let go of her forehead.  
"Thank you." She said before he whipped her up onto his shoulder and pretended to bodyslam her onto the mat.  
"How the _hell_ do you tie jeans' legs in knots?!" Jason cried. "Time to give up your secret, whoever you are!" Now, this wasn't mine or Jeff's doing, seeing as we were both sitting in the green room with our bags _and_ Jason himself. This was someone else entirely. Al, perhaps? I turned to look at Jason as he walked down the ramp totally defeated and holding his jeans that he wore to the ring up by one of the belt loops. As he climbed up the steel steps and ducked in-between the ropes to get inside the ring, I spotted Adam in the shadows at the top of the ramp with his devilish grin plastered across his face. I glanced at Jeff, who grinned for a split second, then back to Adam, who gave us a thumbs-up and dodged back behind the curtain. So Jeff had recruited a third person into our little game, and who better than the victim's best friend, Adam Copeland? And upon closer inspection, Adam had used all of his possible strength to make sure Jason would have one hell of a time getting the knots undone.  
"What the hell happened, Jason?" Amy laughed hysterically.  
"It's that damn dryer again. Dammit Reso, how many times do we have to tell you: line dry your jeans!" Matt scoffed, then high-fived Amy. "You are, like, so totally screwed, dude!" He said, mocking Jay and Adam's former gimmick. I bit my lip to keep from bursting into unstoppable fits of laughter as Jeff did exactly that. He ended up on the mat on his back, and Diana caught him cross-body, pinning him.  
"Mommy! Count!" She screeched.  
"One! Two! Three!" I counted, hitting the mat. Diana stood up and bounced around as Jeff continued to laugh hysterically in the center of the ring.  
"Shut up, Hardy!" Jay replied. "You guys drive me nuts." He continued, flopping down beside me. Diana ran up to her father and gave him a big bear hug. He returned it, then she ran back up to Jeff, and the two engaged in a tickle-fest. I proceeded to help him work on un-knotting his jeans and looked at him as I did so, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me sheepishly. "Hey...what was that for?" He asked lightheartedly. I smiled and shrugged.  
"Nothing in particular...just because I can, I guess." He smiled at this and we went back to work on his jeans. Then he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek, but I looked up just in time for him to catch my lips instead, and he caught me in a passionate kiss. Forget the jeans...it wasn't often that we had a 'just because' kiss going. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again.  
"Excuse me everyone..." Said Stephanie after clearing her throat.  
"Oh, great." I heard Amy mumble.  
Jason and I broke our kiss only to be faced with Stephanie and a drop-dead gorgeous, fully equipped brunette at the bottom of the ramp. 'Oh great' was right.  
"I just wanted to give our latest diva the tour before she debuts at the Royal Rumble. Not that she won't be touring to learn the ropes, but I thought I'd introduce her. Everyone, this is Alexis Diane Winchester."  
"You can all call me Lexie if you'd like."  
"How about 'bitch supreme'? I think I'll feel free to use that one a few times. Consider it like one of those pet names. Like.... well, for a dog, perhaps. Lexie's just too boring a nickname for me." Amy mumbled to Matt, who smiled slightly.  
"Lex, this is Jeff, Jason, Jason's fiancée Donna, their daughter Diana, and over on the far side of the arena there are Amy and Jeff's older brother Matt."  
"Hex..." Amy giggled. "That's what she is." I bit my lip to keep from laughing for a second time. Amy had quite the sharp tongue and didn't take anything from anybody. She was one tough twenty-six-year-old, and she was a great friend. I looked at Lexie Winchester. She was five-foot-seven with long brown hair. Her tight, low-cut baby tee accented her cleavage while her tight, black, leather miniskirt showed off her long, tan legs. She had a great, muscular body and wasn't afraid to show it off. Of course, she didn't leave much to the imagination. She also had a model-like face, which was crowned with piercing, blue-violet gems for eyes. I looked over at Jason, who was simply looking back at me. He reached up and stroked my cheek gently.  
"I know what you're thinking. I love you and only you." He told me insistently.  
"I love you too." I replied, as Lexie slipped between the ropes and shook Jeff's hand, then walked over to us. I wasn't getting up. Jason did, but merely to avoid a view up her skirt. When she went to shake his hand, she did something she didn't do when she shook Jeff's. She leaned forward so he'd have a clear view right down her shirt. I wrinkled my nose. "Enjoying the view? Cause mine will be as big as hers in August." I said, more to her than him. "Straighten up, girl. He doesn't want to see what he's not going to have. He's got it all right here." She turned and knelt down in front of me and smiled the sweetest smile she possibly could.  
"Congratulations on the baby. Nice to meet you, Donna. I'm sure you'll move past your insecurities once you get to know me." She told me, then stood up and slipped outside the ring. She hopped off the apron and walked up to Amy and Matt. As soon as she turned to walk back up the ramp with Stephanie, Amy stuck her tongue out at her. I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"'I'm sure you'll get past your insecurities’....blah, blah, blah......if I wasn't pregnant, I'd flatten her head into a flapjack!" I snarled.  
"Angel..." Jason moaned.  
"What? Did you like that little preview? Did you like looking at her?"  
"Huh? No! Angel, she isn't even stepping into this ring for another three weeks and she's already dressing like that." He replied with a frown.  
"She comes across as very sneaky."  
"There's good reason for that: she is very sneaky!" Amy cried.  
"Angel, come on. I'd rather look at _you._ I love you so much. I'd rather see and have you by my side _any_ day of the week." He got on his knees and took my hands in his, then looked me straight in the eyes. "I...love... _you._ " Before I could answer, he kissed me passionately on the lips. "I know that you believe me, otherwise, this," he continued, running his thumb over my engagement ring, "and this," he said, stroking my stomach gently, "would not exist." He looked into my eyes again. "You _do_ believe me, right?"  
"Yes, I do." I told him honestly.  
"See me daddy?" Said Diana. We looked up at Diana, who was being held under her arms by Jeff, who was swinging her from side to side.  
"Break her, and I break you, Hardy. Are you having fun, princess?"  
"Yeah!" She laughed.  
"Boy, miss Angel, you are one popular diva." Shane said as he walked down the ramp with a few letters. I turned around to look at Vince's son. "How are you feeling, by the way? My sister just told me the happy news." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his wife Marissa walking down the ramp. I had only met Marissa once or twice.  
"I'm feeling okay. A little anxious." I told him with a small smile as he handed me some envelopes.  
"That's good to hear." He told me, then moved on to give Matt and Amy some fan mail.  
"Did you ever mail your letter off?" Jeff asked me.  
"No." I moaned.  
"Why not?" He asked, continuing to swing the little blond around.  
"I forgot."  
"What letter?" Jason questioned.  
"The one I wrote to my father." I replied absently, flipping through my mail. Good. None from him. Then I came across one that _did _catch my eye. One from back in Florida. And it was from an old address that I had hoped to never hear about again.  
The old apartment that I had once shared with Bradley.  
"Donna? Dammit, no more fan mail for her for a while, Shane!" Jay cried. "Did he write to you again?"  
"No. No, he didn't. I'm just tired, hon. That's all."  
"Well, come on then." He said, helping me backstage.__

__**************_ _

__When Jay left the room, I laid down on the couch and picked up the letter. _Jamie Nelson_ , the name read, barely legible. I flipped it over and opened it._ _

_Hello, Ms. Andrews,  
My name is Jamie and I'm 20 years old. I found your story in a magazine and saw my boyfriend's name in it. It said that you used to be Brad's girlfriend. I'm just wondering if it's the same Bradley that I'm dealing with. If so, please...can I talk to you while you and Mr. Reso are in town for your autograph session at your friend's card store? Please? I've enclosed a picture so that you can recognize me next weekend. It's dire circumstances.  
Thank you,  
Jamie_

__I sat up and looked at the photo of the girl. She was very pretty.  
"Damn him." I swore. Was it meant for Jay and I to be constantly tested?  
"Donna?" Said Joanie as she knocked on the doorframe.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey, how are you?"  
"Feeling helpless. All of the termites are crawling out of the woodwork and I haven't got a clue where to begin. See, I have this Lexie girl coming in and setting her boyfriend-stealing, purple devil-eyes on my fiancé, then I have my father writing to me on a weekly basis to call me names and invite himself to my wedding, and now I have Bradley's current victim writing to me. I don't want to see my father in Pittsburgh, I don't want to see Lexie flaunting what she's got in front of Jason and talking down to me, and I want to avoid Bradley altogether. Yet, I want to help this girl. She's almost eight years younger than him." I said, handing my letter to Joanie as I rested my head on the arm of the sofa. Joanie sat down beside me and read it.  
"Are you going to look for her?"  
"Yes, because if I don't see her, I'll panic. Chances are, he was probably passed out when she scribbled this. It's so short."  
"I'm here for you, Donna. Anytime you need to chat or if you need anything." She said, handing the letter and photo back to me.  
"BITCH!" Amy cried, stomping into the room. She flopped into a chair across the room and stared at the wall above mine and Joanie's heads.  
"Come in, Amy." I giggled. Her look softened slightly at my snide remark, then she locked eyes with us.  
"'Hi Matt! _My_ name's Alexis and I'll be your little friend's new rival'!" She cried. "Bitch! I want to tear her hair out!"  
"You're not alone. I bet you didn't hear what she said to me."  
"What did she say?"  
"'I'm sure you'll get past your insecurities once you get to know me.’ If she'd quit bending over so he could look up her nonexistent skirt and down that shirt that would fit Diana perfectly, I wouldn't feel like I have toe indentations on my face! I feel like I got kicked right here!" I cried, smacking my forehead.  
"Guys, calm down. Especially you, Amy." Joanie told the fired-up redhead.  
"Since when am I _any_ one's 'little friend'?! I've got two little friends of my own that I'd like to introduce _her_ to! They're called my fists!"  
In the sixteen months I've known Amy, I've never seen her this upset.  
"Amy, calm down. Is this because of Matt?"  
"No! It's because of that devil-eyed bitch IN THE HALLWAY!" Amy screamed, her face now matching her hair.  
"Amy, you're going to bust some blood vessels in that face of yours. Take a few deep breaths or something." Joanie said quickly, shutting the door.  
"I'll break some blood vessels in _someone's_ face, but it sure as hell won't be my own!"  
"Do I have to tie you up or muzzle you to make you lower your voice?" Joanie told her. Amy sat back in the chair, now silent, but her eyes were still armed with daggers. She knew better than to make Joanie angry. "Good enough. Now vent, but keep it low."  
"You're no fun, Joanie! If I can't vent loudly, then it's no fun!"  
Joanie shook her head.  
"You're too much, Amy."  
I didn't mind the company. It was actually cheering me up to hang out with Joanie and Amy for awhile. After they left, I picked up the photo again. What made Brad want to be like this and make girls miserable?  
"Mommy!" Squealed Diana.  
"Hey sweetheart...hi Jay."  
"Hi Angel. Feeling better?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's good. I got the knots out of my jeans. I'm telling you, the maniac who's doing this is in for one hell of a payback when I get a hold of him." Jay laughed.  
"I can bet."  
He touched my face.  
"We have a lot of events next week, at least personally. Are you going to be okay?"  
"I'll be fine." I said.  
He sat beside me and pulled me into his arms, then I rested my head in his lap.  
"Okay." He replied, stroking my hair as Diana stood up in the chair Amy had been sitting in before and proceeded to begin jumping on it.  
"Hey! Diana, knock it off and sit your bottom down!" I demanded. She stopped, pouted and flopped down in the chair.  
Then she stuck her tongue out at me.  
"Time out. Now you _have_ to sit there." Jason said, then picked up a magazine off of the table beside the couch. She looked at us, now furious.  
She stuck her tongue out at him. Jason lifted his eyes slightly and looked up at his daughter.  
"How come you're not listening? Why are you giving mommy trouble?"  
"I'm not."  
"I think you are."  
"No I wasn't!" She yelled at him. "I'm mad."  
"Ooh...." He said, shaking his head slightly. "Well, good. You go ahead and sit there and be mad then." He placed the magazine back on the table and stroked my hair again. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. About one minute passed when Diana spoke up again.  
"Can I get up now, mommy?"  
"Nope."  
"Daddy, can I get up?"  
"No, Diana. Mommy just said that you can't. Why would I tell you otherwise?" He looked down at me and started to talk to me and rub my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes further to see Diana blatantly disobey us and stand up in that chair and jump up and down.  
"The longer you act like that, the longer you have to sit there." I told her, shutting my eyes again.  
"No I don't!"  
Jason made me sit up and he stood up and looked down at her. She looked up at him.  
"You need to do as you're told, Diana." He said, making a quick motion to point to the chair and she sat right away. "It's time that you know daddy's rules, because I am _sick_ of this nonsense!" He told her sternly. "Now, you will sit there like a good girl or you won't get Rock-and-Roll Grover back until bedtime!"  
So, there she sat as Jason sat back down and I reclaimed my spot, resting my head on his lap. When she got up four minutes later, she quietly retrieved her Grover doll from us and sat in the corner with her back to us.  
"Diana? Come here, please." The little blond rose to her feet quietly and walked up to us, sucking her thumb and clutching her Grover doll with her free arm. "Baby, what's wrong? Why aren't you being a good listener?" I asked her. She shrugged.  
"I don't know..." She whispered. She looked up at me, tears shimmering in her eyes.  
"Is it because of us going to Ohio next week and arranging to see mommy? Daddy told you a little while ago that you don't have to see mommy if it would make you feel bad."  
"Are you gonna tell my other mommy that I'm a bad girl?" She questioned, her lower lip trembling.  
"Baby, you're not a bad girl."  
"Yes I am. I wasn't listening, and that's being bad." She said, sending the tears down her cheeks.  
"No sweetheart, that's just not being a good listener. It has nothing to do with being a bad girl."  
Unconvinced, she glanced at her father and patted his knee.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry! I'll be a very good girl if you don't tell my other mommy I was being bad!"  
"Diana..." He sighed as I sat up. He pulled her onto his lap, and she curled up in his arms.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"I won't tell your mommy that you're not being a good listener. You're not a bad girl. Daddy's not mad at you. I love you very much, and so does Donna. You _have_ to listen, though. It's very important."  
"Okay, daddy."  
"I love you, Princess."  
"I love you too, daddy."  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in." I said. Adam walked in, followed by David. "Hey guys."  
"Hello." Adam replied, flashing me his toothy grin.  
"How are things? I heard the big news, and I'm so happy for you both." David told us. David had been on vacation and just returned tonight.  
"They're good, thanks."  
He shot us a very fang-filled grin. I shook my head.  
"We're gonna miss you out there, you know."  
"I'll be back in October, don't worry."  
David chuckled lightly.  
"Who are you kidding? You'll want to spend every second with that baby. You might not want to hurry back." Adam pointed out. "Between the two of you, we might have to send out a search party to get you back here."  
"We're not going to fall off of the face of the earth, bro." Jay laughed.  
"Yeah. I'm having a baby, you loon." I said, kicking him in the calf lightly.  
"Well, I think we should all head out to finish getting ready." David told us.  
"Okay."  
Jay stood up reluctantly and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. Diana gave her father a hug, then the trio walked out of the room. I sat there, watching Diana play with her Grover doll quietly. She sat beside me and I pulled her into my arms. She snuggled into my arms contently.  
"I love you mommy." She mumbled. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
"I love you too, sweetheart."_ _


	6. Chapter 6

"So which road to hell are we taking, exactly?" I asked the following week on the way to Jack's store where our signing was.  
"Pittsburgh is last. Our odyssey begins here of course."   
"Ah...I see." I mumbled. Chris was watching Diana back at the hotel, so that was one less thing to worry about. We were super-early, mainly because I wanted to talk to Jack about Jamie. Jack unlocked the door for us, let us in, then locked it.  
"What's up, girlfriend?” Jack greeted me, then greeted Jay. “James told me to give this to you. Also, he wanted you to personalize this photo for him." He said, handing me a print of Jay and I with Diana that we only gave out to our families (because of Diana being in the photo). “He said he'll be by tomorrow for the show." I smiled up at him.   
"Thank you." I told him, reading the card that my stepdad had sent with Jack. Tucked inside the card was a note and three hundred Geoffrey dollars. "Oh my...he didn't have to do this..."  
"He knows you've got money now, but he also wanted to let you know that you're thought of. He loves you, Donna."  
"I know."

_Hi sweetheart...  
I heard the wonderful news. Congratulations, and here is some money to spend on Diana and the baby. I love you._

_Love,  
James_

"Donna?"  
"Damn him." I joked, wiping tears away.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah." After a couple of minutes, I held up Jamie's picture. "Listen, Jack. I need you to keep watch for this girl, okay?"  
"Why? Is she some kind of twisted maniacal stalker chick?"  
"No, but her boyfriend is a maniac stalker, and she's supposed to show up today."  
"How do you know that her --"  
"Because she's dating Bradley."   
"Oh damn.... are you kidding me?"  
"Brad's the one thing that I don’t joke about."  
"Hey guys...sorry I'm late!" Amy cried, knocking on the door. Jack rushed over to let her in.  
"Late? Look around you!" Jack joked. Amy shot him a pointed stare. The way Jack had his store set up, he had our table right against the wall on the far side of the shop, so we all sat down and chatted for awhile until it was time for the session to begin. The fans were great, taking pictures and asking questions. It seemed like everyone wanted to know when I was planning to return, and I had to tell them.  
"October."  
"Are you coming back to do another show so I can see you again before you have that baby?" Jack asked me as he locked the door behind the last person at five o'clock. I smiled.  
"Yes, but I'll actually have a tummy then."  
"I don't care. You can be purple with yellow polka dots and pink ears and I'd still want to see you!"  
"Cool!" Amy giggled.  
"Shut up Amy!" I told her, glancing over at the door after a sudden movement caught my eye. "Jack...?"  
Jack followed my gaze over at the door to see a raven-haired girl outside. She looked in, then looked behind her.  
"Jack, let her in." Jay said. Jack opened the door and locked it again behind her.  
"I'm sorry." She muttered.  
"Jamie? Are you okay?" I asked. Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes were in quite the disarray. Made me wonder what she had just left behind. She shook her head feverishly. "No? Why? What happened?"  
"I need your help. I need to talk to you. I'm so scared of him."  
"Okay, let's talk. Come on."  
Jay called Chris back at the hotel to let him know that the girl had actually shown up and that we'd be late.   
So we talked while the guys watched the TV that Jack had set up. She was a very sweet, soft-spoken girl. She showed me what he had done to her and we talked until eleven, when she became panic-stricken.   
"He's gonna find me and kill me! Let me out! I have to go!"  
"No. Jamie, stop. Jamie, it's okay!" Amy told the girl. "He will not hurt you. You're safe here, I promise."  
"I lied. I told him that I was going to the store! Do you realize what he's gonna do to me?" She cried. Jason looked at me as I wiped tears away.  
"You can't go back, Jamie." I told her. "I know exactly what he'd do."  
"Help me, please! I'm a hard worker! I'll do anything to get away from him! Anything!" She begged. I looked at her hysterical face. Hearing her pleas brought so many memories back. I looked down at the table, tears continuing to fall.  
"I know exactly what he'd do." I repeated. "Come and stay with us tonight at the hotel, and then we'll figure out what to do next."  
"Please..."  
Amy let go of her and I stood up and embraced the shaken girl.  
"It's okay." I told her, turning to lock eyes with Jason, who pressed his lips together and sighed.

************

She fell asleep as soon as she laid down on the couch. Jason sat on the toilet with his feet on the edge of the tub as I took my shower in our part of the suite. Chris and Diana had both been asleep by the time we got back.   
"Are you okay, Angel?"  
"I'm fine." I replied.  
"Are you sure? I could tell that talking to her was bothering you quite a bit."  
On my side of the curtain, I stared at my washcloth.  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Donna, offering her to stay here was very thoughtful of you."  
"I couldn't let her go back to him. I can only imagine that he's in that apartment yelling and smashing things."

_'He'd never want a lying, cheating slut like you!'_

I ducked my head beneath the water, letting it rain on my face, trying hard not to sob out loud. Sometimes, the flashbacks came back so vividly.  
"Donna?"  
"You love me?"  
"Huh? Question or statement?"  
"Question..." I trailed off sadly.  
"Of course I love you! You're thinking about what he told you again, aren't you?" When I didn't respond, he sighed. "Dammit, Donna, I don't know what to do about him anymore. If you'd stop questioning everything he ever told you, this process would be a hell of a lot easier. But I know it’s a part of this healing you have to do. I love you, I want you to be my wife, I will never hurt you, and you are not a 'slut' or a 'whore' or any other name he ever used on you! You are my angel, and I'll tell you that until my dying day!"  
I leaned against the tile wall and sobbed. He reached in, shut off the water, grabbed a towel off of the rack, then wrapped it around me and hugged me tightly.  
"I fought so hard to get to this point." I whimpered.  
"Damn straight, and anyone who tells you otherwise is a moron." He told me sternly. After my emotions subsided, I turned around to kiss him on the lips.  
"Thank you for loving me."  
He smiled slightly, then kissed me again.

***********

"Diana, sit down or I won't put your hair up like Nora's!" I told her the next morning as she looked through one of her books. Nora's character "Molly" was a big favorite of Diana's, mainly because Nora had blond hair. Diana also loved Molly's attitude of dealing with things. I was glad that she took to idolizing Nora and her character because she didn't dress in next to nothing and wasn't really vulgar in her approach to things. Diana sat down on the floor in front of me and I worked on putting her hair into a Molly Holly-type of hairstyle, which really looked cute on her.   
I glanced up at Jamie, who slept on the couch, fully relaxed. She could easily pass for a model, I thought. Here I go again. I reached over and picked up the phone, then dialed the number to Stephanie's room.  
"Hello?" Said an unexpectedly wide-awake Stephanie McMahon.   
"Hey, Steph. I was wondering if Michael had a training position open at his school in Texas or if your mom had anything open at Titan Towers."  
"I'd have to talk to Michael, but both are possible. Why?"  
"Could you come up to our room for a bit?"  
"Sure, Don. Give me about ten minutes."   
"Great. Thanks."  
"Sure thing."  
We hung up and Diana climbed onto the couch and snuggled up beside me as she continued to look through her book. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, which startled Jamie out of her peaceful slumber.   
"No!" She screeched, curling up and pulling the blanket over her head.  
"Jamie, it's okay." I told her as I got up to let Stephanie in, then shut the door behind her.   
"Hi Stephie!" Diana cried, jumping off of the couch and hugging Stephanie.   
"Hi sweetie." She told her. "Mini-Molly." Diana stepped back, put a hand on one hip and shook her finger at her.   
"The name is Dolly, and don't you forget it!" Stephanie smiled at the little blond's impression.   
"Dolly Holly, you’ll fit right in." She giggled. "So, what's going on, Donna?"  
As I explained, Diana walked up to Jamie and tapped her gently on her back.   
"Wanna read Grover with me?" She asked. Jamie looked at the little girl, who had pulled the blanket off of her head. Jamie nodded slowly as Diana climbed onto the couch beside her. After a minute, her eyes settled on Stephanie.  
"Am I in trouble? I'll leave willingly--!"  
"No Jamie. You're not in trouble."  
"But she's Vince's daughter and I'm really not--"  
"Would you stop? You 're not in trouble." I informed her. "You're my guest, and you have permission to be here."  
She became really quiet and listened to Diana read her book.  
"Jamie?" Stephanie said, kneeling in front of the raven-haired girl. She looked up at Vince's daughter. "I was wondering if there's anything you like to do or are really good at." The girl shook her head.  
"I can't do anything."  
"That's bullshit and we all know it. Donna's great with kids and she can write. Everyone can do something special. Now, what can you do?"  
Jamie blinked, taken aback by Stephanie's approach.  
"I used to draw..."  
"Great! Can you come to the arena and do some artwork for us?"  
"Oh no...I can't. I-I have to get home--"  
"No. You're not going home, remember?" I reminded her.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Okay then. Come with us to Fort Lauderdale and then we'll see where we go from there."  
"See, we need storyboard and advertisement artists up at Titan, and if I can get some artwork from her, I'll fax it to my mother. Once I get her approval, we can go from there."  
"Sounds good."  
"Who's up for some pancakes?"  
"Daddy!" Diana screeched, sliding off of the couch and running into Jay's arms. He walked up to us and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Morning, everyone." He said, his eyes settling on Jamie, concerned. "Morning, Jamie. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine." She mumbled, looking at the carpet and pulling her blanket up to her ears. She curled up and kept staring at the carpet. Jason sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"All right! What the hell is going on out here? Don't you people know that I need my beauty sleep?!" Chris joked.   
"How long were you planning to sleep? Another millennium?" Jason laughed. "Because that eight hours didn't do a damn thing!"  
"....'that eight hours didn't do a damn thing...'" Chris replied, mocking his friend. "Jerky."  
Jason laughed again.  
"I wanna see Chris, daddy." Diana said. Jason put her down and Steph sat down beside Jamie. Jason followed me into our room and closed the door.  
"Are you okay?"  
I flashed him a smile.  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
I jumped when he touched my wrist, then looked him in the eyes.   
"You sure? Because you had another nightmare about Charlie last night."  
"Yes, I'm sure, for the millionth time. When are we gonna plan the wedding? So far, all we have is a date." I replied, steering the topic away from the deceased maniac.  
He smiled.  
"The wedding? What about buying a house and planning a nursery?" I laughed slightly.   
"You win." I told him before he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. "We're gonna need a three-bedroom house."  
"I know! I love it."  
"Pan-cakes! Pan-cakes!" Diana and Chris chanted outside the door. Jason laughed and shook his head.   
"Our daughter is going to become a misfit from hanging around him." Jason let go of me and opened the door. "Come on, guys!"  
We got our things together and hit the closest Denny's and satisfied the kids' request for pancakes. Chris counted as a kid, didn't he?  
So there we sat: Chris, Diana and Jamie on one side and Jason and I on the other. Amy and Matt met us there because Jeff had (of course) stayed at Maria's.  
"Order yet?" Amy asked.  
"Nope. Hey Amy, what's with you and your being late all of a sudden?" Jay asked casually. Truth was, Jeff was rooming with Adam for a while to see if that would help to get Amy and Matt together. If Matt couldn't hang out with his little brother constantly to ignore Amy and Amy was the only one to hang out with, they'd probably find each other's company, well, satisfying. Judging from the lack of punctuality Amy was sporting these past couple of days, it seemed to be working.  
"Me? Late? I'm not late for anything." She replied, toying with her hair.  
"Uh-huh." Jay replied as Amy stole the menu out of Chris's hands and sat back in the booth.   
"Hey!" Chris cried. "That's my menu!"  
"Correction: it _was_ your menu." She smirked.  
"Can I have it back?"  
She laughed at his question.  
"Nope."  
"Come on, Amy!"  
"Stop your whining, babe. You'll get it back."  
"Come on....pleeeeeease!"  
"Hey Kurt! Shut up!" Matt joked. Chris shot his friend a pointed look.  
"I'm not Kurt!"  
"You whine just like him. It’s an easy mistake."  
"Come here, Hardy -- let me put you through this table!”  
"So tell us, Jay, are you planning to win the match tonight?"  
"Naturally."  
"Over my dead body!" Said Matt. Jason chuckled lightly and arched an eyebrow as he continued to look the menu over.  
"That may be the only way I'll ever win a one-on-one with you!"  
"Damn straight!"  
"Hi everyone...may I take your order?" The waitress asked. Everyone ordered and then her eyes settled on me.   
"Well, I'd like the Moons Over My Hammy meal --" I began.  
"No comment." Chris laughed. I reached over and smacked him lightly on the head with my menu, then sat back down as he gave me a playfully dirty look. I grinned.   
"Also, I'd like a side order of hash browns -- no, make that two orders. Could I also get a pitcher of orange juice and a glass of milk, please?"   
"Damn girl!" Amy cried. “Could you save some food for the rest of us?”  
"I'm ten weeks pregnant and I'm hungry!"  
"Okay, okay!"  
The waitress's eyes settled on Jamie.  
"Ma'am?"  
"I-I'm good. I'm fine."  
"Jamie? You're not hungry?"  
"No." She whispered, shaking her head slightly.  
"Okay then."  
The waitress walked away.  
"Jamie, why don't you want to eat?"  
"I-I'm just not hungry, that's all."  
"Okay. That's fine."  
"Here's your menu back, sweetheart." Amy told Chris sweetly, handing him the menu.  
"Oh yeah, now that I've ordered my breakfast!"  
A small sneer danced on Amy's lips.   
"You know I love ya, Chris." She said, then saw Matt pouting. "And you too, Matt! Of course!" Matt smiled.  
The food arrived about fifteen minutes later and I caught Jamie watching us all eat our food. I pushed one of my plates of hash browns over to her.  
"Eat." I instructed.  
"Oh, no. I'm not hungry. Really."  
"Yes you are."  
"I can't. You're pregnant and I-I can't take your food --"  
"I ordered it because I knew that you wouldn't. Now eat."  
She blushed a deep red.  
"Thank you."  
The amount for a side order was a pretty decent size, and as she worked on it, I slid the milk in front of her.   
"This is for you, too. This kid wants orange juice, not milk. I’ll probably be regretting it later." I told her, patting my stomach. Jay looked me in the eyes and nodded slightly, then smiled.  
"Huh? The baby --"  
"Wants orange juice." I repeated.  
"Thank you for being so nice to me."  
"Well, you know what, Jamie? What goes around comes around. Someone was nice to me when I needed it, so I'm doing the same."  
After we ate, we headed to the National Car Rental Center in Fort Lauderdale, where Lexie was getting some things out of her trunk. Squashing the urge to slam it right on her pretty little devil-neck, I climbed into the back seat as Jamie helped me with a couple of bags, then I worked on getting Diana out of her car seat. As this was going on, Lexie casually approached our vehicle.  
"You know, I don't want to cause any problems with you and Jason," she said. I sat up quickly, nailing my head on the roof of the car. "Although, I must say, he is quite the hot number for a mid-card, second-rate wrestler. Besides, my sights are set higher."  
"Dammit!" I cursed at the roof. "Look, Lexie, as much as I'd love to kick your ass all over Fort Lauderdale, I am pregnant and I refuse to let your insults push me into doing something stupid to lose my baby and my job. As far as who's second-rate, I think that title should be placed on your head. You can't just come in here and insult people. That's not the way it works."  
"Right. You wouldn't want a repeat performance in the pregnancy-stupidity department, now would you?" She wasn't hurting me, but she sure as hell was making me want to pop her one right in her pretty little nose. I unlocked the belt and pulled Diana out of the seat. She got out of the car and waited for me.  
"Look." I said, getting out of the back seat, pulling Diana out of the way and slamming the door shut as hard as I possibly could. "Why are you trying to annoy me?" I asked, looking into her blue-violet eyes.  
"I'm not _trying._ " She replied. "I'm pretty damn successful in _doing,_ and it looks to me like somebody sees me as a threat."  
"Out of my way." I told her. She stepped aside, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. I shut the trunk for Jamie and we walked inside.   
"What the hell are we gonna do? You can't tell me that Steve is really stuck in Tampa! AUGGH! And then Mark's motorcycle isn't working and Glenn has the night off!"  
"Steph, calm down. The kinks will get worked out, I promise." Shane told his sister. Steph walked out of the room and right into Jamie and I.   
"Hey guys...sorry.... disaster’s on the horizon. Jamie, Shane has some stuff for you! Bye!" She called over her shoulder. Jamie looked at me.   
"Come on." We walked into the room Steph had just walked out of.  
"Hello ladies! So you're the artist?" He asked Jamie.  
"I suppose."  
"Well, Steph tells me that you are. We need ad and storyboard people up at Titan." He said, handing her a sketchbook, some pencils and a sharpener. "Want to show us what you've got?"  
"Okay, what do I draw?"  
"Anything you like. Several of the guys are out at the ring going through their matches and going over scripts and moves. Whatever you want."  
She smiled and ran her hand over the materials Shane had just handed to her. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, then she glanced up at Shane.   
"Thank you."  
We walked out to the ring to see Trip, Adam, Matt, Andrew, David, Amy and Jason going over some things. Chris caught up with Jamie and I, scooped Diana up and jogged down the ramp.   
Jamie was glued to my side, so we sat behind the barricades and she drew. And drew. And drew some more.   
Then it smacked me in the head.  
Her drawing was the equivalent of my writing, so Brad must have shot it down and demanded that she not do it.  
"Very nice." Said Andrew Martin, nodding toward the book. Jamie lifted her eyes to look at the tall, muscular blond.  
"Huh?"  
"I said 'very nice'." He told her gently, a slight hint of a smile playing on his lips. She looked at her work and shrugged a modest shoulder. "Oh come on...it is! I couldn't draw if my life depended on it. You have a hell of a gift."  
"You...I-I..." She exhaled, clearly flustered. Now that hint of a smile on Andrew's face became a broad grin. He stretched out his hand. She shook it timidly, then pulled her hand out of his.   
"I'm Andrew, and you are...?"  
"J-Jamie." She mumbled.  
"Nice to meet you, Jamie. Do you use that remarkable talent for work?"  
"No, I-I don't."  
"You should." He replied, leaning against the barricade for a better view. He moved his hand forward to point out something in her drawing and she flinched. "Whoa, are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He told her, then looked at me.  
"Drew? Would you like to walk with me for a few minutes?" I asked.  
"I'll sit with her." Amy volunteered, walking up to us. Andrew helped me over the barricade and we walked up the ramp as I explained. He ran his fingers through his shoulder-length blond hair, his expression pained.   
"That's why she doesn't talk much."  
"Exactly."  
"So she's doing this artwork to get a storyboard position at Titan?"  
"Yeah. I asked Steph about it way early this morning."  
"I hope that she gets it."  
"Me too."  
"She's pretty. Why doesn't she find someone better?"  
"Same reason I didn't."  
He let that one go. He pressed his lips together and looked down the ramp at the girl hovering over the sketchbook.  
"If she'd like to tag along on the road until she knows whether or not she's got the position, I'd be happy to take her under my wing. It'd be better than some shelter, at least."  
Now, Andrew and I having a heart-to-heart was rare. He was often hanging out with Sean Morley and Matt Bloom, but today was a different day.   
"It's entirely up to you...and her, of course. She might be happy to not go to a shelter."  
"Or she might be a little apprehensive to hang out with a two-hundred-eighty-plus pound, all-muscle wrestler."  
"That's true. I'm sure that if you talk to her some more, she'll warm up to you. I know how she is and she's quiet because if she spoke to him, he'd hurt her. Just encourage her to talk."  
"Alright...how are things with you, anyway? I heard something about your father...?"  
"Ah yes. The loser who's suddenly trying to make himself a part of my life."  
"He's in Pittsburgh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you gonna see him or talk to him?"  
"Only if he spots me first." I told him as we walked back down the ramp. I suddenly felt someone tickle my sides and I whirled around to see Maria and Jeff. "Hey Marie!"  
"Where's the proud daddy? Oh, I see him! He's in the ring beating the hell out of Matt!" She giggled.  
"Let's go help your bro." Drew said, elbowing Jeff. The duo ran down the ramp and slid beneath the ropes.   
"Have you planned anything yet?"  
"No."  
"What the hell are you waiting for? I'd be all over the bridal magazines if I were in your shoes! Damn, girl!"  
I smiled momentarily.  
"I would be, but last night started my week from hell off with a big bang."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, your favorite new diva is hyped on making me angry, then I have Bradley's --"  
"Oh, for the love of god...that piece of sewer sludge decided to call my house last night, sick bastard that he is."  
So much for my explanation.  
"Huh?"  
She pulled her cell phone out of her purse, dialed it, then handed it to me.  
"You'd better tell your little slut friend to bring my girlfriend back! Jamie belongs HERE WITH ME! We have a special thing going, and if Donna is involved in her disappearance in any way, God had better be on Jamie's side when I find that lying little whore!" End of call. He didn't sound drunk. Made me wonder if he had switched intoxicants to something a little more intense. I handed the phone back to Maria.  
"He doesn't scare me, Marie. I'm past him, but the girl that Andrew's talking to isn't." Marie followed my gaze to see Drew trying to get Jamie to laugh. She was smiling a little, but she refused to laugh. Marie sighed.   
"I'm sick of that pathetic loser. Anyway, you were saying?"  
"Well, I have her, then we get to see Kate--"  
"WHAT?!" Marie screeched.  
"Yeah, I know. It gets better. My father wants to see me in Pittsburgh."  
"WHAT?!" She repeated even louder. "Is this all some sort of sick test to see if you'll go off the deep end while you're pregnant again?"  
And I thought that I got worked up!  
"Breathe, Marie."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm trying."  
We walked down to the ring and Amy walked up to us.   
"Drew's trying his damnedest to get her to break into a grin, but she's a tough cookie."  
"Incoming!" Called Adam as a water bottle splashed its contents on the redhead as it flew by and landed at her feet. Now damp, she wiped her face, plucked a few wet strands of red hair out of her eyes, then climbed onto the apron and grabbed the tall blond playfully by his hair.  
"Paybacks are a bitch, Copeland. Watch your ass!"   
Adam laughed.   
"Talk dirty to me, why don't you?"  
"Auggh!" She cried, letting go of his hair and jumping onto the floor. "Glad I'm not on TV for another nine hours or so!"  
We laughed. Amy really couldn't have cared less. She was just being playful.  
"Mommy!" Called Diana. She sat on Chris' back and was getting a horse ride from him. I waved to her and she giggled. "Giddy up!"  
"She sure has you trained, Irvine!" Jason laughed.  
"Watch that mouth!" Chris replied with a smile.  
"I think Diana has the right idea! She has her 'boyfriend' trained -- he's on all fours!" Marie told us, then high-fived Amy and I.   
"Hey!" The guys whined. I heard a small giggle to my right and saw Jamie laughing a little. Andrew nudged her shoulder.  
"What're you laughing at?"  
"That girl's remark."  
"You're not supposed to agree with her! She's always mean to us!" Drew told her with a pout. She glanced up at him, then back to her sketchbook.  
"Yes I am! I'm a girl!" She replied. He nudged her shoulder again in a bold attempt to get playful with her. "Hey!" She said, looking up at him, then back to her sketchbook again. So he did it a third time. This time, she reached up and nudged him back with a slight smile on her face. After going back and forth a little more, she looked incredibly guilty, like a fox that got caught in a henhouse. She went back to drawing until she began to cry. Andrew set the book on the barricade and pulled her into his arms.   
"What's wrong, Jamie?"  
"I can't do this...I can't do this!" She wailed.   
"Do what?"  
"Do...this! Sit here, acting like my life is okay and laughing and joking and playing. Not to mention making friends and planning for a job I'll never get! And you're being too nice to me!" She sobbed.  
"Donna opened the door for you. Please step through it. Not only that, but I'm being nice because I want to."  
After a while, she went back to drawing. That is, until Andrew decided to get playful with her again. Only this time, they didn't stop.   
So she finally decided to let loose and have some fun. Good. I was mad at Brad for phoning Marie. I excused myself from the group and found a phone backstage and dialed Brad's number.  
"Hello?" Came a very angry, sober voice. My own voice caught in my throat momentarily. "Jamie, if that's you, you had better get your ass back here RIGHT NOW!"  
"This isn't Jamie, Brad."  
"Oh, it's the other little slut. How are you, Donna? I hear that you're pregnant and watched your little friend propose to you on TV. I'm shocked that he hasn't seen the light yet."  
"Look, jackass, I didn't call to get insulted by you. I called to find out who the hell you think you are calling Maria's house looking for your latest punching bag. Why the hell you think I'm involved is beyond me. You are the absolute last person I ever want to see again!" I snarled. "You had better leave me and my friends the hell alone."  
"Why? Are you afraid of losing this baby too, you little tramp?"  
Now, coming from _him,_ the whole miscarriage thing cut like a knife.   
"Not at all. I just want you to leave Marie alone. It's not my fault you chased another girl away because you're so damn brutal to women."  
"She never listens! She never gave me anything! She listens as well as you did, which is not at all! Why you all insist that I beat the sense into you is beyond me!”  
My blood ran cold.   
"What are you on, Brad? It certainly isn't alcohol anymore!"  
"No, you’re right. Alcohol is worthless. There are much stronger things out there." He admitted.  
I groaned, totally disgusted. Could have been any kind of hard drugs. Sick bastard.  
"Well, you have no need to bother _my_ best friend with your missing girlfriend. I hope she presses charges on your sick ass."  
"She won't. I made sure of that." He laughed wickedly, then hung up. I hung up my end of the line and stood there with my head against the wall. A few minutes later, I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
"Donna? Are you feeling okay?" Trip asked me. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.   
"Yeah," I lied. "Just tired." He walked me to a green room, then went to go get Jason, who walked in about fifteen minutes later.  
"Hey Angel. What’s going on?" He asked, getting down on one knee and moving a strand of hair out of my eyes.   
"I'm just a little tired." I lied again. "Could you please hold me for a while?"  
"Of course."   
I curled up tightly in his arms and closed my eyes, trying desperately to relax. I was so tired of hearing about Bradley. I began to pray for something to happen to him. Not anyone doing him in, but something close enough. Just not in a way that could land anyone else in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

"Next stop, Cleveland, Ohio!"  
"Hooray...woohoo....goodie." Jay moaned.   
"Don't sound so excited, Jason. You really should calm down." Chris told him. Matt kicked the back of his seat and Jay turned around sharply to look at him.   
"What the hell did you do that for?" Jay growled, obviously not in the world's best mood.  
"Get over your mood. Only Donna's allowed to be bitchy." Matt told him.   
"Mommy?" I looked over at Diana, who held out a paper and crayon. "Is this good?"  
The paper had some people drawn on it and she used lots of bright colors, which indicated that she wasn't angry, sad or afraid, and that was truly great.  
"It's beautiful, sweetheart. Who is it for?"  
"Mommy Kate. Do you think she’ll like it?"  
"I think that she'll love it, baby." I told her. The truth was, I didn't know exactly how Kate would respond to receiving anything from Diana. It just wasn’t right to inform her of that thought. I fell asleep and Jay nudged me until I woke up as we were landing in Ohio.  
"You give the kid the piggyback ride today, Jay. She always covers my eyes." Chris joked.  
"She covers your loud-assed mouth, Irvine. Don't lie." Amy said as she was jolted slightly forward when we touched down. "I hate landing."  
Chris chuckled.  
We pulled into the terminal and waited for the crowd to deplane. Jay pulled Diana into his arms as everyone grabbed their bags. I had borrowed one of Joanie's many totes on wheels that you can pull behind you, and pulled it out of the overhead compartment. Once Diana had her rock-and-roll Grover and we had our bags, we walked through the tunnel. Once out of the ramp, Jay knelt on the floor and Diana happily climbed onto her father's shoulders. He held her feet as she sat Grover in front of her and clasped her hands around her father's forehead. We crossed the security line and heard a familiar voice.  
"Jason?"  
On his shoulders, Diana jumped and her grip became tighter. We turned around to look at Kate: her blond hair was cut to her shoulder blades and pulled back in a banana clip. She'd had her implants removed and was wearing jeans with a baby-tee. She wore very little makeup, and still wore the knee brace. In short, she actually looked better than she had when we last saw her in April.  
"Kate?" He questioned.  
She brightened and approached us slowly.   
"Hi everybody. Hi Donna."  
"Hey Kate."  
"Hi Diana." She said, reaching up to touch her daughter's forearm. Diana moved it out of her mother's reach.  
"No! Don't touch!"  
"Okay, baby."  
"What are you doing here?" Jay asked her accusingly.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait."  
"If you say so." He sighed. We walked down to the baggage claim.   
"Daddy, can Chris give me a piggyback ride?"  
"Why don't you ask him, princess?"  
"Chris, can you please give me a piggyback ride?"  
"Are you going to cover my mouth?"  
"Nooooo....." She laughed.  
"Okay." Jay pulled her off of his shoulders and Chris picked her up and placed her on his.  
Then she covered his mouth.  
"How's this?"  
"That's my mouth, girlie!" He told her.  
"Keep them right there. Good girl!" Matt laughed. I glanced at Kate.   
"You're quiet."  
"I'm just watching. She's opened up a lot since I last saw her."  
"Well, Kate, you've gotta want to be a parent and have a relationship. You apparently weren't ready, and you took it out on her, Jason and Rick."  
"I know. They both look happy."  
"Jason loves having her around. She's his whole world. They're both looking forward to the baby."  
"Baby?" She said.  
"Ten weeks...due in August."  
"What about wrestling?"  
"Back in October."  
She shook her head and smiled. I was shocked. She was acting human.  
"Ever since I read that article, I have been astounded by you. I truly have. I wish that I had been nicer before, but I can't change that, unfortunately."  
We walked to the car rental place and Amy pulled me aside.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah."   
"Okay. Just checking."  
"Are we ready to go to the Gund Arena?"  
"I suppose."  
"Kate? How'd you get here?"  
"My friend Dana dropped me off."  
"Want to ride back with us?" Jay offered. She shrugged, then nodded.  
"Okay."  
Matt, Jeff, Amy and Chris helped us find our car, then went off in search for theirs. Jay hooked the car seat into the back seat of the car, then Diana climbed into it.  
"I'm a big girl." She declared as he buckled her in and handed her the rock-and-roll Grover. Kate got in on my side, and as soon as Jay got into the car, we were on our way. I turned on the radio, which made the time go by fast. Once we pulled up to the Gund Arena, Andrew and Jamie greeted us.  
Jamie pulled me aside.  
"How come he's being so nice to me?"  
"Jamie, Andrew is a very big, protective teddy bear. Sweet and quiet."  
"We stayed up for the longest time last night just talking...and he...he kind of, well...he sort of...he held me while I went to sleep. He...he touched my face and rubbed my arm and ran his hand over my hair and told me not to be scared. It felt so good. I felt so safe in his arms."  
"Jamie?"  
"Nothing sexual happened, but does it make me a bad person to have cuddled with him? I felt so safe."  
I shook my head.  
"It makes you human, not bad. You didn't do anything wrong." I said, looking at her as we walked inside. "You like him, don't you?"  
She shrugged and glanced over at the muscular blond.  
"Kind of, yeah." She mumbled.  
"Kind of? Take a closer look!" I joked. She smiled shyly, then looked at him again.  
"Yeah, okay. What girl in her right mind wouldn't?"  
"Exactly. You're getting there."  
"Donna? You're a wrestler...do you or Jason eat steaks?"  
I smiled.  
"Right now, I'd eat damn near anything, but normally, we eat pretty healthy."  
"Well, he, Sean and Matt eat steaks and jam to rap music. It's the funniest thing!" She laughed slightly.  
"You can let me go now!" I heard Jay yell. We looked over at the group to see Jay being put into a headlock by Andrew.  
"No! Don't let him go!" Amy laughed. “He was in a bad mood the whole plane ride here!”  
"If I wasn't going to have a rematch with Jeff, I could beat you!" Diana told him from high atop Chris' shoulders. Andrew paused and looked up at the little blond.  
"Excuse me, shrimp? You don't really think that you can beat me, do you?"  
"I know I can beat you, and I can do it with better moves than a headlock!"  
"Better moves than me? You want a match, missy?"   
"Yeah!" She exclaimed.  
"Then you've got one!"  
"Whoa there!" Jeff cried.  
"You can let me out of the headlock now!" Jay said again. The guys heard him but chose to ignore him.   
"I still get my rematch with the little goblin! It’s not fair that you come in here, challenging her!" Jeff said, sounding like he was playing his part on TV, and getting in Andrew's face. Andrew narrowed his eyes.  
"She challenged me, Hardy!"  
Jamie tapped me on the shoulder.   
"Are they going to get into fisticuffs right here?"  
"They're playing around. They do this a lot."  
"Let me go!" Jay exclaimed, pushing Andrew away. Jamie, Kate and Andrew hung around with me for awhile. Andrew reached forward and touched Jamie's wrist. She jumped, moving her arm away from him.   
"I won't hurt you."  
She looked at him uncomfortably, then sat down cautiously. He took her hand in his, running a thumb lightly over the bruises that made a thick, ugly, purple band around her wrist.  
"Knock, knock..." Came a tiny voice.  
"Come in."  
"Daddy told me to come in here because they're not done with the ring yet." Diana said as Jay waved to us and shut the door. He had to go and cut his promo. He and Chris were supposed to wrestle for the Intercontinental Title tonight, but Adam was supposed to interfere, leading to a feud between Jason and Chris (in the ring).   
"Oh! I have something for you, Diana." Kate said softly. The little blond looked at her mother, and as she did, a really bad feeling hit me. It wasn't anything to do with Diana, but with Kate. She was happy, but it felt like a cold and empty feeling. It felt almost tragic in a way, and I hated it. "I hope that you don't have it yet. It’s some sort of sequel to the book you liked back in April. I found it at the store by my apartment."  
Diana walked up to her mother apprehensively and took the book out of her hands.   
"It's Grover...and Elmo." Diana smiled, then glanced from Kate to me. "Do you have it?"  
"Nope!" She exclaimed, flopping onto the floor by Kate's feet and sitting against the couch. She began to actually read it to us, running her finger beneath the words as she read them.  
"She can read! My baby's actually reading it!" Kate whimpered. I was amazed. Kate had truly changed her ways of perceiving the little girl. She reached down and touched her daughter's hair, and Diana responded by resting her head against her leg. Kate looked at me, tears falling down her cheeks. I gave her a small smile. At least Kate found it in her heart to change, which was more than I could say for my father.   
"Did I do good, mommy?" She asked, looking up at us. "I mean, mommies....um..."  
"You did a great job, sweetheart." I told her. She beamed proudly, then looked at Kate.   
"You did wonderfully, baby. I love hearing you read."  
"You do?" She asked, her eyes as wide as quarters. Kate nodded. Diana clapped joyously and climbed onto the couch between us and hugged me, then latched onto Kate. "Thank you, mommy. I love my new book."  
"You're welcome."  
"Camera person coming through!" Stacy announced happily, waving her digital camera in the crack that Jason had left between the door and the doorway.   
"Come in, Stacy." I laughed. The Kat was notorious for her offbeat way of doing things.  
"Who's done up pretty for some pictures?" She asked, her subtle southern accent jingling slightly with laughter. "Jerry told me to bust out the camera and get some new pictures with the ol' Kat Cam here!" She looked at us. "How ya doin', Kate? Jay told me that you were here visitin' your baby girl."  
"I'm doing well, Stacy. Thanks."  
"Glad to hear it. When are you planning to wrestle in Memphis? We'd love to have ya there!"  
Kate smiled.   
"Hopefully sometime in the near future. I have to go to Florida for a while first."  
"Well good! Gosh, you look good."  
"Yeah, I got some things removed. Everybody thinks that I look better without them."  
"Everybody's right, hon." She replied, then took some pictures of Kate and Diana, Diana and I, and then a couple of all three of us. She then turned to face Jamie and Drew.  
"What's up, Kat?" Drew asked.  
"Pictures." She replied.  
"No...I can't. I'm not --" Jamie started.  
"Sweetie, they won't go on the website, and I know why they can't. But I'm sure that you'd like a picture of you and Andy here, wouldn't ya?" Stacy asked, trying to coax her into saying yes.  
"Okay." She replied.  
"Great!"  
So she snapped a couple of shots, thanked us, and left the room. Jason walked into the room, dressed in his gear.   
"Everyone doing okay?" He asked. Diana jumped onto the floor and greeted her father.   
"Hi daddy!" She squealed. "Look what my Mommy Kate gave me!" She held the book up to him happily. “It’s a new Grover book!”  
"She read it all by herself." Kate told him.  
"She's been progressing rapidly, Kate. She's doing really well."  
"Mommy, where's the drawing I made on the airplane?" I dug around in my bag and pulled it out. She took it from me and held it out to Kate. "I made this for you."  
I thought that Kate was going to cry again.  
"For me?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's beautiful, baby. Can I give you a hug?"  
"Yeah."  
Jason looked at me, his eyes trying to read mine. That tragic feeling was hitting me again and I broke my stare as a lump formed in my throat.  
"Angel? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, getting up and walking out of the room.   
"Donna?" Matt questioned when I ran into him in the hall. I looked up at him. "Hey...hey.... come here, Donna. Sit down. What is it? You look like you're ready to cry. What's wrong?"  
"I have a really bad feeling, Matt, and I think that Diana's gonna get hurt."  
"Donna, Diana's okay. You just came from being with her, right?"  
"Yeah, but I keep getting this awful, awful chill around Kate."  
"It's everything that happened before --"  
"It has nothing to do with what happened before. We’ve moved past that." I paused, running my fingers through my hair. "Maybe it's just my hormones again."  
"I think so. Don, I'm sure that this week is working your nerves quite a bit. You're halfway through the stretch, though."  
"Ring's done! Ring's done!" Diana cried as she led Jeff down the hall. Jamie, Andrew and Kate followed them, but Jay stopped.   
"If this is about Kate --"  
"It is, but not the way you think."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't quite know. I just want Diana to spend as much time as possible around her today."  
Jason looked at me as if I had just turned, in Jack's words, purple with yellow polka dots and pink ears.  
"Huh? Why? Do you know something?"  
I shook my head.   
"She didn't say anything, no."  
"Then why the hell would you want --?"  
"Just trust me on this."  
He sighed, very confused, then shook his head.  
"Okay then."  
We walked down to the ring and sat with Jamie and Kate. Jason hugged me and I rested my head on his chest as we watched Diana (or should we say, 'Dolly'?) "wrestle" with Andrew.  
"I didn't know that you had a camera with you, Kate." Jay said when she took it out of her purse. She took in a shaky breath, looking at the device.  
"Yeah, I thought that I'd take some pictures of her. That is, if it's okay with you." She mumbled. My heart fell. Where was the snotty little wench I hated in April? You know, the one who verbally sliced and diced Jason after not seeing him for three years? The one who got into a major catfight with me over Diana which ended up getting her booted out of the WWF? What the hell happened to the aggressive, blond, barbie-lookalike we last saw? This sure wasn't her, and I couldn't find it inside me to hate her anymore. I was actually starting to feel sorry for her.  
"Katherine, she's your daughter, too. I'm not going to say no to you wanting pictures of our daughter. You're awfully timid nowadays, Kate. You've really lost your edge. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." She said in a low voice.  
"We haven't listened to the tape with Diana yet, but the songs...are you happy? Is everything going okay for you?" Jay asked her, his voice sounding genuinely concerned. She lowered the camera for a moment, keeping her eyes focused on the laughing little girl in the ring.  
"Everything's going perfectly."  
"Kate..."  
"It is, it is. I promise. I just seriously regret everything I did to you, to Rick, to Diana. I messed up across the board. My dad was totally right about me. And remember when you said that the whole seven years with you and Diana would come back and bite me right in my ass?"  
"I do."  
"Well, it is. Like a starving shark."  
"Why, Kate? What’s going on?"  
"I can't have any more kids, and the guy I'm with wants kids, and he hates me for losing Diana. I talk about her all the time and he gets mad at me about it."  
"Why can't you have any more kids?" Jason asked. I looked up at him, and he was as pale as a sheet.   
She shook her head.   
"It doesn't matter."  
"I'm sorry." He told her.  
"It's my own fault. At least I feel like it is." She mumbled, lifting her camera back up to her eye. "He didn't want me to come here and see Diana today. He was afraid I'd get too hurt. I'll hear about it when I get home, but oh well, I guess."  
Jay sighed and I stood up. I knew what he wanted to do, and for some reason, I didn't mind that he did it.  
He sat in my chair and pulled her into his arms and she cried for a very long time.  
"I'm glad that you decided not to listen to him. You made your baby girl very happy by treating her the way you did today."  
"I'm so sorry to you both for the way I treated you, and Diana...I can never undo what I did, but..."  
"You've made an effort to apologize for it. Trust me, she sees it."  
She went back to taking pictures a short time later and we sat out in the audience during the show.   
After the show, we walked backstage to find Chris and Jay, chatting it up.  
"For two bitter rivals, you two sure are friendly to each other." I joked.   
The two men chuckled.   
"Kate? Someone's here for you." Steph said. Kate pressed her lips together and frowned.  
"Hi Katie...time to go."  
"Aw, Dana, this is my baby girl I'm spending time with here!"  
"I know, but it's already eleven o'clock. You can only be taking a nap for so long before he comes looking for you! He's worried about you." The brunette looked at us. "Hi...I'm Kate's friend Dana."  
"Hi." We said.  
Dana had Kate put Diana down and pulled her aside. Dana was very animated as she spoke, pointing to Kate's chest and back, all the while, looking truly concerned.  
"I don't care! That's my baby over there! Who the hell is he to judge me and keep me from seeing her? Let him try it! I dare him, the rotten bastard!" She yelled at Dana, tears coursing down her cheeks nonstop. Diana hugged my leg in a death grip. "If that selfish son of a bitch decides that that's what he wants, good!" She stood there, the two women staring each other down until Dana finally broke the stare. "I guess we'll go now. This hurts me more than anything else I've been through lately! Damn treatments. They're not gonna help it go away! It's too late for me! No matter what I do, I'm going to get the same result!" She walked up to us and knelt slowly in front of Diana. "Baby, can I get a hug?"  
"No hurt?"  
"No hurt, baby." Diana let go of me and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck tightly. "I wish that I didn't have to leave already, but I promise that we'll see each other again really soon, okay?"  
"Okay, mommy."  
"I love you and I’m so sorry. What happened before when mommy hurt you was a big mistake I made. I was sick. I do love you, and I love you very much. Daddy and Donna have a tape that I made for you. If you ever miss me, you just listen to it, okay?"  
"Okay, mommy." She repeated, her voice becoming shaky.  
"I love you, baby. My beautiful, smart, baby girl. I'll miss you."  
"I love you too, mommy."   
Kate held her so tight. She didn't want to let go. She finally did, then gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood up. Diana tugged on Kate's shirt and Kate knelt back down. Diana hugged her again and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.  
Kate looked at us after standing back up and hugged us. She forced a smile through tears that threatened to fall.   
"Good luck with the baby."  
"Thank you."  
"I know it'll be a beautiful child just like Diana." She said sincerely and turned to walk out of the arena when Jay spoke up.  
"Kate!"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're coming to the wedding, right?"  
"You can count on it." She told us, casually wiping a tear away. Then she turned and left before seeing Diana run up to the cold steel door.  
"Mommy...!" She whimpered, starting to wail. "Mommy come back!" I ran up to her and pulled the hysterical little girl into my arms.  
"Never thought that I'd see this day. I feel like I just stepped out of an episode of The Twilight Zone or something." Jay mumbled. I looked up at him and he looked down at us. What we were both thinking could be read like a book so well that neither one of us needed to say it. 

That this could be the last time we see Kate, and what Jason had told Diana about Kate not being sick was more than likely going to come back to haunt us.


	8. Chapter 8

With that on my mind and Diana starting to kick her attitude into overdrive, we headed into Pittsburgh. I was beat and slept the entire time we were on the plane. When we got off of the plane, I bought several bottles of orange juice and downed three of them in a matter of five minutes.  
"Damn!" Chris cried.  
"What?" I questioned innocently. "Never seen anyone drink orange juice before?"  
"Not like that!"  
"Daddy, can I have what the baby's having?" Diana asked her father. Jason looked up at the little blond who was perched on her "boyfriend's" shoulders.  
"You want orange juice?" She grinned and nodded happily. So he bought her a bottle of orange juice and we continued on our way.

**************

The "Igloo." Home of Mario Lemieux and the Pittsburgh Penguins. Pittsburgh. Home of Kurt Angle and Justin Andrews. I cringed at the thought of him.  
On our way inside, I spotted Lexie trying to stake her claim on Andrew, so I decided to stop and walk up to them, mildly pushing my way in-between them, and in the process, purposely stepping on Lexie's foot.  
"Hey! We were talking here!"  
Flat out ignoring her, I looked up at Drew, who looked back at me with a look of relief.  
"Drew? Where's Jamie?"  
"She's talking to Vince and Linda."  
I smiled. A good sign.  
"Linda's here?"  
"She sure is. I think that Jamie got the job."  
I clapped, feeling really good. Another girl out of Brad's clutches. Behind me, Lexie stomped her feet impatiently.  
"I realize that you're pregnant and all, but move your ass out of my way! I was talking here!" Drew smiled at me and I laughed slightly. " _And_ you also stepped on my foot!"  
"Yeah okay. Whatever." I said, not moving a muscle.   
"Auggh!"  
A couple of minutes later, Jamie emerged from the McMahons' green room all smiles.  
"I got the job, Donna! How can I ever thank you?"  
"Seeing you smile is thank you enough." I told her, not meaning to sound cliché. Linda walked out and up to us.  
"Hello Andrew, Lexie, Donna." She said kindly, shaking our hands.  
"Good morning, Mrs. McMahon."  
"Leaving already?" Andrew asked.  
"No, no. I'll be around today, but Jamie will be heading back to Connecticut with me later this evening. How are you feeling, Donna?"  
"I'm feeling really good, thank you." I told her, seeing Andrew embrace Jamie and totally disregard Lexie, who stomped off in a huff. We walked down the hallway. "I've acquired quite the taste for orange juice." I continued lightheartedly. This was only perhaps the second time I'd ever met Linda, and she was an A-class type of lady, all business.   
"The cravings will get both stronger and stranger." She replied with a smile.  
"It's just a weird feeling. I know that the baby's there, but it's almost surrealistic."  
"It'll get more real. Trust me. Especially when they start moving around."  
"No!" We heard Diana scream. "NO!"  
Linda and I walked into the room to see Diana in the corner with her hands on her hips.   
"Diana Mitchell! What is this? What are you doing?"  
"No!"  
"She's in a mood to bounce on the couch and I told her to sit." Said a very agitated Jason Reso as he raked his hands through his long blond hair. He looked up at Vince's wife and stood up to shake her hand. "Excuse my manners, Mrs. McMahon. Good morning."  
"Good morning, Jason. I see that the little one is getting bigger and also starting to talk back."  
"Oh yeah. Story of my life."  
"Donna? Oh hello, mom...good morning." Stephanie said, giving her mother a hug.  
"Good morning Stephanie."  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"There's a man outside being held up by security. Claims to be your father."  
I rolled my eyes. If everything was going to go to hell, why not let it all go at once, right? I reluctantly followed Stephanie to where good ol' Justin was being held at bay.  
"Yeah, that's my father." I moaned. "He can come in, but I want him checked for guns and other weapons." In one way, I could be joking, but today, I was perfectly serious.  
"Donna!" He yelled at me.  
"Let them or you don't come in." I told him dryly. I wasn't about to screw around with someone who had once pulled a gun on my mother and threatened to kill her. He gave me an angry stare as they patted him down for any kind of weaponry.  
"All clear, Donna."  
"Fine."  
He walked up to Stephanie and I, then looked down his nose at Steph.  
"Can I talk to my daughter alone?"  
"No, and if you care to mince words with me about it, I'll have your ass escorted right back off of the property, ticket holder or not." She told him, staring down her nose right back at him. She clearly wasn't too pleased with her first impression of the man. I was happy that she decided to stick around, though. I looked up at him.  
"Let's cut to the chase. I hardly think that you're here to start up a dazzling father-daughter relationship with me, especially since I was the one who put your slimy ass in jail. You're also not here to apologize for the abuse or the fact that you pulled a gun on my mother. So, what is it? Is it because I have money now that you think you're entitled to or that I actually have a life and I'm about to enter a loving marriage with two beautiful children? If you think I'm gonna bow down at your feet and beg you to take me back or that I'll ever forgive you, you're sadly mistaken! You're just angry because I fell into an abusive trap once and now I'm with someone you classify as a pansy because he won't hit me!" I calmed myself down by taking a few deep breaths. I couldn't get too worked up because I was only in the tenth week of my pregnancy. I felt hands on my shoulders.  
"Problem, Angel?" Jay asked me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and touching my chin with a gentle finger, then he gave me a deep kiss on the lips.  
"No sweetheart. I'm fine."  
Jason looked up at my father, then made a small effort to hold his hand out to him.  
"I'm Jason, Donna's fiancé. You must be Justin, her loving, adoring number-one-fan of a father. You must be so proud of your daughter. You know, I hope that you don't mind that I treat your daughter with respect, because I've heard that pansies hit women and children, and I'm too much of a man to do that." He said, his voice oozing with venom. Poison in the voice of Jason Reso...rare these days. I smiled broadly. He was so calm, so nice...so blatant without being obvious. My father didn't shake Jason's hand. Not that Jason expected him to; he was simply being himself. "You know, you are such a class act! It's a wonder why I haven't met you in the entire seventeen months Donna and I have been dating! I'm utterly astounded by you."  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"Definitely! So, tell me…are you here for money?"  
"No. I'm just here to see my daughter."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Daddy, can I go wrestle Adam?" Diana asked, walking out of the room and doing her best Molly Holly impression. "I want to show him that he cannot intimidate a Holly!" She exclaimed. "I will take him on, and I will win!"  
"Hey Nora! Your mini-me is wound up again!" Adam called to her. Nora giggled and walked up to us.  
"Diana, you're doing great, but look." Diana looked up at Nora, who stood in her best Molly stance. Diana copied her. "Edge will not intimidate a Holly! I will stand here and take him on in pure Holly fashion!" She demanded, wagging her finger in the tall blond's direction. Diana laughed, then copied her idol.  
"If you're Molly, then who's mini-me?" Adam chuckled.  
"I'm Dolly!" Diana told him proudly. Adam looked at us.   
"Like 'Molly' isn't bad enough...now we have 'Dolly'!" He said, echoing Stephanie's words earlier in the week.  
"Your kid?" My father questioned.  
"Yes. And yes, 'Dolly', you can wrestle Adam."  
"Yay!"  
"You let her wrestle?" My father cried, starting to cast judgment.  
"Yes, but everyone's careful not to hurt her. I wouldn't take too kindly to anyone hurting her, just like I don't if someone hurts Donna."  
Nora turned and walked with Adam and Diana to the ring. Steph glanced from us to Justin.  
"Are you gonna be okay?"  
"Yes. Thanks, Steph."  
"Keep going girl. Just say what's on your mind and you'll be just fine." She said, patting my arm gently, then ran to catch up with Trip.  
"I don't want you at my wedding. I think I told you in your letter."  
"Donna, can't you just forgive and forget? It's been twelve years!"  
"Forgive? Maybe someday. Forgetting is another story completely. You owe all of us, and you owe us big. We never deserved any of the trauma you inflicted on us. It hasn't stopped with you being carted off to jail, either! It was in the back of my mind the whole time I was seeing Bradley and it hurts me even since I’ve been with Jason, especially when he gets angry! There is nothing worse than living in fear, but you wouldn't know! You did it to us, not the other way around!"  
"Donna--"  
"Quiet! I'm not done yet!" I demanded. Jason squeezed my shoulders in approval. "I have worked damn hard to get where I am. If you must know, I’m still not a hundred percent. If you read one word of that article back in November, you would know! My stepfather is walking me down that aisle and giving my hand away. Now that I've said all I care to say to you, if you'd like to act, you know.... human, you're welcome to come out by the ring. I have some business to take care of, and I can't waste my whole day yelling at you. We _are_ at work, you know."  
He glared at me and quietly followed us out to the ring, where Nora was training Diana in the oddly-fine art of Holly-speak. Meanwhile, Andrew and Jeff were doing a mock match in the ring as Jamie played cheerleader. Andrew sent Jeff flying over the top rope and he landed about five feet from the ladies.  
"Hey Drew! Watch where you're throwing people!" Jason cried.  
"Hi daddy!" Diana shouted, suddenly torn between checking on Jeff and running up to greet us. In the end, she chose to check on Jeff.  
"Sorry Jay!"  
"I'm fine, Diana. Damn you, Andrew!" Jeff cried, climbing to his feet. He slid beneath the ropes and the duo locked up again. It was apparent that Andrew was showing off for Jamie, who was thoroughly enjoying it. It was the happiest I'd seen her since she'd walked into Jack's card shop.   
I looked at Jason, who snuck up behind Diana and scooped her into his arms, causing her to laugh.  
"Daddy!" She yelped happily. I leaned against the barricades while Justin sat down behind them and kept his mouth shut as I watched Jay with Diana. I sighed a moment later, feeling bad. I wish that Kate hadn't felt the need to cover up whatever was wrong with her. I knew that Jay was pushing it aside by concentrating on the push that Vince was giving to 'Christian', but I could see it in his eyes, and it bothered me. Anyone with half a brain could see it in his eyes. He devoted his entire being to me and Diana, but I knew some part of him was worried about his ex. Adam walked up to me and nodded toward his best friend.  
"Is he okay?"  
"He hasn't said much. He's been very quiet regarding Kate. He feels really bad."  
"I can imagine." Adam sighed.  
We walked up to Jamie, and she looked up at me.  
"Getting used to steaks and rap music yet?" She smiled and shook her head.  
"No."  
"Jamie!" Andrew called to her. Jamie looked up at him and waved to him shyly. Jeff took him by surprise and pulled him backwards to the mat and locked him into an inside cradle.  
"Give up?" Jeff asked loudly and out of breath.  
"I quit!" Came Andrew's loud, winded response about thirty seconds later. Jeff unlocked the hold and the two men stood up and shook hands. Jeff caught Jason and Diana watching.  
"Tag match?" Jeff asked. Jay looked at his daughter, who was bouncing around and clapping.  
"How can I say no to this?" He laughed, pointing to Diana. "Princess, who do you want to tag with?"  
She stopped bouncing and in her best Molly impression, gestured toward Jeff.  
"Hardy," She began, making me smile. "You and I have had some brutal matches, but I --"  
"Brutal?" Nora giggled.  
"She's been watching videos of her dad and Adam's surfer days lately."  
"That explains it."  
"Dolly Holly," She continued, pointing her thumbs at herself, "would like to have you as my tag team partner!"  
Nora covered her mouth to conceal her grin.  
"She's got you down pat, Nora!" Adam said as he nodded and applauded.  
"I noticed! That is just so flattering to me! She's gonna be quite the little performer."  
"She already is. She's got wrestling in her blood. Jason's not going to deter her from being what she wants to be. She likes this 'Dolly' character. It's a different side of her...one we see very little of otherwise."  
"An outlet. She uses it just like her father does." Adam said seriously. I nodded and looked back at Jamie.   
"How are things going for you and Andrew? It looks like he's enjoying showing off for you."  
"They're okay. He's happy that I got the job, but we were really getting to know each other over the course of these couple of nights. We're both kind of disappointed about that, but we'll be keeping in touch."  
"Any feelings for him?" I asked.  
"A few." She replied, her face turning deep red.  
"Andrew Martin being romantic? Please!"  
"You know, Copeland, Amy still has yet to kick your ass for that flying water bottle incident. I'd be happy to remind her about it." Andrew growled playfully.  
"No, that's alright. I'd rather she forget about payback, because they come in the form of throwing me around the ring like a rag doll."  
"If I know Amy, she's got a plan." Jeff told his friend.  
"Great." Adam moaned.  
"Hey Jamie, I need to chat with you."  
"Okay."  
"We'll be back shortly." I told Nora and Adam. Jason was kneeling on the apron, watching Diana get tossed onto Jeff's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I squeezed his calf gently and he turned to look at me. "Be back in a few."  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah. I just need to talk to Jamie alone before she leaves with Linda later tonight."  
"Okay angel."  
We walked backstage and once we were in a green room, she sat on the couch. I shut the door and looked at her.  
"Is Andrew treating you okay?"  
"Like a queen." She mumbled. I sat on the arm of the couch and faced her, putting my feet on the cushions.  
"Jamie, you sought me out to talk about Bradley. If you tell me what happened two days ago, you'll feel a hell of a lot better." I paused as I watched the color in her face begin to diminish. "If you told him that you were going to the store, he's the kind of guy that would be breathing down your neck the entire time."  
Now her face became extremely pale and she looked like she was in shock.  
"Did you know this whole time?" She asked, her voice a whisper. She refused to look me in the eyes.  
"Jamie, look at your wrists. Your appearance told me that something had happened before you left. The flag didn't come up until my friend Maria played a message that he left on her machine. He called her house looking for me because he was furious with you. He wanted to know where you were."  
She looked up at me, alarmed.  
"He doesn't know, right? He doesn't know that I've been with Andrew--!" She cried, her breathing becoming labored.  
"No. He doesn't know, but I did call him a while later and we had a little argument. However, he told me some things that worried me."  
"I didn't want anyone to know!" She whimpered. I reached forward and touched her hair gently.  
"What didn't you want anyone to know about?" She told me everything that he did to her a couple of days before. "You're not alone, Jamie. You came to me for help.” She was visibly trembling. "What is he doing that's causing him to be so intent on finding you to do more harm to you?" She lifted an extremely shaky hand.  
"He-he's...he's doing..." She stammered. "He's doing cocaine and heroin. The confrontations have been getting worse and worse. I mean, I showed you the marks all over me. Three days ago...all he saw was blood...he was out for it." Her voice caught in her throat. “He was out to kill me.”  
"You are not alone, Jamie." As she proceeded to sob in my arms, there was a gentle knock on the door. I looked up and there stood Andrew, looking in at us through a crack between the door and the doorway.   
"You disappeared...is everything okay?"  
"Come in, Drew. Everything's fine. Jamie needs some friends right now." He walked in apprehensively and knelt in front of the sobbing girl.  
"Jamie?" She lifted her head slightly in recognition but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "It's okay. I'll listen if you'd like to talk. I'll help you if you need help, and I'll hold you if you want me to." She slid forward and he sat on the floor, which allowed her to crawl into his lap and curl up in his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body and sobbed. Andrew looked up at me sadly as he held her.  
"It's okay Jamie." I told her as I stood up. "Drew, let me know if you guys need anything."  
"Thanks Donna." He replied. I walked out of the room and right into my father.  
"Oh happy day! Another round of argue with daddy!" I said sarcastically. "Backstage is restricted without an employee."  
"And what are you? Well, besides someone getting paid to go on national television dressed like a --!"  
"Goddess? Queen?" Questioned Amy, casually walking up to us dressed as Lita and giving him a look that flat-out said 'I dare you to try something stupid'. "Come on, dude. Your daughter is beautiful. You can't honestly believe that jeans and a tank top are trashy, can you? Everyone loves the way she dresses and comes across both on and off-camera."  
Bet he was wishing that he hadn't bothered, right?  
"Look, Donna...can we just talk without your little bodyguards butting in?"  
"There's that word again...'little'. I’m five-foot-six, for god’s sake. I'm not anyone's 'little' anything, Jack --"  
"The name's Justin." He corrected her.   
"I don't care what the hell your name is, _Justin._ " She replied, drawing out the syllables of his name. "I'm not Donna's 'little' bodyguard, I'm not Matt Hardy's 'little' friend, I'm not daddy's 'little' girl...no. You may be older than me, but I have more respect for Donna than you do. You can't possibly expect her to let you badger her, or do you? Since being around all of us, she has become quite the fighter. People like you, her ex Bradley, and that dumbass-in-Detroit Charlie piss me off to the nth degree, and that's off the scale, pal!"  
"I would just like to talk to my daughter in private. Is that too much to ask?"  
"Around here? Yes." I sniffed.  
"Fine, then. Can you and your 'little' friend talk to me in a room or something?" He asked, doing it on purpose just to see if he could jam Amy's buttons a little more. He didn't get the satisfaction -- she simply rolled her eyes.  
"Amy? Matt and Jeff need you. They're getting ready to cut their promo." Came Trip's gruff voice. Now Trip, unlike Jason, could snap my father in half if he was so inclined.  
Snap away.  
We walked into a vacant room and sat down as Amy dodged down the hallway and Trip sat in with us. I looked at my father.  
"So, speak. Why are you here?" I asked again, wanting a straight answer.  
"Because I wanted to see you in person."  
"Well, here I am!" I told him bitterly.   
"Also, why is your stepdad walking you down the aisle? Why am I banned from attending your wedding?" My jaw damn near hit the floor. I really wanted to bang my head on the wall. It would have been less irritating.  
"Trip, can you please retrieve my jaw from the floor? You can't be serious. Did I really hear you right?" I glanced at Trip, who leaned forward and took a swig from his bottle of water. He gave me a side-glance, then shook his head.  
"Seems to me that some people don't understand why you wouldn't want a gun-wielding maniac who pulled a gun on your mother at your wedding. I also wonder why you wouldn't want him around.... gun-wielding maniacs are the norm these days."  
"Can we please just let the past go?"  
"No, we can't 'just let the past go.’” Justin stood up and Trip got in-between my father and I.  
"Sit your ass down." Trip demanded. My father sat. Trip sat back down slowly, staring Justin in the eyes.  
"You know better than to talk to me like you have been."  
"Oh, we’re one of those types? Well let me in on a little secret. I'm not that little kid you can smack around anymore. I respect my mother and my stepfather, but I don't have a damn ounce of respect for you whatsoever. You want to know why my stepdad is giving my hand away? He was there for me in my darkest hour and he helped my mother work through the hell you put her through! And why are you banned from my wedding? There's that abuse issue again. Not only that, but you pulled a gun on my mother! Gee, let me invite _you_ to my wedding! You, the only person in the world aside from my asshole ex-boyfriend who thinks I deserve to get beaten and assaulted!" I wailed.  
"Whoa...calm down, Donna.” Trip said.  
"Donna..."  
"Get out! Get _out_ of this room, get _out_ of this arena, and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed as loud as I could through my tears, my voice breaking.  
"Donna--"  
"You heard the lady. Either you do it willingly, or I have you escorted out." Trip growled. So that was it. He left and Trip held me as I sobbed into his shirt. "You did very well. Something tells me he got the message loud and clear."


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, here's the deal." Amy said, tossing an armload of magazines at my feet a few months later. "Forget the asshole you call a father, forget that idiot Bradley and his abusive, worthless ass, forget the devil-eyed little boyfriend-thief. Think about the baby," She demanded, picking up a 'Fit Pregnancy' magazine, "and your wedding." She continued, holding up a 'Modern Bride' magazine. "I can't take it anymore. You are in week twenty-two...are you feeling okay? Is the baby moving?"  
I looked at her.  
"Amy..." I groaned, wrinkling my nose.  
"No, dammit, I'm not listening to 'I can't do it right now'. You were so gung-ho about the wedding and the baby until you ran headfirst into the week from hell, and you nor Jason have been the same since. We are getting started with planning the wedding. Now, if I may ask you a question again since you haven't mentioned it to soul one around this place.... is the baby moving yet?" She asked again. "And how are you feeling?"  
I finally smiled.  
"Well, it felt like someone let a butterfly loose inside me until a week or two ago, then I began to feel like I was being drop-kicked from the inside. It's very weird." Amy clapped and grinned.  
"You're happy? Can Jason feel it too?" She screeched.  
"Yes to both. He's just been very preoccupied lately, so that's why he really hasn't said anything to anyone but me about it." I replied. She all but danced around the room. "You're getting as bad as Maria!" I giggled. She stopped and looked at me seriously, then proceeded to wag a finger at me.  
"There's nothing wrong with being happy, girl!" She told me, then went back to her little happy dance, all smiles. I laughed and shook my head. Jay suddenly opened the door to let Diana in, then ran down the hall. Amy shot me a strange glance and stroked the little blond's hair as she stuck her head into the hallway.   
"What's going on, Amy?"  
She looked back at me and shrugged.  
"Beats me."  
"Daddy got a phone call." Diana said. Amy and I exchanged questioning glances.  
"From who?"  
"I don't know." She told me as Amy slipped out of the room. "Mommy? Can I touch the baby?"  
"Sure, sweetheart. Come here." I told her as I picked up a magazine. Diana climbed up next to me and touched my stomach for a minute, then smiled and used it as a pillow as she rolled onto her side and looked through the magazine with me. I looked up as Amy slipped back into the room.  
"Well...I found him." She mumbled, avoiding my eyes.  
"And? Amy?"  
"Vince and Steph told him to bring Diana in here."  
"Donna?"  
I looked up at Adam, who was chewing his bottom lip lightly.  
"Hi Adam. What’s going on with Jay?"  
"I think that Jason just received a call that has something to do with the little one."  
I was about to ask why he'd say that when we all heard Jason yell from the McMahons' green room. Diana jumped.  
"Daddy!" She yelped.  
"Stay here, Diana."  
"What do I tell my daughter? WHAT THE HELL DO I TELL HER?" He wailed hysterically. Adam left the room and Amy's eyes shot a glance to Diana, then me.  
"Jay, don't let them see you like this." Adam told his best friend. “They are both in that room right there.” They were right outside the room we were in now.   
"I have to tell her!"  
"No, Jay. You are going to a lot of emotional damage to that child. She heard you screaming out here and she jumped about a mile in the air. You are absolutely hysterical. You CAN NOT go in there in this state."  
"I'm not going to be any better tomorrow or the next day! She has to know now!"  
"Why? So you, Donna _and_ Diana can all be hysterical?" There was Jeff in an attempt to calm Jason down. “They can hear you. They’re right in that room! The entire backstage area can hear you. Calm down.”  
"Jay, I'm telling you right now, if she gets the news from you while you are like this, you are going to traumatize her!" There was Matt. Amy walked out of the room and shut the door gently behind herself. Diana rested back against my abdomen slowly, and I reached down and stroked her hair. Jason walked in quite a while later. I took one look at his red, tearstained face and knew that it had to do with Kate.  
"Sweetheart, what is it?"  
Diana looked up at him and recoiled. She pushed up closer to me than she already was. She had only seen him remotely upset a couple of times, so she knew that he was upset for a good reason, especially looking like he was right now. He knelt in front of us to look his daughter in the eyes.  
"I don't wanna go away, daddy..." She began. He shook his head and stroked her hair gently, quietly trying to find a way to put whatever had thrown him off of the deep end earlier into words. Tears trickled down her tiny cheeks as she looked at him.   
"You're not going away, princess. Your mommy...Katherine...she...oh God...you're crying already." He sniffled. "How do I do this? How? Please help me find the words!"  
I reached up and touched his cheek with a gentle hand.  
"Jason...baby, it's okay. Just breathe and tell us what is happening." I told him as tears threatened to fall. Jason shook his head. He was in a massive amount of pain.  
"No it's not! I can't do it!" I sat forward and hugged him tightly.   
“Yes you can.” I told him in a gentle voice.  
He sobbed in my arms for a little while, then pulled back. He looked the little blond in her teary eyes.   
"Princess, your mommy...she...Diana, your mommy Kate died today." He told her quickly, wanting to just get it out as fast as possible.  
"What?!" I screeched. I thought that it was bad, but not like this. Diana looked at us questioningly. Jason looked at me and nodded.  
"What happens when you die? What's that?" Diana asked. "Can the psyche-trist fix that too?"  
My heart just fell to pieces. She was almost five now, and her first experience with death was, in my opinion at least, one of the largest.   
"No, princess. The psychiatrist can't fix this. Her body stopped working. Mommy's gone forever." Fresh tears filled her big blue eyes.  
"She left me alone? Why didn't she say goodbye? Was I a bad girl again? Did I make her mad?" She whimpered. "I'll be very good if she comes back! Can you tell her that?"  
Jason shook his head.  
"No. She didn't leave like she did when you came to live with us or when she visited you. This is very, very different. This...she...how do you do this?" He asked, defeated, looking up at me. I was just as lost in explaining it as he was.  
"The best way you can." I replied.   
"How is it different, daddy?"  
"Your mommy was sick with a disease called cancer. They didn't find it until it was too late. They removed where it was, but it had made her sick in some other places in her body and a regular doctor -- not a psychiatrist -- tried hard to fix it, but they couldn't." He looked up at me. "That's why she couldn't have any more kids." I frowned.   
"But can I see her? Can I tell her I love her?"  
"No princess. She's not here anymore." He was trying so hard to put it into a way that she could understand it, but her age was really complicating things. "She went to sleep and never woke up."  
"When will she wake up?"  
"She's never going to wake up. She's gone, baby. She's not coming back. The sickness caused her body to stop working."  
"Never ever?" She mumbled, trying to understand. Jason shook his head. "Die is that you never see anyone again? Die is sleeping?"  
"Mommy closed her eyes and just didn't wake up."  
"I'm never seeing mommy again? Not even if I tell her that I love her a hundred-zillion-million times?" Jason shook his head again.  
"When you die, it's forever."  
Diana appeared to finally get the idea, and she began to cry.   
"Jason?"  
"That is the single hardest thing that I've _ever_ had to do." Jason whispered as he cradled his sobbing daughter in his arms.  
"I know." I told him, reaching forward and stroking Diana's hair.  
"How do we do this funeral thing and...man. Just...I don't know." He mumbled. "I wish that she had told us."  
"What good would that have done? You can't prepare someone this young for something this horrible. Diana doesn't understand the full concept of what's going on, and when she sees Kate's body at the funeral...I am dreading it."  
He looked me in the eyes as he wiped tears away with his free hand.  
"I am too." 

*****************

That night in the hotel room, Diana stood beside her bed and looked up at me.  
"Are you going to get into bed?"  
Tears filled her eyes.  
"I don't want to." She whimpered. "I don't wanna sleep ever again."  
"Why not, sweetheart?"  
"I don't wanna die."  
I sighed and felt my heart sink.   
"Baby, let me tell you something, okay? Come here." She climbed up to sit beside me on the bed. "Your mommy had to have lots of medicine put into her body and she was in a lot of pain this last week or so. The sickness made her tired and she went to sleep from the sickness. You, on the other hand, go to sleep just because you're tired. All of us do. It's a different kind of tired than what mommy was feeling. We wake up a lot of times feeling a lot better and we have lots of days where we can laugh and play and get kisses and hugs. Mommy's body didn't want to wake up, and it stopped working because the cancer made her so sick. She stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating, not because she fell asleep like we do, but because she was very sick." Tears dripped down Diana's cheeks. I pressed my lips together.   
"So what did the psyche-trist do?"  
"He was fixing her mind and she had to take medicine for that, too. Remember when daddy told you that?"  
"Yes, and I also 'member that he said she wasn't gonna die." She sniffled. "I thought lying was wrong."  
"Diana, we didn't know that she was sick like that. Daddy would not have said that to you about mommy not dying if he had known otherwise."  
"So if the psyche-trist was fixing her mind, who tried to fix her cancer?"  
"That was a surgeon."  
"What is a surgeon?"   
"A surgeon is a doctor who makes a cut to go into someone's body and fix something that's wrong inside them."  
"And if he can't fix it, they die?"  
"Not all the time. A lot of the time, they live. In mommy's case, what had been wrong in one place spread all over her body, and there was no way to fix it all. They tried to remove it and fix it."  
"Oh..." She sat in silence, allowing tears to continue falling down her cheeks. "What if I go to sleep and don't wake up?"  
"Sweetheart, that won't happen for a long, long time."  
"What if you or daddy go to sleep and don't wake up?"  
"That won't happen for a long time either, Diana."  
"Mommy, can you stay with me till I'm sleeping?"  
"Sure, sweetheart." I tucked her in and sat beside her as she fell asleep. Once she was sleeping, I walked out of her room and into mine and Jason's. He looked up at me through teary eyes.  
"You did good, Angel. I did such a horrible job earlier."  
"Jason, you did not do a horrible job. You weren't prepared to tell her this. Neither was I. Initially, I wouldn't have been able to deliver it much better than you had, if at all." I told him, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. "I'm proud of the way you're handling this around your daughter." He didn't verbally respond, but instead wrapped his arms around me in return and used my shoulder to cry on.

*****************

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to compete tonight?" Vince asked, looking at Jason and Chris over the rim of his glasses. "Because we can just write you out with an injury and you can win the belt next week when you return."  
"With all due respect Mister McMahon, I need to let out some of this...I don't know what the hell it is, but it needs to come out before the funeral or I'll go nuts."  
"Okay then. You'll win the belt and Chris will attack you in the back and that's where we'll write you out for the week. How's that?"  
"Fine."  
"How's your daughter? Is she handling the news okay?"  
Jay nodded. "More or less."  
"How is she acting?"  
"Quiet. Very quiet."  
"She'll be alright, Jason." Chris said.  
"I wish I knew that for sure."  
We walked out of Vince's office and right into Rick, who was walking down the corridor and not paying attention to much of anything. He was in shock like the rest of us were.  
"Sorry."  
"You okay, Rick?"  
"Yeah, I'm just in shock. I saw her when we were in Ohio a few months ago and she looked fine!"  
"I know."  
"How's Diana? She's been on my mind since I heard the news."  
"She's okay, I guess. I'm dreading this funeral."  
"Well, I'll be there, too, if you need any help with her."  
Jason shook Rick's hand.  
"Thanks. Man, have you got a boombox or something that plays cassettes?"  
"Yeah...why?"  
"I have a little collection of tapes that Kate made for Diana and I'd like to listen to them with her."  
"Sure."  
"Jay, I'm going to get ready to cut my promo. See you shortly."  
"Thanks Chris."  
Chris took off in one direction and Rick walked with us in another. We ended up in the catering room where we all grabbed something to drink and sat down at one of the tables and talked about Kate and Diana. After a while, someone cleared their throat in the doorway.  
"Jason?" Said a choked-up Stacy Carter.  
"Hi Kat. What's up?" He replied, looking up from his can of Pepsi long enough to acknowledge her.  
"I heard about Katherine, and I'm so sorry. I sent a couple of photos from my Kat Kam expeditions to Jamie up at Titan and came across these. I included some copies for her parents too. I took them when we were in Ohio back in January." She said, placing the manilla envelope on the table in front of him, then placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you hanging in there?"  
I looked up at her.  
"I'm in shock, Kat. I-I can't cry. I'm just really, emotionally numb."  
"It'll sink in, darlin'. Be prepared though. If you don't feel it now, you will later. And being that you're pregnant, it'll hit a little harder."  
"I know." I moaned.  
Jason reached over and opened the envelope. There were several copies of a beautiful eight-by-ten of Kate and Diana, with Diana holding up the Grover book Kate had bought for her. There were others, like the group shot of us, but that one was the best.  
"Oh Stace..." Jason mumbled.  
"I wasn't sure what to do, Jason, but Diana -- no matter how close Donna is to her -- needs to have things like that so that she doesn't forget Kate. I mean, you know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"I think that she signed on here to make you want to take care of Diana. I think that she hurt Diana -- not because of you -- but because she knew what was going on and was trying to prepare on some level mentally because she knew that she wouldn't be able to care for her. Kind of like she was shutting down all of her emotions to you, Rick and Diana. I think that something told her subconsciously to get Diana to her father, no matter how it looked on the outside."  
"Rick, did she ever go to a doctor?"  
Rick thought for a minute.  
"You know, I only saw her cry one time, and that was right before we signed here. When I asked her what was wrong, she stiffened right up."  
"If she knew last December and wanted me to take care of Diana, why did she fight me the whole way?"  
"She wasn't counting on losing her daughter altogether."  
"The child was practically a mute! Why? Because Kate beat her and left her behind while she was on the road! She put her in the hospital! She couldn't have expected me to stand by -- 'yeah, okay. Go ahead and beat her senseless.' Not after what she did to us!"  
"I don't know, man! She was sick upstairs, probably because of her idiot parents! That therapy was the best thing that ever happened to her!" Rick told his friend. Jason looked at the photos again and sighed.  
"You know, we can 'round and 'round about this and never get one single question answered."  
"Okay, guys. I'll see you all later."  
"Thank you, Stacy." Jason said, putting the photos back into the envelope.  
"No problem."  
"I never thought that it would happen to her." He mumbled. I pulled him close to me.  
"None of us did."  
"Jason? Diana needs you." Monty Sopp told us. Jason picked up the envelope and we followed Monty out to the ring. Matt, Jeff and Amy stood aside to reveal the little girl, sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and sobbing.  
"What happened, guys?" Jason asked the brothers. Jeff shook his head.  
"We were wrestling like we always do, and she suddenly sat down and started sobbing."  
Jason knelt in front of his daughter.  
"Can you tell daddy why you're sad, princess?"  
"I miss my mommy!"  
"You want Donna--?"  
"I want my MOMMY!" She screamed through her tears.  
"Diana, mommy's gone and she's not coming back." He pulled her into his arms and she sobbed into his shirt. I walked backstage slowly and Matt caught up with me, putting a gentle hand on my arm.  
"When you all come back, I want to tell Diana about my mom. I think that it will help her to hear it from Jeff and I because we've been through it." I looked up at him and swallowed hard. Both brothers were kind of young when they lost their mother to cancer.  
"Really?"  
"I want to explain it to her. It might take some of the burden off of you and Jay. As soon as I heard what had happened, the first chance I got, I sat down and cried. She was the first one to come to my mind because I've been in her shoes. Jeff and I had each other. Who does Diana have? She needs to know, Donna. Perhaps if we explain it to her -- the medicine, the treatments, the fact that she was in the hospital for a week or two -- she'll better understand."  
"I agree, Matt. Thank you."  
"Donna? Phone call for you." Stephanie told me.  
"Thanks, Steph." Matt gave me a quick hug and I followed Steph to the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi Donna." Came a familiar voice on the other end. I could barely recognize the hysterical voice.  
"Marie?" I questioned.  
"Don, where in the hell is that girl?"  
"What girl? Maria?"  
"Where is she? That girl! The one Brad's looking for! Ow! Stop it!" She wailed.  
"Marie? What's going on?"  
"Give me the goddamn phone! I want to know where Jamie is, and I want to know now! And don't you dare lie to me, or your little friend here will end up in the hospital." Brad growled. "Isn't that right?"  
"Noo!" Maria whimpered after screeching in pain.  
"Brad--"   
"Tell me or I hang up!"  
"Please Donna! PLEASE!" Maria screamed. "PLEEEASE!!"  
"Shut up! If the cops show up, I'll kill your ass!" Brad screamed and backhanded her. I heard her hit the floor. "Oh no you don't! Come back here!"   
"No!"  
"She...Brad! Don't hurt her! Please! If I tell you where she is, don't hurt Maria!"  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs into the phone, then slammed it on something. "WHERE?!"  
Maria coughed on the other end of the line.  
"Stop it!" She screeched.  
"She's at Titan Towers in Connecticut! Please let Maria go!"  
"Out of my way!" He screamed. I heard her hit the floor again as the phone clattered to the floor as well. Then I heard the slamming of a door, and the faint sound of his truck peeling out of the driveway.  
"Marie? Marie, pick up this phone! Lock the door and pick up this phone!" I yelled on my end. "MARIA!" I screamed when I heard her sobbing on her end.  
"Donna? Donna, what is it?" Jeff cried.  
"Where's Andrew? Tell him that Brad's on his way to fly up to Titan Towers."  
Jeff's eyes darkened.  
"What did he do to Maria?"  
"I don't know!"  
He yanked the phone out of my hand.  
"Maria! MARIE, pick up this phone!" After a second or two, he shoved it back at me. "I'm going down there tonight, and you tell her that!" He hollered, then left the room. I listened, then spoke.  
"Marie! Talk to me! Please talk to me!"  
After a minute, she picked up the phone.  
"Donna!" She wailed.  
"Marie, what did he do?"  
"Nothing besides scare the hell out of me!"  
"Bullshit, Marie! I know what he's like!"  
"My lip's busted and I'll need stitches, and my back's sore, but that's it." She sniffled.  
"Anything else? Because Jeff's already gone."  
"No."  
"Marie? Don't you dare lie to me. It doesn't matter that I didn't tell you when he assaulted me, but if I find out that you're lying to me, I'll be really upset."  
"Nothing else, I swear."  
"Okay. Lock the door."  
"I can't. He broke in."  
"Let me talk to her." Amy demanded. I handed her the phone. "Go to my house. Go now. Do _not_ give him the opportunity to change his mind and come back to hurt you more. Jeff flew out of here. That's how much he cares. He's on the next flight out. Now, get over to my house and he'll be there in a few hours."  
"He's not--"  
"Brad will. Go _now._ The key is under the unicorn on my front porch. Use my clothes, shower, TV, VCR, eat my food...just go. I've had enough of his physically abusive bullshit. This ends now."  
"Okay."  
"Call us when you get there!"  
"I will. Bye."  
Amy hung up and looked at me, then wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"That son-of-a-bitch has his coming." She vowed.

*****************

Jason's stress was apparent in the match. As hard as Chris fought, he had blood all over him, stemming from his face. When Chris attacked Jason in the back, he gave him one hell of a shove into an aluminum door, then smacked him on the shoulder three times with a metal pole, leaving him writhing in pain on the floor.  
"This is just the beginning of things to come, jackass! That's _my_ belt!" He yelled, kicking Jason in the side. "Get up! GET UP!"  
There was an obvious reason why I wouldn't let Diana watch this match. Not just because of Kate, but because the refs weren't supposed to get a handle on the situation until Chris had drawn blood on Jay, which he had. I’d counted on the brutality, but I hadn’t counted on the color.   
"Donna!" Amy cried, running into the room and shoving her cell phone at me.   
"Hello?"  
"Donna? Donna, it's Jeff."  
"Jeff! How is she?"  
"I scared the hell out of her when I rushed into Amy's a while ago. Of course, she was hiding in the hall closet."  
"Well, is she okay? She mentioned her back and her lip earlier."  
"After I calmed her down, I took her to get five stitches in her lip. Her face looks like hell, and her back is a little battered. She's frightened, but she's sleeping right here beside me. She'll be with me when you come back from the funeral."  
"Thank you, Jeff." I told him, relieved. "I owe you a big hug the next time I see you."  
He chuckled lightly.  
"Okay. I need to talk to Amy again, but I just wanted to let you know that she's here with me and that she's safe now."  
"Thanks." I repeated, then handed the phone back to Amy, who dodged out of the room.  
"Here she is. The match is over." Adam said, opening the door to let Diana into the room.  
"Mommy, why couldn't I watch Chris and daddy fight?"  
"Because I said so."  
She pouted.  
"Well...I got the belt." Jason joked, belt in one hand as he held an ice pack to his forehead with the other.  
"I'll be back later." Adam said, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "Great match, bro."  
"Thanks." He replied, flopping onto the couch beside me as Adam shut the door.  
"Mommy wouldn't let me watch the match!" Diana whined.  
"Diana, don't start." Jay moaned, closing his eyes.  
"But I wanted to watch!" She yelled. He pulled the ice pack off of his head, revealing a fairly mild amount of stitches, and looked at her.  
"Another time, Diana."  
"But daddy --!"  
"Enough!" He barked. "I have enough of a headache without you adding to it!"  
She stomped her feet and simply screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Diana!" I cried, covering my ears.  
Jason handed me the ice pack and grabbed his daughter's arm, his eyes ablaze.  
"Come here!"  
"Jason, you're gonna scare her!"  
He looked at me, his eyes narrow.  
"Maybe that's what she needs!" He told me, then turned back to the little girl. "I don't believe in spanking, but I'll be damned if I allow you to carry on like a little brat!" He snarled. "Do you _want_ me to spank you?"  
She shook her head vigorously, sending her ponytail swinging from side to side. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and she stuck a finger from her free hand into her mouth as tears began to fall heavily.  
"Jason, that's more than enough!" I demanded. Ignoring me, he pulled her finger out of her mouth.  
"With words, Diana!"  
"No daddy! Don't spank me! I'll be a good girl!" She wailed. "No hit! No!"  
He let go of her and she scurried out of sight between the chair and the wall on the other side of the room. She wailed and sobbed wholeheartedly. I stared at Jason incredulously.  
"What the _hell_ has gotten into you, Jason Reso?"  
"Other than the fact that I needed almost twenty stitches because Irvine split my forehead open, the fact that Diana's mother is dead and that Diana suddenly finds it necessary to act like a little brat? Not a whole hell of a lot!" He cried.  
"That's fine! Nothing we have is a positive thing anymore! _Fine!_ " I wailed.  
"That's not what I meant, Donna!" He yelled, standing up to look down at me. "Why the _hell_ does she find it suddenly necessary to act like that? I hate it! It reminds me of how her mother was before we saw her that last time! I love Diana, but I hate that trait! It has nothing to do with us, the wedding, or the baby!"  
"Well, stop yelling at me then, dammit!"  
"We have Kate's funeral to attend and a borderline five-year-old who's going to change her ways really fast!"  
"Dammit Jason! Listen to yourself! Kate's funeral! Kate's fu-ner-al! That's Diana's mother!" I pulled the photo Stacy gave us out of its envelope and held it up to him. "Diana's mother is dead and that little girl you just scared the hell out of hasn't got the first clue as to how to deal with it, so she's crying out like that! So we have to put up with it for a while! So what? Let it go!"  
"She needs to stop!"  
"She needs to know that we care about her!"  
"Acting like that is only going to irritate people!"  
"Just let me deal with her since you're obviously too wrapped up in your own grief and in dealing with the torch that you were still carrying for Kate to deal with Diana's grief too!" I cried, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm lightly.  
"Mommy!"

_"You wanna get in the middle of this, you disrespectful little brat? Huh? I asked you a question!"  
"Justin! Don't hurt her! Please! She's just a little girl!"  
"No daddy!"  
"You will honor me, Donna! You will honor thy father!"_

"No daddy!" I yelped, causing him to immediately release my arm.  
"Donna? Angel, what is it? I'm sorry for grabbing your arm." I reached up and touched Jason's face with a shaky hand.  
"I had a flashback...I remembered my father...he...he was hitting my mom and I tried to stop him..."  
"Oh Angel...it's okay..." He told me, letting go of my arm and hugging me tightly.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Diana whimpered, inching up to us.  
"Come here, Diana."  
"I'm sorry, daddy."  
Jason let go of me and picked her up, then pulled me close to him once again.  
"I'm sorry, too. We'll get through this together."

****************

Later that evening, I laid in bed trying to decipher what I wanted to write, but nothing was coming to me, so I shut the book. I looked at the intercontinental belt, which was tossed lazily on the dresser. I stood up and walked over to the dresser, then picked up the belt. I put it around me, then held it up again.  
"Looks good, angel." Jay said, walking up behind me and brushing my hair aside to kiss the nape of my neck. He ran a finger up and down my arm as he moved his lips toward my ear. "I love you, Donna."   
I set the belt down and turned to face him. He kissed me hungrily, his wet hair falling forward. He unbuttoned my flannel shirt and slipped it off of my shoulders, then began to kiss, then nip, my neck gently. He laid me down beneath him on the bed and I allowed his lips to have free reign of my body. When he finally came back up to meet my lips with his, he nudged my legs apart gently with his knee and I reached down to remove the towel from around his waist. I smiled broadly for the first time in a while.  
I just hoped that after this funeral, Jason and I could get things straightened out regarding Diana and get back to planning the baby, the house and the wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

We left on a 6:30 flight the next morning to be in Atlanta at 9:30. We pulled into what I assumed was Kate's parents' driveway at 10:15. From the looks of the house, Jason wasn't kidding when he said that Kate's parents had money.  
"They don't like me. I'm warning you now, and I'm sure that Diana will be a bigger reason why." He told me, pointing toward the sleeping blond.  
"Why don't they like you?"  
"Because they're ignorant and think that I'm the one who did the damage to her leg."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"They just lost their daughter. The time for stupidity is in the past."  
"It doesn't matter. I'm sure they'll try to find some way to pin her death on me too."  
"Then why are we here?"  
He sighed, staring out the windshield.  
"Diana would hate me if I shielded her from this. It's big, Donna. Not only that, but I really cared about her at one time, and no matter how tumultuous our relationship was, I still loved her, and I owe it to her to pay my respects, few as they may be."  
“Good points.”  
We got out of the car and Jason lifted the little blond out of the car seat and grabbed her Grover doll, then shut the door. He put his free arm around me on our way up the steps. I rang the doorbell and the door swung open.  
"Reso. Should have known that you'd show up." Said a tall, dark-haired man in his mid-forties.  
"Hello Mister Mitchell."  
"Come in."  
Jay coughed and tried to detach Diana’s grip on his neck a little.  
“Diana, loosen the grip a little, please.”  
“Daddy…” She whimpered, hiding her face against his neck.  
"Well, well, well...look who we have here! Jason Reso and our granddaughter!" Said a tall blond who was in her mid-forties as well.  
"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell."  
"It took Katie's death to get you to bring the baby out here!"  
"With all due respect, Kate was not allowed to be near Diana after the judge ruled it."  
"Losing that baby meant losing the world to our Katie! She couldn't have any more, are you aware of that? Now look at where she is!"  
“I’m well aware. I’m also aware that she was abusing her.”  
“Put her down, Reso. She knows who we are. She can walk, I'm sure." Don told him. Jason moved to put her down and she screamed the most bloodcurdling scream I think I had ever heard come from a child’s mouth.  
"No daddy! NO!"  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"I don't know."  
"Di, you don't remember staying here with us before mommy took you to daddy's work? You don’t remember staying with us when she was on tour?"  
"No!"  
"Hi Jason...Diana? Oh, baby. Come here and see Auntie Karen! Let me see if I can calm her down. That was quite the scream. Woke me out of a sound sleep."  
"Mommy?" Diana whimpered. Karen looked and sounded like she could damn near pass for Kate's twin, only younger. She only had to be eighteen. Diana reached out to her aunt, who took her into her arms and held her tightly.  
"No sweetheart, I'm not mommy. Mommy's gone. It’s Aunt Karen."  
Diana sniffled and tears fell down her cheeks.  
"I miss my mommy."  
"I know, sugar."  
Jay turned back to Anne and Trent.  
"That custody battle had to do with what was best for that child. It had nothing to do with Kate becoming ill. I wanted Diana in a safe environment, being raised by someone who wasn’t going to abuse her!"  
"I apologize. My parents suffered a great loss in Katie. You have to excuse their short fuses." Karen told me. "You must be Donna. Katie spoke pretty high of you these past six months. Ooh.... my niece is going to have a sibling!" She observed. "You look so healthy!"  
I smiled.  
"Thank you."  
We followed her and Diana into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"How far along are you?"  
"Twenty-two weeks, almost twenty-three."  
"Any problems?"  
"Nope. Everything's going well."  
"That's good. The only reason I ask is because Katie had a rough pregnancy with Diana. You look very happy, all things considered."  
"I am." I replied, resting my head on Jason's shoulder.  
"Daddy, what time do we have to be at the funeral home?" Karen asked sadly.  
"One o'clock."  
Karen put Diana down and Diana climbed onto the couch and laid her head on my stomach.  
"The baby's moving, mommy. He's kicking me in the ear!" She giggled.  
"He? You guys are having a boy?" Karen asked as Rick and some friends of the family walked in, allowing us to blend in a bit and not be as noticeable to Trent and Anne.  
"Actually, we don't know yet."  
"Do you want to?"  
"Well...."  
I reached down and stroked Diana's hair. Rick walked up to us and tapped Diana's shoulder. Diana looked up at him and smiled.  
"Hi Rick!"  
Diana had a new perspective of Richard Blake since Kate left a year before. She stood up and he picked her up.  
"Listening to the baby?"  
" _My_ baby!" She declared.  
"Jason? My mom and dad are so bitter for no reason, but I have a few videos that I'd like you to have. You know, Rick, you and Katie _did_ have some good times with the little one. I'd like Jay and Diana to have them along with a couple videos of you and Katie together, Jay."  
"There were some good times with her? I've forgotten."  
"Also, one of the tapes I copied for you was of Kate while she was pregnant with Diana. When you're ready, you might want to watch it. It may come as a little bit of a surprise, some of the things she says." Karen mumbled. "Anyway, daddy taught her everything that she knew about relationships and children, unfortunately. Katie said that the last time she saw Diana, Diana read a book to her, she was playing in the ring and she hugged her. They caught the cancer way too late. She told me the only thing that eased the suffering was the film that she took of Diana playing in the ring. She spent the last three weeks of her life in and out of the hospital down south. When I last saw her, she looked fine, so I have no idea what happened to cause the sudden decline."  
"Three?" Jason cried. "Why didn't she say anything sooner?"  
Karen sighed.  
"When did she find out?" I asked.  
"She had tests done right before she signed with the WWF. She didn't tell anyone. The doctor called our house the night after her debut with bad news. To our surprise, Katie didn't want to know the results of the test until WrestleMania. She called right before her match with Donna and that's when she found out."  
Jason stood up and walked across the room.  
"I wondered why she was happy with the 'seeing Diana whenever we were in Ohio' plan until right before the match. She changed her mind and said that 'it wouldn't be right'! I offered and she knew!" Tears fell down his cheeks as he stared out the window. "Damn you, Kate!" He wailed. I stood up and walked over to him. I touched his shoulder and he hugged me tightly. I felt hot tears blaze new paths down my cheeks as well. "Why didn't she say anything?! It would have made everything to do with Diana a whole hell of a lot easier!"  
"She thought she was protecting the baby. She wanted to see Diana happy on that last visit, not scared to touch her, and she got what she wanted."  
"Aunt Karen?" Said Diana. Karen looked at her niece with wet, red eyes.  
"Yes, sugar?"  
"Was my mommy scared to die?" She asked. "Did she hurt and cry a lot?" Diana's lower lip trembled and she pulled Grover up to her face to catch her tears. "Is it scary what happened?"  
"Why are you asking those questions?!" Trent barked, startling the little girl. Jason turned around and eyed Kate's father.  
"Don't you _dare_ deny her the knowledge! You let her ask those questions! She wants to know! This whole thing scares her, dammit! Leave her the hell alone! She's only four!"  
"Oh Diana..." Karen said, taking her out of Rick's arms and pulling her into her own. "She didn't seem scared. She was very brave. The doctors gave her medicine so that she wouldn't hurt, but sometimes, she hurt anyway. As for it being scary? I'd never seen your mommy that sick, so it kind of scared me, but like I said, she didn't seem scared. That was when she was trying the treatments. I don’t know what happened down south."  
"Can I catch what made her die?"  
"No, sweetheart. It's very different than a cold." Karen said, then went on to explain some things to the four-year-old, including the memorial, which would be an open-casket ceremony, and the burial. That actually scared her.  
"Won't she be cold? What if she needs to get out? What if she's scared of the dark?!"  
"Good work, Karen!" Trent cried.  
"Mommy! Lemme go! NOOO!!!!" Diana screamed hysterically through her tears. "No! Noooo!" Karen let her go and she ran out of the room.  
"I didn't know!" Karen sobbed.  
"She's only four years old, you brainless twit!" Trent continued, humiliating her in front of everyone as Jason took off to look for his daughter. I walked up to the hysterical eighteen-year-old and hugged her.  
"Don't worry about it, hon. You didn't know. This is hard for everyone."  
"Stupid, stupid, _stupid,_ Karen!"  
"Trent, that's enough!"  
About ten minutes later, Jason carried his sobbing, terrified daughter back into the room and sat down with her to try to clarify it to her. However, it wouldn't completely sink in until she saw it all for herself.

*****************

The ceremony was nice. The priest was well-spoken, and the flowers were beautiful. It was just very hard to believe that it had happened to someone so seemingly invincible like Kate. Diana was quiet...unusually quiet. Then again, so was her father. As everyone was walking up to the casket to pay their individual respects, I noticed that a couple of people were missing.  
"Karen? Where is the guy Kate was seeing?"  
"Devin? He cheated on her and left her two weeks ago. He was a super abusive S.O.B. anyway."  
"Oh." I sighed as Jason shot me a side glance. What was wrong with all of these guys? It made me sick. Devin, Brad, Charlie, Trent, Justin. It was unbelievable. Another question crossed my mind. "Who'd he cheat with?"  
"Some girl named Dana and another named Alexis Winchester."  
I was floored.  
"Oh." No wonder Lexie had her sights set on Jason. My guess was that Kate and Lexie had a bout or two and were really bitter rivals. It was beginning to tie together now. It was my turn to go and pay my respects to Kate. After praying for God to forgive her acts toward Rick, Jason and Diana, I looked at her once-lively face and touched her hand. "Kate, I promise to do the best that I can to raise Diana and to give Jason the best love that I can give. I'm sorry that Devin hurt you the way he did, and I promise to take Lexie and beat the hell out of her for you when this pregnancy is over. I forgive you, Kate. Rest in peace." Then I said the Serenity Prayer and waited for Jason. Karen held Diana's hand until he was finished. He was up there for quite some time and he finished by giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"I swear that I'll take good care of our daughter." After looking at her for another minute or so, he motioned for Diana to walk up to him. She stood there, obviously frightened.  
"Diana? It's okay, sweetheart."  
She pressed Grover up to her face and slowly approached the casket.  
"It's okay, princess. There's nothing to be afraid of." He told her and helped her up beside him. She looked down at Kate and began to cry.  
"Mommy...!" She whimpered, reaching out cautiously to touch her mother's hand. "Mommy?"  
"She's not alive anymore, princess. Her heart stopped and she's gone. She's in a place in the sky called heaven now. She's with angels and she can see you."  
After a few minutes of crying, she looked at him.  
"Can she fly?"  
A look of relief crossed his face.  
"I'm sure that if mommy is an angel now, that she can fly." Diana appeared to brighten slightly.  
"Is she happy, daddy?"  
"She's not sick with the cancer anymore, so I can bet that, yes, she is very happy."  
"Why do we still see her if she's up in heaven with the angels?"  
"Because she couldn't take her body with her."  
She tipped her head to the side.  
"So she's like a ghost?"  
"Well, kind of."  
She looked down at her mother.  
"Does she miss me?"  
"I'm sure that she does, but she can see you here from heaven where she is." He sniffled, reaching forward to move a lock of blond hair out of his daughter's eyes. "You know a good thing is, that although she can’t reply to you, you can talk to her anywhere and anytime and she can hear you." She looked at him.  
"Really?"  
Jason nodded.  
"Yeah." Diana turned back toward Kate and put her Grover doll in the casket, then placed Kate's arm around it and backed away a step. "Diana? You're giving up your Grover doll?" Diana lifted tear-filled eyes to look at her father.  
"Well, this looks like a bed for angels, and all angels have to sleep sometime, so I want her to have part of me with her when she sleeps so that she won't be scared of the dark or lonely for me, or miss me too much. I love my big Grover, my rock-n-roll Grover and my Grover and Elmo book that mommy gave me more anyway." She told him bravely, blinking and sending the tears falling, but wiping them away.  
Jason looked at me, trying to hide the bewilderment that radiated on his face like a neon sign no matter how hard he tried to hide it. I shook my head, sending tears down my cheeks for the second time that day.

****************

Before we left to head back to Michigan for the sonogram, Karen handed us the videos.  
"Here are those videos I told you about, along with her camera that has the pictures and videos from her visit with you guys. Watch them when you're ready. I know that I won't be watching any videos with Katie in them for a long time, but you might. And judging from what Diana said earlier, I'd say that she has a pretty good handle on what happened now, so she might want to watch them sooner than the rest of us."  
I reached into the car and pulled out a couple of copies of the photo of Kate and Diana that Stacy took.  
"One copy's for your parents, and the other is for you."  
"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome."  
She embraced each of us, then gave Diana a kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you Diana."  
"I love you too, Aunt Karen."  
We rode to the hotel and put Diana in her bedroom with her big Grover. She looked at us with sad eyes.  
"Are you okay, princess?"  
"Can mommy hold me?" She sniffled. Jason looked at me.  
"Sure thing, sweetheart." I told her.  
"Daddy? Can I also listen to my tape that mommy told me to listen to if I miss her? Cause I really miss her right now."  
"Sure."  
"Daddy? Is it bad for me to miss Mommy Kate?"  
"No princess, it's not bad. Missing her just means that you love her, and there's nothing wrong with you loving your mommy."  
He left the room and came back with Rick's boombox. He turned to leave.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Diana." I reached over to press play as he left the room. I then shut off the bedside lamp and laid down beside her. She moved down to rest her head on my stomach as I stroked her hair gently.  
"Hi, baby. I know that you're probably missing me right now if you're hearing this. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you, but assuming that your imagination is strong, imagine that I'm right there hugging you. If you're listening to this after my illness has taken me away, I want you to know that I'm watching you from heaven. I love you very much, Diana, and I miss you an awful lot..." Diana sniffled loudly.  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Is my real mommy afraid to sleep tonight?"  
"No, baby. She's an angel. She's not scared anymore."  
"'Cause you know, that's why I put my Grover in her arms today." She mumbled. "I know that she hurt me when she was sick, but daddy told me that this was a sick that the psyche-trist couldn't fix. I should have told her that I know that she was sorry! I didn't tell her!"  
"Sweetheart, remember what daddy told you about how you can talk to mommy anywhere and anytime you need to and she can hear you?"  
"Mommy, I know you were sorry when you gave me my book! I know you were sorry!"  
"She knows. She can hear you."  
Diana sniffled again, then began to cry.  
"I don't wanna cry no more!" She wailed.  
"I know that it hurts, sweetheart."  
"It hurts in my heart." She whimpered. I pulled her up to my chest and kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly. She was sobbing when Billy Joel's Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel) began, then quieted down to sniffles as the lyrics soothed her. When it closed, Diana wanted to hear it again, so I rewound it and really listened to the lyrics, which fit the situation perfectly. To Diana, it wasn't Billy Joel singing the song, but Kate. She truly loved the song. After the song made me cry _my_ eyes out, I ended up falling asleep right beside my future stepdaughter, who had cried herself to sleep long before.

_'...Angels have to sleep sometime....'_  
Indeed they do.

(Due to the site's TOS, I cannot post the lyrics to the song. Please feel free to Google them.)


	11. Chapter 11

"Can we please concentrate on the ultrasound, Jason? Please? The baby's life instead of Kate's death?" I begged. "I know you're sad. I know that it hurts you, but this baby's supposed to be a happy thing for us." He glanced at me, then turned his eyes back to the road.  
"I know, angel. I'm not trying to ignore it or anything, but it's quite a dip in emotions."  
"Are you even gonna go?"  
"Of course!"  
"Then stop acting like it's a chore!"  
"Can I go see the baby on TV?" Diana asked apprehensively, trying to stop the argument before it began.  
"Yes." I replied. She laughed and clapped in her car seat.  
"Yay!"  
We pulled into the driveway to my mother's house and my brother opened the door for us.  
"Hi Donna!"  
"Hey Danny...Steven...what's up? Where's mom?"  
"At work." Danny replied as I high fived him, then Steven.  
"Oh...will she be home when we get back?"  
"You just got here!"  
"Sonogram."  
"Ooh...that's right!"  
"How many are you having, or don't you know yet?" Steven asked.  
"They weren't sure what it was reading last month, but hopefully we'll know this month."  
"Cause it looks like more than one."  
I glared at the raven-haired eighteen-year-old, ready to smack him upside his head.  
"Good or bad? I know I'm a house, but looking mansion-sized is not on the list."  
"It's good! You look fine!" He laughed.  
"Okay."  
"How ya doin', shrimp?" Danny asked Diana, who turned to him and put her hands on her hips.  
"Hey! I'm not a shrimp!"  
"What are you, then?"  
"I'm a Holly!" She declared proudly.   
Danny and Steven laughed and exchanged glances.  
"Which Holly are you?" Steven asked.  
"I'm Dolly Holly!"  
The boys shook their heads and Jason laughed lightly.  
"Ready to go, Dolly?" He asked her.  
"I get to see my baby!" She sang.  
We left and drove to the OB-GYN.   
"She's a little flaky, Don. I don't know..." Jason said in a low voice. I swatted him lightly on the arm. "Well, you're in your sixth month and they can't tell you anything?"  
"When you're not trying to feel for kicks and punches, it's very busy in here, so with all the moving around that's going on, I'm not surprised that she's not sure."  
"Is it busy in there right now?" He asked me with a small smile.   
"A little."  
"Mommy, can I feel the baby?" Diana asked, holding her hand out to me. I took her hand and moved it around until she felt a kick. She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Wow!"  
"Miss Andrews?" Said the receptionist. Jason helped me to my feet and we followed her to a vacant room and waited for Doctor Ryan.  
"How are you feeling, Donna?" She asked when she walked in.  
"Good. There's lots of moving around."  
"Great! Ready for the third trimester?"  
"Well, kind of."  
"Can we see the baby now?" Diana asked.  
"We sure can, Diana." Dr. Ryan replied. "Just let me give mommy a little checkup first, okay?"  
"Okay."  
As she examined me, she asked me questions.  
"Much stress at all?"  
"Well, we had a death in the family recently, and my best friend was attacked in her home."  
"I'm so sorry." She told me. After a few moments, she spoke again. "Eating well? Taking your vitamins?"  
"Yes."  
"Resting? Getting enough sleep?"  
"Yes." I repeated.  
"Do you want to know what you're going to have?"  
"No." I replied.  
"Yes." Jason said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.  
"Sure." I said lightheartedly.  
So she prepped everything and Diana sat on one side of the table as I put my arm around her. Jason took my free hand in his. Four sets of eyes were glued to the monitor as she moved the small part of the machine around.  
"I can count!" Diana proclaimed. "See? One, two! I count two!" She pointed to the monitor as she counted. Dr. Ryan nodded.   
"I do believe that we've finally established a count."  
"What? Two?" Jason questioned, his grip on my hand tightening.  
"Yes sir! Twins!"  
Jason kissed me.  
"What are they?" Diana asked as Jason looked back up at the monitor.  
"Well, if the one would move a little..." She said, trying to nudge one into moving over slightly, "we would know."  
"Come on in there!" Diana exclaimed, making a fist and tapping it on my abdomen lightly. After a few more minutes, the one in front moved slightly, and the doctor moved the instrument with the baby. She pointed to the monitor.  
"One boy..." She said, then moved it again, trying to get a good shot of the other baby, "two boys, ladies and gentleman." She announced.  
"I get one baby, and you get one!" Diana giggled.  
"Okay." Jason laughed.   
"Do we get pictures?" Diana asked.   
"Yes."  
"Can I have one?"  
Jason leaned forward and tousled her hair. She looked up at him.  
"Yes."  
"Yay!" She cheered. "My babies!"  
Dr. Ryan laughed.  
"Very happy to have brothers on the way, I see."  
"She just wants a baby. It makes no difference what or how many." I said.  
"That's good. It's a sign that she's secure in the amount of attention that she gets."  
"Good to hear that. I was worried that she'd be faltering a little." Jason mumbled.  
"How come?"  
"Her biological mother was the death in the family."  
"I'm sorry."  
On our way out, Diana looked at her picture.  
"How does she know that they're boys, mommy?"  
Jason laughed slightly and looked at me.  
"Well, mommy?" He laughed.  
"And daddy...how'd they get in there?"  
"Gee daddy...looks like you have some explaining of your own to do!" I retorted. “I much prefer my question to yours. Good luck!”  
"We'll tell you later." Jason told her in a rushed voice. I smiled.  
"Good one. That explained a lot! You are indeed the king of retorts and explanations."  
"Ha, ha, ha...you're so funny, Donna."  
"I try my best, babe."  
We drove back to my house to find my mom and Ryan sitting in the living room with Ryan's brother Nathan.  
"Hi sweetie! How'd it go?" My mother asked, hugging each of us. Diana tugged on my mother's shirt and held the sonogram photo out to her.  
"I counted two babies, gramma!" She exclaimed.   
"Good work, Diana!" My mom said, then looked at the picture and hugged me tightly. "Ooh...I'm so happy!"  
"Twin boys, and I'm gaining weight perfectly."  
"That is wonderful, sweetheart!"  
"Hi there." Nate said to Diana. Now, Nate was a new face to both Jason and Diana. I used to work with him, but rarely ever spoke to him. I didn't care for him at all. Perhaps it was my being pregnant or the fact that Kate was no longer around, but I was really protective of Diana now, especially after Charlie’s antics. I pulled her out of his reach before he could touch her.  
"Donna!" My mother scolded me.  
I turned and looked Nathan in the eyes.  
"Don't touch her." I snarled. "Let's go." I told Diana, nudging her upstairs and ignoring my mother, who was making excuses for my actions.  
"Pregnancy can really wire a person out. Please excuse her, Nate." She told him as Jason followed us into my room.  
"Don?"  
"Ryan's brother, who was Charlie's buddy. I don't like him." I looked Jason in the eyes. "And the fact that he tried to touch my little girl after saying hello to her and not to us doesn't sit well with me!"  
Jason turned on my computer so that Diana could play some games, then he laid down beside me on the bed.  
"I can understand your concern, but we were standing right there and if he had touched her in anything other than an innocent way, he would have nothing left from the wrists up. Plain and simple."  
I ran my hand up and down his arm gently.  
"I guess that I'm overprotective because of everything that I've seen and been through. I just want to keep Diana safe."  
"There's nothing wrong with that, Angel."   
The phone rang and Jason picked it up lazily.  
"Jay?" I heard Adam say. The duo spoke for quite awhile as Diana laid down on my other side and fell asleep. After awhile, Jason handed me the phone and closed his eyes.  
"Hello?"  
"How much longer are you able to travel?" Maria asked.  
"Hey Marie. How are you feeling?" I asked, not answering her question.  
"I hurt like hell, but Jeff is great at taking pain away, if you know what I mean."  
I giggled. She was back to her normal, sex-crazed self. I was actually relieved about that for once.  
"I think I do."  
"So did the silly-ass finally find out what's going on?"  
"Yes. Twin boys."  
"Oh my god!" She screeched. "Ow...damned rib cage...but that's wonderful, Don!"  
I frowned. I hated the thought that she was in pain.  
"We thought so, especially after what happened."  
"Jeff told me. Give Diana a hug for me and give Jason my condolences."  
"I will."  
"So you can't travel in the third trimester?"  
"It's not recommended, at least by plane."  
"That sucks. So where are you staying, then?"  
"We're looking into buying a house."  
"You can't be alone! You're pregnant!" She scolded. "What about your mom's?"  
"Marie, as it is, we have a makeshift bed in my room for Diana and Jay and I share a twin. It's too small."  
"Oh damn. Well, how about this? Since my parents are changing things at home and they don't want me home until this thing with Brad is resolved, how about you and I shop and paint and plan the wedding? Because you're pregnant, and since I'm sure that Diana wants to be with her daddy on the road, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to be alone."  
"Okay."  
"How long until you start your third trimester?"  
"Two weeks." I told her. We spoke a little longer, then I thought of something. "Marie, where's Andrew?"  
"He's around. Hey, Trish?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's Andrew Martin?"  
"Out by the ring practicing for his match with Adam. Why? Phone?"  
"Yeah."   
"Okay. I'll go get him."  
About five minutes later, Andrew got on the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Andrew. Have you talked to Jamie lately?"  
"Yeah. She's staying with one of her coworkers until this whole mess blows over."  
"I don't know what to do, Drew. I had no choice. Does she know that?"  
"She knows, Donna. As long as everyone's on alert up there, that's the best we can do, aside from bringing her back to be here with no job. She loves her job, Donna."  
"I know. Next time you talk to her, please tell her that I'm sorry."  
"I will."  
After we hung up, I laid there quietly.  
"Angel?" Jay mumbled. "Are you okay?" He asked, rolling over onto his other side and draping his arm across me. I moved it onto my abdomen, and he rubbed it gently.  
"I'm fine." I replied, relaxing beneath his touch.  
"Are you sure? Would you like to talk?"  
"I let Jamie down." I sighed after a couple of minutes.  
"Donna, you didn't want him to hurt Maria. What could you do?"  
"I'm worried that he's going to kill her, Jason. I'm scared that she'll be alone for one moment, and he'll use that one moment to get the best of her and kill her." I felt tears fall down my cheeks.  
"I hope not. What else is bothering you?"  
"Nothing." I sniffled. "Could you please hold me? I'm exhausted."  
"Sure."

******************

I woke up a while later and looked around.  
"Jason? Diana?" I called. I shut my eyes again, then opened them.  
This wasn't my room.  
This was the room I had shared with Brad in his apartment.  
I scrambled out of bed and ran up to the door, which was locked from the outside, something he had done often. I pulled on the knob, trying to get out. "No! Please let me out!"  
"I hear you in there!" Brad growled, then laughed sadistically on his side of the door.  
"No!" I cried, racing for the bathroom.   
"Come here! You've been asleep for a long time, slut! Don't you want to see me?" He unlocked the door and ran in, grabbing my ponytail and pulling me to the floor. He slammed the bedroom door shut and towered over me.  
"Why am I here? What have you done with my boyfriend and stepdaughter?"  
"Your WHAT?" He cried and smacked me. "I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! Who are you sleeping with, you little tramp?" He hollered, shoving me into the bedpost. I cried out in pain, clutching my shoulder.  
"Stop it, Bradley!" I wailed.  
"You see this?" He screamed in my face, yanking me to my feet by my hair and putting his hand on my stomach. "This is MINE! You belong to me!"  
"No! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"  
"Do you wanna lose this baby just like you lost the last one?!"  
"No..." I whimpered. "Please Brad..."  
"Please? What're you beggin' for?" He asked, then shoved me onto the bed and forced himself on top of me as best as he could and punched me in the stomach. "What was that?!"  
"Stop! Don't hurt my babies! Please don't hurt them!" I begged.  
"You'd better wake up girl!" He yelled, getting up and pulling me out of bed and kicking me. "Wake up!"  
"Noooo!" I sobbed.

********************

"Wake up, Donna! Dammit, wake up!" Jason screamed.  
"Stop! Don't hurt me anymore, Brad! Oh god!" I screamed, waking up with pain in my abdomen.  
"Mommy?" Diana whimpered.  
"What's going on?" Cried my mother, running into the room. Still disoriented, I screamed.  
"Brad!" I wailed. "No! I can't lose the baby! Not again! No! Not again!"   
"Mom? Donna?" Danny cried.   
"Call an ambulance, Danny! Right now!" She demanded, then pulled the blankets away from my body. "There's no blood. She's not miscarrying. Donna? Sweetheart, calm down and look at me. I know it hurts, but I need you to tell me where."  
"It feels like I've been kicked!"  
"Where?"  
I looked up at her, ready to smack her.  
"Where the hell do you think?!" I wailed. "Dammit, mother!"  
"There's a difference in labor pains, Donna!"  
Jason sat at my feet and touched my leg gently. I locked eyes with him and looked at him questioningly.  
"Huh?" I questioned. The nightmare had really shaken up my reality-from-fiction sense. "What's going on?"  
"Jesus, Donna. Did you hit your head?" My mother asked.  
"No." I replied, taking offense.  
"What was your nightmare about?"  
"He...Brad! Where is he? Don't let him near me! Please! He tried to make me lose the baby!" I yelped, my nightmare coming back in flashes. I touched Jason’s face. “Why are you here?” I looked up at my family. I was really confused.   
"Donna? Angel, you have to settle down. Donna, look at me." He said, waving his hand in front of me so that I'd look at him. "Brad isn't here. You're safe, Donna. You had a nightmare. A very scary nightmare." My mother moved so that he could scoot closer to me. "Can I see your hand?" He took my hand in his and I started to cry again, my dreams that I used to have about his character and I coming to mind. "Oh Angel...don't cry..." He told me as he brought my hand up to touch the cross I had bought for him on our first day together. He reached forward with his free hand and caressed my face. "He won't hurt you anymore, Angel. He’s not here. You're safe here with me."  
"Hold me...please hold me...please, Christian. Take the pain away. Keep the nightmares away." I whimpered. He pulled me close to him and stroked my hair gently as I heard my mom ask him why I had just called him by his character's name.  
"It's a long story." He mumbled sadly.  
"She's up here." Danny said. The paramedics made their way into the room and I shook my head, sending tears down my face.  
"No!" I screeched.  
"Donna! What the hell is wrong with you?" My mother cried.   
"That nightmare struck a nerve that she hasn't touched in a really long time." Jason told her. "Diana! Off of the bed. Go see grandma." The little blond did as she was told and Jason took her place. "Donna, you have to listen to these guys. They're here to help you and figure out why you're having these pains. They won't hurt you, and I'm right here to make sure about that. I'm not going anywhere."  
The paramedics checked me out and it was determined that it was false labor. When everyone finally left the room and it was just the three of us again, Jason looked at me.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You really scared me, Angel."  
"I said I was sorry!"  
"It wasn't just the false labor, either. Your whole nightmare scared the hell out of me!" He told me, struggling to blink the tears away. I looked away. “You had no idea what was a dream and what was real, did you? I could tell by the way you were talking to me after you woke up like you did.”  
"I'm sorry!" I wailed through clenched teeth.  
"Can I hold you?"  
I nodded, sending tears down my own cheeks. He laid down beside me as Diana fell back to sleep on her own bed. He nudged my chin to make me look at him.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Don't be sorry, angel. If you need to talk about what Bradley did to you, please talk to me. I'm here to listen. I love you Donna." He told me, giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I’m really here.” He insisted.  
"I love you too."

*****************

By the time the week was over, we were working on closing a deal on a house, I had fistfuls of color samples for paint and several different gowns picked out.  
"You're gonna drive me nuts with paint samples, aren't you?" Jay laughed. I smiled.   
"I can't do much else anymore!" I joked.  
He kissed me gently on the lips. As we walked into Reunion Arena in Dallas, I spotted Jeff talking to Amy.  
"Hey you two!" Jason called as Diana ran up to her friend. Jeff picked her up and slung her onto his shoulder, causing her to laugh.  
"What's up? Donna, Maria is dying to see you."  
"Dying?!" Diana screeched.  
"No sweetheart, I'm sorry. Bad choice of words. She's anxious to see Donna."   
"Okay." She mumbled.  
"Where is she?"  
"Where is who?" Maria asked as she walked out of the bathroom. I looked my best friend in the eyes, then studied her carefully. "Look at you! Twins...I can't believe it!"  
"Well, believe it." I told her with a smile as I moved some of her hair out of her face. The stitches ran about half the length of her bottom lip and the bruises on her face and neck were beginning to fade, indicating how brutal they had been that first day. In moving her hair, I saw a good four-inch slice in her neck that appeared to have just had the bandage removed the day before. "Are you okay, Marie?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, waving it off and moving her hair back in front of the cut to hide it.  
"The cut--"  
"Looks worse than it is." She insisted. "Twins, huh? Have you guys decided on names yet?" She asked quickly, changing the subject.  
"No." I replied.  
"Donna? You're looking at me weird. What is it?"  
"Nothing." I replied, shaking my head. "Nothing, Marie. I'm sorry. I'm just fighting a lot of demons right now between Bradley and Justin." I continued. "And false labor is no fun."  
"False labor? Dammit! See why you can't be alone while Jay's on the road?" She scolded. "What if you'd been alone? I don't always talk about s-e-x!" She said, spelling it out because of Diana.  
"Don't spell words around Chris. He's the type of kid you have to use pig latin on!" Amy exclaimed with a wink as Chris walked up to us.   
"What was that, Dumas?" He asked, then looked at Jason. "That's _my_ belt you're wearing. And _you!_ " He demanded, looking at Jeff, who still had Diana slung over his shoulder. "Unhand my girlfriend."   
Jeff looked at Chris and raised his eyebrows.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, junior!" Chris joked, obviously in the mood to practice his heel turn. Feeling movement in my abdomen, I tapped Jason's arm.  
"Jay? Room? Chair? Something?"  
"Yes. Let's go."  
"Daddy? Can I wrestle with Jeff?"  
"Go for it, princess."  
"Yay!"  
Maria squeezed my upper arm gently and followed Jeff and Diana out to the ring.  
"Lexie, I'm not interested in you. I'm interested in --" I heard Andrew say in another room across the hall before he was cut off.  
"Little bitch." I snarled.  
"Donna, I told you. Let me take care of it." I looked up at Amy.  
"Then hurry up. You have no idea how deep this runs." I told the redhead. Jason walked me into the green room, then gave me a kiss and told me that he'd see me later. Amy pulled up a chair and sat backwards in it, then looked me in the eyes.   
"So spill it." She instructed. I told her about Lexie and how Devin had cheated on Kate with Lexie and that girl Dana that we had met, and that Devin was abusive.  
Amy frowned.  
"Kate went through hell in the past year, didn't she?"  
"Yeah. When you hear the things we've heard from Jay and Rick, and then factor in what she did to Diana, you'd be inclined to say that she had it coming. However, she was terminally ill because she didn't want to know the results of the test that she took before she signed here."  
Amy waved and shook her head.  
"Whoa...whoa...wait a minute...she took a test that her life -- literally -- depended on and she _didn’t_ want to know the results? Do you think that maybe she _wanted_ to die?"  
I looked Amy in the eyes.  
"You know, I thought that I was wrong for thinking that? I dismissed that thought when it crossed my mind."  
"Then maybe it's not as wild of a notion as it sounds."  
"My question to that now is, why?"  
"There lies the mystery. Why would she bring Diana here if her parents have the money and would have taken such good care of her? Why would she bring her here if she hated Jason? Also, why would she fight him in the custody battle if she knew that the results were in long before?" She asked. I grabbed my pen and notebook and wrote our questions on one page, then listed everyone included in this mystery on another. "Donna?"  
"What?"  
"Is Rick sure that Kate's the only one who hurt that child?"  
I looked at her. She got up quickly and ran out the door, then came back with Rick a few minutes later.  
"I saw her hurt Diana many times. Like I told you before, I'd walk out when Kate became unbearable. Often times, I'd return to one of three scenarios: one -- Kate and Diana at home, two -- nobody home, or three -- Kate home alone."  
"Where was Diana?" Amy asked.  
"Her grandparents' house."  
I wrote all of this down slowly, then looked up at them.  
"Diana didn't want Jason to put her down for Kate's father to hold her last week. The only one she let near her was Karen. She screamed bloody murder at one point when we first arrived." I said thoughtfully. "Trent acted like she was doing something wrong when she asked Karen some questions about Kate's passing, and he yelled at her. Thank god Jason was there to tell him to leave her alone." I looked at Rick as Amy settled back into her chair. "How did Kate and Diana act at Anne and Trent's house when you were seeing her?"  
"Diana would hang around Karen if she was home. Otherwise, she'd want to hang around Kate, and Kate would keep pushing her away until either Trent or myself would take her to her room. Diana would cry and scream. She doesn't like him or Anne."  
"He sure humiliated Karen in front of us. He didn't hesitate to yell at Diana, either. Rick, please be honest with me -- do you think that Trent ever hit Diana?"  
Rick sighed.  
"Donna--"  
"It would answer several of these questions." I replied, handing him the notebook. He looked it over carefully, then handed it back to me.  
"I think that the household Kate grew up in made her the way she was. The way she treated Diana is how I think she and Karen were disciplined as children, and the way she treated Jason and I, I think that she saw her father in us and hurt us, thinking that she was getting him back for hurting her. I also think that she didn't want her parents to take care of Diana in case her test came back positive with terminal results. The WWF was her idea. I think that she actually wanted Jason to know the baby, and the way she treated everyone those four months or so was just her way of shutting down emotionally to us and Diana."  
"Stacy mentioned that in theory last week." I mumbled. "So, you never answered my question."  
"Yes, I do believe it. If he struck Katherine in front of me, why would he hesitate to physically discipline Diana?"  
I sighed.  
"True. So now we know a possible reason why she came here. We have another mystery to solve, which involves Lexie and Kate's recent ex, Devin."  
"I feel like Nancy Drew." Amy moaned. A playful grin played on Rick's lips. She pointed at him. "Shut up, Richard."  
"Nancy Drew wouldn't be too much of a stretch, since you manage the Hardy Boys!" He laughed. Amy smiled sarcastically.  
"You are just _so_ funny today. Hey Donna, do you hear the crickets chirping too?"  
"Oh yeah." I joked. "A whole lot of them."  
"Come on guys, have a heart."  
"We do, my friend." Amy said.  
"So, Rick, she's your valet. Do you think that you can help us out with some detective work?" I asked.  
"What's in it for me?" He asked playfully.  
"We get to get Lexie back for what she did to Kate." Rick gave us a wicked grin.  
"Okay."  
"DAMMIT!" Jason cursed from down the hall. Amy threw her head back in laughter and clapped.  
"Yes!" She squealed.  
"What'd you do?"  
"Not me!" She cried, gasping for air. She caught her breath and lowered her voice. "Al wanted to hide Jay's wrestling boots when he got here, but Jeff suggested whipped cream instead."  
Whipped cream?  
"Are you sure that Marie didn't have a hand in that suggestion?" I giggled.  
"Oh, I'm sure she did."  
"Is it Monday?" Jay cried a few moments later. Amy once again burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and Rick looked the other way to keep from following suit as Jason walked into the room.   
"You can't do this to me, Jason! I'm pregnant!" I laughed.  
"This wasn't meant to make any of you laugh!"  
"As for your question, as a matter of fact, it _is_ Monday!" Amy said, now doubled over with laughter.  
It had gone further than whipped cream.  
Jason was covered head to toe in chocolate syrup and his wrestling boots were filled with whipped cream.  
"Honey, you look delicious." I giggled. "More so than usual."  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, Donna." He replied sarcastically.  
"Well, you do!"  
"Yeah...he looks like a human hot fudge sundae!" Amy cried, tears now dripping down her cheeks from laughing so hard.  
"Whoa! Look out, Dairy Queen!" Adam chuckled. "You know, there's nothing wrong with a little chocolate syrup, but aren't you overdoing it a little?"  
"Shut up before I pop you one."  
"You're gonna make Donna sick..." He continued. Jason reached over and slung a chocolate-covered arm over his best friend's shoulders. "Ugh, Jay!"  
"That's right. Now shut up."  
Adam burst into laughter instead.  
"You'd better get into the shower before the people from Hershey's come looking for their syrup!" He laughed and ran out of the room, with Rick and Amy following him. Jason looked at me and pouted. I struggled to first get my laughter under control, then to get to my feet.  
"My poor baby." I moaned playfully, then lifted his free hand to my mouth as he kicked the door shut and put his boots down. I licked his fingers seductively, then leaned forward and worked my way to his neck by way of his chest. He leaned forward and locked lips with me hungrily. I was getting doused with chocolate syrup, but how could I resist such an erotic, tempting opportunity? I couldn't help but notice that it was turning him on as well. It was easily detectable, even through his jeans.  
"Damn you, angel. You're so good..." He moaned in-between kisses, pressing me up against the door. I stuck the thumb from my free hand through the belt loop of his jeans and tugged on it with desire. What a naughty, mean trick...chocolate syrup and whipped cream all over my favorite man in the world. It was totally unfair.  
"I want you so bad...can't we just lock the door for a few minutes?!" I whimpered. I felt a smile tease his lips.  
"I want you, too, but I bet that you haven't noticed..." He whispered huskily.  
"That's where you're wrong." I told him, unlatching my thumb from his belt loop and slowly running my finger along the length of his zipper. His lips caught my neck, and then I felt his teeth nip me gently. _Keep in mind that you're backstage in an arena,_ my mind warned.  
Feeling my response to the light bite he'd given my neck, he reached for the doorknob and toyed with the lock, then rattled it to make sure that it was locked. He laid down on the small couch and I shook my head and pulled him back to his feet.   
"What?" He chuckled. I tugged on the zipper on his jeans and his face turned beet red. "Oh yeah --" He said before I kissed him hungrily. He made quick work of removing my clothes, then his, then went for my neck again playfully.  
I have to admit that forbidden places make such activities much more enjoyable in some evil way. When we got done, he looked me in the eyes.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. He bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling.   
"I'm going to miss you so much in the coming weeks."  
"Oh honey..." I told him, leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll miss you too. Think though...after that, we'll have two months to ourselves to enjoy being with the twins and Diana, and then we'll be back here, caught up in a crazy storyline with Mark and Adam."  
"I know. I guess I'm just being silly." He sniffled.   
"No you're not." I replied.  
After a few minutes, we got up and put our clothes on. I dodged into the restroom and started to wash my face.  
"Why don't you take a shower in the women's locker room?" He told me.  
I looked at him.  
"I guess I could do that. I have clean clothes with me."  
He smiled, then eyed the couch.  
"Thank goodness for plastic or vinyl or whatever this thing is made of." I glanced out to see the vinyl couch, which was now covered in chocolate syrup, then laughed. I handed him some wet paper towels and he wiped the couch clean. He left the room first, then I got my Panthers jersey that had been one of the first presents that Jason had given to me along with some other clothes out of my bag and went to the women's locker room where Amy, Marie and Lexie sat.  
"Looks like somebody got something worthwhile out of someone's little trick." Amy giggled.  
"Ooh...nice. Are you sure that Jason really _isn’t_ part vampire?" Maria asked, handing me a mirror. He left a decent-sized hickey where he'd launched his attack on my neck. I felt my face grow very warm, because I wasn't used to seeing that type of stuff on me.   
"I'm sure."  
"Well, get in that shower and we'll talk about that later."  
So I stripped down and thought about the encounter as I washed the chocolate syrup from my body. Next to the one a few months before where he'd fulfilled my fantasy, the encounter we'd just shared was definitely at the top of my list.  
I wrapped a towel around myself and started to get dressed. When I reached for my jersey, it wasn't there. I looked up to see Lexie wearing it.  
"Looking for this?"  
"Please remove my jersey."  
"Oh, come on. I thought sisters were supposed to share everything like clothes, secrets... _men_..." She drawled. I stared at her, my eyes ablaze.  
"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" I snarled. "And take off _my jersey!_ " I yelled.  
"You know, you really _should_ be nicer to Justin. He came here to see his little girl in action and his other little... _girl_...wound up getting him kicked out so that he couldn't watch me in my dark match." She said, finally removing the jersey. I snatched it out of her hands and put it on. "You never gave him the chance to tell you that I'm your half-sister, my dear."  
I was floored.  
"WHAT?" I screeched.  
"We share the same father, but I have my mother's last name because he didn't want your mother to find out that he was having an affair." She told me as her lips curled into an evil, sadistic sneer. "See you around... _sis._ " And with that, she left the locker room, leaving me one totally bewildered young woman, not to mention angry.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come again?" Amy cried.  
"You heard me. Now we have two questions answered: why did Kate bring Diana here and why is Lexie trying to get under my skin? Now we have an unanswered question between Lexie and Kate."  
"I'm almost afraid to know." Rick moaned. "It sounds like you're more likely to get the scoop if you bow down to her --"  
"And kiss my father's ass? Thanks, but no thanks." I finished. "I'm relying on the two of you to keep Jason as far away from her as possible for the next ten weeks."   
"This is unbelievable." Amy said.  
"Really."  
I reached down and stroked Diana's hair. Once again, she had fallen asleep listening to her tape. It had quickly become her most prized possession, and she hadn't even opened the others that Kate had sent to her.  
Matt and Jeff took her aside earlier while Jason and I were having our little chocolate-fest and explained what had happened with their mom. Matt told me that she had asked them a lot of questions and that she actually wanted to know and didn't seem scared at all.  
"You should ask her to prove it. You know, with pictures." Amy continued, standing up to pull her pants up to cover the top of her thong. "Uncomfortable things." She said, flopping back down into her backwards chair, then looked at me. "I think that Jason had enough of that cheating shit when he walked in on Kate and Bozo here."  
"Hey!" Rick cried. "Shut up!" Amy sneered at the dark blond-haired man, then looked back at me seriously.  
"He knows how it feels, you're pregnant, you're engaged, and you had to take a shower to get the chocolate syrup off of your body!" She continued. "Not only that, but he's still playing the vampire game, the kinky freak!"  
"No, he does that because _I'm_ the kinky freak!" I laughed wickedly. "That's how I fell in love with him in the first place. That gimmick, baby!"  
Amy shook her head and giggled.  
"I've gotta hand it to you. If I was six months pregnant, the last thing I'd want to do is have sex."  
"There's no need for birth control." I giggled with a shrug.  
"Should I leave the room?" Rick said, pointing to the doorway as Maria walked up to it.  
"What is this talk coming out of your mouth, Donna? I barely recognize you talking like that!" She told me. I blushed.  
"She's a kinky freak!" Amy laughed.  
"Well, with her fiancé still playing vampire and them going hog wild with the chocolate syrup, you're just _now_ figuring this out?" Matt peered into the room over Maria's shoulder, dressed in his street clothes, an indication that he was done for the evening.  
"How is Diana?" He asked, spotting her on the couch. I looked up at him and nodded.  
"Sleeping peacefully." I told him. Matt smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh. Duh." He laughed. "She sure loves that cassette, doesn't she?"  
"Yeah."  
"Does she sleep this much normally?" Maria asked. I shook my head.  
"No."  
"Mommy..." She mumbled.  
"It's okay, baby."  
She sat up and looked at me sadly.  
"Mommy left me..." She whimpered.  
"Come here, baby. You were sleeping."  
"Where's daddy?"  
I pointed to the screen where Jason's match against Eddie Guerrero was just starting. She laid her head on my stomach and watched quietly. Moments later, I heard Lexie in the hallway talking to Trish.  
"Hey Alexis!" I yelled angrily.  
"Hey what?" She replied. Smartass.  
Not removing my eyes from Jason's match, I put my demands on the table.  
"I want proof that we're related -- pictures, birth certificate, letters from Justin --anything."  
She laughed like this was the funniest request in the world.  
"How did I know that you'd ask? Here." She giggled, pushing her way into the crowded green room and standing right in front of Diana as she handed me a folder.   
"MOVE! My daddy's on TV!" She screamed. Normally, I'd be angry about such manners (or lack thereof), but today was a different day, and she had just woke up from a dream about Kate. Lexie bent over and looked her in the eyes.   
"Just like your loudmouthed mommy, aren't you?" She drawled. "Not cute at all, little one." Diana kicked at her.  
"Mmmmm!" She screeched angrily. "You leave my mommy alone!"  
"I'm not talking about Donna, dearie. I'm talking about Katie."  
"You shush about Katherine." I demanded.   
" _My_ mommy!"  
"I'm afraid she was, unfortunately."  
"MOVE!" Diana cried. Lexie finally moved and Diana relaxed once again. I flipped through the folder, then looked up at her.  
"I want his phone number." I demanded. She scribbled his number on a piece of paper I handed to her.   
"He'll be happy to hear from you." She sneered. "Be sure to tell him that his special little angel says hello."  
"Yeah...angel with a cracked halo." Amy spat as Lexie left the room. I gave everything a closer look. I felt sick.  
"I'm calling him when I reach that hotel room."  
"Donna, are you sure--?"  
"I have some questions for this son of a bitch." I mumbled, slamming the folder shut as Jason raised his I.C. belt in victory on the TV.

******************

"Donna, come on --"  
"I'll be right there."  
"Fine." Jason replied as he walked into the bathroom. “.... Can’t wait until tomorrow...so damn bull-headed at times…!" I heard him yell as he turned on the shower.  
"And if I wasn't, then something would be very wrong!" I cried, dialing the phone number. "Hello?"  
"Hello? Who's this?"  
"Donna."  
"Well, hello Donna."  
"Why the hell did you cheat on my mother?" I cried, not wasting any time.  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"You were married to her, you jackass!" I was so angry.   
"Tone your voice and language down! You know how to honor me, and you had better do it!" He boomed. "How did you find this out?"  
"Lexie told me." I hissed. On his end, he laughed.  
The bastard.  
"My little Lexie told you, huh? So, did you call me just to bitch and moan about my cheating on Michelle?"  
"Aw hell... _daddy_...your departure was the best thing to ever happen to us!"  
"Then you'll be happy to know that I'm finally putting a divorce in motion so that I can marry Lexie's mother. God knows I've been engaged to her forever --"  
"Shut up!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"There is no excuse for you. I want to know what the hell Lexie's dilemma is with Katherine Mitchell...my stepdaughter's mother."  
"What? You really want to know about that little whore?"  
"If I didn't want to know, do you honestly think that I would have asked?" What a moron. Truly.  
"My best friend Trent is...well, _was_...Kate's father." He said flippantly.   
"Very funny. Nice to know that death is such a funny thing to somebody who got carted away for threatening the lives of his family! She died of cancer, you jerk! You honestly think that's funny?!"   
"I never said that it was, Donna." He said, his tone unchanged. Resisting the urge to hang up on him quite loudly, I continued.  
"Two peas in a pod. You both treat your families like shit."  
"Well, our girls were really raised the wrong way, no matter how we tried to raise them to honor us."  
"Is that all you base things on? The fifth fucking commandment?"  
"That commandment is important, Donna! And you had better watch that mouth of yours!"  
"You're on the phone. Do you think that I'm scared of you? Please! You want to play the commandment game? Honor thy father... what a hypocrite if I ever heard one! How about 'thou shalt not commit adultery' or 'thou shalt not kill'? Or didn't you get that far in your little prison bible study?" I was seething. I couldn't help it.  
"Did you or did you not learn in the end, Donna?"  
"You made me say them over and over – how could I not know them?! Fortunately, I learned the actual important life survival skill of how to call 9-1-1 and put a family terrorist in jail at thirteen years old, too!"  
"Trent couldn't get enough of a grip on Katie to teach her, just like you. Two wild children, along with your brother and her sister."  
"I'm nothing like Kate."  
"On the contrary, you are _every bit_ like her. Amazing, though. I never had to discipline Lexie like I disciplined you." He continued. "As for Kate and Lexie, well, when Don kicked her out for being promiscuous, Lexie invited her to stay with us for awhile. At almost eighteen, she was pretty experienced."  
_Huh?_ I thought.  
"Eew." I said out loud. Great...cheating on the woman he cheated with. This guy was a big pig...a big, different breed of pig, that is.   
"Lexie and that little tramp were best friends until the minor circuit when Kate ratted on our little relationship, and that's when Lexie trash-talked Kate and poor little Katie got all sad and upset. As a result, she started stealing Lexie's boyfriends, and vice versa. She was sick and missing that little brat of hers and she got what she deserved from all of them, her last boyfriend Devin included." He continued. "Now a couple of new guys are on Lexie’s little hit list. I think that there's only one guy left that she hasn't had that Kate has, and you know very well who I'm talking about. He's top priority." That comment felt like a smack in the face. He was talking about --  
"Jason."   
"You must have those psychic powers working overtime tonight, Donna." He laughed wickedly.  
"She'll never have him." I snarled.  
"Are you willing to put that pretty little engagement ring of yours on the line?" He drawled. "Anything Lexie wants, she gets. Don't forget that." And with that, he hung up. After a few minutes of staring at the phone in true shock, a shrill scream pierced my thoughts.  
"MOMMMEEE!!!!"  
"Dammit!" Jason swore from the shower.  
"I've got it." I called to him.  
"Is she okay?" Asked Chris sleepily.  
"She'll be fine, Chris. Thanks." I told him as I walked into Diana's room and pulled her into my arms. "It's okay, Diana."  
"I had a dream about mommy."  
"What happened in your dream?"  
"She was holding me and she told me how sorry she is, then she told me she loves me and that she's watching me all the time. Mommy? Do we have videos of Mommy Kate? 'Cause she told me that we do."   
"Yes, but they're at Grandma Michelle's."  
"When we go home, can we watch them?"  
"I don't know, princess...." Jason said as he walked into the doorway.  
"Of course." I told her, giving him a look. He rolled his eyes. We finally got her back to sleep and I laid in bed and watched him brush out his long blond hair. "Jay?"  
"I don't know about letting her watch those movies yet."  
"Jay, she's dreaming about her mother. If she wants to watch them --"  
"It's only been eight days!"  
"So what, Jason? Maybe _you're_ not ready, but she wants to watch them just like she listens to that one cassette! I think that she's afraid that she'll forget her mother!"  
"You can't forget somebody who beat the hell out of you for three years." He mumbled.  
"It's still a normal reaction to a loss."  
"Never mind..." He replied, tossing his brush on the counter, then braced himself against it. "What'd Justin have to say?"  
I told him and he got very unexpectedly angry.  
"Jason, please calm down! You're scaring me!"  
"Guys? Is everything okay in there?" Chris asked, panic-stricken.  
"Yeah." I sniffled. "Jason's just angry..."  
"At?"  
"Her goddamned father!" Jason cried. "I would never cheat on you, Donna! I know how it feels! I would never do that to you!"  
"I never said that you would! I was only telling you what he said!" I wailed.   
"Guys?"  
"Come in, Chris." I whimpered. I filled him in in-between sobs and he looked at us.  
"I understand your anger, Jay. Really, I can. But look at Donna...please? You're scaring the hell out of her. Hasn't she been through enough of this type of reaction?"  
He looked at me and sighed.  
"Sorry Angel."  
I nodded slowly. I hated when he got angry.  
"Mommy?" Said a tiny voice from behind Chris. Chris stepped aside, and in walked a teary-eyed Diana Mitchell.   
"Hi sweetheart. You're awake again. Great..." I moaned, forcing a smile.  
"I heard daddy yelling, and loud noises and I was scared 'cause I didn't want him to hurt you..." She sniffled, pulling Grover tight to her face.  
"Look at me, sweetheart. Has daddy ever hit me?"  
"No." She said and began to cry again. "But I heard loud noises in my dream and I thought it was that bad man that hurt you before when I saw him and then I woke up and heard daddy yelling at you!" She wailed.   
"Did you have a nightmare about the bad man?" Diana nodded slowly and I pulled her onto the bed and she curled up beside me. "Oh honey, he's dead. He won't hurt us anymore."  
"Dammit!" Jason said, then sidestepped Chris and walked out of the room.  
"Jay?"  
"Let her stay with you tonight. She needs you." He said, angry with himself.   
"Is daddy mad at me?" She asked.  
"No. He's mad at himself for scaring me and waking you and Chris."  
"Oh." She replied, wrapping her arms around me. I reached over to turn on the radio, which we'd remembered to take with us when we left Detroit. Chris went to talk to Jay. "I love you mommy." She mumbled as she fell back to sleep.  
"I love you too, sweetie."  
Jay and Chris talked for a good two hours and I was just falling asleep when Jason walked back into the room. I opened my eyes sleepily.  
"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to fly off the handle like that."  
"I know that you're on a roller coaster of emotions because of Kate, the boys, Diana, the house, the wedding...but you _have_ to get a hold on the anger part of things. I'll get to the bottom of this whole Kate thing. I have a feeling that I've got a pretty decent start. In my bag is my notebook. It's a big, linked mystery. I'm writing it down as I go."   
He opened my bag and looked over my notebook, then looked up at me.  
"What you've got here makes sense." He mumbled as I shut my eyes again.  
"Rick's gonna talk to Lexie because I can’t. I have to talk to Karen and hunt down Dana and Devin, and then I have to talk to Justin some more." I paused. "And the only way I'm going to get any information out of him is if I go to his house when we go to Pittsburgh for the last stop next week."  
"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He yelped.   
"Shh! Your daughter's sleeping here!" I told him as I shook my head. "I have to go and see him, and I'm probably going to end up going with Lexie. You and Chris can hang out with Kurt or something."   
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"Do you want to know the whole story or not?"  
"It's a split decision, especially if you're going to put three lives in jeopardy by going to see that loser!"  
I sighed. I hated when he was right, but it only showed me that he cared.  
"It sucks because he's the last person on this planet that I want to see. Well, other than Brad."  
"Have you heard anything about that guy?"  
"No."  
He laid down on my other side. After a few minutes, he spoke up.  
"Do you think that Noelle would be a good flower girl or bridesmaid?" He asked.  
"Diana's younger, so she's gotta be the flower girl."  
"So Noelle can be the girl who accompanies Dewey with the rings?"  
"She can do that?"  
"It's our wedding, you know. She can do anything."  
I smiled, my eyes still shut.  
"Normal vows or our own?" I asked lightheartedly.  
"Our own. The ones that the world knows by heart are kind of...old." I laughed lightly. "What?" He asked playfully.  
"They're _old?_ They're outright boring. I'm not one for tradition." I told him, still not opening my eyes.  
"Me either, but I was being nice."  
I was enjoying the conversation we were having. I wanted to plan the ceremony with Jason and leave the dresses and colors to myself and Marie, and Amy if she wanted to help.   
Jason fell asleep with his arms around me, and I relaxed and did the same.

******************

"Jason Reso and a cell phone. Watch out, world!" Chris said, wrestling it off of his friend's hip. "It's so tiny!"  
"Yeah, a phone smaller than your mouth. Imagine that!" Amy giggled.  
"Oh sure, pick on _me!_ "  
"Come on, Chris. We still love you!" Jeff chimed in as Jay took the phone back. Chris Irvine eyed the younger Hardy brother, then raised his eyebrows.  
"If _you_ love me, there's something wrong, Hardy."  
"You know who I love, so get over yourself." He replied, giving Marie a kiss on the cheek and tightening his embrace on her shoulders. She smiled.  
Jason was buying the cell phone in case I needed him or the boys decided to make an early appearance. It was really his idea, since arena officials weren't too kind to people calling for the WWF staff. It made me feel better to know that I could get a hold of him whenever I needed him.  
"Jason?" I questioned.  
"What's wrong? Need to sit down?"  
"No, I'm fine. Do you think that Vince would let me write the storyline that would enable us to return? 'Cause I think that I have a pretty good idea, which would finally turn Trip face and Mark heel again with Stephanie, and with the title on the line with Adam, it would be ideal."  
"Vince has a storyline planned--"  
"I don't care. Would that storyline make the whole Stephanie/Triple H thing come around full circle? I just want to write it and see what he and Stephanie think about it."  
"What are you thinking about writing?" Jeff asked.  
"Well, I thought that we could turn Steph against Trip by having Steph start to get all of these weird gifts, then Trip ends up getting served divorce papers. Steph would play it off like she didn't do it, and all the while, Taker's gimmick is changing back and starting to pursue her again and it would pull Taker and Trip into a feud to begin with." As I continued, I had all eyes and ears on me.  
"Whoa!" Marie said.  
Jason shook his head.  
"You know, you have the imagination that Vince needs on that writing staff sometimes. The original storyline refuses to go away though!"  
Matt laughed.  
"Are you kidding? It was awesome!" He said. "Christian got to say his first onscreen words!" Jason glared at him.  
"She's in the basement!" Jeff imitated. "She's in the BASEMENT!" He laughed.   
"Yeah, as I was getting my ankle twisted off by Ken Shamrock in a direction it wasn't meant to go in! You’d be talking too!"  
"That whole exchange was cool." Matt laughed.  
"Oh yeah. I was the guinea pig for the whole thing! I don't know what I did to make Vince mad, but I could picture him sitting there over that script: 'Christian will be pulled into an ankle lock by Ken Shamrock after he falls flat on his face, then we'll have him get the hell beaten and choked out of him the following week. That'll teach him to be so quiet!' Yeah, cool for you two, perhaps. Not cool for my ankle and my back, respectively." He retorted, grinning the whole time. I reached over and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"My poor baby! That's why you'd be perfect for the main focus in this storyline! Revenge!"  
He shook his head and I looked up to see him roll his eyes as well.  
"You amaze me."  
"Don't forget, you almost got strapped to the symbol too!" Amy pointed out.  
"Would I get to kiss you again, Donna?" Adam asked wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"You can _all_ shut up now!" Jason insisted. I laughed lightly.  
"That was my favorite storyline to date, you know." I told him.  
"I bet." He replied with a small smile.   
"Toys!" Diana cried, pointing to Kay-Bee Toy Store.  
Chris turned around with Diana on his shoulders and arched his eyebrows.  
"Diana--" Jay started.  
"I wanna look. Please, daddy?"  
"Fine."  
We all walked into the toy store and Chris put Diana down. She ran up to the baby toys and looked them over.  
"Diana, sweetie, don't you want to look at something you'll like?" I asked.  
"I have lots of toys, mommy." She replied. I looked at Jason, who shrugged right before she followed up on that comment. "The babies don't have any yet."  
Amy smiled.  
"You're going to pick something out for them?"  
She looked at Amy and held out two fingers.  
"I need two things, Amy." She said.  
"Oh, I’m sorry." She giggled.  
"Now, this attitude I like." Jason said, nodding toward Diana.  
"She's going to be moody, Jay. She could be screaming bloody murder and pitching a fit thirty seconds from now."  
He sighed.  
"I wish that she came with an instruction manual sometimes."  
"So do I."  
"Imagine meeting up with you here!" Said a familiar voice. I let go of Jay and turned around to see Jack and Mike standing in front of me with Jack's girlfriend Tami. "Hi sweetheart!" Mike said. I gave him a hug. "So how many?"  
"Twin boys." I told him, pressing my jersey close to me proudly. Mike smiled.  
"That is wonderful. I'm so happy for you!" He lifted his eyes to see Matt and Amy playing around with the WWF action figures. "Hey!" He called to Amy. The duo whirled around to look at Mike. Matt's expression became sullen, while Amy's became sunny. The two had never spoke to each other about their feelings, and it was bothering me.  
"Hi Mike!" Amy exclaimed, walking up to us and giving him a hug. I looked back at Matt and frowned before Jack tapped my shoulder. I turned back to him and he looked at me.  
"How much longer?"  
"A while." I told him, feeling my face twist into a look of concern as I glanced from him to Tami. "August seventeenth is their due date. Why? Do I look huge?"  
"You look beautiful, Donna." Jason told me.  
"Thanks anyway, honey, but I know that you're attempting to make me feel better." He pouted as I turned back to Jack and Tami. "So do I?"  
"You look healthy." Mike told me sternly in mid-conversation with Amy.  
"Well, you look just fine." Jack replied. "Remember what I told you a few months ago?"  
"That I could be purple with yellow polka dots and pink ears and you'd still want to see me." I laughed at the recollection as Tami smacked him on the shoulder.  
"You never tell a pregnant woman how big she is!" She told him, then looked at me. "Donna, men are stupid."  
"Hey!" The guys cried as Jack pushed her playfully.  
"It's the god's honest truth!" She giggled. Now, Tami was undeniably intelligent, and she worked with kids, just like I used to. However, she came off as a little bit light upstairs until you really got to know her. That's the part of her personality that was shining right now. "August is a while away, though."  
"Thanks for reminding me, Tami." I laughed lightly.  
"Are you checking into a place of your own yet?" Jack asked.  
"As a matter of fact, we move into our new house next weekend. Vince gave Jay and Jeff the weekend off so we could work on it. Then it'll just me Maria and I." I told him as Amy walked back over to Matt and Mike turned to us.  
"What about Diana?" He asked.   
"She'll be on the road with Jason."  
"So what's this Amy tells me about Maria?"  
I explained her situation in a low voice.  
"Mike?" I questioned.  
"Damn. At least you won't be alone." He said as Chris put Diana on his shoulders and grinned like an idiot. I looked at him flatly.  
"Who's hungry?" He asked the group, raising his hand. Matt, Jeff, Amy, Jay and Diana all followed his lead.  
"Who's not?" Mike joked as he, Jack, Adam and Tami raised their hands.  
"Who cares?" Maria laughed as she and I raised our hands.   
"You two are real smartasses. Are you aware of that?"  
"Of course, Chris! Part of the joy in my life is being a smartass!" She laughed.   
We walked to the Hurricane Food Court and I sat down and watched Maria and Jeff as they joked and horsed around in the Burger King line. Was she really that good at hiding it?  
"Earth to Donna." Amy laughed as she sat down across from me with a tray of food from Panda Express. "Want some?"  
"Oh, no thanks, Amy. Jason's getting me something." I replied absently, still watching Jeff and my best friend.  
"What're you thinking about?"  
"Maria. Here we are in South Florida, and she's not even talking about going home to see her parents."  
"She hasn't seen them since the day Brad broke in."  
"Has she spoken to them?"  
"Just her mother. Her father wants nothing to do with her."  
"Why? It's not her--!"  
"Who are we talking about?" Marie asked.   
"Oh, um, Kate."  
"Ah." She replied like she didn't believe me.  
"Are you okay, Marie?"  
"Sure am, Don. Never better. Why? Hair out of place?" She joked.  
"No, just concerned." Her smile faded as she realized that I wasn't in the mood to joke around with her right then.  
"About...?"  
"You."  
She laughed uncomfortably, looking from me to Jeff and Amy.  
"Why?"  
"You don't want to go see your parents while we're in town?"  
She looked at me questioningly.  
"I-I never said that, Don."  
"Okay, 'cause I'd like to talk to them about Brad if you don't mind."  
All of a sudden, she looked like a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
"Marie?" Jeff said.  
"Sh...sure." She sputtered as she slid into her seat beside Jeff.  
"Do you mind?"  
"N-no, Don. Not at all. Why would I mind? You're my best friend. I don't mind." She replied, not looking at me like she normally would if it really was okay.  
"Marie?"  
"Huh?" She said, still looking at her tray and now playing around with the food upon it.  
"Look at me, Marie." She finally looked up at me. "Are...you...okay?"  
"Yes, Donna. I'm fine. Would you stop being so damn paranoid? I've already told you everything." Mike touched Marie's shoulder and she jumped. "Dammit, don't sneak up on me like that!" She cried, looking up at him. He looked back at her, concerned.  
"Are you okay?"  
"What the hell is it with you people? I'm fine! You scared the hell out of me!"   
"I'm sorry, Marie. I didn't mean to. Do you mind if I sit here?"  
"It's a free country, isn't it?" She snapped. I reached forward and grabbed a French fry off of her tray, then tossed it at her.  
"Stop being a bitch and lighten up." I instructed. After a minute, she grabbed a fry and tossed it at me, then she smiled. "Good enough."  
Everyone sat down to eat. I really wasn't hungry because we were supposed to have a barbeque at my dad's house later that afternoon, so I sat there and rested my head on Jason's shoulder.  
"How are you feeling, angel?" He asked, waving a fry in my face.  
"Fine." I replied, letting him feed me some fries.  
"You're not eating."  
"I'm not hungry."  
He accepted that, but later on in Books-A-Million, he walked up to me.  
"Is it because this is our next-to-last stop before I go back out on the road? 'Cause you _have_ to eat more than a handful of French fries."  
"I've been on the road with you for over a year now. This is going to drive me nuts. And don't worry about lunch. I'll eat when we get to my dad's house."  
"There's something else on your mind, isn't there?" I nodded. "What is it?"  
"Maria."  
"Donna..." He sighed. "She told you what happened. Why can't you accept that?"  
"Jason, you don't get it. Maria and I have been best friends for eight years. Before you guys came along, I was her only friend. If she lost us -- me especially -- she'd truly be all alone." I confessed. "She's like a sister to me, and I refuse to let anyone hurt her. When Brad was here and I was up there on that phone, I felt helpless because he knew how to get the best of me without standing in front of me. Amy told me that Marie has only spoken to her mother since the break-in and that her father wants nothing to do with her. I'm not used to seeing her like that." I told him, nodding toward Marie, who was touching the books in front of her with a gentle finger as she stared at them with tear-filled eyes and hugged herself with her free arm. Tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her shirtsleeve. "I'll be right back." I walked over to her and looked at the books she'd been touching -- self-help and survival guides. I frowned. "Marie?" I said, tears starting to choke me. She shook her head.  
"I'm fine." She whispered, then walked away slowly. I looked back at Jason, who sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then shook his head. He walked up to me and embraced me.  
"When she wants you to know, she'll tell you."  
"I already know, and she subconsciously wants to tell me."  
"She'll tell you when she's ready to face it."  
"I hope so. It's a hard thing to do." I replied. "He needs to pay for everything he's done."  
"He will, Donna. He will."


	13. Chapter 13

After watching the boys play hockey at Incredible Ice, we all headed back to my dad's house for a barbeque. My dad cooked buffalo-style chicken wings special for me, because it was a dish that only he can make perfectly every time. Mike stole one of my last wings before jumping into the pool, then he ate it, tossed the bones in the garbage and proceeded to splash me.   
"Hey jackass! Enough of that!" I cried. He pouted.  
"Come in with us."  
"Mike, look at me, would you? I'm huge! I don’t even belong in this swimsuit!"  
"Donna, you're around friends and family. Come on." Jack told me. I gave the boys a stern look.  
"No."  
Mike splashed me again.  
"Come on, Donna."  
"Come in with us, mommy!" Diana cried, swimming around with her water wings on. Chris scooped her up and she screeched as he tossed her lightly back into the pool, sending a wave right into Jeff's face. Jeff wiped his face off and lunged at Chris, wrestling around with him in the water.   
Jason came out of the house and eyed the crew in the pool, obviously looking for somebody.  
"Where are --"  
Before he could completely question Matt and Adam's whereabouts, he was thrown in by the two devils, taking Matt with him. Adam shot me his sadistic, evil grin as he took my wrist in his hands and tugged gently.  
"Adam, don't play. If I wasn't pregnant, I'd let you toss me in."  
"I wouldn't dream of doing that! Just come in with us."  
I pressed my lips together and shook my head.  
"I'm as big as a whale, but I'm not Shamu. I don't belong in that pool." I told him. Adam sighed and let go.  
"I never said that you were." He said, then jumped in. From in the pool, Jason looked up at me, his blue eyes silently begging me to join him.  
"No." I told him.  
"You're not a whale. You're beautiful." He told me. "You're my beautiful, sweet, sexy angel."  
"You're kissing my ass to get it in there with you. Please stop."  
"I'll really do that if you'd like, but I'm telling you those things because they're true." I looked him in the eyes after he hoisted himself out of the pool. He was being sincere. I gave him a slow once-over and bit my lip, trying to ignore the fact that he was very much soaked from head to toe. He walked up beside my lounge chair, dripping on me.  
"Go away." I told him, trying my damnedest to be serious.  
"Why? What's wrong?" He joked, a goofy-assed grin latching itself onto his face and dancing in his beautiful blue eyes. He knew damn well what was wrong.  
"You, me, lots of water _and_ lots of people don't mix." I told him so only he could hear. "And you're dripping on me!" Chris opened his mouth to make some smartassed remark, and Amy splashed him, causing him to take in a mouthful of water.  
"What?" He coughed.  
"You know damn well what, Irvine!" She demanded.  
"You know, there are some days where I just despise your ass, Reso." I grumbled. He took my hand, kissed it, then helped me to my feet.  
"Well, I love yours everyday." He replied mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows like Groucho Marx.  
"You are so damn corny sometimes, but I love your sense of humor."  
"Comes with the package, my dear."  
"The package, huh? Can I check out the package later?"  
"It's all yours, Angel."  
Matt cleared his throat loudly.  
"There _is_ a child in the pool, you two!" He said.  
"Shit! I knew we forgot something!" Amy exclaimed, jumping in and covering Chris' ears.   
"Get your hands off of me!" He laughed, splashing her. She backed away and right into Matt. She turned and looked him in the eyes.  
"Sorry, Matt." She said, looking him over slowly. Apparently, the same thing that worked for me, worked for her as well, because there he stood, soaked from head to toe, and he looked _damn_ good. "I-I didn't know you were standing there." A wicked look entered his eyes and he closed the gap between himself and Amy, backing her right up against the wall.  
"You might have to pay for that, you know."  
She smiled nervously, looking to the rest of us.  
"Help?" She squeaked.  
Jeff folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. Then she turned to glance up at Jason and I right before Matt gave her a kiss on the lips. He broke it about ten seconds later and she looked him in the eyes, covering her mouth in shock. I glanced at Jeff, who nodded in approval.  
"Sorry, Amy. That was stupid of me to do." Matt mumbled, backing away from her. "Please forgive me."  
She snapped out of her state of shock and grabbed his wrist as he turned away from her.  
"You might have to pay for that." She mumbled, pulling him down for his lips to find hers in a heated kiss. I grinned.  
FINALLY!  
A few minutes later, Jason succeeded in dragging me into the pool and Amy and Matt had yet to take a breath of air. All of a sudden, the B-52's came blasting over the radio, and my stepdad jumped into the pool.   
"That's _his_ entrance music -- Rock Lobster." Mike laughed as my stepdad surfaced.  
"Rock lobster!" He sang goofily, bopping around aimlessly. Diana giggled and I did the same, shaking my head as well.  
"You're crazy, dad." I laughed.  
"I work hard at that." He joked, giving me a hug. "So, the next time I see you, you'll be a full-fledged mommy, eh?" He asked, his Canadian speech shining brightly.  
"Yep." I replied, beaming.  
"Plan your wedding yet?"  
"We're starting to."  
He nodded.  
"Don't rush. If you need any kind of help, just ask."  
Again, I smiled. I looked over at Jason, who'd taken Diana's water wings off of her arms and was teaching her how to swim. Despite her major attitude problems lately, she really made him happy. He truly loved children.  
"That's my baby."  
"He's good for you, Donna." My dad told me. "He treats you the way he should, right?" That was a big question every time he saw me now. I really couldn't fault him for that. After what Brad did to me, it was a necessary question.  
I nodded.  
"And then some."  
"Good, good. Every time I see him, he's either playing with Diana, holding you, or laughing with his friends. You seem to make him very happy."  
"I hope that I do." I said seriously.  
"What about that Brad character?" He mumbled. He didn't know about the breaking and entering at Maria's yet. I told him in a low voice as Maria made her way in and Jeff waded up to her. "She'll be okay, Donna."  
"I hope so."  
"Come here.” Jeff told Maria as a slow song came on the radio. He pulled her into his arms and danced with her.  
"How are your mom and Danny doing?"  
"They're doing well."  
"Are you planning to go back into wrestling?"  
"Yeah, sometime in October. I'm hopefully going to be writing the storyline that'll bring us back into the Federation."  
"Say what?" He screeched. "You?"  
"Well, I'm hoping. Nothing's official yet. I have to ask Vince and Steph, though."  
"That's great!"  
It turned out to be a very peaceful evening. After we got out of the pool, Matt, Jeff, Amy and Maria went to Amy's place for the night and Jay, Diana and I (along with Chris and Adam) stayed at my dad's house.  
I planned to pay Maria's parents a visit first thing the following morning, and they'd listen to me whether they liked it or not.

******************

It turned out to be Maria, Jeff, Jay and myself the next day as Chris took Diana out to the ice rink to help her with skating. We were greeted warmly by Maria's mom, Debbie. Apparently, Brandon wasn't home yet.  
"My baby girl! Jeffie, are you taking good care of her?"  
"Yes ma'am." He told the tall blond woman.  
"How are you feeling, Maria?" She asked, worried about her daughter, reaching up to inspect Marie's face.  
"I'm fine, mom." She replied harshly, batting Debbie's hand away from her lip.  
"Oh my god, Marie!" She gasped, noticing the cut on her daughter's neck.  
"I'm _fine,_ mom." She insisted, swatting at her mother's hand again before it could come in contact with the cut.  
Debbie, hurt by her daughter's reaction, looked over at me.  
"Hello, Donna. You must be Jason. Nice to finally meet you." Her eyes settled on my abdomen. "My gosh, Donna!"  
"Six months and counting." I said proudly.  
"Do you know what you're having yet?"  
"Twin boys." Jason piped up.  
"Congratulations to the both of you!" She squealed, giving each of us a hug. I held out my engagement ring. "And when is this supposed to take place?"  
"Next April."  
Debbie shook her head as she led us into the living room. She had just gotten us all something to drink and I was starting to tell her about this thing with Brad when Brandon arrived home. Marie got up and ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind herself. Jeff was quick to follow her.  
"Whose car is that, Debbie?" He demanded. I cringed. What a greeting. "I need them to move it the hell out of my spot!"  
"I've got it." Jason said, making a movement to get up. Debbie waved her husband off and motioned for Jason to sit back down. "Are you sure?"  
"His bark is worse than his bite."  
"Debbie!" He cried, walking into the living room, then looking at us questioningly. "Oh, hello Donna. Hello..."  
"Jason." Debbie told him.  
"Hello Jason." He said to Jason, who stood up and shook Brandon's hand, then Brandon looked at me.  
"I'd stand up sir, but, well..."  
"I see that. You're very...uh..."  
"Pregnant." I finished for him.  
"Yes, that's the word."  
I forced a smile.  
"Yes, the _only_ word."  
"So, to what do we owe this visit?"  
"I wanted to tell you about the man who broke in here and hurt Marie."  
His eyes darkened.  
"Why bother?"  
"He hurt her! Sir, I actually dated the slimeball. Well, if you call abuse dating, that is. Listen..." I told him exactly what happened and he looked at me.  
"Maria, it's okay. Come on." Jeff assured her as they walked out to the living room slowly. Brandon turned to look at them angrily.  
"How could you?" He cried. I had obviously just wasted my time explaining things to him. Maria looked up at her father.  
"How could I what? I didn't do anything wrong!" She wailed. Jeff pulled her into his arms.  
"You invited him in here, Maria!"  
"The door was unlocked! He was not invited into this house!" She screamed. “Why would I randomly invite my best friend’s abusive ex-boyfriend into this house? Especially when I’m dating Jeff? Make some sense, dad!”  
"Lower that voice, girl!" He demanded.  
"Do you wanna know what he did?" She cried, pulling her hair back. "Does this look like something that was part of a goddamn invitation?! Look at my face! Do stitches and black eyes come with an invitation?! He tore my life apart in one hour! I don't feel safe anymore! Not even around Jeff!" She broke away from Jeff and ran back to her room. She came back with a shirt that was saturated with blood and threw it at her father's feet. "Take a look at the condition of that shirt! The amount of blood that came from my neck and lip is unreal! I had to drive like that! No matter where I go, people stare at me and keep asking me if I'm okay! I'm fine! I've always been a freak! I have nobody!" She screamed. "Do you hear me? I'VE GOT NOBODY! But I invited him in here! Come on in, person that I hate, and knife me to death!" Jason helped me to my feet and I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms.  
"That's not true, Marie. You would have been there for me if I had let you. Please, _please_ let me help you."  
Jeff leaned forward and picked up the clothes Maria had tossed at her father's feet. Maria nodded as she sobbed and wrapped her arms around me as best as she could.

*******************

"I never expected that."  
"Donna, she comes across as being a real ruffian on the outside. It's all a show so nobody'll see her as a little bit fragile."  
"I told you at the mall yesterday: if it wasn't for me to begin with, she'd have nobody. You heard her revert back to that today. She knows it."  
Jason frowned.  
"Good afternoon, everybody." Said a cheery Shane McMahon.  
"Hi Shane." Jason replied as he got into the back seat to get Diana out of her car seat.  
"Hello, Shane. Listen, is Stephanie around?"  
"She sure is. Well, she's roaming around here someplace. Why?"  
"I've got a storyline idea that I'd like to talk to her about."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
He smiled.  
"I'll see if I can track her down."  
"Thanks."  
Shane walked back into the National Car Rental Center and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted someone walking up to us.  
"Donna?"  
I turned to look at Jamie and Andrew.  
"Jamie?" I questioned as Andrew stood behind her and pulled her into an embrace.  
"Hi!"  
"How are you feeling?"  
She frowned.  
"I'd feel better if I wasn't being stalked by a psychotic.” She said, trying to make the statement as cheery sounding as possible.  
"Diana! You stay by the car until one of us walks with you!" Jason barked. The little blond turned around and Jason pulled her out of the way just as Lexie sped into the lot with Trish in the passenger side. If Jason hadn't moved Diana, she probably would have gotten run over. "Watch where you're going, Winchester! You could have killed my daughter with your reckless driving!"  
Judging from the look on Trish's face as she got out of the vehicle, the reckless driving had been going on for a while. Lexie got out and looked at him.   
"Cars do have brakes, you know."  
"Perhaps you should learn how to use them, then."  
"She's almost five, Jay. Perhaps she should learn not to jump out in front of cars."  
Jay eyed her. I could see his blue eyes reflecting the fact that she was pushing his buttons in a big way. I'd seen it before: when Kate first started here.  
"What are you saying?"  
"That the little blond brat is just like her mother and her problem is that she's spoiled rotten and doesn't want to listen or you refuse to control her like you should. And you have two more on the way." She shook her head. "You really should let Kate's parents raise her."  
Andrew let go of Jamie to step in front of Jason, who was now seeing red.  
"Hey! You almost mow Diana down and you have the nerve to say trash like that? You don't know a damn thing about Jason and how he is at being a parent!"   
"She's truly daddy's little girl. Spoiled rotten."  
"Jason, she just wants to make you mad. You know you're a good father. We all know that." Andrew told him calmly.   
"What's going on out here?" Stephanie asked.  
"Nothing. Don't worry, Andrew. Thanks, though." Jason replied, walking past him and unlocking the trunk. Trish looked at Jason as he got his stuff out of the trunk.   
"I'm sorry that she said that stuff. We all know that it's bullshit anyway."  
"Yeah? Well..." He said, tossing the bags onto the pavement and slamming the trunk shut. "She just needs to shut the hell up. She doesn't have one moment's worth of parenting experience, and I've just passed the one-year mark. I've been around kids my whole life, especially seeing as I have a younger brother. I'm under a lot of stress right now because I'm constantly worrying about Donna and the twins, and then there's Diana, who has nightmares galore and it's beginning to become a nightly occurrence now." He looked her in the eyes. "When the big mouth grows up and has kids of her own, then she can come back and tell me if I'm dealing with Diana the wrong way!"  
He handed the Grover backpack to Diana and grabbed his stuff as Andrew grabbed the wheeled bag that Joanie had loaned to me and took Diana's hand in his.  
"Still missing Kate, are you, Jason?" Lexie called with a smirk tugging on her lips.  
"Why must you be such a bitch?!" I cried. "Why must you screw with people's emotions? Give it a rest!"  
"Come on. We have things to talk about. At least that's what Shane tells me." Steph told me, steering me away from Lexie and a distraught Trish Stratus.  
We walked into the arena and Steph escorted me to the catering room. We got something to eat and sat down at a nearby table.  
"I know that your dad is pretty set in his ways, but...um..."  
"Donna?"  
"I have a storyline idea." I told her.  
"Well? Let me hear it." She replied with interest before taking a bite of her sandwich. So I rattled it off for her as we ate. She looked at me, her eyes getting the infamous, Steph-has-cooked-up-a-plan gleam stuck in them and proceeded to bounce some ideas off of me and we went back and forth up until an hour before showtime, when Shane escorted my stepdad into the room.  
"Hi honey."  
"Hi dad!" I never expected him to show up here tonight. "I thought you had to work."  
"Well, kiddo, I figured that since this'll be the last time I'll be seeing you for awhile, I thought we could watch together."  
"Wanna sit ringside?" Steph offered.  
"Um..." I said.  
"Come on. Jay needs you out there." She begged. "We've got Pittsburgh, then Detroit. Ohio doesn't count because Jay and Jeff are house show-free this weekend. Come on."  
I frowned. Although I was sure that the fans knew the real reason why I was out by now, the thought of someone getting a little camera-happy didn't exactly thrill me.  
"Okay."  
We walked down the hall and passed Jay and Adam.  
"Where are you going? Is everything okay?"  
I looked Jay in the eyes.  
"I'm fine, sweetheart." I replied, reaching up to push some of his long blond hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. "I'm going to sit ringside with my dad tonight." He looked up at James, then smiled sheepishly.  
"Okay, blond moment. You just haven't gone out there since we found out that you were pregnant, that's all. Don't mind me -- title match on the brain." He told me with a slight laugh. "I'm sorry, James."  
"That's okay."  
"No, not really." He replied, shaking James' hand. "I should have known that you would want to spend a little more time with Donna before we headed out." He continued. "I'm just batting a thousand, aren't I?" He asked, giving us a 'boy, did I screw up or what?' look.  
"I still love you, baby." I told him with a small smile. He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.  
"Love you too, Angel. Have fun out there."  
"I will." I turned to walk away, then turned back to face him. "Babe, where's Diana?"  
"Hanging out with Matt and Jeff."  
"I'll bring her out to join you, okay?" Steph offered. "Let's go."  
So we walked out by the ring as people began to mill around and search for their seats. Steph glanced up as we sat down, then knelt down to fix her shoe.   
I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around to see Mike, Jack and Tami standing behind me, each with a gift in their arms. Steph stood up and smiled. I pointed at her.  
"You knew!" I cried. She laughed. "Bitch!" I giggled, reaching forward and smacking her on the shoulder lightly, then giving her a tight embrace.   
"I'm that damn good!" She laughed. "I'll be right back with Diana."  
"Sit! Please!" I told my friends. They did so and we talked until I was tapped on the shoulder again.   
"Excuse me?" Came a soft female voice. I looked behind me at a young girl, who was probably about sixteen, seventeen at most. "You're not the lady who plays 'Angelica' by chance, are you?" She asked shyly, clutching a poster and pen close to her chest. She looked at me the way I must have looked at Chris Irvine when I met him for the first time.  
I nodded. She gave me a slight smile.   
"It's okay, hon. I don't bite." I told her. Now I got a full smile out of her. "What can I do for you?"  
"I..." She said, then took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could sign this for me."  
"I'd love to."  
"When are you coming back?"  
"October."  
"Cool. I enjoy watching you and Christian out there."  
"Thank you. Who should I make this out to?" I asked as I unrolled the poster.  
"Where'd you get that?" My dad asked.  
"Mackenzie...and I got it at the souvenir stand." My dad was out of his seat and up the steps as fast as his legs could take him. It was a poster of a promo shot I had forgotten that we'd even taken. I'd never seen it before today, and I really liked it. It had come out very nice.  
"Mackenzie...I like that name. Are you able to stay after the show for a few minutes? I can't stand to let you leave with your poster half-signed."  
A look of shock crossed her face.  
"Christian can sign it for me too?"  
I smiled again.  
"Yes." I told her. Just meet us right here. As long as you're alone, there shouldn't be a problem." A 'what do I do now?' look crossed her face. "What's wrong?"   
She glanced up to a little girl farther up in the stands, who had a 'Team Xtreme' sign pulled up to her face and propped up on the arches of her feet. Mackenzie held up a finger to her, indicating for her to hold on a second, and the little girl nodded.  
"That's my baby sister. I brought her with me because she loves the Hardys and admires Lita."  
"Just you and her?" I asked. Mackenzie nodded. "Bring her too. I think that we can arrange a little something for her."  
"You're the _best,_ Angelica! Awesome!" She squealed as I rolled the poster back up and put it into the tube.  
"Thanks. Don't forget -- you and your sister meet me right here, okay?"   
"Thank you!"  
She raced back up to sit with her sister as Steph brought Diana up to me.  
"She's acting up, Donna. Jason told her that she needs to listen."  
"What is she doing?"  
"I don't _wanna_ sit out here!" She yelled, stomping her feet. I gave her an angry look over the barricade, then Steph put her on my side. The little blond stared me in the eyes. I pointed to the floor.  
"Time out! You do _not_ act like that out here!"  
"No!"  
"Sit your bottom down! Right here, right _NOW!_ " I demanded.  
"NO!" She screamed.  
"Do you want Stephie to take you back to daddy and he'll straighten you out? Because daddy's getting ready to work and he won't be happy that he has to stop and talk to you."  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Okay. Come with me." Stephanie said sternly. Diana whirled around and looked at Vince's daughter, her blue eyes wider than normal. She shook her head feverishly. "Then you listen to mommy, Diana. Sit down and take your time out like a big girl." The little blond flopped hard onto the pavement. Steph walked backstage as Diana began to cry.  
"Pain in the ass, or what?" Jack asked me.  
"Literally, I think." I replied, seeing Diana rubbing her bottom where it made contact with the concrete. "I also think she just found out that pitching a fit can hurt."  
Tami handed me a bandana that she'd bought a short time before at the souvenir stand. I looked at her.  
"So you won't be hounded." She explained.  
"I appreciate the thought, but the fact that people still like and recognize me is a good thing."  
"Yeah. Jason has lots of female fans." Mike said, nodding in Mackenzie's general direction.  
"And if I'd have been a total bitch to her...what would it have accomplished? It's useless to snub people. Fans are the reason we have this job." I stopped and smiled, then shook my head. "Listen to me, huh? I never thought that I'd be in this position twenty-one months ago." I looked up to see Maria make her way down the ramp and up to us. She sat on the barricade and swung her legs over it.  
"Ready for RAW?" She asked.  
"Definitely!" I told her. She looked back at me and appeared happy for the first time since we showed up in Dallas. "I'll always love live events. There's nothing like them."  
She smiled.  
"Mommy?"  
"Come on. Have you calmed down?"   
"Yes, mommy."  
She sat sideways on my lap and rested her head on my chest. I sighed, settling into my chair. After the show, Mackenzie walked halfway down to meet up with us, then turned to wait for her little sister.   
"Come on, Lani. It's okay."   
" Hi there." I said to the shy little girl, who looked up and me and smiled.  
"Hi." She replied, tilting her head. "Angel...wow..."  
"I hear that you like those Hardy Boys and Lita."  
"Yes...I wanna fly like Lita." She said in a shy voice. "I've got lots of Team Xtreme stuff at home."  
"Tell her who you like the most."  
"I like Jeff...he's cute."  
I glanced at Maria, who smiled.  
"Come on."  
I took them backstage and we all ran into Jason first, who was standing in the corridor, talking to Chris. Jason looked up at us and walked up to me.   
"How was she?"  
"Good...after she threw herself onto the pavement."   
"Ouch. Something tells me that she learned her lesson." He looked past me to see the regulars and Mackenzie and Lani standing among them. "Who are they?"  
"Well, the one little girl wants to see the boys and Lita, and the older one needs a poster signed by you."  
Chris laughed.  
"I'm sensing a slight Deja vu here. Am I the only one?"  
"Oh my god, you're right!" Jason laughed. "Whoa...."  
The reason they mentioned it was the first time I met everyone, I ran into Adam in the locker room after Shane and Maria left me behind. Adam signed my poster that I had with me, and I ended up walking out of the room with Mick and we were talking about Chris Benoit when we ran into Chris Irvine, who took over for Mick in walking around with me. Not long afterwards, we ran into Jason, who ended up signing the poster second, as luck would have it, just like he would this time, and in this building, no less. I never even thought of that. How creepy. The thought of it all made me smile, though.  
He signed the poster and talked to her for a little bit as Maria went with Mike to hunt down the boys and Amy. They came back a few minutes later, and Mackenzie nudged her sister to get her to look up. The girl, who was about eight, looked up, and her eyes lit up. Her jaw dropped in amazement, and tears filled her eyes.   
"I hear this rumor that we've got a little fan out here wanting to see us." Jeff said as the trio walked up to her, with Mike and Maria lagging behind.   
"Wow..." Was all she could say. Amy knelt in front of the little girl and shook her hand. "Lita....Jeff....and Matt...."   
"She really admires you guys." Mackenzie said.   
"I wanna do what you do, Lita." Lani said shyly. "I love the flips and things." She looked up at the boys with wide eyes.   
"You do? It's a lot of work."  
"It looks like fun."  
"It is."  
"Tell Jeff what you tell me." Her sister told her.  
"I think you're really cute, Jeff." Lani said, turning several shades of red, then looking away. Jeff smiled slightly and knelt beside Amy.   
"Thank you..."  
"Lani." Mackenzie said.  
"Thank you, Lani."  
"Can I give you a hug?" The little girl asked, her voice barely that of a whisper.  
"You sure can, darlin'."  
Lani gave Jeff a huge hug. Matt managed to dig up a couple of pictures and the trio signed them for the little girl. That made her night. To see the girls pose for pictures with them, Chris and Jay was really nice. Gave me a feeling that I did something right.  
Now, however, it would only be a matter of time before the puzzle I was trying to solve would fit together. I'd be writing that storyline in the next few months as I got to the bottom of Kate's mystery, and I could also punish Lexie in my own special, demonic way.  
But first, it was off to hell.  
I mean, Pittsburgh. 

Sorry, Kurt.


	14. Chapter 14

You know, there are just some things in life that are just plain stupid to do -- drugs, drinking and driving and bungee jumping are some prime examples, and visiting your father with your half-sister (who both hate your guts) while you're pregnant is right up there.  
Chalk it up as a major league blond moment that Jason wasn't happy with.  
I sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window as Lexie put on some dance music.  
"You're quiet." She commented.  
"So what?"  
"Just saying."  
"Well, don't."  
"Fine."  
I let a song or two pass before I spoke again.  
"What was your deal with Kate?"  
"You know, back in the indies, she told me that my father slept with her. Well, not exactly, because she wasn't into it, or so she said. This was all after Trent kicked her out for her promiscuity, and she came to live with us because nobody else would take her in. She was depressed an awful lot of the time I knew her, but when she was wired, she was quite a handful. Not to mention, she could be mean. During one of her rather lengthy depressed episodes, I became upset and I got mad at her for coming up with what I thought at the time was just a horrible story. She wanted to take him to court and everything. She claimed that it had been going on for quite awhile. It quickly became quite the little war between us and by the time I found out that she'd been telling me the truth, she was dating Jason."  
"The truth? Why didn’t you let her know? It’s important to a survivor to know that they’re believed, Lexie. Yet, you continued until the day she died."  
"Devin was horrible to her. I didn't do anything with him. Dana did. He was a mess himself. Somehow, it didn’t surprise me that she had hooked up with him with all of her issues."  
"How'd you find out that she was telling you the truth?" She shook her head in response.  
"I just did. No reason to go any further." She replied tensely.  
_Uh-oh,_ I thought.   
"Were you around Kate when she was dating Jason?"  
"Yeah. She was such a bitch to him, constantly demanding things of him. He'd come to work after they'd been fighting, and he looked like he'd been through a war. He'd be all messed up, and I'm not talking drunk, either."  
"Wow." I mumbled, turning the radio down.  
"I know what daddy's been telling you, Donna, and I played right along. I don't want you to lose those babies," She mumbled. "Or Jason, for that matter."  
"Then why does Justin?"  
"Because he doesn't like anyone, especially you, Danny and...Michelle?"  
"That would be my brother and my mother."  
She nodded.  
"To be honest with you, Donna, I was glad to hear that you and Hunter kicked him out the last time we were in town."  
I looked out the window again.   
"I had to tell him what was on my mind."  
"You did a good job. Maybe you can tell me -- what is his deal with the commandments? He is a religious freak, yet he doesn't practice one of them. And I mean, freak. I swear that I must know them forwards and backwards because he made me say them so much. If I refused, he'd beat the hell out of me. Believe me, I only did that one time. I learned really fast. Of course, he punished me way too many other times to count for stupid shit." She swore.  
"He told me that he didn't have to punish you like he did me."  
"He's a goddamned liar!" She swore again, glancing over her shoulder and pulling onto the shoulder of the expressway. We pulled to a stop and she shut off the ignition. "He's a liar." She said again, tears beginning to choke her words. "Why are we going to see him? I can tell you anything and everything you need to know. I can't play the Federation slut anymore. I just can't!" She said, trying to clear her throat of the tears that were taking up the space.  
"Lexie?"  
_What the hell just happened?_ I thought.  
"I'm sorry. You want to go see him. I respect that." She said, turning the key and merging back onto the expressway.  
"We don't have to go see him. He’s the last person I want to see right now, actually. Turn around."  
"Huh? Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
We got off at the next exit and turned around just as Lexie's cell phone rang. She hit a button underneath the car radio.  
"Hello?" She said, shutting off the radio.   
"Lexie, where are you?" Justin demanded.  
"I'm on my way to the hotel."  
"When are you getting here? We have things to do!"  
"I can't make it. We're only at the Igloo for the evening."  
"No! Uh-uh. Unacceptable! Get your ass to this house now!" The sound of his angry voice brought the tears back and she clutched the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned three different shades of red before finally turning white. "Do you hear me, you little slut?" She choked on tears, trying to hold them in.  
"Where's mom?" She said slowly, trying not to let him hear the tears in her voice.  
"In Georgia on business. Now, get here so that we can take care of our own business!" He hollered.  
"Bye."  
"Don't you dare hang up on me, you trashy little tramp!"  
I reached down and hung up. I couldn't take his mouth anymore.  
"Who needs unnecessary noise while you drive?" I told her. The phone rang again, and Lexie turned the radio back on.   
"Not me."  
She allowed fresh tears to finally fall down her cheeks but flashed me a halfhearted smile anyway. I looked at her and smiled back as I reached up and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

*********************

"Back so soon?" Jason asked.   
"We never went to see him. You knew her in the indies?" I demanded, nodding toward Lexie.  
"Donna --" He sighed. I gave him a pointed look. "Yes, I did. We talked every now and then about what Kate was doing to me."  
"Thanks for your honesty."  
"You're welcome. So, what the hell happened?"  
"Lexie has a pretty interesting story to tell you."  
"Okay, back up. When you left, you two couldn't stand each other. Now you're friends and sisters and whatever else?"  
"Why don't you sit down and listen? I have a feeling that you'll be interested in what she has to say." So that's what he did as I got out my notebook and wrote as she spoke. "It's all beginning to fit together. Lexie, do you know how I can get a hold of Devin and Dana?"  
She nodded slowly and rattled off a couple of phone numbers.  
Suddenly, Rollin' came blasting from Chris' room.  
"Like we don't hear it enough at work..." Jay moaned.  
"Keep rollin', rollin' rollin' rollin...." Chris sang (sang? Screeched!) along. "Moongooooooose McQueen lives!"  
"He's gonna --" Jason began before Chris changed the song to My Way'. "You know, I got so tired of this song last year..."  
"It's my way or the highway! Yeah!" Chris screeched. "....And I will give up everything to be on my own again..."  
"Sooner than you think, Chris...." Jay continued.  
Lexie laughed.  
"Does he do this often?"  
"....Just one...more fight...and I'll be history...."  
"It won't take one more fight!" Jason yelled in the direction of Chris' side of the suite.  
"Often enough." I laughed.  
"Mooooooongooooose McQueen, baby! He lives!"  
"And he's going to die sooner than he thinks." Jason laughed.  
Chris brought the performance into the main part of the suite, headbanging his way around the room. I couldn't stop laughing for at least twenty minutes, and I hated him for it. He knew I was pregnant, and common sense tells you that if you value anything (furniture and clothes especially), you do _not_ keep a pregnant woman laughing hysterically for twenty minutes straight. Lexie was all but on the floor, and Jason was trying to act angry -- which, of course, he wasn't.  
"Come on, Reso. Join Moongoose!" Chris said, headbanging his way over to us.  
"Aw man...come on..." He chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Let's go."  
So the two finally ended up playing off of each other. Chris bopped his way into his room and grabbed a red cap and stuck it backwards on Jason's head. Jason just went along with it.   
"Come on guys! I'm pregnant and she can't breathe!" I laughed. Amy and Matt walked in, followed by Diana, Maria and Jeff.   
Jeff joined right in, playing air-drums, while Matt decided to be the air-guitarist. Marie and Amy decided to be the groupie girls as Diana ran up to me and sat down to watch the little show with Lexie and I.   
"This is insane!" Lexie laughed.   
"And it's Chris' fault." I said in-between mouthing the words to 'Rollin' for at least the third time as I watched Jason pretend he was Fred Durst. He was truly letting loose and enjoying life for the first time in quite awhile, and I was enjoying watching it.  
"Daddy, you're silly!" Diana squealed, clapping her hands. He picked her up and she laughed like crazy. "Daddy!" She laughed.  
After awhile, everyone finally settled down and Amy ordered some food. Jason walked up to me and put the hat on my head, then gave me a deep, passionate kiss.   
"Great performance, Fred." I joked. He smiled.   
"Like that?"  
"Very much."  
"Amy...did you order my cheesecake?" He asked, momentarily distracted.  
"Yes, you big child."  
I pulled his hand to my abdomen and he looked back down at me.   
"Busy, busy." He said proudly. I smiled. He sat down and pulled me into his arms gently, then rubbed my abdomen softly. He leaned forward to have my lips meet his in a very deep kiss. We quickly became so lost in each other that everyone else was secondary.  
"Uh...guys?"  
"Damn...life _is_ better than TV!"  
"Wow."  
"Guys?"  
I didn't want to let him go. When we finally broke our kiss, I felt tears sting my eyes.  
"Angel?" He said, reaching up to wipe the tears away as they fell.   
"I'm fine."  
"What is it?"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
I curled up on my side and hugged him tightly, facing the back of the couch so nobody could see me cry. He laid down beside me and stroked my hair gently.  
"I don't wanna lose you." I replied, hearing everyone else converse again.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked gently.  
"I'm scared that I'll lose you. I love you so much."  
"Angel, I'm not following you."  
"Please...no dangerous matches while I'm home..." I sobbed. He looked up at his friends.  
"Donna, I do whatever matches I'm asked to do. I have to or I'll get bumped down. I can't afford that. Not now."  
"Please, Jason. If they ask you to participate in a wicked match like that Hell in the Cell or a ladder match, tell Vince no. Something bad is going to happen before October."  
"Fine."  
"Promise?"  
"I _can’t,_ " He insisted, "but I will try my best to keep things level."  
I had to be happy with that. Although it wasn't Jason I was having this feeling about, I still wanted him safe just in case. The Hell in the Cell match where Kate made her debut scared the hell out of both me and Mick's little girl Noelle. Jason and Jeff both went flying off of the top of that cell, and we thought they were both dead.  
"Level...like, on the mat." I sniffled.   
"Yes."  
After we ate, Diana fell asleep, so we decided to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street before heading out to the Igloo. During the movie, Lexie's cell phone rang. Amy rolled her eyes as she curled up further into Matt's protective embrace.   
"Hello?" Lexie mumbled, holding her free hand over her exposed ear so that she could hear who it was. "No, daddy, I'm with some of my coworkers at the hotel. No, we're boarding the plane after the show. No, I don't want you down there!" She cried, trying to control her emotions. I looked from the TV to her. Her face was twisted into an odd mixture of disgust and pain. "Because I just don't. No, I'm not going along with it anymore. I spoke with her today, and I talked to Jason and apologized. No." She looked up at the ceiling, the disgust fading from her face to reveal lonesome-looking sorrow instead as tears sparkled in her blue-violet eyes. It appeared to be the same kind of sorrow that I noticed in Kate’s eyes the last time we saw her. "That may be true, but at least I have a conscience." She sniffled, then blinked, ending the tears down her cheeks for the third time that day. "So nice to hear that you have such loving names for me..." She told him then listened some more and hung up slowly. She leaned forward and sobbed into her hands.  
"Lexie? Lexie, talk to me." I said.  
She shook her head. Chris reached over and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. After she finally calmed down, she looked at me.  
"I'm bringing him to court. I want at least a restraining order. At most, I want him in jail."  
"Jesus, Lexie! What did he say?"  
"Not important. I just don't want him near me."  
Amy paused the movie.  
"Yes it is." She said. "Did he threaten you?"  
"Can we finish the movie?" She sniffled.  
"Only if you tell us what he said to you."  
"Yes, he threatened me. He's done it many times before, but he told me that he means it this time." She confessed. "Can we please finish the movie now?"  
"Sure."  
_What the hell was going on here?_ I wondered to myself. 

*********************

"I thought that the biker gimmick was over pretty good." Mark said later that afternoon. Maria forced herself to keep her eyes busy and from settling on Mark.  
"It _is_ over, Mark. You've done your bit as a good guy. It's time to give Adam a vehicle to get the title. He has to get it from you, and in order to do that, you have to get it from Hunter. Steve has it right now."  
"Now let me get this straight," The big man said. "It has to change hands not once, not twice, but _three_ times? Edge gets it for how long?"  
"Until we get back from the wedding and well into our part of the storyline. His winning the title from you will make you want to encourage him and Gangrel to join you in creating a new Ministry."  
"Why do I have to get it from Hunter?"  
"Because of me. The divorce, the presents, everything. Steve is going to drop the title anyway, so I'll just tell the writers to toss Hunter into the mix now. We've got a full four weeks to toss him into a rivalry with Rock and Austin."  
"Good lord, Stephanie. Why do you have writers?" I laughed. She smiled and shrugged.  
"Stephanie, sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Alexis is?" Shane asked.  
Getting ready and going over her match with Lisa." She replied, then looked up at her big brother. "Why?"  
"Her father's out back."  
"I've got it." I said, standing up slowly.  
"Donna, you're in no condition to deal with him right now." Stephanie said.  
"You don't understand, Steph. He's done walking all over people and abusing them. It's time for him to be told to go to hell." I told her. She arched an eyebrow as Mark stood up.  
"I'll back you up, Donna." He said.  
"Mark, I don't --"  
He held up his hand.  
"Let's go."  
We walked out back and Justin looked from me to Mark, then back to me.  
"You're not who I wanted to see."  
"Lexie's busy going over a match with her opponent."  
"I need to see her."  
"Well, tough luck. I _do_ believe that she told you that she doesn't want you here."  
"Can somebody go and get my _other_ daughter?"  
"What's wrong, Justin? I'm not good enough to hurt anymore?" He ignored me. "Look at me!" I demanded. He continued to ignore me, and that's when I did something to him that I never had the courage to do before then: I hauled off and smacked him, then shoved him to the pavement. I glanced up at Mark, who nodded slightly in approval. Justin stood up and charged toward me, but Mark stepped in-between us, causing Justin to stop dead in his tracks about half a foot away from him. I was suddenly really thankful that Mark had insisted on coming outside with me.  
"Not a good idea."  
Justin now looked like one of those cartoon characters that got all red in the face and had steam coming out of their ears. Just then, Lexie stepped out of the arena doorway.  
"Somebody wanted to see me?" She snarled pointedly. Justin turned on his heel and walked up to her, grabbing her arm forcefully.  
"You're coming with me!"  
"I called arena security. Unless you want to be carted away, you'd better leave." She growled.  
"Sir?" Said a security guard. "Unhand the talent, please."  
"I'm bringing you to court. I want you to pay for what you did to me and Katie!" She cried, wrestling her arm out of Justin's grip. "No more!"  
I looked from them to Jason, who had come out to check on me. He looked back at me, his eyes wide.  
"What?" Justin cried.  
"You know damn well, what! Get away from me!"  
"Sir, you heard the lady."  
"This is far from over!" He yelled and walked toward the parking lot with the security guard following him. Lexie leaned against a nearby car and sobbed into her hands yet again. Jason walked up to me and held me as Mark walked over and pulled Lexie into a protective embrace.   
"Thanks, Mark." Jason told his friend.  
"It's all good." Came the reply.  
"Are you okay?" Jason asked me.   
"I'm fine. I got to stand up for myself by hitting and pushing him. It made me feel better. I wouldn’t have done it if Mark wasn’t out here."  
He smiled slightly and kissed the top of my head.  
I was very proud of myself...and of Lexie.

*****************

"Okay...this kind of...well...sucks." Amy said, walking into mine and Jason's new house.  
"What kind of sucks?"  
"That you have nothing in here yet."  
"Well, lemme just wiggle my nose and I can Elizabeth-Montgomery my way into a furnished house!" I joked.  
"I like it though."  
"When _do_ you start getting things?" Matt asked.  
"Tomorrow morning." Jason replied, trotting down the staircase.  
"The pool will be fun." Said Chris. "Especially because it's inside."  
Marie looked around, leading Jeff around the house.  
"I want to get a fence and a cover for it. Diana can't swim too well yet." I said.  
"Daddy, can I have Grover in my room? Jamie said that we can paint pictures of Grover on the walls if you'll let me."  
"Well, it's your room, princess. We'll do whatever you want." He told her as she carried her big Grover around with her. She bounced around happily, sending the blue doll's arms, legs and head bobbing around aimlessly.   
"Yay!" She cheered.  
"I think that I can make it really nice for her." Jamie said, walking down the stairs. There was a knock on the front door and Jason opened it to see Danny and Steven standing there.  
"Come in." Jason told them. They walked in and Diana set Grover down and ran up to them.  
"Hi uncle Danny!" She cried. My brother was addicted to cartoons, so of course, she loved him for that. Danny picked her up, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
"Hi Diana."  
"Awesome place!" Steven said.  
"You and Danny are more than welcome to housesit while we're on the road. Pooh-bear will need some company." I said, referring to my orange and white cat. "Pick out your room yet, Marie?" I asked my best friend, who Jeff had gathered into his arms. I wanted her to come and live with me. Jeff was so involved in a myriad of things that a house -- or even a mere apartment -- wasn't even a thought. Brandon had also made it perfectly clear that he didn't want Marie living under his roof anymore, so she was pretty much out of a place to call a home.   
"No." She replied, her voice muffled against her boyfriend's chest. Jason's cell phone rang and he answered it.  
"Hello? Yeah, she's here. Hold on. Donna? Your mom."  
"Hello?"  
"Hi honey, I got some papers today."  
"Papers?" I was out of it, that was obvious.  
"Divorce papers."  
"Sign them and get it over with."  
"Believe me -- I did." She sighed. "What is he after?"  
"It's a long story, mom. Can I tell you another time?"  
"Sure, honey."  
We said our goodbyes, then went to a nearby restaurant for lunch.  
"Are you okay?" Jason asked me, waving a French fry in front of me. I opened my mouth and he gave me the fry, then I looked over and smiled at him.  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Excited about the house?"  
"Very."  
I can't get over how good you two look together, even after all this time." Maria said. I smiled at her as Jason gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. Lunch was pretty quiet. Everybody but Jason and I were staying at the new house. I couldn't because we didn't have a bed yet and I couldn't lay on the floor. We got to my mom's house and went directly upstairs because mom and Ryan were arguing. I couldn't handle it.  
"Ryan, just shut the hell up! Why are we fighting about this? We do this every month! Get a real job!" My mother cried.  
"How about if I just walk out that goddamned door and never return, since you and Daniel are the only ones with 'real' jobs around here?!" He cried, slamming the door and sending something crashing to the floor. Tears filled my eyes.  
"Donna, we can set something up for you at the new house. I can feel how tense you are. You're terrified, aren't you?" Jason questioned softly. I rolled onto my side as the loud noises and yelling continued and he pulled me close to him. "You are. Donna, you don't have to be. Even if we can't set something up at the house, we can get peace at a hotel."  
If he wasn't there, I would've been scared. I just didn't like hearing my mother argue, and loud noises frightened me.   
"I hate the arguing." I mumbled. “But I’ll stay because of my mom. Make sure things calm down.”  
"I know you do and I understand." He replied. It took me quite awhile to fall asleep due to the yelling and noise downstairs, but the main factor in me being able to get to sleep was having Jason right beside me, holding me protectively.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is he getting the information? He's tracking us down everywhere we stay! I don't get it!" Andrew cried as Jason and I walked into our house, which looked like we were having a WWF convention. Truth was, they were here for SmackDown in Detroit that night and today to help us organize the furniture.  
"What's going on, Drew?" I asked.  
"Brad keeps calling our hotel room everywhere we go. I'd like to know who the jerk is that keeps letting him in on this information. And it doesn't matter where we are, either."  
"Probably Lexie." Amy mumbled.  
"Lexie doesn't care about Andrew and Jamie."  
"I think that she got the message after I told her that I wasn't interested." Drew told us.  
"Jamie can always stay here." I offered.  
"Oh yeah, let him follow her _here!_ " Maria snapped. I looked at her. Her eyes were wild with fear and anger.  
"Marie, come on."  
"It's your house! Who the hell am I to say who stays and who doesn't?!" She cried. Ignoring her, and feeling guilty for doing so, I climbed the stairs and walked into mine and Jason's room. The new bed had just arrived, so I laid down on it.  
What could he possibly want with Jamie?  
"Donna?"  
I looked at the doorway to see Joanie in the doorway.  
"Hi Joanie."  
"Hi. Listen, she'll work through things. She just needs time."  
"I hope so. If she doesn't talk about it, she won't work through it. It will just continue to eat away at her. I don't want her mad at me. Besides, I don't think that it's Jamie he wants."  
Joanie looked at me, a frown tugging at her lips.  
"Who do you think he wants, then?"  
"I think that he wants me."  
"Why? You're with Jason now. You have been for almost two years."  
"A jealous, abusive boyfriend always sees you as 'theirs', especially the obsessed ones. That's the way Justin was. That's why he pulled a gun on my mother after being separated for six years." I said distantly.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm wondering what kind of control he had on Lexie with my mom, Danny and I being the precursor." I mumbled. "Anyway, Brad sees me in Jamie and Maria. It feels like forever, but it's only been four years."  
"Have you thoroughly dealt with _your_ experience?"  
"There are times when I'm with Jason and I freeze up, but he's right there. He definitely knows what to say and how to do things. I want to think I'm not afraid of Bradley anymore. I can't let what happened between him and I ruin my life."  
Joanie smiled.  
"Good girl."  
"I just want Marie and Jamie to see it that way."  
"You know, Donna, I don't know Maria as well as you do, but would you like to know my perception of her?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, she wants everyone to see this tough-as-nails, eat-shit-and-die girl coming around the corner. She wants to both impress and intimidate everyone around her. When Brad broke into her house and personal space, she felt like she let everyone down, especially herself. She hates herself for being weak."  
"It's not her fault. She's not weak."  
"Do you remember how you felt?" She asked me.  
"Very much."  
"That's how she feels. Only her wounds are exposed to the world right now because it happened so recently. Take it easy on her."  
I nodded.  
"Mommy?" Said a teary-eyed Diana Mitchell. Joanie stood up and tousled Diana's long blond hair as she walked out of the room.   
"Hi baby. What's wrong?"  
"I missed you and daddy last night. I had a bad dream." She told me sadly, approaching the bed slowly. "I don't want you to be dead like Mommy Kate."  
"Oh, sweetheart..." I mumbled, reaching out to her as she climbed onto the bed and knelt beside me, clutching her rock and roll Grover tightly to her face to catch her tears. "Is that what your bad dream was about?"  
She nodded.  
"Are you sick? Is that why you're laying down?"  
"No sweetheart, I'm not sick. I'm just tired."  
"Can I lay down with you? I'm scared."  
"Sure, honey. Come here."  
"I don't want you to die."  
"Sweetheart, that's not going to happen for a long, long time." She rested beside me as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "You miss Mommy Kate a lot, don't you?"  
She nodded.  
"Where's Diana?" Jason cried downstairs.  
"Upstairs with Donna." Joanie said.  
"Is she okay?"  
"She's fine. Man, she needs her mom right now. She had a really bad night terror last night. It was worse than a regular nightmare because she wouldn't believe that Donna was alright. She believed her mind, not us." I heard Jeff say.  
"What was it about?"  
"Donna and Kate." Amy explained. "She thought that Donna was dead like Kate."   
"She did?"  
"Yeah. It took us quite awhile to calm her down." Matt explained.  
"When can I watch the movies of Mommy Kate, mommy?" Diana sniffled.  
"Is that what you'd like to do, sweetie? I'll take you over to Grandma Michelle's and we'll watch them."   
"What about daddy?"  
"Oh, sweetheart, they make daddy sad."  
"Oh. But we can watch them, right?"  
"Sure." I replied, sitting up slowly. "Let's go."  
We went downstairs and Jason looked at us.  
"Where are you guys going?"  
"To watch the videos Karen gave to us."  
"Are you sure that's a wise move?"  
“She requested to watch. She wanted to bring you along, but I know how it’s going for you right now, so I’ll watch them with her.”  
"Jay, man, let her go. That's what 'stop' buttons were made for." Jeff told him. "She needs to spend time with Donna, especially after last night. You won't watch those videos with her, so let Donna do it."  
Jay gave us each a hug and a kiss and we were on our way.

********************

"Hello? Anyone home?" I got no reply except the meow of my mother's cat Troy.  
"Just the kitties." Diana told me in her shy, little voice as I locked the door behind us.  
"I see that." We walked up the stairs and I put a tape in the VCR. The screen flickered and on it flashed Kate.  
"I can't hold this thing, Katie! It's too heavy!" Karen laughed as she struggled to hold the camera as still as she could.  
"You're doing fine."  
"Mommy..." Diana said, laying down beside me, her eyes glued to the screen as I stroked her thin blond hair.  
"I like the camera. It may be a shoulder breaker, but it's cool!"  
Karen panned back to bring Jason into view as he embraced Kate from behind.  
Beside me, Diana pointed at the screen happily.   
“Daddy!” She squealed.  
"Speaking of shoulder breakers, don't you and Rick have a match tomorrow night?" Karen asked.  
"Yeah."  
"So how long so I have to stand here with this thing?"  
"Come on, Kari! Your beautiful sis is a wrestler. You can be one too. A little training with that camera and you and Katie can tag team!" Jason laughed.  
"Jace, shut up. I don't want to wrestle."  
"Your loss then."  
"Mommy and daddy...momma, did they make me like you made your babies with daddy?" Diana asked out of the blue. She never got her replies the last time she asked these questions, and it was time that she knew. "Daddy looks like he loves mommy on the tape, but when I first saw daddy, he didn't. He yelled at mommy ‘cause she was mean." She continued. "Do babies come from love?"  
"Well, honey, when a man and a woman love each other, they have a private time together and sometimes, they make a baby."  
"How?" I paused the video and tried to explain it to her so that she could understand. Somehow, the conversation evolved into Charlie and what he’d tried doing to me, which let me know that Diana had turned around after I had begged her not to. No wonder she had such bad nightmares. As a result of this part of the conversation, I proceeded to explain good and bad touches to her, and when I unpaused the video, she came across with a confession of sorts.  
"Hitting isn't nice. I know that if it happens in the ring, that it's not real, but if it happens out of it, that it is real." She swallowed. "Like mommy used to do to me and Rick, and like mommy's daddy did to her and me."  
"Diana? Your Grandpa Trent used to hit you and mommy?" Diana nodded.   
"Called us names too." She mumbled, watching the TV with teary eyes as she saw her parents kiss. "He hit me lots more than mommy did." She began to sob and I pulled her close to me.  
"It's okay, Diana." I sniffled, tears falling down my own cheeks. After some time passed, she finally stopped crying and we watched the video some more. After awhile, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?"  
"I thought I heard someone up here. How come you're not at the new house?" My mom asked.   
"Diana wanted to watch the videos of her mom and we don't have anything to watch them on at the new house yet."  
"I see. I'll be downstairs if you need me, honey."  
"I love you mom." I told her, thinking about the night before.  
"I love you too, sweetie."  
She left the room and I looked back to the TV, where Jason was tickling Kate mercilessly. The two seemed to forget that the camera was on them.  
"Jason, stop!" She screeched.  
"Why should I?" He challenged.   
"Stop!" She laughed. "I love you, okay? Please stop! This is torture!"  
"If you're laughing, how can it be torture?"  
"Because...oh god, Jason, stop it!"  
Tears stung my eyes. He had loved her so much; I could see it in his eyes. And she loved him too. It was clear to me why he couldn't stand to watch the videos right now. What had happened to cause such a rift between them? What changed?  
"I love you too, Katie." He told her, still tickling her.  
"Ow! Jason, not there!" She cried, clutching her side in pain. He stopped.  
"I'm sorry. What'd I do?"  
"Nothing. I jabbed my side after being knocked into the counter at home. No big deal."  
He frowned.  
"Knocked into the counter? How? You know that I don't like to see you hurt."  
"I'm fine, Jay."  
"Grandpa hurt her side, maybe." Diana mumbled.  
That video ended and another came on. Karen used the tape to the max, giving us six hours per tape.  
"Katie?" Came Rick's voice.  
"What?" She barked. "Oh come on, Kari! Look at me!"  
Kate was very pregnant with Diana.   
"You're beautiful, Katie." Karen told her sister.  
"No I'm not! This kid is making me bigger than a house!"  
"Katie, the baby'll see this someday. Be nice."  
She laughed.  
"I am being nice. Kiddo, look at the size of your mommy! This is seven months! I want to name you Diana if you're a girl, like the late princess. Or if you're a boy, William. Not because that's Diana's son's name, but that's your real daddy's real first name. It'll be on your birth certificate and everything." She told the camera after Rick walked away. "I love you, and I know that if your daddy knew about you, he would, too. He loves kids. I was selfish when he caught me with Rick that day. I should have been honest with Jason and myself. Grandpa doesn't like your real daddy and he and another man persuaded me to be really mean to him. Come to think of it, grandpa and other guys persuaded me to do a lot of bad things. You make sure that you influence yourself, okay?"  
"I love you, mommy..." Diana whimpered.  
"I wish that I wasn't so mean to your daddy and to Rick. I just get so mad. It’s nothing to do with how they are. They’re both great guys. I just see other people in their place and I end up hurting them. I just get so angry sometimes and so sad at other times. I feel like I can’t control myself. I know that’s not an excuse for anything. I don’t deserve them. I'll explain it to you someday."  
"Katie?" Karen questioned.  
"I'm sorry. That's not stuff you need to know right now. I hope that you like music a lot. I also read you a lot of stories about princesses and far away lands. You also have me eating a lot of waffles and pancakes with maple syrup. Normally, I can't stand that stuff, but you're making me crave it." She sniffled.  
The phone rang, and I answered it.   
"Hello?"  
"Angel? Are you okay?"  
"Hi Jay. I'm fine."  
"How are things going?"  
"Good. Learning a lot about Kate."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is Diana okay?"  
"She's fine."  
"Something's wrong, angel. What is it?"  
"Nothing."  
He sighed.  
"The furniture is here. You've got TV and everything. Cable and phone guys are here, too. Want to come home? I miss you."  
I smiled slightly.  
"Okay. We'll be on our way shortly."  
"Is Diana okay with watching those movies?"  
"Yes. Diana, daddy's on the phone."  
She sat up and took the phone.  
"Hello? Hi daddy. I like them. I saw one of you and mommy...." I stroked her hair gently as she spoke to her father. "I want her to come back." She sniffled. "We can? Okay. I love you daddy." She hung up slowly and looked at me, then she wrapped her arms around me tightly and curled up in my arms.

***********************

"Donna?"  
"Huh?" I said, startled out of my sleep.  
"You told me that you were on your way. Are you and Diana okay?"  
"We're fine, Jay." I said, reaching over to touch Diana's hair.  
"Did she talk to you about Kate at all?"  
"A little."  
He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his hands.  
"I got a call on the cell phone from Karen."  
"What'd she say?"  
"That she has things of Kate's that her parents are throwing out."  
"That they're _doing what?_ "  
"Throwing away."  
"She's only been gone for how long? A damned month? Six weeks at most?" I cried.   
"She wants Diana to have them. They're things that meant a lot to Kate. So I told her to pack it all up and when Diana and I go to Ohio with the Federation next week, we'll pick it up and the four of us will drive it all back here."  
"Four?"  
"Karen's boyfriend Chris."  
"Oh."  
"She's also moving out. Trent has become unbearable. Karen wants to do things in her own room to remember her sister. She had a crystal rose on her dresser that was in Kate's room, and Trent saw it and smashed it."  
"Damn..." I swore. He looked at me sadly. "Jay?"  
"What?"  
"You miss Kate, don't you?"  
"There is some part of me that does, yes." He replied, looking back down at his hands.  
"Daddy?" Diana whispered hoarsely. "Daddy?"  
"Hi princess."  
She rolled over and smiled up at him.  
"Hi daddy." She stood up and held out her arms to him. He smiled in return and pulled her into his arms. "Daddy, can we go somewhere and have fun?"  
"Where do you wanna go, princess?"  
"I don't know. I thought that we could go skating."  
"Ice skating?"  
"No, the other kind."  
"Roller skating?" He asked.  
"Mommy Kate talked about it with you on the tape I saw, and I've never been roller skating."  
Jay looked at me.  
"Wanna go skating?"  
"I can't skate, but I'll watch the four of you." I replied, referring to him, Diana, Jeff and Marie.  
"Daddy? Can we buy a movie camera and make some of our own movies?"  
Jason looked at her, then up at me again, and I shrugged.  
"I don't see why not."  
The little blond grinned from ear to ear as Jason helped me to my feet. I gathered up the videos and then we left.

*********************

We all walked into the roller rink and boy, did I suddenly feel left out.   
"Want anything, angel?"  
I wrinkled my nose, then shook my head.  
"No thanks."  
As everyone picked out their skates, I sat down in a booth and watched Jason tie Diana's skates. When he was done, Diana half-walked, half-rolled up to me.  
"It's dark in here, mommy!" She yelled over the loud music.  
"I know it is, sweetheart."  
Once he tied his own skates, Jason skated up to us.   
"If you lose us and don't see me, Marie or Jeff out there, you go to the middle of the floor and we'll see you there, okay?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
Jeff and Marie skated up to us, with Jeff looking a little shaky on his wheels. Jason rolled his eyes.   
"I hope that you're a better skater than your clumsy-assed brother." He joked. Jeff scowled.  
"Shut up."  
“Wow. You both use the same snappy comeback. Amazing.” Jason laughed as the foursome stepped onto the hardwood floor. In a sense, I was glad that I couldn't skate right now, because Jay's attention was fully focused on his daughter, and I wouldn't have been able to enjoy watching them as much if I was out there.  
_"I won't let you fall. Trust me."_ I remembered him saying to me at the ice rink almost a couple of years before.  
Years? Already? Where was time going?  
I reached down to touch my abdomen gently.  
Diana had a good idea in getting a video camera.  
Maria eventually skated off of the floor and up to me, out of breath and a smile radiant on her face.  
"Want anything?"  
"Would you mind getting me a couple of hot dogs and an apple juice? Grape or orange soda if they don't have juice."  
The smile broadened.  
"Definitely."  
I watched her skate away joyously and no sooner did I turn in the booth to face the rink than I came face to face with Brad on the rink side of the wall. I felt my eyes grow large with fear. He was barely recognizable to me in the dimly lit rink with his hat, long, dark brown hair and facial hair, but I knew it was him, and he didn't even have to speak. It had obviously been a while since I'd last seen him. I struggled to swallow the lump that formed in my throat.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I cried. He sneered.  
"You know, Donna, I'm not concerned with Maria or that little bitch Jamie. You're all I want, Donna, and now I know where you ended up after your move. Why are you so scared of me?"  
"Why don't you let go? Why do you have this fixation with me?" I demanded of him. He laughed and turned his back to me.  
"Here, Don." Maria said, setting the food and my juice down in front of me. I looked up at her and touched her hand.  
"Thank you. Go have fun with Jeff, Marie. Please?" I told her in-between songs. She looked at me questioningly.   
"Are you okay, Don?"  
"I'm fine, Marie. Just enjoy your time with Jeff, okay?"  
"Okay. You're welcome, hon." She replied awkwardly, giving me a quick hug as Jeff came around to our side of the rink again.   
"Come on, Marie!" He called. Maria smiled and skated over to the edge of the rink and carefully stepped onto the hardwood floor.   
Brad turned back to me.  
"She looks mighty good." He hissed. "And your daughter is very pretty."  
"Don't you _even_ think about it." I told him.  
"She looks just like her daddy." He continued. "Do you realize that we would have a child that age if you hadn't been so damn irresponsible?!" He yelled at me over the music.  
"Irresponsible? The only irresponsible thing about me and my relationship with you was my not leaving you the first time you hit me!" I eyed him. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but I'm not scared of you anymore!"  
"Funny...you looked a little scared when you first saw me standing here."  
"I didn't expect to see you standing there, that's why!"  
"You know, Donna, when I was around Marie and Jamie, you were all I saw, you were all I heard, you were all I could taste and you were all...I...felt." He told me, leaning forward so that he didn't have to shout so loud. "I know where you live and I know that you'll be alone with Maria in your new, happy little home until August. After that until October, I'll just wait until you're all alone."  
"You go ahead and do that, you sick bastard!"  
"Aww, Donna. Is that any way to talk to someone you shared your first time with?" He said, pretending to pout. "I'm heartbroken."  
"You know damn well that I didn't want to do anything like that with you! I wasn't ready!"  
"You sure looked ready and willing to me."  
"Only because you made a career out of abusing women!"  
"Oh, come on now. That's not a career -- that's a talent. I'd better go. See you soon, baby." He said and skated away as Jason and Diana skated up. Jason took one look at me and frowned.  
"Angel?"  
I shook my head.  
"I'm fine."  
"Who was that guy over here talking to you?" I looked him in the eyes. Lying would come back to haunt me and being honest would put a major kink in things and scare the hell out of Marie, who was just moving past my inviting Jamie to stay at the house.   
"Some guy who recognized me from the show." I lied, regretting that as soon as I said it.  
"He must have one hell of a keen eye if he can recognize you in this little bit of light." Jason joked as he sat down beside me and Diana sat down across from us.   
"I can skate, mommy! These are some weird-looking skates, though..." She said, holding her foot in the air to point at them. "And Jeff can skate lots better than Matty."  
Jason laughed lightly and I smiled.  
"Why aren't you eating?" He asked.  
"They're cold now." I replied.  
"Do you want something warm?" Jason offered. When I half-shrugged and didn't respond verbally, he spoke again. "You're not okay, Donna. What is it? Did that guy say something rude to you?"  
"Jason...I..."  
"What is it?" He asked me, almost nose to nose with me so that I could hear him clearly. “Be honest.”  
"That was Brad, Jay."  
"WHAT?!" He cried, moving to get up.  
"Jason, please. Marie can't know about this! I think, judging from earlier today, that she'd lose it entirely if she knew that I was the reason that Jamie and Andrew were followed by him across the U.S."   
"Okay, then. What about Jeff?"  
"Jeff and Andrew, yes. Jamie and Marie, no."  
"Okay. We're getting a burglar alarm for the house."  
I nodded slowly.  
"Thank you."  
"I refuse to let you live in fear, Donna." He told me, pulling me into his arms.  
I wasn't scared for me, though. I knew in my own heart that I wasn't frightened by him anymore. 

I was more scared of what Marie would do if she found out.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where the hell do you want this again?" Jason laughed the next day.  
"Um..."  
"I thought so. Every time I put this where you want it, you change your mind. I think that those boys are hurting your decision-making skills."  
Marie bumped into the ladder, sending Jason into the pool.  
"Whoops." Marie said, wiggling her eyebrows wickedly.  
"Damn you!" Jason cried when he surfaced, swimming over to the edge where Marie was standing, laughing at him. "Come here!" He yelled, grabbing her ankle. She screeched with laughter.  
"No! I'm sorry!"  
"No, you're not." He let go of her and hoisted himself out of the pool, then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her in.  
"What're you doing to my girlfriend, Reso?" Jeff demanded, putting his friend in a headlock and pulling him into the pool. Diana wandered out and sat beside me.  
As the two boys wrestled, Marie pulled herself out and sat on the deck.  
She smiled as she watched them, a distant look in her eyes.  
"Hello?" Called Stephanie.  
"Out here!" I called back.  
"Your house is beautiful, Donna!" She told me. "Hey everyone! Hi Diana!"  
"Hi Stephie!" She cried, running up to Stephanie, who picked her up.  
"You're getting so big, blondie."  
Diana giggled.  
"How come you're still in town?" Jason asked as he swam over to the side where we all were.  
"I had to drop this off for you guys, and you weren't here last night." She told us, nodding toward a box on the floor.  
"We went skating." Diana told her. Steph smiled.  
"You did?"  
"Yeah! They had loud music and pretty lights, and video games, and we ate hot dogs and it was so much fun!"  
We all went inside and Marie and the boys went upstairs to change out of their wet clothes.  
"What kind of skating?"  
"Roller skating!" She cried. "Stephie, my room's gonna be the Grover room! Jamie..." Stephanie looked at me and smiled, wrinkling her nose. "Hey Stephie..." Diana continued, patting Steph's shoulder to get her to look at her again. "Jamie is gonna paint me pictures of Grover on my walls!"  
"She is? Wow!"  
"Wanna see my room, Stephie?"  
Steph giggled lightly, setting Diana down. She followed the little blond up the stairs and made a big deal out of everything Diana was showing her. Jason walked down the stairs and up to me.  
"You realize that this couch won't be sitting in this spot much longer, right?"  
"It will be if I'm sitting on it." I joked. He tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes focusing on me. “Did you tell Jeff?"  
"You look tired, and yes I did."  
"Well, of course I'm a little tired. I'm a house with these two kids dropkicking me from the inside!" I laughed lightly. "And what'd Jeff say?"  
"He was as shocked as I was." He told me in a low voice.  
"Hell, I don't think that either of you could've topped my shock."  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Do you want the truth?"  
He looked me in the eyes.  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."  
Tears filled my eyes.  
"I’m terrified." I mumbled. He sat down beside me and pulled me close to him.  
"It's okay to be afraid of him."  
"Afraid of who?" Marie asked, stepping down the stairs slowly.  
“Shit.” Jason swore under his breath.  
"Brad." I said slowly.  
"What are you scared of him for? Huh? Why would you be scared of him?"  
"Marie, calm down."  
"No! Why would you be scared of him?"  
"You know damn well why, Marie!"  
She hit the wall with her fist.  
"Is he here? Does he know where you are? Is he prepared to kill me because you take the Good Samaritan thing too far? I hope you're satisfied! If we all die, it's your fault!" She wailed.  
"Marie!" Jeff cried. She whirled around and looked at Jeff, her eyes ablaze.  
"You knew! Get away from me! Do you all want me dead? Is that it?!"  
"Marie, stop and listen, will you?"  
"When were you gonna clue me in? When he's right in front of me, looking to cut me up some more?” She screamed. "Some bunch of friends you are!" She turned around and looked at me. "Look at me, Donna!" I looked up and into her dark eyes and all I saw was fear and pain. "Some best friend! With friends like you, who needs enemies, huh?"  
"Marie--"  
"I HATE YOU!" She hollered, then turned around and ran out the door. The last thing we heard was the car's tires squealing as she drove away.  
"Great. Donna, I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault, Jay." I mumbled. "It's mine. I've always lived up to Brad's expectations of me in some way, shape or form."  
"No." He told me. "You were trying to protect her."  
" _Her?_ I can't even protect myself!"  
I felt so helpless. There was nothing more that I could say, because if I said one more word, I'd be blaming him, and it was my fault.  
"Donna..." He said. I shook my head silently. "Dammit..." He swore, then got up and walked up to our room. Jeff walked upstairs and shut the door to his and Maria's room.  
Steph walked downstairs and looked at me, frowning slightly.  
"Wanna talk?"  
"How long are you here for?"  
"As long as you need me to be."  
We talked for quite awhile until Marie walked in the front door. I looked at her sadly.  
"I'm sorry, Marie."  
"Me too." She said. "I-I mean, I'm sorry too. I don't hate you. I was just mad and scared."  
"It's okay." After a couple of minutes, I spoke again. "Where'd you go?"  
"To the park and sat on the swings for awhile and thought about some things." She mumbled, looking at her hands. "I would've driven to the beach instead, but then I remembered where I am." She continued, a small smile registering on her face. I smiled back. She walked up to me and sat beside me, starting to cry. I pulled her into my arms.  
"It'll be okay, Marie."

************************

"For the life of me, I don't understand this." Jeff said the next day, looking over some crazy-looking baby item.  
We decided to go shopping at Maria's request, and she was having a lot of fun.  
Diana, on the other hand, was enjoying picking things out for the boys, as was Jason.  
"That's some sort of diaper thing." Maria told him.  
"Thanks for letting me know. I was confused." He laughed.  
I looked over to see Jason leaning over a crib, lost in thought. I walked over to him slowly, then gently touched his back.  
"Jay?"  
"Why do you love me so much?" He asked me.  
"Not you, too."  
"No. I'm curious, not sad."  
I brightened slightly.  
"You know, I've asked myself that same question many times since we met, and I just do. There is no one real reason." I replied. "I've also asked myself that about you."  
"Because you've given me so much." He looked at me and gave me a nice smile.  
"Okay, if that thing's some sort of diaper disposal, then what's this?" Jeff asked, holding up some other weird-looking machine. I shrugged. "You worked in a daycare and you don't know?"  
"We didn't have those ugly things taking up space." I laughed, feeling Jay's hands on my shoulders.  
"How're you holding up?" He asked, rubbing my shoulders a little. I nodded.  
"Not too bad."  
"Daddy...?" Questioned a shy, young voice. There stood Diana, staring at the doorway to the store, her face as pale as a sheet.  
"Come here, princess." Jay told her, kneeling on the floor. She ran into his arms, suddenly hysterical, hiding her face in his shirt. "What's wrong, Diana?"  
"Mommy..."  
"What about mommy? Donna..?"  
"Mommy Kate...." She wailed into his shirt.  
"What about her, sweetheart?" Jay asked, looking up at me. "She is terrified..."  
"She's over there!" She cried, blindly pointing in the direction of the store entrance because she refused to look up from her father’s shirt.  
"Diana, listen to me." He told her, attempting to break the death grip Diana had on his neck as he stood up. When she finally did, she screamed.  
"Don't put me down, daddy!" She screamed. "No! Daddy, no!"  
"Is she okay?" Maria asked.  
"This is exactly how she acted the day of Kate's funeral." Jason said. "Diana..."  
Maria pulled me aside.  
"She dreams about Katherine. Do you think that she sees her when she's awake too?" Maria asked.  
"She just said that she was over there. Do I think that she sees Kate when she's awake? Yes."  
"Does that require a psychiatrist?"  
"She's barely five. Besides, I believe that children can see things that we can't. Where do you think imaginary friends come from?"  
_And how do you explain my dreams during the last couple of days I was dating Brad and after?_ I thought.  
"Diana?" Jeff said. I walked back up to Jason, Jeff and the hysterical little girl. I rubbed Diana's back gently and she looked at me when she calmed down.  
"Baby, look at me. What did you see? What scared you?"  
"Mommy Kate..." She whimpered.  
"Diana, Kate's gone. She’s not here.”  
She shook her head.  
"I saw her. She was sad." She insisted.  
"You probably saw a lady who looked like her."  
"Then she was a sad lady who knew my whole name."  
"Let's get out of this store. I've heard enough." Jason said. I sighed. I wanted to know more.  
We walked to the food court to have lunch and the whole Kate incident appeared to be forgotten until we were cleaning up. Maria spotted Diana walking slowly toward the water fountain at the center of the court, not too far away.  
Jason ran over and picked her up, startling her.  
"Diana!"  
"She's sitting on the edge of the fountain, daddy! She's sad! She wants to talk to me!"  
Jason looked back and saw nothing, just like the rest of us.  
"Diana, there's nothing there! I don't know what's gotten into you today, but you need to stop it right now!" He demanded through clenched teeth. The last thing she wanted was to have him mad at her, and it frightened her. Now she wanted to get out of his arms. "If I let you go, you go back to that table with mommy, Marie and Jeff!"  
"Lemme go daddy!" She wailed, kicking and flailing her arms.  
"Calm down first."  
"No! No! Noooo!" She repeated, then bit his arm so hard that she drew blood.  
"Jesus!" He swore at the pain, almost dropping her. He put her down on one of the chairs and looked at his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Marie handed him some napkins, then cleaned Diana's face. "What the _hell_ has gotten into you today, Diana?!" He cried.  
"Take it easy, Jay." I told him.  
"Do what? Do _WHAT?!_ " He cried. I looked him dead in the eyes.  
"I said 'take it easy', dammit! You're terrifying this poor child, and we're in a public place."  
He clenched his teeth again, then spoke.  
"That's the _only_ thing saving her hide right now." He told me in a snarl. "Let's go."  
He was far from done. We drove home and he put her in her room after yelling at her some more, then came down to bitch at me. Needless to say, Jeff and Marie escaped to their room and shut the door as soon as we got home.  
"What do you want from me, Jason?! I'm six months pregnant here, and I refuse to get in an uproar about this! You yelled at her both when she did it and again just now and sent her to her room! Let it go already!"  
"I can't predict how she'll act anymore! It's _WAY_ past the tantrum stage! Now she's clear into biting! She drew blood on me and I almost dropped her on the floor as a result!"  
"IT'S ONLY BEEN A GODDAMN MONTH! She's not like you! She can't just set it aside and carry on! She's five years old and is dealing with the loss of her mother! Have a little heart!"  
"That doesn't explain why she _bit_ me so hard she drew blood!"  
"That's part of the joy of parenting! Don't want her? Give custody to Karen and leave me! I don't need you!"

Oops.

"Excuse me?" He cried.  
"You heard me! If you don't want Diana after fighting tooth and nail for her, give custody to Karen! If you don't want to be a parent at all, then get the hell out of my life! No strings attached!"

Oops again...or did I really mean it?

"I never said that I don't want to be a parent to the boys or Diana! Calm down!"  
"You’re telling me to calm down? That’s hilarious! No, I won't calm down! Learn to take the bad parts with the good! Diana struggled to be little miss perfect around her mother and her grandfather! Now she doesn't have to be so eager-to-please and you got spoiled by it! Now you’re expecting her to be perfect! She has to grieve, Jason! You have to let her deal with this in her own way! Live by the words that you told Kate and let her be a kid or give her to Karen!" I screamed.  
"You think that I want to give Diana back to Kate's family? You think that I want her to be the mute little 'yes-girl' that she was when I met her? I'm nothing like Kate was to that little girl! I could have beat her ass right in the middle of that mall today if I was so inclined! I could've done it when we got home too! I could have called her every name under the goddamn sun, but I'M NOTHING LIKE KATE, SO I DIDN'T! That’s not who I am!"  
"Listen to yourself!" I told him trying to hold my tears in. "If you're not like Kate, then you wouldn't be carrying on like this. You would sit her down in a chair, explain to her what she did wrong, give her a time out, and then you would LET IT GO! What is this argument between us solving? Nothing! It's making us hurt each other!"  
He looked at me, suddenly calm.  
"She bit my arm and drew blood and you don't expect me to be even the slightest bit upset?" He asked, his voice matching the look on his face. “Are you kidding me right now?”  
I looked him in the eyes.  
"It's part of the job. If you don't like it, LEAVE! Just walk away! I can handle a breakup this way better than I did the way Brad broke up with me! At least I know that these two were the product of love at some goddamn point!" I wailed, then turned and walked toward the stairs. Tears that had threatened since we came home finally fell, and part of me expected him to take his anger about Diana out on me. The part that was surfacing from seeing Brad the night before. It was all just too much in a twenty-four hour span. He didn't hit me, of course. The rational part of me knew that he wouldn't. Instead, he decided to yell some more.  
"Do you want me to leave?!"  
"If you can't handle it, go ahead!" I replied. The sound of the door slamming shut sent even more tears down my face. I sat down slowly on the third step from the floor and sobbed heavily for a very long time. I felt strong arms around me a while later. "I didn't mean it! I was mad! I want him to come back! I need his support!" I wailed. "I need him!"  
"I need you too, Donna." He told me in a gentle voice. "I'm sorry I carried on like that." He helped me to the couch, where he was able to pull me closer into his arms.  
"Me too." I told him, turning slightly so that I could hold him.  
There was a soft sniffle at the top of the stairs. We looked up to see Diana, sobbing into her huge Grover doll.  
"I don't wanna go nowhere! I wanna stay here with you!"  
"Diana, come here." Jason told her.  
She shook her head feverishly.  
"Diana, come here, sweetheart." I said.  
She slowly made her way down the stairs. She walked up to us and cowered behind her doll, her eyes fixated shamefully on the bruised, swollen bitemark that adorned her father's forearm. For a five-year-old, she got him pretty damn good.  
"I did that. I hurt daddy." She whimpered.  
"Why did you bite me?" He asked, his voice regaining a slight edge of anger.  
"Jason..." I warned.  
Her eyes never averted the spot. Fresh tears fell.  
"I was mad that you wouldn't let me go."  
"That's not a reason to bite me, Diana. If it was someone that you don't know who was trying to steal you or if somebody's hurting you, then you do that. Then you don’t hesitate to do that. I almost dropped you when you bit me. You could've gotten very hurt."  
"I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl! Don't give me to nobody! I love you!" She wailed, lifting her eyes to finally meet her father's.  
That was it. Jason let go of me and pulled her into his arms. He couldn't stand to watch her cry. She knew that what she did was wrong. It was just unfortunate that she'd heard our argument.  
"I love you too, princess. We're not giving you to anyone, don't worry."  
"Are you going away, daddy? Is mommy leaving us? Please don't leave us, mommy! You're my only mommy I can hug and watch The Grover Show with. My other mommy is in heaven, and I can't hug her or nothing!" She cried hysterically. "Please don't go nowhere! I'll be good so you won't fight no more!"  
"No, baby, I'm staying right here. I promise." I said, wrapping my arms around them both as best as I could as fresh tears fell down my cheeks again. Later that evening, I caught him examining the bruised, broken bitemark that Diana had left on his arm. "Is something wrong?"  
He looked up at me, then over at Diana, who was watching a Sesame Street video, then back to his arm.  
"She's definitely mine."  
"Why?"  
"She's clearly part vampire." He told me with a wink as a small smile crossed his face and finally lit up his eyes for the first time that day.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back, happy to see him finally moving past it.  
"Do you think that the boys will be?"  
"Nah. I think that they'll be mommy's boys. That little vampress in there is daddy's girl." He replied. "Either way you cut it, I'm looking forward to meeting the boys and raising them with you. I never want to leave you. I love you very much, Donna. Don't ever forget that."  
"I'm looking forward to meeting these two little guys and I love you too." I told him before he pulled me into a gentle embrace and kissed me.

Twelve weeks and counting.


	17. Chapter 17

## A few days later...

"Mind my asking exactly what the hell kind of dress this is?" Marie laughed, holding up one of the many bridal magazines we had surrounding us.  
I squinted, then cringed, at the sight of the horrid pale-green and sunny-yellow wedding gown.  
"Ugly."  
Marie laughed. She had insisted on working on the wedding, and I figured that the reason was to keep her mind off of Brad. She wrinkled her nose and turned the page.   
"Mommy?" Questioned a sleepy voice. I lifted my eyes to look at Diana, everything about her disheveled.  
"Morning, baby."  
"Can I watch the Grover Show?" I smiled at her innocence. I didn't bother to correct her. She had her entire life to find out the real name of the "Grover Show."   
"Sure. Want to sit with mommy and watch?"  
Her sleepy blue eyes lit up. We hadn't watched her favorite show together in a very long time. She climbed onto the wide couch and laid down beside me as I turned on the TV. I reached up and stroked her hair and looked at her bare arms and right above the collar on her back and nape of her neck. I frowned slightly at the sight of the faint scars that she had. I was worried about her going to Atlanta with Jason to drive back with Kate's stuff, Karen and Chris. I recalled what Diana had told me about Trent hitting her and Kate and I didn't want Trent touching Diana, but there was no way I could go with them.   
"When are you starting that storyline?"  
"After Jason leaves tomorrow."  
"Why after?"  
"I can't concentrate with him around. The temptation is too much." I told her with a wicked smile.  
"You can't concentrate with me around?" Jay asked as he made his way down the stairs. He stopped as Marie flipped back to the horrid dress and held up the magazine for him to see. "What the hell kind of dress is _that?_ "  
"An ugly one." Marie and I chorused.  
"I see that." He looked at Diana, who was quietly watching her show and didn't even look up when Jay spoke. "Is she okay? She's been awfully quiet since the other day."  
"She's fine. She just woke up."  
He sat down on the couch at our feet as Jeff made his way downstairs, flopped down beside Maria, rested his head on her lap and looked up at her, a smile dancing slightly in his eyes.  
"Hey you." Maria giggled.  
"Hey you back. You know, I saw a sign on our way home the other day that there's a carnival in town for today and tomorrow. Anyone wanna go?"  
That got the attention of the little blond.  
"I do! Can we go? Mommy? Daddy? Please?"  
"Are you gonna listen?" Jason asked her.  
"Yes, daddy. I'll be a good listener."  
"Then I guess we can go."  
We were planning to go anyway, seeing as it was going to be our last full day together for a while.  
"Yay!"   
She scrambled to her feet and Maria followed her up the stairs to help her get dressed.  
"Is she better to anyone else?" Jeff said in a low voice.  
"Some days are better than others." I replied.  
"I'm worried about her."  
"Jeff, she'll be fine. She'd be better if she talked to someone, though."  
"Will she be okay with me on the road?"  
"If she's not, she'll get shipped to wherever you are."  
Jason looked at me.  
"Not with that cretin out there waiting for you to be here by yourself!" He cried, hurt that his hands were tied and that we couldn't do a hell of a lot about this.  
"Jay, don't get me wrong, but my family is right up the road. One of them is always going to be home until August. Stop being so overprotective."  
"I'm not!" He exclaimed, then got up and walked out the front door. Jeff got up and ran outside to talk to his friend, who had parked himself on the front steps.  
I stood up slowly and walked over to the bay window and propped it open silently.  
"Talk to me, man. What's going on with you?"  
"I can't lose her, too! You've never seen her body. What he did, he'll kill her if he gets his hands on her!"  
"I've seen what he did to Maria."   
"But it won't be visible four years from now! The only thing that might be is her lip. I'm talking, you can see what he did all over Donna's body. It kills me. She had to spend a week in the hospital after her last day with him."  
"Jay, man --"  
"I'm protective of her because I love her. You wouldn't understand the nightmares that I've been having."  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
"They're about Donna and that jerk ex of hers, and they only got worse since she told me about seeing him at the roller rink. I wish that I'd seen him...." He let out a frustrated growl, then held out his hands. "He'd have been right here! Now I get to worry about her the whole time we’re on the road! He knows where we live and he's not just here for a visit!" He stood up and kicked the lawn chair over, then raked his hands through his long blond hair.  
"Between Kate, Diana and Donna, I'm amazed that you're doing so well."  
"I'm just good at holding myself together on the outside because I’m used to putting on a face for one set of people and another for others. Inside, there's total chaos going on."  
"Jason, you _have_ to ease up to some degree. I'm worried, too. You have the alarm, and her family's right up the road. Other than literally gluing yourself to her side, what more can you do, man?"  
Jason sighed.   
"You know what Donna wishes she could do?" He said, abruptly changing the subject.  
"What?"  
"She wishes that she could do the photoshoots like everyone else. You know the ones like the girls did in Jamaica for a second time last year?"  
I sighed shakily as a tear fell down my cheek.  
"Yeah."   
"If everything didn't revolve so much around a woman's body being perfect in this damn business, I'm sure that she'd feel more comfortable. She wishes that she could do that. I wish that I could give her the confidence. I can’t. I keep trying and trying."  
"I've never noticed anything."  
"It's all over her back and her chest, and that's one reason why she doesn't feel comfortable in clothes like the ones all of the other divas wear." He sniffled, then whirled around to look down at Jeff. "The couple of times I've been near him, I have stifled the urge to reach out and tear him apart!" He said through clenched teeth. "The cuts, the lash marks, the burns..." He let out another frustrated growl. "The names, the yelling and who knows what the hell else! I saw it in her eyes when we were arguing the other day! I could tell that she was waiting for me to do something to her! She was visibly bracing for it, and I don’t know how to keep her from doing it! She’s so fucking programmed, Jeff!"  
"Jay..."  
"You know what I want to do? I want to take her to Jamaica and she can take some pictures like the other girls did. If I have to tie up and drag one of the WWF photographers to Jamaica with us, we'll take those pictures because she deserves it. I love her and I want what she wants. I want her to fully let go of what he did to her. It has hurt me since she first told me what he -- and Justin -- did to her. I want her to be happy and not dwell on the beatings and assaults anymore. I may yell and carry on like a total jerk, but I would never, ever raise my hand to hit her or Diana. It's always in the back of her mind, and I know that there had to be a honeymoon period between her and Brad, where he impressed her and took care of her and gave her a false sense of security. And then, he would just start in on her, the occasional yelling and name-calling, then the grabs on her arm, he'd probably get a little rough when he'd kiss her. All the while, he'd apologize and tell her it would never happen again. Then he probably turned on her entirely: nothing she ever did would be right, and the littlest thing would get her hit or beaten...." He choked on his words. "I wouldn't hurt her if she broke a glass or didn't put my shoes away or fold the laundry just right or anything! I can see it! She expects me to allow the honeymoon period to end! She expects me to turn on her just like Brad did!" I could tell from the way he was sobbing that this outburst had been a long time coming. "She doesn't have to say it! I don’t think she even realizes that she does it, but she flinches and cowers from me. I can see the terror in her eyes and can tell she's bracing for it! It’s automatic, like a reflex! I always hold her after we argue. I can't take her always being frightened that I'll finally decide to lay a hand on her! I don’t like seeing her so afraid of me!"  
I shut the window and walked back over to the couch, then sat there and sobbed into my hands.   
"Donna? What is it?" Maria screeched, nearly tripping down the stairs to get to me.  
"He wants to take me to Jamaica and take pictures..." I whimpered.  
"Oh here we go again.” She replied, her tone quickly becoming calm.  
"I don't deserve it. I'm not as pretty as the other girls. Brad made sure of that." I couldn't help it. That was the way I felt every time I looked at my body in the mirror.  
Marie knelt in front of me.  
"Donna, stop listening to that idiot. I've told you a million times that you're gorgeous."  
"I'm second rate!" I wailed. "What guy wants to look at me in a bikini -- ever?"  
"I do." Jason replied, standing in the doorway.  
"And that's all that matters, sweetie." Marie reminded me, patting my knee. She moved aside as Jason took her spot on the floor in front of me.  
"Angel, you're beautiful. I want you to feel confident enough in front of that camera to do what you want to do with nothing holding you back. I want you to know that it's not up to me whether you take those pictures or not. I have no say in what you do. Do it because _you_ want to do it." He told me, his voice cracking from tears. "I know how bad you want to pose for some pictures like those. I know why you declined last winter to go on the second shoot. If I could get one of the photographers out there while we're there on our honeymoon, would you like to do it?"  
"Would that make you happy?"  
"It's not about me. My selfish ass loves having you to myself." He joked, wiping tears away. "It's about you. It's about what ,em>you want and if it would make you happy."  
I searched his teary blue eyes and came up with pure honesty. Even after this long, I was still expecting it all to be one big, drawn-out, sick joke. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I lowered my head so that my lips caressed his ear, then spoke softly.  
"I'll do it if you're there."  
"Don't do it for me."  
"I'm not. You being behind me gives me the strength to do things I would shy away from otherwise."  
"It does?"  
"Yes."  
He wrapped his arms around me and then pulled back to look me in the eyes again.  
"I'm ready to go, daddy." Diana said, bounding down the stairs. Jason laughed bitterly, sending tears down his cheeks.  
"Me too."

*****************

Just like when we went roller skating, I got to watch. All of the rides I thought Diana would hate, she loved. She had that daredevil side of Jason instilled in her, and he was easily prided by it. So prided, in fact, that he insisted upon going on those rides with her, Jeff and Marie. I gave him fair warning, but he didn't want to listen to me. He wanted to impress me, or at least some wild part of him did.  
Later in the evening, Jeff spent about ten dollars trying to win a giant, multicolored teddy bear for Maria. When he finally presented it to her, she beamed, trying to fit it into a hug between them. I watched this display without a word. Happiness was all I wanted for her from here on out.   
Jason, on the other hand, won a larger-than-giant Grover for Diana easily, but was having a hell of a time getting a big Scooby Doo doll he had picked out for me. I smiled.   
"Honey, you tried. My feet are starting to hurt. Come on."  
"No! Donna, please let me try again."  
Daredevil, yes. Stubborn as a bull? Definitely. He finally won it and I smiled again and shook my head.  
"You were bound and determined to get this doll for me, weren't you?"  
"Hey, I get pillows to hug on the road. At least you'll have a Scooby Doo doll." He laughed lightly.  
"I suppose." I replied, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Diana?"  
"Yes, daddy?" She called from atop Jeff's shoulders.   
"Having fun?"  
"Yeah!"  
In fact, she had so much fun that she fell asleep in the car on the way home.  
Jason carried her up to her room as Jeff helped me up the stairs.  
"Mommy..." I heard her whimper as we passed her room. "Daddy...no...please come back! I'll be a good girl! I don't wanna go! No!"  
"Diana? Princess, it's okay."  
"Everything alright?"  
"She's just having a nightmare. She's okay." Jason replied, looking up at me. "It's okay, Diana." He continued, looking back to the crying four-year-old. Once she settled back into her slumber, Jason walked into our room and collapsed onto the bed. I reached over and touched his head.   
"Tired?"  
"Somewhat. She's a bundle of energy."  
"You look a little pale." I observed.  
"There's a good reason for that." He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.  
"That reason being that the rides made you sick. I warned you to let Jeff take her on the fast rides."  
"But I'm supposed to do that, not Jeff. So I did."  
"And now you get to pay for that. Lucky you." I giggled. "Silly ass."  
"You know, if I wasn't feeling like I was gonna have to make a mad dash for the bathroom if I merely sat up, I'd tickle the hell out of you."  
"This bed is brand new. I wouldn't advise it." I laughed lightly, resting beside him. He was sweating – another indication that he wasn't feeling well. I stroked his hair gently. He pulled me into his arms and held me.  
"It's my job to take care of you, not the other way around."  
"Not when you're sick." He scrambled off of the bed and into the bathroom. I sighed. After awhile, I walked into the bathroom to see him parked between the toilet and the tub, pressing his face against the cool metal. "Gonna live?"  
He looked up at me, defeated and exhausted. I carefully perched on the edge of the tub and wiped tears out of his eyes.  
"Sure doesn't feel like it right now." He moaned.  
"My poor baby." I said, stroking his long, blond hair and tugging on the rubber band that was keeping it out of his face. "You look sad." He shook his head slightly. "Please tell me what's on your mind."  
"At the risk of sounding a little weak, I'm going to miss you, no matter how many days Diana and I get to come home."  
"Is that all?"  
"I don't care how much it costs, I want to keep in close touch while I'm away. If anything happens, please call. I'm going to be so worried about you."  
"I know you will, Jay."  
He reached forward and hugged my legs. After awhile, we made our way back out to the bedroom, where he fell asleep in my arms. 

****************

I sat up and looked around me.  
"Jason?" I was in a different room...a girl's room from the looks of things. I got off of the bed and was looking around when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and look Kate in the eyes. She looked upset and clutched a book to her chest. "Kate?"  
"Jason needs to get a test done with him and Diana as soon as possible." She sighed, then handed me a book, which was clearly a diary. "I couldn't take it anymore."  
"What's in here?"  
She sniffled.  
"An explanation for everything. Please open those other tapes, too."  
"Kate, what did Justin do?"  
"It wasn't just him, Donna. It was all of them. And everyone who ever loved me seems to hate my guts."  
"No, they miss you."  
"They who?"  
"Diana, Karen...Jason..."   
"Diana doesn't understand. Jason won't listen, but he needs to watch my dad around Diana. My dad is very spiteful toward her and he’s hit her before, like she mentioned to you. Karen is moving far away with Chris. Please make sure Jason watches Diana. Speaking of which, she needs you. I can't keep you here." She mumbled right before I woke up to feel someone curl up at my feet.  
"What's going on?" Jason moaned sleepily. I nudged Diana with my foot and she sniffled loudly.  
"Come up here with me, sweetheart." She inched her way up the bed between her father and I and wrapped her arms around my chest, then sniffled again before she began to wail.  
"Mommy!"  
Now Jason sat bolt upright, wide awake.  
"Diana!" He cried. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to steady his breathing. "What the hell's going _on?_ "  
"I don't know yet, Jay!" I stroked Diana's hair gently. "Diana?"  
"Mommy!" She wailed again. I touched her forehead, then felt her back. She was overheating with a fever.  
"Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?"  
"No!" She sobbed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I tried to clean it up! I'm sorry!" She wailed. "I'm a good girl! I'm a good girl!"  
"Did you have an accident?"  
"Uh-huh..."  
I sighed and kissed her forehead.  
"Jay, could you get the thermometer and the children's aspirin out of Diana's bathroom?"  
"No!" Diana screamed. Jay turned on the bedside lamp and looked at us. I shrugged. He walked out of the room.  
"I found the accident." He called to me, moaning more out of exhaustion than irritation. His voice didn't indicate even the slightest bit of anger. Diana's grip on my chest tightened anyway.  
"Diana, look at me. It's okay." She looked up at me, her eyes wide with fright. "Talk to me. I love you."   
"My tummy hurt when I woke up and I tried to get to the bathroom, but I couldn't. I tried to clean it up, but it got even badder. I didn't want anyone to see it. I didn't mean to!"  
"What's going on?" Asked Marie with a yawn.  
"Diana got sick in her bedroom." Jay told her as he walked in with the aspirin and thermometer. "Princess, come here."   
She tried to hang onto me to the point where she dug her little nails heavily into my arms. She screamed as if she was being killed.   
"NOOO!"  
"Diana, please come here. Daddy's not mad. I promise that I'm not mad at you. I won't hurt you." Now he was getting irritated.   
"I'll take care of it." Marie told us.  
"Thanks, Marie."   
Diana stopped screaming and wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck and buried her face in his hair, still sobbing. He looked at me, scowling.  
"I don't like this at all, Donna. Why would she be so scared that I'd be mad at her over an accident?"   
"Perhaps she's starting to let her guard down. She knows that she's going to Kate's parents' house with you tomorrow. She might be scared to see Trent. She still listens to that tape constantly, and I don't like the way he acted toward her at the funeral for asking those questions."  
"Do you think that's what it is? Her being scared of Kate's father?"   
I looked at him and nodded sadly. He clenched his teeth and breathed heavily. He was angry.  
"Yes." I told him as he rubbed Diana's back. "I don't like him one bit. Watch her and don't leave her with him."  
"What do you know that I don't?"  
"We’ll talk in the morning when she’s not sick and upset.”  
Diana stopped sobbing and coughed lightly, then took a deep, shaky breath.   
“Fine.”  
I laid back and sighed, watching him comfort the little girl as a bad feeling crept into my heart. I had a feeling that the chaos was just getting ready to begin, and that Diana would be right in the middle of it all.  
And that made me very uneasy.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, I looked over to see Jason staring at the ceiling. The closer I looked, the more I noticed how tearstained his face was.  
"Jay?" I questioned, reaching over Diana to touch Jason's side. He never moved, not even to wipe his tears away. "Jay?"  
"What?" He whispered.  
"What is wrong?"  
"Maybe I shouldn't take her with me."  
"Why not?"  
"She scared the hell out of me last night. Have I done anything around her to cause her to be afraid of me? I mean outside of the bite escapade?"  
"No. Jay, overall we had a nice day yesterday. Just keep an eye on her while you're there, that's all."  
"No. I just shouldn't take her. I should avoid the problem altogether."  
"And where would that leave you in Trent and Anne's eyes? Not allowed in their house."  
"Then I'll stay in a hotel. Big deal."  
"Jason, all I'm saying is to keep an eye on her."  
"She'd benefit more from staying here with you and Marie."  
"You promised her that you'd take her to Kate's gravesite."  
"Why are you arguing with me? She's not going!" He cried, getting up and stomping out of the room.  
“I wasn’t arguing with you!” I called after him. “Dammit!”  
"Mommy...?"  
"Hi sweetheart."  
"I can't go with daddy?"  
"No."  
"But why not? I wanted to see where mommy is. I wanted to see Auntie Karen too."  
"You'll see Aunt Karen when she gets back with me and her boyfriend." Jay told her. The little blond's lower lip began to tremble.  
"Why can't I go with you, daddy? Is it because of the mess I made last night?" She sniffled, pulling Grover over her face.  
"No princess. You were sick. That mess wasn't your fault. I'd just like you to stay here and help Donna."  
"But you promised me that I could go to where mommy is." She pressed. “Please, daddy?”  
He sighed. It was clear that she was his biggest weakness.  
"Fine."  
She smiled and clapped.  
"Plane ride!" This from a five-year-old. I smiled. She darted out the door and Jason looked at me.  
“What were you going to tell me this morning?”  
“Keep an eye on her. She told me that Trent has hit her and Kate before.”  
“I seriously would rather she stay here, especially with that knowledge now.”  
“You promised her that she could visit Kate’s gravesite.”  
He sighed, defeated. “Fine.”  
Marie and Jeff were already awake and watching a movie downstairs. She waved to me as we walked downstairs and I smiled.  
"How's Diana?"  
"Better."  
Jeff looked up at Jay.  
"It's ten now. What time to we have to be out of here?"  
Panic set into Jay's features.  
"It's _what?_ "  
"Ten o'clock."  
"Dammit! We have ninety minutes!"  
"From here to Detroit-Metro is forty!"  
"I didn't think that it was that late already!"  
"If I'd have known that we had to be on the plane at eleven-thirty, I would've woke you up sooner!"  
"Don't worry about it. Get ready." The two men raced up the stairs and Maria ran up to get Diana's things together. I grabbed the plane tickets and sat on the couch. "Donna? Where are the tickets?"  
"I have them!"  
Once we were all in the car on our way to the airport, Jay's nerves seemed to settle down as well.  
"Are you okay, man?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You look wired. If you're fine right now, I'm going to hate seeing you when Donna goes into labor."  
"Either that or you'll get a damn good laugh out of it." I joked, glancing in the rearview mirror at Jeff, who grinned broadly at my remark.   
"Hahaha. Very funny, you two." Jay grumbled. "Would you like me to drive?"  
"Not in the 'fine' hyper condition you're in right now."   
He sighed and settled in for the ride.  
We got there with just enough time to spare.  
Jeff and Marie said their goodbyes and Diana gave me a hug and a kiss, then ran up to join Jeff.  
Jason looked me in the eyes.  
"I hate this...he's just waiting..." He began through clenched teeth in an effort to prevent tears from falling. "I hate leaving you here this far along..."  
"Honey, I know that you care about doing what you couldn't with Diana and Kate. I know that you feel bad about not being around for me, but you'll be off for six weeks starting in late July."  
"But Brad...he's waiting --"  
I placed a gentle finger on his lips, then pulled him forward so that his lips met mine. When we broke, I stared into his eyes.  
"Don't worry about me. I love you. Have a safe flight."  
"Come on, man!" Jeff called.  
"Call me if you need me! Any reason! I love you too!" Jay called to me over his shoulder. The employees shut the door behind them and I sat down in a nearby chair, looking out at the plane as tears fell down my cheeks. Marie walked up to me a couple of minutes later, holding her cell phone out to me.  
"For you."  
I took the phone and looked back out at the plane.  
"Hello?"  
"I have to shut the phone off in a sec, but I'll miss you."  
I wiped tears out of my eyes.  
"I'll miss you too, Jay."  
"We'll talk when we touch down in Atlanta."  
"I love you mommy!" Diana shouted in the background.  
"Okay. I love you guys too."  
"Bye Angel." And with that, he hung up the phone. I hung up Marie's phone and waved to the plane out the window.   
"Bye Jay."  
That was the end of me being any kind of strong-willed. I broke down and sobbed. Marie wrapped her arms around me for a minute.   
"Don't you have a mystery to solve?"  
We watched the plane take off and then Marie's cell phone rang.  
"I suppose. Hello?"  
"Donna? Drew gave me your friend Maria's cell phone number. I'm at Detroit-Metro by myself and I'm scared out of my mind. Is there any way that you could come get me?  
"We just put Jeff, Jason and Diana on a plane. Where are you?"  
"Delta."  
"Okay."  
Marie followed me to the Delta terminal and sighed.  
"Goodie."  
I shot my best friend a pointed look.  
"Don't start."  
"Yeah. Sure. He only almost took my head off.”  
"I said, 'don't start.'" I growled.  
"Fine."  
Jamie hung up the phone and nearly bowled me over. Marie was very quiet all the way home. When we walked into the house, I reminded Jamie where she could set up shop and after awhile, I looked in at her. She was asleep and clutching a copy of the picture of herself and Drew that Stacy had taken a few months before. Her face was freshly stained with tears. I sighed, then pulled the framed photo out of her arms. That's when I noticed something on her hand -- a ring with a diamond shaped like a heart. In that same hand, she clutched a note. I removed it and set it on the nightstand beside the photo.

_'Jamie,  
I don't want you to be frightened anymore. Jason and Jeff have done everything in their power to protect you and their girlfriends from Brad.  
I love you very much. I want us to be happy together, and that's why I've asked you to marry me.  
Whenever you look at that ring, please keep in mind that I love you and that love doesn't have to hurt.  
I'll talk to you soon.  
Love Andrew'_

She curled up on her knees and elbows, starting to cry.  
"Please..."  
"Nobody'll hurt you here, Jamie. You're safe."  
I sighed.  
Damn Bradley.

*****************

Later that afternoon, I began to jot down the storyline when Jamie stumbled downstairs, half awake and sniffling slightly.  
I watched her quietly as she snuck around the kitchen, pulling a cup out of the cabinet, then pouring herself a glass of milk. She turned to put the milk container away and she dropped it, sending the white liquid from one side of the kitchen to the other.  
"Jamie?"  
"I'm sorry!" She yelped. "I'll clean it up! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"  
"Pooh-Bear's got it." I told her, nodding toward my orange-and-white cat. Something flashed in her eyes. Some degree of calm fell over her as she knelt beside the cat. She reached forward to pet him gently as he enjoyed the unexpected treat of spilt milk.  
"I used to have a cat."  
"Where'd you have one before?" I asked. I didn't know anything personal about her, so I was curious.   
"Home." She mumbled.  
"What else did you have at home? Were you happy?"  
"I don't have anyone. I ran away."  
"Why?" She shrugged. "Why'd you run away from home?"  
"My family was killed when I was really young, and I ran away from my foster parents. Nobody would listen to me."  
"I'm sorry, Jamie. Come here."  
"But the milk --"  
"We'll clean it up when the cat's done. He's enjoying it." She sat down on the couch as if she was being yelled at. "Do you act like this around Andrew too?" She shrugged.  
She sat back and pulled her knees to her chest. I set my notebook on the coffee table and looked at her, then I scooted closer to her and pulled her into my arms, where she sobbed for about twenty minutes before speaking.  
"Andrew treats me so good."  
"What's going on with you two?"  
"He asked me to marry him."  
I feigned surprise.  
"He did? That's wonderful!" I told her. She smiled modestly and held her hand out to show me her engagement ring. I wanted to keep her attention away from the mess in the kitchen, as well as Brad.  
"I think the cat's done." Marie barked. I looked at her and stood up slowly.  
"Straighten out or I'll send you to Jeff! I'm not playing this blame game with you, Maria! Don't hold Jamie responsible for Brad stalking me! _He’s_ the reason I moved here to begin with!" I screamed at her. "He's not after either one of you! It's _me!_ How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"He followed _her_ here! Seeing her only reminds me that he knows where I am!"  
"How the hell do you think _I_ feel? I'm not going to blame Jamie like you are! She's not the one threatening our safety!"  
"She led him _here!_ "  
"Go back on the road with Jeff! I’m not dealing with this! I’m pregnant, for god’s sake!" I turned to look at Jamie and she was gone. "Jamie?"  
After about ten minutes of searching, I found her in the fetal position in the bathtub of Diana's bathroom, clutching a razor blade and watching her arm cry red tears of pain.   
"He made me."  
"Jamie, please give the blade to me."  
"He couldn't get her to do it, so he made me lead him to you."  
Her? Her who?  
"Can I have the blade? Whatever he did, we'll talk about it, okay?"  
"It's all my fault! If I had let him kill me, none of this would have happened!"  
"None of what?"  
"He wouldn't have found you; he wouldn't have hurt Maria...."  
"He's crazy enough to where he would have done all of that without help."  
"I'm scared..."  
"Jamie, give the blade to me. You did what you had to do to get away from him. I'm not mad at you."  
"Everyone hates me."  
"No, they don't. Jamie, it's okay."  
"Nobody cares!" She wailed.  
"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here." She was making me nervous with that blade, and the cuts on her arm were making my nerves even worse. "Please, Jamie. Give the blade to me."  
"Donna, Jason's on the phone --" Maria said, coming into the bathroom. Jamie hid her face. It was clear that Maria intimidated her. Maria gave her a pointed look and shoved the phone at me. "Don't hurt yourself too much. You did this on purpose." She snapped at the frightened girl and stomped out of the room. Seeing Jamie press the blade to her skin and create another wound, I turned to watch Maria leave Diana's room.   
"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Marie? Shut up already! Hello?!" I yelled. "Jamie, please give that to me!"  
"Donna? What's going on there? I wanted to tell you that we ran into Andrew here in the baggage claim, but it sounds like something's going on there."  
I launched into a quick version of what was going on and Jason promptly called Andrew to the phone.  
"Hello?" Came the somewhat deep voice. I launched into what happened a second time, then looked at Jamie. "Can I talk to her?" He sounded panic-stricken. "Please?"  
"Jamie? Honey, Andrew's on the phone." She looked up at me and reached for the phone. "I need the blade first." She handed the bloody blade to me, and I tossed it in the garbage can and washed my hands after handing the phone to her.  
"Hello?"  
"Jamie, whatever that maniac made you do was wrong. We've talked about that a lot. Maria has her own demons to work through, which are obviously torturing her, and that's nobody's fault but Brad's. I wish that I could hold you and tell you not to be scared, but I can't, so my words will have to do until I drive back there with the guys and Diana."  
"I love you." She mumbled.  
"I love you too, Jamie. I'm glad that you trust me enough to be close to you and love you like I do. I want you to tell me what's wrong. Please?"  
He had to be talking pretty loud for me to hear him so clearly.  
"I don't understand why Maria hates me so much."  
"I told you, she has her own demons to work through. She'll get past it. You have lots of things to keep you occupied. You're gonna work on Diana's room and those storyboards. You were even looking forward to helping Donna with the nursery."  
"I don't want to feel unwelcome." She whimpered.  
"You're always welcome here, Jamie. I need your help." She looked at me.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Jamie, can you tell me something?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you cut yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"What made you do it? What were you feeling?"  
"I was scared."  
"You don't have to be scared." He told her. After soothing her enough, he asked to speak to me.  
"Sure. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Bye." She whispered and curled back up after handing the phone to me, holding her injured arm away from her body.  
"Hello?" I said, wiping the phone down with a towel.  
"Hi Donna. Please keep an eye on her for me. She does that on purpose. I've caught her a few times since we've met. I want to get her some help, but she hasn't been in one place long enough. Please? I plan on reading up on it. I know that it has to do with that good-for-nothing bastard!" He growled. "I'm sorry, Donna. I am. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. He is. Don't forget, he hurt me too."  
"I'm sorry." He repeated.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll watch out for her. I promise."  
"Thank you. Um, here's Jay."  
"Hello?"  
"Hi..." I sighed.  
"Are you okay? Go rest." He told me. We spoke for a few minutes, then let me talk to Diana, and then we said our goodbyes. I hung up the phone and looked at Jamie.  
"I'll stay out of everyone's way."  
I wanted to let her know that I knew how she felt, but I wasn't sure how to tell her. I frowned.   
"Why would you do that?"  
"You guys hate me for being forced to lead him here."  
"I don't hate you Jamie. I wanted to help you." I paused. "Why do you hurt yourself?"  
"Punishment...I get angry and scared..."  
"And you take it out on your body?" She shrugged. "Doesn't it hurt?"  
"Only for a minute, then I feel better."  
"When did you start?"  
"My foster parents thought that I was doing it for attention. I just wanted someone to listen to me because I never talked about my family. This made me feel better. I ran away and Brad found me sleeping on the side of his apartment building. So he invited me in and listened to me. He was so nice over the first week or so, then he caught me cutting and he threatened to have me put away. He knew how scared I was and then the threats escalated from there. It got to the point where you couldn't tell what he did and what I did."  
"So you started...?"  
"After my parents died and nobody wanted to talk to me about it."  
I nodded.  
"And Brad...?"  
"What he put me through only made me do it more often. I tried to let my drawings be my outlet, but he would tear them up and hit me for doing them."  
"He did that with my stories." I told her, shifting so that I could brace my back on the wall and put my feet on the edge of the tub as I sat on the toilet and looked down at the terrified girl. She moved her head to look at me. "He'd tell me that I couldn't write for shit and that nobody would ever want me to write like that about them, then he'd hit me for writing. Before I saw Jason on TV, I wrote about nice things, and nice guys rescuing a lady in danger. After I saw him, I wrote about his character and I. Jay's character was all I knew, and that was only on a glance because he'd accuse me of being a tramp for looking at the guys on TV." I frowned, looking at my hands. "I'm telling you what, though, Jamie. If I didn't have my writing..." My voice caught in my throat. I didn't think I was, but admitting it was the first step.   
But she beat me to it.  
"You'd be like me?" She asked, her voice more a factual tone than a questioning one. I looked up at her from my hands and looked her in the eyes. She knew something nobody else in the world did. Not Maria, not my mom, not Jason...nobody. It was something I didn't even want to admit to myself, because as much as I thought about it and how inviting it was to just do something that drastic, my writing was my proven way of making me feel better. It made me feel very lonely all of a sudden, and I hated it. Jamie stood up, wrapped a towel around her injured arm and hugged me. "It's okay. You're not alone."  
After a few minutes, I spoke.  
"You can draw and paint and be as artistic as you want around here if you'd like to try to recover from cutting. Instead of reaching for a blade, reach for a pencil or a paintbrush. Splatter the walls of one of these rooms with paint if you want."  
She pulled back to look at me, then hugged me again.  
"Thank you for being my friend."  
"You don't have to thank me."  
"Yes I do." She replied, pulling back and sitting beside my feet on the edge of the tub. "Before you, I had no friends at all."  
"At least you trust me enough."  
We were silent for a few minutes, then Jamie spoke.  
"Do you have a CD player?"  
"Yeah."  
"If you're going to work on your storyline, would you mind if I draw and listen to some music? Please?"  
"Is it rap?" I joked. I have nothing against rap, but was just teasing her because that's what Drew and the guys listen to. My teasing brought a small smile to her otherwise unhappy face.  
"No."  
"What is it?"  
"Tori Amos. One night, I got to use one of the guys' computers and found some websites on her while looking for a group to talk to about what Brad did to me...."  
We talked about R.A.I.N.N. and how a fan had begged Tori for help backstage after one of her concerts, as well as Tori's own experience. Jamie had all of her CD’s.   
"Wow..." I said, seeing that something had really helped Jamie with this situation. She admired somebody who had been there.   
"She reminds me of you, Donna. You helped me when I asked you for it." She looked from her towel-wrapped arm to the blade in the trash can.  
"Let's fix that arm properly and then we'll go listen to some of Tori's CD’s and be creative, okay?"  
Jamie nodded.  
"Okay."  
So we put in a couple of Tori's CD’s as well as a couple of Enya's (for variety as Enya's were relaxing), then sat down so I could write and she could draw.  
I looked up at her, hunched over that sketchbook and nodded slightly.  
There was one song on Tori's CD, Little Earthquakes that simply caused us both to stop and just listen, because the lyrics really hit home. It had no music, but her voice was melodic enough. It was haunting, though. It was a song called Me and a Gun.

(Due to the site's TOS, I cannot post the lyrics to the song. Please feel free to Google them.)

When the song ended, Jamie looked at me as I looked back to my notebook, wiping tears away.  
"We're not alone, Donna. I pray that Maria will move past her hatred for me and the anger she's holding onto."  
"Me too."

You can laugh, it's kind of funny,   
The things you think in times like these....

Maria needed lots of positive energy right now. She needed to stop ignoring that it happened.

So I'll just change direction 'cause they'll soon know where I'll live....

There was no more changing directions. All three of us tried it. I was tired of it. Now it was time to either stand up to the bastard or die trying.


	19. Chapter 19

I put one of the CD’s into the boombox while I went through the unopened letters from Kate the next morning.

_Jason,  
There are some diaries that I'm giving to Karen that I need you to hold on to. I've been keeping journals since way before we dated, and I'm trusting you to hold them for me after I'm gone. My parents won't -- they hate me. If they loved me at all, they wouldn't have kicked me out and let me go live with Lexie's parents.  
I wish that I could love Diana like you and Donna do. I wish that I had never hurt her, or even allowed her to be hurt by my dad. I hope that by living with you and Donna, that she'll never go through all of the pain that I did._

"Don?"  
I looked up at Marie, who stood in the doorway to my room.  
"What?"  
"Could we talk? I think that you hate me, and I totally understand why."  
"What is causing you to hate Jamie? Brad is the jerk, and we all know it."  
"It's nothing to do with him, actually."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I've just felt very alone these past few months, and I feel like I'm losing the only friend I've ever had who's been worth anything to me."  
"You're not talking about the attack, Marie. That's why you feel that way. You refuse to face it and work on healing. I can’t be stuck there. I have Jason, Diana and the twins to worry about now. I have enough moments without living in my past."  
"There is no healing to be done. I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget that it ever happened. Does that make me a bad person?"  
"It's making you a constant bitch, and I've been noticing that a lot." She scowled, causing me to arch my eyebrows. "Be mad at me. The truth hurts."  
"So, what? You want me to pretend to be her friend so that she won't carve herself like a Thanksgiving turkey? I'm not going to pretend I like her or anyone else on this planet. If I don't like you, you're going to know it and you'll know why. She led him straight to you, and he tore down my whole world in the process. She knew what she was doing."  
"Go away now. Get out of here."  
"Are you afraid that I'll give her that final little push over the edge?"  
"Self-injury isn't meant as a suicide attempt, Marie. It's a cry for help. For someone to listen."  
"She needs help, alright." Marie snarled. "Locked up far, _far_ away."  
I leaned forward so that my eyes were inches from hers.  
"I'm your best friend, Marie. Tell me something...do I?" I told her in a tight whisper. "Huh? Do I?"  
She moved her face back slightly.  
"No. Why?"  
"Because I write instead of reaching for something sharp. It doesn't always do the trick one hundred percent, but it works. _That’s_ why. I bet you never knew that, did you?"  
She shook her head quickly.  
"No..."  
"That's because it's a secret. It's not accepted. It's taboo and seen by the general public as psychotic behavior. That was displayed by what you just said! You have _no_ idea how many times I've been tempted to jab or cut myself with anything! It's a very scary feeling, Marie!"  
"That's different though, Donna --"  
"How so? Because that's Jamie, another survivor of Brad's bullshit who feared that he'd end her life if she didn't lead him to me and I've been your best friend for years? How the hell else is it different?"  
"Don, I didn't mean --"  
I picked up the envelope opener and looked at her.  
"It's _not_ different, is it?" I had her in a very shocked silence. "IS IT?"  
She shook her head quickly.  
"No. Don, please put that down."  
"See how different this letter opener is in my hand through your eyes when you know that little thing about me? Now shut the hell up about Jamie. And why do you want me to put this down?" I narrowed my eyes. "You know now. Do you think I'm going to do something drastic with this? No!"  
"Then can you put it down?"  
"You need to stop being a bitch to everyone! I am tired of it and it's wearing me out!"  
She looked down at her hands.  
"I'm sorry, Don."  
I tossed the envelope opener on the nightstand.  
"Just knock it off." I demanded, going back to Kate's letter. She sat there, shaken, unsure of what to do or say next.  
"Donna?" Came a timid voice from the doorway. I looked up at Jamie.  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"Better. Is there anything that you need me to do?"  
"No. I'm going to spend the day working on this mystery surrounding Diana's mother Kate." She shot me a questioning look. Both of them sat on the bed as I gave them a run-down of what I had so far. Jamie looked at the few photos we had of Kate and said nothing. The look in her eyes as she looked at the photos was an unusual one. We opened all of the letters and wrote things down. We were in the middle of talking about the lack of Devin being at the funeral when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hi Angel! How are things today? Better?"  
"Hi Jay. Yeah. How are things where you are?"  
"Nora's out at the ring with Jeff, Chris and Diana playing around. Karen is out there with her boyfriend. What are you doing?"  
I smiled.  
"Thinking about you." I laughed.  
"No, seriously." He replied with a slight chuckle. "Besides that."  
"Aside from thinking about you? Well, the three of us are working on Kate's mystery."  
"Oh, that reminds me. Guess what I have to get done." He told me flatly.  
"What?"  
"A paternity test."  
I almost dropped the phone.  
"Huh?" I screeched. "Why?"  
"Justin thinks that Diana might be his. Lexie was on the phone with him and called me over to talk to him."   
"What does Rick think?"  
"That it's impossible. There's no question."  
"I can't believe that Justin is pulling this! What crap! There is no question that Diana is yours. She looks just like you."  
"So things get more complex. Great." He was absolutely crushed that this was even going on. So was I. Anyone with half a brain could look at the five-year-old and tell whose she was.   
"Hi daddy!" Diana squealed.  
"Hi princess. Mommy's on the phone."  
"Hi mommy! How are my babies?"  
"They're okay, darlin'. How are you?"  
"Nora was teaching me some things and Aunt Karen is here too!"  
"That's great, sweetheart."  
"Donna, what's wrong?" Jamie asked in a whisper.  
"I'll tell you in a bit."  
Diana, distracted by everything that was going on around her, gave the phone back to Jason.  
"Angel?"  
"Hi Jay. So who are you wrestling tonight?"  
"Kurt, I think..?"  
"Jason, listen. Is Diana right there?"  
"She's being whirled in a circle by Karen."   
"Take a long, hard look at her and tell me who she looks like."  
He sighed.   
"That doesn't prove anything."  
"Jason..."  
"I don't know what to do. What if she isn't mine? What if I have to give her up to your father? Look at what he did to you and Lexie. He'll destroy Diana! How do I look at her and tell her that I'm not...?" He coughed on tears and struggled to clear his throat. "That I'm not her daddy?" He coughed again. "I can't even look at her right now." He told me as Diana giggled in the background.   
"Stop thinking like that, and don't you dare distance yourself from her!"  
"What if this test warrants someone taking her away? What if she has to stay with Justin?"  
"Man, stop talking like that. Your little princess isn't going anywhere. She's yours. Any idiot could see that." I heard Adam tell him.  
"Adam's right." I told him.  
"We'll see." He paused. "I'll call you after RAW, okay?"  
"Sure. Have a good match. We'll be watching."  
"I know you will." We said our goodbyes, then hung up. I looked at Marie and Jamie, then proceeded to dial my father's phone number.  
"Hello?"  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled into the phone.  
"Taking what's mine, Donna."  
"She isn't yours! Why do you insist upon making my life a living nightmare? Why can't you just leave us all alone? Must you put Diana through this hell? She just lost her mother and is starting to get back to normal. Stop trying to destroy my life, dammit!" I cried, then hit the phone on the end table several times. Maria took it out of my hand and hung it up. I curled up as much as I could and sobbed.  
"Donna? What is it?"  
"My father thinks that Diana's his! He's demanding that Jason take a test to prove it!"  
"Oh no. Donna, there's absolutely no question..."  
I shook my head, then stood up and walked into Diana's room and shut the door. I laid on the bed and began to cry again.  
What could I do? Jason simply had to get the test done as soon as possible.

******************

I cried myself to sleep but woke up to screeching and laughing. I got up and made my way down the stairs to find Jamie and Maria watching old WWF videos and joking around.  
"Everything okay down here?"  
"Yeah. We were watching some of my old WWF videos."  
"Like what?" I questioned, amazed that they were even sitting in the same room together, forget joking around and watching WWF videos.  
"Old stuff....the Brood, gothic Undertaker, Stone Cold and Vince's feud. A lot of interesting things."  
I smiled. This was nice, especially compared to the night before.   
"So when are you decorating this place, Donna?" Jamie asked timidly.  
"Whenever you guys feel like helping me out." I joked. The two girls looked at each other, then at me.   
"Can we work on it now?"  
"If you want. I'm not going to be very helpful, though."  
"Don't worry."  
We worked on decorating and I came across a large copy of the photo of Jason, Diana and myself that we took when I was getting ready for my debut. Tears came to my eyes. What I wouldn't give to be that carefree again. I felt bad for Jason, his fatherhood even being questioned. Diana was so happy in the picture, and she had grown so much since it had been taken. I pulled out some other photos and among them was an envelope with my name on the front.  
It was a letter on a ragged piece of paper that had been torn out of one of my notebooks, or at least that's what I guessed.

_Donna --  
I realize that we've only been together for a month, but it seems like we've known each other our whole lives. From the moment I saw you with Chris, I knew that we would click. I wish that I could look into the future and see if we're still together, because it's hard for me to admit that I'm finally falling in love with someone who isn't trying to hurt me. I can look into your eyes and know that you aren't going to throw objects at me in fury just because I'm late coming home from the road or because there was something that you wanted that I simply couldn't afford. You come across as very timid, and I know that there's a reason. I can see that in your eyes too. It makes me wonder if someone hurt you just as bad, if not worse. You probably don't realize it, but every time I go to stroke your hair as I'm looking you in the eyes, you recoil. I don't ever want you to be afraid of me. I love you so much already. I feel that even if the relationship doesn't go much further than it has, that you'll still be a great friend, one that I'll protect if you ever need protection. Don't ever feel that you can't call on me, no matter how far apart we are, I'll always care. Knowing how shy I am, you'll probably never get to read this. I wanted to write it down just so I know where I stand on this whole potential relationship. As hasty as it sounds, I'd love you to be the mother of my children, simply because I think we'd be good together with kids. I love kids, but I never wanted any with anyone else like I do with you. I just wasn't ready because of the hell Kate put me through. I really wouldn't want to put any kid through that torment. I think I would damn near do anything I had to do to save a kid from a person like Katherine, even if it meant hiding them out somewhere. Okay...well, that's where I stand on things, even if I strayed a little bit. Take care and remember that I love you._

_Jason_

I sighed. If this thing with Diana went south, would he still be willing to do that? He loves that little girl so much, and it would crush him to have to hand her over to my father, especially knowing his past with Kate and Lexie, not to mention me and my family. He wouldn't do it. I could see him hiding out with her and fully risking his career to do so.  
We decorated the house until RAW came on. For the most part, I worked on the storyline until Marie grabbed my leg to get me to look at the TV.  
There sat Diana and Karen with a sign that read, 'Hi mommy, we miss you! Diana and Christian' as they smiled and waved. Made me glad that Marie was taping it.  
"We'd like to extend our best wishes to Christian's girlfriend Angelica, who is at home with that shoulder injury. Get well soon, Angel. We can’t wait to see you back in the ring." J.R. said as Jason's entrance music blasted throughout the arena.   
“Shoulder injury, huh? Are they aware that the area in question is nowhere near your shoulder?” Marie laughed. “Mighty strange, especially since everyone knows why you’re really out.”  
Jason came out in his ring gear and he grinned like there wasn't a damn thing going wrong in his life. He was wonderful at stepping into character, and that was obvious. I watched intently as he climbed the ropes, pulled his cross away from his neck, pointed to it, tapped his lips with the first two fingers of that same free hand, then pointed to and looked into the camera.  
"My angel." He said, although he couldn't be heard over the crowd.  
"Damn you people. I'm pregnant and highly emotional!" I wailed, half-laughing, half-crying.  
"They want you to know that they're thinking about you. That's so sweet!" Jamie pointed out.  
"But it makes me sad!" I whimpered, now all-out crying. I watched his match against Kurt through my tears as Chris Jericho interfered in the match. "I can't do this!" I cried, making my way into the kitchen. Marie got up and hugged me.  
"It's okay, Donna."  
"I know it is." I sniffled. "I just want them around, and I can't have them here right now."  
"I know exactly how you feel."

******************

Jason and I spoke for awhile after the show. I never mentioned the letter, but we did talk about him and Diana some more. He was so upset for not doing it sooner, but Kate was so sure. I was so sure. I hated it. This was all my fault, wasn't it? I overheard Kate and Rick talking about Diana and told Jason they were talking about him.   
"This is all my fault, Jay."  
"Huh?" I told him how I figured, and he shot that theory down. "No. Angel, it's not your fault. She meant me. The most I can do is get it done and over with, and then we'll worry about it from there."  
We talked until Chris was ready to leave, then I made my way into the bedroom and went through some more things that Kate had sent and a couple of videos that Karen had given to us.  
On the last video, something was oddly familiar, and it caught my attention.  
"Katie, what is --?"  
"Back up. I want you to give this to Donna and Jason after I'm gone. As you can see, guys, I look fine. Just like I did when I last saw you both and Diana. This is dated...dammit, what's the date today?"  
"March eighth."  
"Okay. Anyway, Donna, I'm sure that you know where I am -- pan around please." Karen moved the camera around to give me more of a look, then focused back on Kate. "I can't do this anymore. Either I die naturally, or I die because of someone. Karen has a set of diaries that will be given to you after I'm gone. Please read them."  
"I'm home! Get your ass out here, Mitchell!"  
My blood froze. No way...  
"Hold on!"  
"Don't make me come look for you!"  
"Cut it. Karen, cut it!"  
Karen kept it rolling but held the camera behind her back. The machine eventually made its way under the bed, where it caught the audio of Karen being chased from the room and Devin slamming the door shut before yelling at the sick girl before beginning to strike her.  
"Do you wanna play me, you little slut? Do you?"  
"No...no, I don't! Please...no more!"  
"Do you wanna end up like Donna and that homeless little whore on the couch?"  
"What more can you do to me? You've done all you can do!" She screamed.  
"I can kill you. I haven't done that yet." He snarled.  
The punishment wore on until he left the room and Karen came in.  
"Kate?" I heard her sob. "KATIE!"  
"I have to find a way to die. Between Devin and the cancer, I won't be around much longer anyway. He's going to kill me." She coughed, then moaned in agony. Then the tape ended and began to rewind.

'Do you wanna end up like Donna and that homeless little whore on the couch?'

'I ran away and Brad found me sleeping on the side of his apartment building....'

After the video finished rewinding, I pushed 'play'. 

'I'm sure, Donna, that you know where I am...'

I sure did.  
She was in my old apartment.  
She was the 'other girl' Jamie had spoke of the night before. Kate was dating Brad, or something to that effect. Brad, who'd given Kate and Karen his middle name as his first.

Bradley Devin Richards.

He couldn't get her to lead him to me because she feared for Diana's safety if she did, especially since she was tied up with my father, too. She didn't want to endanger us like that, and she paid for it dearly.  
I shook my head in disbelief. It was all falling into place, but I had a feeling that those diaries would be the final thing that would link everything together.  
Needless to say, I was having second thoughts about solving this mystery now, but it was too late to turn back.


	20. Chapter 20

## Two Days Later

"So who's coming here? Did you see Kate's parents?"  
"We're about fifteen minutes from the house. We've got the stuff. Karen, Chris -C.J., rather - and Andrew are with Jeff, Diana and myself. We saw Kate's parents. Anne was a little nicer this time around, but I'll be damned if I don't admit that Trent was still his rude self. I had to leave Diana with Anne while we moved the stuff out of the storage unit, though."  
"What?!" I screeched, causing Marie and Jamie to look up at me. Marie was working on a website for Jason and I while Jamie was sketching out Grover pictures for Diana's room.   
"Anne...Kate's mother."  
"Jason! I told you --!"  
"Diana would have been in our way. None of us could've kept an eye on her."  
I felt like banging my head against something.  
"Whatever. See you when you get here."  
I hung up and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat and stood at the counter, looking at the new swing set and trampoline Marie and Jamie had picked up the day before for Diana, and the bigger kid with the trampoline fetish, Jeff Hardy. 

_"Come here and clean this mess, Donna!"  
"Clean it yourself! This is my apartment! You made that mess!"  
"You don't like me to hurt you, but you give me every reason to! Now get over here!"  
"No! I will not clean up after you!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"We've only been dating for a month! You have no right to come in here drunk off of your already-stupid ass, make a mess and demand that I clean up after you! Clean up after your-damn-self!"_

I felt a strong hand grip my upper arm and I whirled around and swung at whoever had grabbed my arm. Whoever it was, ducked, then grabbed my other arm.   
"Whoa, Donna! It's me!"  
"Let go of me! Please let me go!" I screeched.  
"Promise me that you won't swing if I do."  
"I won't!" I whimpered. Jason let go of my arms and I wrapped them around him. "I'm sorry!"  
"Were you remembering something?" I nodded.   
"Where's Diana?"  
"She ran up to her room. She's been quiet since we moved the things out of the storage unit. I'm sure that she's just tired or still feeling sick from the other day. She's had a pretty busy and emotional couple of days."  
"Is she going with you or staying here when you go back on the road tomorrow?"  
"Staying home."  
"Hey Donna."  
I greeted Karen with a small smile, then gave her a quick hug and made my way upstairs to Diana's room.  
"Hi sweetheart." I said softly, laying down beside her on the bed. She simply stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging me. "Diana?" I touched her arm gently and she finally looked up at me, then scooted forward into my arms. "It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy's here."  
"Donna?" I looked into the doorway to see Jeff standing there, holding Diana's Grover doll in his arms. "She left her Grover doll in the car, which she never does. Is she okay?"  
"I don't know, Jeff. She's too quiet, and she didn't respond to me at first. Diana, do you want Grover?"  
"No." She whispered.  
"Would you like to talk to Jeff? He's worried about you, you know."  
She shook her head. Jeff frowned.  
"I want my daddy."  
"I'll go get him." He dodged out of the room. "Daddy! You're being paged."  
Jason ran upstairs and into Diana's room.  
"What's going on?" He asked, sitting behind Diana and rubbing her back gently.  
"Daddy..." She mumbled, looking at him, then reaching her arms out to him. He pulled her into his arms and held her closely.  
"Are you sick? Does your tummy hurt?" She shook her head. "Then what is it? Did visiting mommy's grave make you sad?" She shook her head again. Jason shot me an alarmed look. "Did Grandma Anne make you sad?" Another shake of the head. "How about Grandpa Trent?" She hesitated. "Diana? Did he make you sad?" She nodded slightly. "Was Grandma around?" She shook her head again and curled up tighter. He lifted the back of her shirt and looked her over, then we gave her a head-to-toe inspection just to be sure and came up empty. Jason was relieved, but not much.  
"I told you not to let her out of your sight!" I cried.  
"How was I supposed to know? I left her with Anne!" He shot back. "Diana, what happened to make you sad?" She shrugged. "Diana, I love you. Please talk to me." She shook her head again and hid her face in his shirt. His eyes became dark. They had no color; no light in them at all. "Princess? Sweetheart, stay with mommy. I'll be right back."  
"Jason, where are you going?"  
"I want to know what he did or said to my daughter! He hurt her somehow, and he's about to get an earful!" He growled. "He'll be damn lucky that I'm here and not still down there, or I'd beat the hell out of him!"  
"Jason..."  
He gently and carefully pried her away from him and stormed out of the room. I pulled her close and she curled up in my arms and began to cry really hard.  
_Why you?_ I thought as I stroked her thin blond hair.  
"What did you do to Diana?" Jason growled into the phone. "What...did...you... do?" He walked into the room holding the cordless phone. I looked up at him to see him staring back at us, furious. The stare frightened me. His eyes gleamed with an intense rage that I had never seen in him before. "Who gave you the right to say that to her? Who...no, shut up and listen to me! Who gave you the right to touch her and break something that belongs to her?! _Especially_ something that Kate gave to her?!" This went on until he let out a loud, non-understandable yell. He hung up the phone and hurled it full force at the wall, shattering it and causing us to jump. "It's getting worse instead of better! I'm not cut out to be a parent!" He walked out of the room and into ours and simply punched and kicked the walls, over and over, and harder each time. I rocked Diana as gently as possible, trying to cover her ears to drown out as much of the loud noise as I could.  
"Jason!" Jeff bellowed at his friend.  
The loud noise stopped momentarily.   
"Leave me alone!" Jason cried, then started up again.  
This went on until it finally became quiet. Karen took over with Diana, and I dared to venture into mine and Jason's room.  
"Jay?"  
"It's my fault!"  
"What did he do?"  
"She was listening to her tape and Trent told her to shut it off. She told him no and he..." He said in a tight voice, trying not to get angry again. "He smacked her, then he pulled the tape out and broke it."  
"He told you this?"  
"Yes! And what bothers me is that there's probably more to the story that he didn't tell me. We have to get Diana to talk."  
I sat beside him and took his hand in mine as I rested my head on his shoulder.   
"There's something else you need to see for yourself."  
"Now what?"  
"I'll wait until later --"  
"How is she?" I heard Jamie ask.  
"I remember you now!" Karen screeched at her.  
"Or maybe I should show you now."  
"You might as well." He glanced up at the damaged wall. "My life's going to hell right now. Why postpone the next stop in the journey?"  
I showed him the video of Kate at Brad's and he stared blankly at the screen.  
"Jay?" I questioned afterward.  
"I'll be damned."  
"There's more."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"There's a set of diaries that Karen is supposed to have for us."  
"If so, they're in that stuff downstairs. Kate's room was gutted. It's now an empty room. Trust me, I saw it. Her entire bedroom full of stuff was in a storage unit."  
"Is everything calm in here now?" Karen asked.  
"As calm as it's gonna get. How's Diana?"  
"She cried herself to sleep. Jay, DNA doesn't matter with her. You and Donna made Diana the way she is. She's your daughter no matter what happens."  
"Yeah, right." Jason replied bitterly.  
"Several times during the match on Monday night, she pointed to you several times and squealed 'That's my daddy!' She adores you, Jason. There's no amount of testing that will take that away."  
"If I have to let her go to live with Justin Andrews, it'll fly right out the window. The trust, the progress, the happiness....everything. Gone. You talked to Lexie. Dammit, Karen! You know what Justin did to those girls! Diana will hate me for letting that happen to her!"   
"Alexis Winchester is bringing up a lawsuit against him! Stop worrying!"  
"I'd love nothing more! We have a life to live and there's a damn trio of losers who are trying to keep us from doing so! We've got Brad, who's terrorized three girls under this roof, and let's not forget, he tried to attack Amy Dumas too! Then we've got her father, who's a warped individual from the word go, and then there's your father, who hates both you and Kate, and now it's rubbed off on Diana! But I have to stop worrying! If Diana's not watched, she'll get swiped! If these girls aren't secure in this house, they might get attacked, but I need to stop worrying!" He got up, walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, then simply screamed. This whole thing was tearing him apart inside, and this whole night was proof that he wasn't letting his aggression out enough. "DAMN YOU, KATHERINE! What do you want me to do here?!" He screamed.  
I looked at Karen, who was starting to cry.  
"Diana means the world to him, Karen. I think that he'll do everything in his power to protect her."  
"I know that. I just wish that things weren't so dogpiled right now. Much more, and he'll snap right in two."

****************

The guys -- Andrew, Jeff and Jason -- had to be on the plane at five the following evening, but I woke up to Jason -- half-dressed with eyes red and swollen -- asleep beside me with his arms wrapped around me tightly. The faint smell of maple syrup and bacon drifted into the room along with the faint sound of giggling. I recognized one distinctive giggle as Diana's, which caused a smile to cross my face.   
Now fully awake, I touched Jason's side to get him to release his grip on my body. He moaned, still in pain from his match on Monday night.  
"Jay? Honey, I have to get up."  
He let go of me and rolled onto his stomach as I got out of bed. I walked halfway downstairs and sat on the steps quietly. Diana sat on the counter, laughing at Andrew, who was playfully tormenting Jamie as she made breakfast.  
"Not funny, Andrew!" She squealed as he tickled her sides. "Stop!" She laughed, reaching over and grabbing a handful of flour, then tossed it at him.  
"Oh, is that how it is?!" He joked, following her lead and tossing a handful at her. Soon, all three of them were covered in flour.  
Did I care?  
No. As long as Diana and Jamie were happy, that's what mattered to me. I rested my head on the wall and continued to watch for awhile until somebody touched my shoulder. I looked up at Jeff, who sat beside me.  
"She looks better today. "  
"She's smiling and laughing, at least."  
"What did he do? Did Jason find out?"  
"Jay said that Trent told him that he told Diana to stop listening to that tape she's always listening to."  
"The one Kate sent her?"  
"Yeah. Anyway, she told him no and he hit her, then broke the tape."  
"Can I hurt him? There's no excuse for that."  
"Be my guest. You should see the wall in our bedroom. If Jason was in Atlanta, I think that Trent would be dead."  
"It sounded like he was trying to tear the house down."  
"With his bare hands. His eyes turned black, he was so furious."  
"Is everything okay?" Asked a voice behind us. We turned to look up at Jason. I frowned. I think that it was honestly the worst I'd ever seen him look. He looked drained and depressed.   
"Yes."  
"Then I'm gonna go take a shower. Nice to hear Diana laughing again." He mumbled, turning to stumble back into the bedroom. Jeff helped me to my feet and I followed Jason and shut the door.  
"Jay?"  
He turned to look at me.  
"What?" He questioned, defeated.  
"Come here." I sat on the bed and he walked over to me slowly. I turned him away from me and sat him down in front of me. I massaged his shoulders and he moaned softly. His back was slightly bruised and he was definitely feeling the repercussions.  
"I don't know what to do, Donna. I really don't."  
"You're so tense."  
He glanced up at the wall he tried to tear down the night before.  
"I have every reason to be."  
"I know that you do, but can I help you? Please?"  
"How?" He asked as I scooted up slightly. He looked back at me. "How can you…?"  
I cut him off by locking my lips to his and giving him a deep kiss.  
"Just for a few minutes?"  
He looked into my eyes sadly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. It had been so long since we had spent any _real_ time together, and some part of me wondered if that was what he needed. He stood up and I frowned. He walked over to the door and locked it, then sat back down in front of me. I took his hands in mine and pulled him toward me. He kissed me hungrily.  
That was exactly what he needed, because afterward, there wasn't a tense muscle in his body. He rested beside me and held me, placing an ear to my abdomen and listening to the babies move around. There was a tiny knock on the door a few moments later.  
"Hold on!" He told them.  
"I got breakfast down the stairs for you! You gotta wake up to eat it though!" Said Diana. I looked at Jason, who was biting his lip to keep it from trembling.  
"I know, but you can't let her find out how overall upset you are. She's been through enough, and I honestly don’t think we’re done yet."  
"Tell that to your goddamn father!" He told me through clenched teeth.  
"Mommy? Daddy? Please talk to me!"   
"Sweetie, we'll be right down."  
We got dressed and walked downstairs to see everyone at the table eating breakfast.  
Diana looked up at us and started to run up to us, but suddenly hesitated.  
"Princess? What is it? Come here. It's okay." She ran up to him and he picked her up, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled. We sat down and ate, then the guys got ready to go back on the road. At the airport, as I said goodbye to Jason, he looked me in the eyes. "Please get her to talk."  
"I will."  
As the guys walked down the terminal, Diana began to cry.  
"DADDY!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face. It sent chills throughout my entire body.  
"I love you, princess!"  
She didn't settle down until we returned home. She ran up to her room and I followed her slowly.  
"Diana?" I looked in at her, or rather, the lump in the bed that I guessed was her. "Diana? It's mommy." I approached the bed slowly as she sniffled. I sat down on the bed and touched her. The wail she let out chilled me to the bone.  
"No hit! I was a bad girl!" I pulled the covers off of her and she cowered from me.  
"You're not a bad girl."  
"I was just listening to my tape that mommy gave to me! I wanted to listen to my mommy talk to me and tell me she loves me and I wanted to listen to my song about goodnight to the angel!" She wailed. My chest ached for this poor child. Trent had clearly done a number on her. The tape was her most prized possession and Lullabye was her favorite song. She didn't show it often, but she missed Kate terribly. I wanted her to tell me what happened. Being five years old, she was able to do that now. So, I played off like I didn't know what happened. "Where is it, darlin'? We can listen to it." She sobbed and hid her face. "Diana? Where is it?" After a few minutes, she got up at a painfully slow pace and inched her way toward her Grover backpack. She slowly pulled it out, revealing the two pieces of the cassette. Trent hadn't just cut the tape. He outright snapped it in two, leaving it destroyed. Sobs continued to wrack her tiny frame as she held half of the cassette in each hand. "My God..." I whispered.  
"Mommy's gone forever and ever!"  
Tears fell down my cheeks. How could that man hurt Diana like this? I reached forward and pulled her closer to me.  
"No she's not, baby. What happened to it?" She looked away and shook her head, sending more tears down her soaked cheeks. "Diana, I need you to tell me who broke something that belongs to you. Nobody else is allowed to touch your things unless you say they can. Somebody very mean broke that tape. That was no accident." She shrugged. I grabbed her wrist gently and stroked her hair with my free hand. "Sweetheart, please tell me." She shook her head again. "Please, Diana?"  
"No hit?"  
"I'd never hit you, Diana. You know that."  
She squeezed her eyes shut, sending more tears down her cheeks.  
"I was listening to my tape and grandpa came in and slammed my door." She climbed onto the bed and I rested beside her, stroking her hair. "He yelled at me about listening to the tape and I told him that mommy made it for me. He told me that she's dead; that she lied to me on the tape!" She began to hyperventilate from sobbing so hard. "He yelled at me and said that mommy never wanted me, that I'm a lot of trouble, and that you and daddy hate me and take care of me only because you have to!" I pulled her into my arms tightly.   
"That's not true, Diana. Daddy and I love you so much! We don't want anyone to hurt you anymore! We love you! Mommy may have been mean to you sometimes, but she loved you too! Grandpa Trent is the one who told you a lie! A big, scary, awful lie to hurt you!" I wailed. "I love you so very much, baby!"   
She clutched onto me tighter, digging her tiny nails into my arms.  
"I told him that I wanted to listen to my goodnight to the angel song and he told me that angels aren't real and that I'm stupid for believing that they are! He even told me that mommy's not in heaven; that daddy lied to me."  
"No, Diana. No, no, _no!_ You're not stupid for believing what your daddy told you about angels and about mommy being in heaven. That _is_ where she is, and don't you let grandpa tell you otherwise. Angels do exist! You are a very smart little girl, Diana!"  
She sobbed for a few more minutes, then spoke again.  
"He took my tape out of the radio and broke it. I told him not to, and that's when --" She stopped abruptly.  
"That's when what, Diana? Please tell me. You've told me this much."  
She struggled to get out of my embrace, then curled up on her knees and elbows and sobbed heavily.  
"He hit me!"  
I pulled her back into my arms and cuddled her for a long time.  
"He'll never hurt you again. You never have to see him again." I told her, struggling to keep the anger out of my voice. This hurt me badly. What a hellacious ordeal for her. But she wasn't done.  
"He told me not to tell! I don't want him to kill my babies!"  
"Is that what he said? Diana, what'd he tell you about the babies?"  
"That he'd make them die like mommy!"  
I felt sick. Why'd he do that? Why would he threaten her?  
"Nobody will hurt me or the babies, Diana. I promise."  
"Donna!" Called the girls downstairs.  
"Coming!"  
After calming the terrified little girl down, I struggled to my feet and made my way downstairs a short time later, then proceeded to explain what Diana had just told me to the girls and C.J. (Karen's boyfriend, Christopher James).   
"Mommy?" Diana whimpered from the top of the stairs. I lifted my wet, red eyes to look at the little blond, who clutched the broken tape to her chest sadly.  
"Come here, baby."  
She descended the stairs slowly and laid beside me in the fetal position. Karen knelt in front of us and touched the little girl's hands, which held the cassette.  
"Can Auntie Karen take a look?"  
"It's broken."  
"If you let me see it for a little while, maybe I can fix it."  
"Karen..." C.J. said.  
"Trust me. I own my sister's CD’s now."  
She dodged into her room and came out a few minutes later with an eyeglass kit, an audio tape and some scotch tape. Diana's eyes were glued to Karen as she broke open the intact tape and tossed the tape inside it aside, then put a near-microscopic piece of scotch tape on the broken cassette and opened the outer casing to that tape as well. She then carefully placed the spliced tape into the intact shell and screwed the other side in place. She put it in the boombox and pressed play.  
It played perfectly until it began to play Lullabye.  
"Damn..." I mumbled.  
"Not a problem. We'll rewind this one, and Diana, you'll never guess what I've got."  
"What?"  
"Your goodnight to the angel song on CD."  
Karen ran the tape through and copied it, then copied Lullabye onto the tape, intact. She was back in business.  
"I can listen to goodnight to the angel now?" Diana squealed.  
"Yes ma'am!"  
She scrambled off of the couch and kissed her Aunt on the cheek, then took the cassette up to her room.  
"Thank you, Karen."  
"She'll bounce back. She's had a lot to cope with, losing Katie and all."  
As reassuring as that statement was supposed to be, it didn't do its intended job.

********************

"So did she tell you?"  
"Jason, leave it alone, okay? Karen fixed her tape. She'll be fine. Just please don't bring her back there."  
"Don't worry." He growled. "What did he do? Did she tell you the whole story?" He pressed.  
"Jason --" I was hesitant to tell him what Diana told me while he was on the road. He was angry enough with what little Trent had told him himself.  
"Tell me what he did, dammit!" He yelled at me. I reluctantly told him everything that Diana had told me, and he wailed painfully into the phone. "I'm sorry for yelling, Donna. Why? Why would he tell her such brutal, horrible lies and threaten her like that? It makes absolutely no sense!"  
"Jason, she's okay. She'll be okay."  
"No! What did I do? Leave me while you have the chance!" He tossed the phone aside and sobbed.  
"Jay, man, what the hell's wrong with you?" I heard Adam ask his best friend.  
"Adam!" I called into the phone. He picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Adam, smack some sense into your best friend for me and tell him to calm his ass down."  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"He told Diana that we all hate her!"   
"What? Who?!"  
"Kate's father!"   
"Oh Jesus...." Adam swore.   
Diana patted my knee.  
"Mommy?"  
"Hi sweetheart."  
"Is that daddy on the phone?"  
"Adam's on the phone right now."  
"Can you ask Adam if I can talk to my daddy?"  
Hearing this, Adam turned to his friend.  
"Jay, Diana wants to talk to you. Calm your ass down right now." He said as I handed the phone to Diana, who stood against the couch, clutching her giant Grover in one arm while holding the phone with her free hand.  
"Hi daddy...I love you too...I miss you too." She coughed lightly. "Yeah...Aunt Karen fixed my tape so I can listen to my goodnight to the angel song again...my face...yeah...yeah." After a long silence, she twisted her finger in the hem of my maternity shirt. "Yes...yes, daddy..." She sniffled. "Yes..." She whimpered. Tears dripped down her cheeks and I reached forward and stroked her hair gently. "I love you too." This low-key conversation went on for a while. She eventually climbed onto the couch beside me and fell asleep. I pulled the phone out of her hand gently and held it up to my ear, listening for a moment before I spoke.  
Jason had been reading The Monster at The End of This Book to her, and she missed him so much that she didn't say the words with him, but simply listened to his voice instead.  
"Sweetie?" I said.  
"Oh! Hi!" He replied sheepishly.  
"She fell asleep listening to you read to her."  
"Was I that boring?" He laughed lightly. I smiled.  
"Not at all. She just misses you."  
"I miss you guys too." He sighed. "Will she really be okay?"  
"She'll be fine, Jay. I promise."  
The girls looked at me sadly as I stroked Diana's hair. When we said our goodbyes, I left Diana asleep on the couch with Karen there to keep an eye on her as I went upstairs to look for these mysterious diaries. I finally found them in a box by the dresser, and there were many volumes.  
So....they _are_ real. Now to reach the bottom of this mystery and hopefully move on to happier things.


	21. Chapter 21

"Donna?" Questioned Jamie as I settled in to start reading.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have anything that you need help with?"  
"Feel like reading?"  
"Sure."  
She laid down across the foot of the bed and grabbed one of the many diaries that were spread out and in the boxes. The one I had was dated 1997. All of her entries were addressed 'to whom it may concern', which made me guess that she wanted someone to read the entries.  
As if reading my mind, Jamie spoke up.  
"Who makes their diary entries out, 'to whom it may concern'?"  
"I just noticed that myself. I think that she wrote these entries with intentions for them to be read."  
"That makes sense, then."

_To whom it may concern,  
I confronted Devin about Dana today. Just like him to deny it, of course. I kept pressing, and he told me not to worry about it. I suspected that they were sleeping together the night I visited my daughter at the Gund Arena.  
Of course, Devin beat the hell out of me and called me names. I never expect anything less from him or anyone else nowadays. I had to remove the implants earlier this year, not just because of the ovarian cancer, but because he outright busted one of them after he beat the hell out of me for going to see Justin.  
Justin...that bastard. Another one in the rather lengthy line who has made my life a living hell. He wants me gone so he can make a big thing about Diana being his. He knows full well that she's not. He just likes having his way with me and making threats. He told me to my face that he'd do bad things to my daughter if he ever got a hold of her, just to get back at me. She's not his. That whole year of my pregnancy, I was on the road with Rick and Jason, and Jason...as horrible as I treated him...was the only one I had those kinds of relations with until I was two months pregnant and he caught me with Rick.  
It pains me that both Justin and Devin want me out of the way and want to silence me. Devin has even told me to my face that he wants to kill me. I don't doubt that he will, either._

"She doesn't say one bad thing about Jason. I'm reading an entry that says that she just found out that she's pregnant." Jamie told me. "She wasn't sure how to tell him for fear that he'd hate her for chancing it by not taking her pill."  
"I don't think that Rick was love. I think he was an excuse for her to leave the relationship with Jason and it really backfired in her face."  
"I think she loved Jason very much. It might have scared her to have someone who loved her as much as Jason did, despite her eventual diagnosis."  
"And because of Diana, she saw sleeping with Rick as a quick way out because she was afraid of commitment. She was abused until they met, and she abused him, trying to provoke him into beating her, and he simply took it. She abused Rick too. I think Justin made it worse."  
"Wasn't she kicked out of her house for being promiscuous?"  
"Justin and Trent are best friends. Chances are good that Justin did things to Kate her entire life. I think he did it to Lexie too."  
"What about you and Danny?"  
I shook my head. I wasn’t in the mood to admit much to anyone, especially myself.  
After a little bit, she spoke up.  
"That really sucks. I wish that I could've helped her, but her situation was nothing like mine, though."  
"So you and Kate knew each other?"  
"She was Brad's girlfriend, I guess." She replied, setting the book on her chest and looking at me. "Of course, he didn't love her. He treated her worse than he treated me, and she fought tooth and nail with him. She could take it because of the training she had, and then turn around and dish it out just as much. Only for her, it was self-defense in this instance."  
"How'd she meet him?"  
"Justin."  
I nodded. Piece by piece, it was coming together, and the puzzle was forming one hell of a horrifying, twisted picture of Kate's life. For the first time, we were crossing questions _off_ of the list instead of adding them. It upset me, though, to realize how much I hated her at first (not that she gave me any room to like her anyway), only to find out how much she was trusting me to solve this mess for everyone to know the truth.  
"Donna?"  
"Come in, Marie."  
"What are you guys reading?"  
"The keys that are linking everything together."  
"Can I read too?"  
"There's more than enough material here. Just pick one and begin. Where's Diana?"   
"Downstairs with Karen and C.J."  
"Okay."  
Maria rested on Jason's side of the bed and picked up a diary to read.  
"Donna? Listen...'I did it on purpose. I know that Jay's not ready for kids and that's why I was on the pill. But I was. I feel like I'm missing out on something because I don't have a baby. He'll probably hate me more than he does already, so that's why I have to keep this a secret and find the quickest way out.' See?"  
"You guys are reading Katie's diaries?"  
"Yes."  
"What have you figured out so far?"  
"A lot of things. She lived one hell of a horrible life." I said, glancing over at Diana, who had wandered into the room and laid down on the floor in front of the T.V.  
"I know that she did, and I was the only one she trusted. I'm sure there were a lot of things she didn't want me to know about though. She always looked out for me."  
"I know she did."

******************

Well, it took us a whole day to figure it all out, but we finally did it….

Two sisters: Kate, born in 1976. Karen, born in 1981.  
Best friends: Justin Andrews and Trent Mitchell.

From the time she was little, Kate was abused by Justin and Trent. At fifteen, she was kicked out of the house by Trent for being promiscuous, so Justin, now three years removed from pulling the gun on my mother, forced his way back into Lexie's life and now he could abuse both Lexie _and_ Kate. The little window of time he served in jail for the gun incident enabled Lexie and Kate to start training for their careers. He pretty much made Kate his private little prostitute without Trent's knowledge. She got more into wrestling, training and ending up in the minors with Jason, Adam and Rick. She'd found herself in her first real relationship with Jay, and throughout the entire relationship, she tried to provoke him into doing what Justin and Ron had done to her all of her life, because she was programmed that love had to hurt. Jason never hurt her and she wanted him to come at her, to punish her, to hurt her. She hated that he just took it.   
Justin was the same man who fed her lies about how Lexie was into stealing any man she had, which Lexie never did. It was simply to break the bond the two girls had and to isolate Kate from her only friend. At nineteen, she got pregnant with Diana on purpose. Fearing that Jason would demand that she abort the pregnancy or actually turn around and finally do something to her to make her miscarry, she slept with Rick, who didn't want to hurt his friend like that, but had no real choice. In walks Jason, proposal gifts in hand, only to catch them in bed together. In her diary, she tells of the fact that if she had known that Jason would be proposing marriage to her, she would have never done what she did with Rick. The fight between Rick and Jason followed, where Rick shoved Jay into Kate, sending her through the glass coffee table, which put her wrestling career in limbo due to the surgery and therapy that Jason paid for. Throughout all of this, Trent disowned her and grew to hate Jason more than he had before. After Kate had Diana, she became manic-depressive and hateful toward her daughter. She often left her with Trent and Anne when she wasn't on the road, which resulted in a lot of the marks Diana has on her body. Brad got to hunt me down by finding someone who would eventually sign with the WWF a couple of months after Jason and I got together (Kate). Enter Jamie just after Kate told Brad she wouldn't help track us anymore ('I think it would be better if I don't see Diana anymore'), who was beaten into becoming Brad's little guinea pig to continue where Kate left off. Where did that leave Kate? Hold on, we're getting there.  
Kate signed with the WWF for her own reasons rather than Brad's selfish ones. Justin was starting to threaten Diana's safety if Kate didn't come back. Right before she and Rick signed with the WWF, Brad had hammered Kate so bad that a hospital stay was required. It was there that they found a rather large tumor, which had to be removed and tested. During that stay, Diana stayed with Trent and Anne, causing Kate to worry.  
Kate was cleared for her debut in December of 1999 without knowing the results of that test. She didn't want to know. If it hadn't been for the contract, she would've left Diana with Jason and ran. During the whole ordeal, she lost custody of Diana to Jason and was forced into therapy, where she was formally diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder 1. She alternated between Rick, Brad and Justin until she finally received the news from Karen before her match on the Heat before WrestleMania that she had terminal ovarian cancer. After she got cut from the main WWF roster, the death threats from Brad began. The ones with Diana began again, only this time, it was Justin telling her that he'd make sure he'd get proof that Diana was his. Being bipolar and terminally-ill, she tried to go home, but her parents did nothing. Karen tried to give her a place to stay by sneaking her in at night. Karen told us how she'd hear Kate sobbing herself to sleep, then do the same herself.  
Kate eventually went back to Brad, who by this time was heavy into drugs like cocaine, heroin and other such things after Jamie finally ran off. Then one night five months or so ago, Kate wrote her last entry...

_To whom it may concern,  
He's going to kill me. He's told me how. He told me that it's going to be an overdose of heroin. He wants me dead, and I'm scared. Please don't let me die thinking that my daughter's going to think that I did it to myself and hate me forever. I wanted to see her as a flower girl at Jason and Donna's wedding. I wanted to see her have some fun with her little brother or sister that's on the way...  
Devin's going to kill me and with me out of the way, Justin's going to try and steal my daughter away from Jason...please God...  
Don't let him hurt my baby. She's not Justin's...please...  
Oh God...I'm terrified...and I have nowhere to go anymore.  
I don't want to die...not like that..._

So now, we talked to Karen, and while she originally told us that Kate had been in and out of the hospital for the final few weeks of her life, it turns out that she was at Brad's. That's where the video came from -- to document it as further proof that the diaries weren't forged.  
I looked at Kate's official death certificate stating cause of death in the things they brought up here. It read: injectable drug overdose.

So, there you have it. Dark-life-in-a-nutshell. I can't even express how much it bothers Jason to know the whole truth. I myself wish that I could have helped her in some way when I could. Perhaps the only way I can is to make copies of them and lock the copies away and then wait for Lexie to need them as proof in her trial.

*******************

Some of those with a power trip really make me mad. I told Jay 'no high-risk matches', yet Paul and Vince deemed it absolutely necessary to put both Adam and Jason in a ladder match that would write Jay out with me until October.  
And here I sit, worried out of my mind and feeling like I was going to give birth anytime. The pains in my back weren't helping me either. The phone rang about an hour before Heat. I looked up from my notebook and picked up the phone.  
"Hi Angel! How are you?"  
"I'd be better if you didn't have this match tonight."  
"But how are you?"  
"Worried out of my mind."  
"Aside from that."  
"I've had pains in my back off and on all day. Probably from worrying about this damn match."  
"I get to work with a guilty conscience. Are you satisfied?"  
"I won't be until after the match."  
"Okay, fine. How's Diana?"  
"She's good."  
"Are you sure? The nightmares --"  
"Oh you mean, aside from the nightmares?"   
"Donna, come on. After tonight, I'll be home for six weeks."  
"How's Donna?" I heard Terri ask.  
"She's had pain in her back off and on all day."  
"Can I talk to her?"  
"Donna, Terri wants to talk to you."  
"Put her on."  
"Donna?"  
"Hi Terri."  
"Listen, darlin'...those pains you've been having...are they getting stronger each time?"  
"Yes."  
"Are they starting to creep around front? Also, do they get stronger if you walk around?"  
"Yes."  
"How far are you again?"  
"Thirty-eight weeks now."  
"Sounds like labor to me, or at least the first stage of it."  
"What?!" Jason yelped in the background. Tears came to my eyes. He was all the way in Pittsburgh.  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah, but these are your first, right?"  
"Yes."  
"He'll make it home. Has your water broke yet?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Just rest. It'll be okay, Donna."  
"Donna?" Jay said, suddenly panic-stricken.  
"Is there a way that you can get the match bumped up so that you can get home sooner?"  
"Let me go and talk to Vince, then I'll call you back, okay?"  
"Okay."  
I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out at Diana, who was jumping on her trampoline with Karen and Marie. Jason had shipped her home with Karen the day before from Pittsburgh so that they could provide the blood samples for Justin's stupid test. Jason already told me that if he got bad news, then he'd risk everything to keep her safe, and so would everyone else.  
The phone rang, bringing my attention back to the ladder match.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Lexie." I replied.  
"Hey, Donna. Listen, you don't have any proof in Kate's stuff that has to do with our father, do you?"  
"Lots of it. Lots and lots of reading."  
"You do? I want to get this ordeal over with and move on."  
"I don't blame you."  
"I ran into Jason just a minute or two ago and he seemed to be panic-stricken. What’s going on?"  
"I'm starting to go into labor, or at least that’s what Terri thinks."  
"Oh no! Tell those boys to wait!"  
"I can't!" I laughed.  
"Is that Donna?"  
"Yes. Here."  
"Okay. Our match is first. We're going to tape the post-match segment now so that I can be on the next flight out of here. Adam's going to drive me because he's afraid that I'll get into an accident or pulled over or something."  
"Smart man."  
"I've gotta go. I love you! Oh...here."  
"Hi Donna. I hear that we'll be seeing the babies soon!"  
"Hi Amy."  
"How are you? How's everyone? Diana?"  
"I'm going crazy with this ladder match and Terri's telling me --"  
I stopped short due to the pain cutting me off.  
"Donna?" I took a couple of very deep breaths as a very sharp pain shot through me, practically causing me to double over in pain. "Donna! Talk to me before I have to go get Jason!"  
"Terri's telling me it's labor!" I whimpered. I could take anything else. Anything but this.  
"Donna, sit down."  
"I can't!" I wailed. "It hurts to sit, it hurts to stand, it hurts to walk!"  
"Is there anyone around that can help you?"  
"They're outside!" I sobbed.  
"Can you lay down? Where are you? Are you close to the couch?"  
"No!" I screamed. "MARIA!" I howled in agony. The pain was damn near blinding, and I was shocked that I hadn't dropped the phone yet. I saw her turn around and race toward the house.  
"Donna?" She questioned.  
"I'll have Jason call you back."  
_*Click*_ Amy hung up.  
"Karen! C.J.! Something's wrong with Donna!" Maria yelled. "Okay, Don. What's wrong?"  
"I can't sit, I can't stand..."  
"She's going into labor!" Karen cried. The trio helped me back to the couch as Jamie helped Diana off of the trampoline. The pain subsided as Heat began, then the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Maria said, turning the speakerphone on.  
"How is she?" Jason cried. Amy must have told him, and he wasn't holding it together very well. He wanted to come home.  
"She just had her first major contraction." Karen said.  
"Oh, great. Donna, I love you! We'll be out of here as soon as possible! Oh man..."  
"You'd better hold it together, man. It'll be alright. You'll make it." Adam told him.  
"I know. I should be there with her. I shouldn't be here!"  
Now I was getting mad. He had to put on a show for the fans and sell an injury before he came home, and it was making me mad that he was coming unglued like this.  
"William Jason Reso!" I screamed. "Listen to me!" Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. I never, in the whole time I've been with him, used his entire name. Ever. It even stunned him.  
"Donna?"  
"Concentrate on the damn match and stay focused! I want to see a great match!"  
"Huh?"  
"You have to give me a decent match to distract me from this pain, dammit!"  
"I thought that you--"  
"I'd listen to her, Jay. She could be a real bitch after the next one." Karen told him.  
"She was bitchy before this one!" He replied.  
"Screw you!" I laughed.  
"We're seeing where that got you. Try something new, dear." Marie joked.  
"You're just hilarious, Marie." I told her.  
"I happen to think so."  
"We were going over the match earlier."  
"You were? Is it going to be good?"  
"It should get Adam over as a heel, that's for sure. Diana knows what she's going to be watching, right?"  
"Yes daddy!" She piped up.  
Adam was supposed to really put his best friend out. Adam himself had told me that it might be a bit brutal for Diana to handle.  
"Hi princess."  
"Daddy, does labor mean that I get my babies now?"  
"Soon, princess. Probably tomorrow. You need to be really, super, extra good, okay? I don't want you to be scared when mommy's in pain, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Remember what I told you yesterday?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"I love you very much."  
"Jason?"  
"What?"  
"Do you want one of the boys named after you?"  
We never did get around to talking about names for the boys.  
"Umm...."  
"I'm going to need an answer within a few hours."  
"Geez, Donna..." He whispered. "I mean..."  
"I think he's touched, Don. He's speechless, and that rarely ever happens anymore." Karen told me in a low voice. I knew that Kate would've done it, had Diana been a boy, but I wanted to do it simply because he never expected it, demanded it or even asked for it.  
"You're quiet..."  
"I'm surprised, that's all..." He told me, clearly trying to keep his voice steady.  
"I must have stunned you because you're not usually this quiet." I joked.  
"You know, I keep coming in to check on you at the wrong times. What is it now?" Adam asked. "Is she okay?"  
"Yeah...yeah, she's alright."  
"You look upset."   
"No, I’m anything but."   
"Then what's with the 'my dog just died' look?"  
"The _what_ look?" Marie scolded. "That's not allowed!"  
I could hear Jason laugh slightly, then cover the mouthpiece.  
"She asked me if I want one of the boys named after me."  
"That's awesome!" Adam replied. "She really loves you, Jay. That says a lot."  
"She doesn't have to...I didn't think..."  
"Don't sell yourself short. I know what you're thinking. Talk to her and tell her what's on your mind. You've got about half an hour."  
"No pressure."  
"I'll leave you alone."  
Maria handed me the portable phone and took the call off of the speaker.  
"Don't feel like you have to do that, Angel. That's a huge thing. I don't really think that I did anything to deserve having one of the boys named after me." The girls and C.J. settled in to watch the rest of Heat. Diana sat on the couch at my feet, hugging her giant Grover doll.  
"You gave me a chance, Jay. You put up with me when others wouldn't have given me the time of day. You helped me face what Brad, Charlie and Justin did to me." I choked on the tears that were tightening their hold on my voice box. "You taught me so much and insisted that you'd never lay a finger on me in anger."  
"I did?"  
"You know damn well that you did. You're a good teacher, and you don't even know it. In those diaries, Kate talks about you a lot and says that you showed her how to love someone and what love is supposed to feel like, even though she didn't show it in return."  
"I guess that I just never noticed."  
"It's hard to notice something that's not coming back to you. Kind of like throwing something you love into a black hole. You love with all of your heart and --"  
"I always end up getting used."  
"Not anymore."  
"It's just hard to believe..."  
"I know it is."  
"So, I guess...I guess we can..."  
"We'll name one of the boys after you?"  
He sniffled.  
"Yes."  
I smiled, wiping my own tears away.  
"Good enough, then."  
"Reso! You're up in ten minutes!" Matt called.  
"I've gotta go."  
"Have a good, safe match."  
"I will. I'll talk to you on my way to the airport."  
"Okay."  
We hung up about ten minutes before Fully Loaded began, and I tried to get comfortable.   
"Don, are you okay?" Marie asked as J.R. and Paul came on the screen to introduce the pay-per-view to the world.   
"For now."   
"Any pain?"  
"You'd know, believe me."   
Adam and Dave came out first and strolled their way out to the ring. Adam grabbed Lillian's microphone and grinned wickedly.  
"Hey Angelica! From what I hear, you're about to have your surgery, and I just want you to know that your precious Christian is going to have a bed reserved right beside yours, because he's going to need some serious medical attention after this match!"  
"Very cute, Adam!" I laughed lightly right before another contraction hit me. Marie took my hand in hers as she phoned my mom. Karen now became the designated timekeeper.  
"Hello? Michelle, it's Marie. She's started having contractions. Okay, see you in a bit."  
I saw Jason walk out to the ring and grab the microphone out of Adam's hands.  
"Quit screwing around by talking to her like that!" He growled. "Let's do this!"  
The duo started out pretty even until Adam pulled the ladder into the ring and clocked Jason with it. Not even five minutes in and Jay was already bleeding from the forehead. Adam set the ladder up and began to climb it. Jason struggled to his feet and shoved the ladder over, sending Adam falling to the floor.  
I struggled to keep my focus on the match and away from the pain in my abdomen.  
Meanwhile, Jason wasn't concentrating on ending the match. As Adam stood up and began to stagger toward the ring, Jason hoisted himself over the top rope and dropkicked his best friend right in the chest, sending him into the padded barricade. Jason laid on the floor, writhing in pain.  
I breathed deeply and began to cry as the match wore on. My family showed up and my mom went to touch me, causing me to freak out.  
"Don't touch me!" I sobbed, struggling to my feet. I hurried into the bathroom as the match came to a close and Adam continued on to help sell Jason's injury. I shut and locked the door.  
"Donna! Come out of there! It's okay!"  
"No it's not!"  
"Why not?"  
I silently thanked God for allowing man to invent the toilet, then replied to my mother.  
"Because my water just broke!" I screeched as the contraction became more intense.


	22. Chapter 22

No sooner did I vacate the bathroom than Jay was on the phone.  
"How is she?"  
“Contractions are still a while apart.”  
"Am I good on time? What else --?"  
"Her water broke just as the match ended."  
"Oh man..." He moaned as I screamed in pain. I didn't want him any more shook up, but I couldn't help it. "Is she okay? What's going on?"  
"She's in pain...just because she's standing...Donna, sit down!"  
"I'd love to!" I yelled at Maria. "Get this over with...please!"  
"Donna, I'm coming. Adam, can't you go any faster? Come on!"  
"I'm already over the speed limit! Calm down!"  
I screamed again. This was going to be hell, and I was sure that my neighbors thought that someone was killing me.  
"She's in pain, Adam, and I can hear her screaming!"  
"Well, dammit, tell me how getting pulled over or into an accident is going to help!"  
I tried to rest. I tried to relax. Diana was crying at some points and bouncing around gleefully at others. She hated hearing me scream, but I kept telling her that it would be okay.  
I must admit that I was shocked to see Jason run in the front door shortly after two in the morning. Diana was asleep, but everyone else was wide awake. Jason dropped everything in the doorway -- leaving Marie to shut the door behind him -- and ran up to me. He sat on the floor in front of the couch and took my hand in his.  
"Jay..." I whimpered happily. “Hey, baby.” He kissed my hand and stroked my hair.  
"It's okay. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you."  
"Thanks, Maria." Adam laughed, stumbling into the house, also looking like hell.  
"What the hell are you --?"  
"I didn't want him flying down the highway all the way from Detroit-Metro, so I caught the flight, too."  
So now it was Adam, Jason, Marie, Jamie, Karen, C.J., Diana, Danny, my mom and Ryan.  
And I felt mighty uncomfortable.  
"You are all staying in the waiting room. I'm laying down that law right now."  
"No problem." They all agreed.  
"Daddy?" Diana moaned.  
"Hey princess."  
She looked at him and stretched her arms out to him. He reached over to hug her with his free arm.  
"She's been crying a lot, Jay."  
"It's because of Kate...it has to be."  
"No daddy. Mommy screams like when that bad man tried to hurt her a long time ago. I remember that sometimes."  
"That bad man died, Diana."  
"I know, but I still remember."  
"I know you do." He told her sadly. "But you don't have to be scared of mommy being in pain right now. What's happening isn't a bad thing, I promise."  
"I don't want her to hurt, though."  
"Honey, I can't help it. I'll be okay. I really will. When it's all over, you'll have your babies, you know."  
"Isn't there a way that they can come out so you don't hurt?"  
"No, I'm afraid not, sweetheart."  
Tears came to her eyes. She let go of her father and hugged me around my neck tightly.  
"I love you, mommy." She sniffled.  
"When do we call the mad scientist?" Jason asked a while later. I frowned. Doctor Ryan was definitely a flake as far as Jason was concerned.  
"Jason --"  
"What? She can't count! Diana was closer and pointed it out to her!"  
I laughed. He was right.  
"You know --"  
"I wouldn't be surprised if there was a third one in there!"  
I looked at him.  
"Do you want me to hurt you?"  
"Ooh...kinky!" Maria laughed. I looked over at her and stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed.  
"I have a feeling that you'll get a few licks in before this is over whether I give you permission or not."  
"Not before that one over there gets his. Come here, Adam. I've got a bone to pick with you."  
He sneered at me and arched his eyebrows.  
"Oh no. I don't think so."  
"Why? Are you afraid of getting your ass kicked?"  
"By you?" He sniffed, stifling a cocky laugh.  
"Yeah. Come here. Let me kick it." I giggled.  
"I think I'll pass. You’re high on adrenaline right now and I’m already injured from the match." He chuckled. Jason smiled and joked with his best friend and I watched him. The worried look was fading and anxiety was settling in. There was a light in his blue eyes that I hadn't seen since the night he proposed to me.  
Diana picked a horrible time to finally go to sleep -- when we called Doctor Ryan at about six A.M. with the contractions under two minutes apart. We were in the hospital half an hour later when she walked into the room.  
"How are you, Donna?" She asked as soon as she walked in.  
"Well, I've had better days."   
She smiled, then nodded toward the overtired five-year-old, who was wide awake again.  
"Life lesson?"  
"One she'll never witness again unless she decides to have kids. We've hit our limit." I joked. I was totally happy until a male nurse walked into the room and up to me to hook me up to some monitors and other such machinery. My feet left the stirrups quickly and I all but jumped into Jason's arms.  
"Damn, Donna...he was only --"  
"He was going to strap me down!" I cried.   
“Strap you down? What?” Jay questioned, confused.  
"Only women! Please!"  
Doctor Ryan touched my shoulder with a very gentle hand.  
"Okay, only women nurses. It's okay, Donna. Jason, is she always this hypervigilant?"  
"No. Her mother was telling me that she had something similar happen before I came home."  
"Donna, because I need to know how to treat this, I need to ask you if you've ever been raped or sexually abused."

_You will honor me!_

"No...no, I haven't." I lied in a rushed voice.  
"Donna..." Jay said. “Be honest.”  
"I was by my ex. Just once...one time." I tried again, squeezing my eyes shut, knowing deep down that I was still lying.  
"Well, once will do it." I forced myself to look Jason in the eyes. He looked back at me, his eyes questioning what had just happened with me. Another contraction hit and Doctor Ryan looked at her watch. A couple of female nurses came in to help with the monitors. "Donna, with that knowledge, I know that you must feel uncomfortable, but you're safe. You're doing a great job, okay?"  
I nodded, tightening my grip on Jason's hand.  
A couple of hours later, the words we'd been waiting for were finally said.  
"Well?"  
"You are fully dilated. Time to start pushing." Things went smoothly until the boys were born and Doctor Ryan stood there, examining the fetal monitor. "Keep pushing." She instructed.  
"Huh? We have two. That's it."  
"We were wrong again. You have three."  
"Are you _sure_ this time?" Jason asked pointedly.  
We ended up with the two boys and a girl.  
"Three!" Diana screeched. "I have _three_ babies!"  
"So what are you naming them?"  
"One's getting named after their daddy. The other two ... well, can we think about it for a bit?"  
"You sure can. You just had fifteen pounds worth of baby. I'd say you've earned a break."  
After we picked the names, I simply fell asleep.

********************

Mackenzie Jade, William Jason Junior, and Kyle Alexander. I woke up later in my hospital room to see Diana stretched across the foot of my bed and Jason standing over the babies' cribs. I watched as he leaned over and picked up one of the boys.  
"I'm sorry, Kyle. I've held my brother's kids, but this is pretty new to me, buddy. I mean, there's a difference. You are so tiny and so fragile and I'm a very nervous daddy right now." He told the newborn. "No, don't cry. You're gonna wake everybody. Ssh...let mommy sleep."  
"It's okay, honey. Give him to me." I said sleepily.  
"Dammit...I didn't want you to deal with my silly mistake --"  
"None of them have been fed yet. That's probably what he wants."  
"Lucky kid."  
I smiled and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.  
"You're something else."  
He laughed and handed Kyle to me, then he stopped and looked at me.  
"Are you feeling okay?" He questioned, stroking my cheek with his hand. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "They're all beautiful, just like you."  
I gave him a slight smile.  
"So, who knows that the count was wrong?"  
"Everyone."  
"Has anyone been in yet?"  
"Only your mom." He replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached forward and touched the baby's tiny hand.  
"Nervous?"  
"A little..."  
"Me too."  
There was a light knock on the door  
"Come in."  
"Good morning, everyone."  
"Hey Adam."  
"Hi Donna. You look so much better now that you don't appear to be in pain. How are you feeling?"  
"Good. Glad that it's over with."  
When Jason stood up and walked back to the cribs, Adam leaned forward slightly.  
"So is he. He's been worried about you a lot lately."  
I looked at Jason, who picked Billy up and sat down in a nearby chair.  
"Well, now we can enjoy them." A shrill cry pierced the quiet atmosphere. Mackenzie was ready to join us. "Can you go get her for me, Adam?"  
He grinned.   
"Are you gonna kick my butt when I walk away?"  
"I will if you don't go and get her for me!" I laughed. The tall blond walked up to the crib and picked up the baby girl.  
"Look at you! And here we thought that your daddy's Brood days were over!"  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Jason laughed.  
"You really do have quite the little brood here, man." Adam replied as he walked up and handed Mackenzie to me. "You went from zero to four kids in a little over a year!"  
"Knock, knock!" Said Marie, walking into the room. "Look at them! Oh, my goodness! I have to wait. I want to hold one so bad!" She squealed. It was the happiest I'd seen her in quite a while. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
She eyed me.  
"No, something's upsetting you. I heard about the way you reacted to that male nurse. Jason was pretty worried."  
I looked her in the eyes.  
"Leave it alone."  
"Okay." She mumbled, putting her hands in the air, defeated.  
I cursed myself silently. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.

******************

The troops and I were released the following morning and came home to find a third crib set up in the nursery, half-filled with baby girl things.  
"Who --?"  
Jason nudged me in the direction of our bedroom.  
"Go on."   
"Jay--"  
"Go." He insisted. I handed Mackenzie to Jamie and sauntered into mine and Jason's room.  
On the bed sat the top for our future wedding cake and a set of beautiful blue silk sheets. Also on the bed was a new robe, some bath items, a few notebooks and pens, and a bottle of champagne. Tears stung my eyes.  
There was a long-stemmed red rose on my pillow, along with a jewelry box and an envelope. I opened the box and inside sat six charms: two little boys and two little girls, all with the same birthstone. Another charm that said, '#1 Mom' and one more that simply said 'I love you'. The tears fell.  
I opened the envelope.

_My precious angel,  
I don't want you to feel like I've forgotten about you. You are truly my everything; my other half. Yesterday was the best day of my life. To spend it with you and Diana, watching our children come into this world is something I'll treasure forever.  
I am determined to make our life together very special. I love you.   
\--Jason_

I looked up to see him standing in the doorway.  
"You didn't have to do this."  
"I wanted to. Your entire pregnancy was hell, and I wanted you to feel special. You mean the world to me."  
"But..." I whimpered. He walked up to the bed and sat down beside me, pulling me down to rest beside him. Tears continued to fall down my cheeks as he stroked my hair gently. I curled up in his arms, taking full advantage of the safety they offered.  
"You're safe. I love you and I'll never hurt you. You and those children are my entire world."  
But I couldn't feel safe. Not with Justin wanting Diana, and certainly not with Brad lurking out there, ready to strike.

*******************

A couple of weeks later, the phone rang and I answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello...is Mister Reso in? This is Doctor Myers with the test results."  
My heart leapt into my throat.  
"Sure...hold on." I walked to the back door. "Jay! Phone!" He was on the trampoline with Diana and Jeff as everyone else played with and held the babies. He ran into the house and I handed him the phone. He looked me in the eyes for a moment, then put the phone to his ear and sat down on the couch.  
"Hello? Hi doc. Yes, I'm sitting down." He grew very quiet. "Are you sure?" He mumbled into the phone a few minutes later. "Thank you."  
He hung up the phone and sat there for a moment in silence, then walked upstairs to Diana's room. I followed him.  
"Jason?"  
"Could I please be alone for a few minutes?"  
"Sure." I whispered. I walked into our room slowly and watched Jeff play with Diana on the trampoline. She had such a huge grin on her face that Jeff didn't have to try too hard to get her to laugh. I glanced up at the many framed photos of the child that adorned the walls of our room and then shook my head.

_You will honor thy father!_

I turned and threw my Scooby Doo doll that Jason had won for me a while back across the room and curled up on my bed, covering my ears with my hands.

_"Pick him up, Michelle! Don't you hear him crying?"  
"Of course I do, Justin! If you'd leave me alone long enough, I'd be able to deal with him!"  
"Are you gettin' smart with me?" He yelled, backhanding her. When she didn't respond, he kept going.  
"No daddy!"  
"You stay out of this, brat! Crawl back into the corner you were hidin' in before I give you something to scream about!"  
"Leave my mommy alone so she can see Danny!"  
Justin whirled around and stared at me with dark eyes, then proceeded to narrow them.  
"Another mouth! Haven't I taught you anything?"  
"Stop hitting her!"  
He reached down and smacked me, sending me to the floor beside my unconscious mother. I was only Diana's age. I was only five.  
"You wanna be a mouth? Then you recite God's rules for me!"  
I got to the third one before he grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved me down the hallway and into my room. I tried to scramble beneath the bed, but I was too slow and he pulled me out by my tiny ankle and hit me. He got up and locked the door.  
"No daddy!"  
"Tell me again!"  
"Go away!"  
He grabbed my hair in his fist again.  
"Tell me that Commandment again!"  
"Honor my father and --"  
"No 'and' about it! Your mother is worthless just like you! You will honor me! You will honor thy father!" He pulled me to my feet by my hair and threw me onto the bed._

I felt a presence on the bed beside me that wasn't there before and they went to embrace me and I flailed my arms, struggling against the grip and kicked my feet.  
"No! Don't hurt me! NOOOO!" I screamed so loud my throat hurt.  
"Donna, it's okay!"  
"NOO!" I screamed again. "I'll be a good girl! No daddy! No! Please don't hurt me!"  
"It's not Justin, Donna. He can't do it to you anymore! I understand now. It's okay, I promise. He will not hurt you like that anymore. He will not hurt Diana like he hurt you, Lexie and Kate. No more pain, only healing. Oh God, Donna..." Jason sobbed when I finally stopped fighting against his grip, which probably lasted for about ten minutes. He pulled me into a protective embrace. "I'm her father. He can't take her away from us. The test said so." He rocked me gently, trying to calm my trembling body, which was shattered from the flashback. "She's my daughter. He is not going to hurt her."  
Feeling another wave of anxiety, I pushed against him.  
"I can't breathe! Let me go!" I screamed. "No more!"  
"Donna, you're not there anymore! No more...it will not happen anymore. I promise. Look at me!" I forced myself to look him in the eyes. "What he did to you girls...you _little_ girls...was an evil, dirty thing. He will not hurt you like that anymore. We will teach the kids the right meaning of 'honor thy father and thy mother', okay? You are here with me -- you're not the little girl he hurt anymore. You're safe. I swear. You were little and you couldn't defend yourself. It's not your fault." He held me tightly and I finally relaxed against him. There was no verbal response that I could give him that would have equaled the silence of understanding at that moment.


	23. Chapter 23

In the weeks that followed, I actually gathered enough courage to face what Justin did and helped Lexie to put him away for a very long time. Of course, the flashbacks were coming back with more and more intensity, and Jason often had to hold me when I had nightmares. Among all of that, I worked on finishing the storyline and going to the gym with Jason and Andrew, who was home with us to be with Jamie.  
Maria worked on the website and posted new photos of Jason and I with the kids. I also decided to write about my childhood and my experience with Brad to assist in my own healing.  
I thought that Marie's article the November before generated mail. It paled in comparison to my honesty about my childhood and then my relationship with Bradley, which generated a lot more. My mom hugged me one day and told me that she was sorry. I told her that it wasn't her fault -- it was his.  
Mom and Danny finally got to meet Lexie and Danny was stoked about having another sister.  
"Alright, what _haven't_ you done yet?" Amy asked me on the phone. "You have your wedding pretty much planned, the kids are spoiled rotten, and you're done with the storyline. Come on, Wonder Woman!"  
"I have yet to shop for my gown and those of the wedding party. The gowns are all that are left."  
"Then guess what we're doing when Unforgiven comes up next week in Florida?"  
I grinned.  
"We're going shopping for gowns and stuff."  
"You're damn right! Nora is missing her 'mini me' and Chris is missing his 'girlfriend'. Then we have Noelle looking for 'her' Christian because Mick's back. Joanie has been visiting, wanting to train with you. You aren't slacking, are you? Mark's enjoying his slow return to heel status, but he said that you'd better be ready for No Mercy, come October."  
"Or?"  
"Or he'll sacrifice you."   
"He's been reading ahead." I laughed. Amy giggled.  
"Yeah, he's nosy. So, have you and Jay done anything together yet?"  
"We spent a day away from the kids yesterday. We went to the park and sat on the swings and just talked for hours."  
"Aww...you did?"  
"Yeah. How are things with you and Matt?"  
"Pretty good. We horse around and stuff, but we're not going too fast with the physical stuff. Are you happy to have your body back?"  
"Yeah. Jason's enjoying it, although going all the way is off limits for a few more weeks. Everything else is back to normal." I told her, my voice getting a slight evil edge to it. Internally, I frowned a little bit. Things were kind of back to normal, but the flashbacks were horrible.   
"Jason's enjoying your chest. That's what he's liking." She laughed. I laughed and nodded.  
"You're right."  
"Tell Marie to knock it off, by the way. She's putting my website to shame!"  
I clicked around online and decided to jump on my website's message board.  
"Then get your friends to work a little harder." I joked. "Hey Amy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What about all of the sites out there that don't like you?"  
"You know, I don't even concern myself with that crap. People will always say shit. It doesn't mean a thing. They see the character in the ring and I have seen Lita's name tagged with every name imaginable. It doesn't matter what they think of me, my in-ring persona, or anything. I like the fans I've got."  
"Yeah..."  
"What are you thinking about?"  
I stared at the screen and felt as if my heart just stopped.  
"Ringrat?" I questioned.  
"Huh? I hate that damn term."  
"Am I one?"  
"No. Now --"  
"Should I quit?" The post by this one person floored me. I think this poster was the one lone person who said the exact opposite of everyone else. Including talking about what happened to me.  
"If I was there, I'd put you in a headlock. Now knock it off."  
"The village is missing their idiot." Jason said, sitting down beside me, holding Kyle. "The fans know what to do. That's one hell of a long thread."  
I read some of the posts to Amy, who laughed at some of them.  
"Like he said, 'the village is missing their idiot'. You would not believe some of the signs that are showing up already. They're really sweet."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
We hung up a little while later, and I looked at Jason.  
"They're ready for us to return."  
"I hope so."

*****************

It was due time for me to go to Atlanta to do two things: visit Kate's gravesite and tell Trent exactly what I thought of him. I demanded that Jay stay at the hotel with the triplets and Marie. I took Diana with me. I wanted her to know that I was going to stick up for her. I didn't want her to be scared that Trent was going to come and kill her brothers and sister.   
Diana listened to her walkman all the way there, singing Lullabye several times. Karen and I exchanged happy glances. However, when Diana realized where we were, she tapped me on the shoulder.  
"I'm a good girl, mommy! Please don't leave me here!" She whimpered. I turned around and reached up to touch her face and she flinched.  
"Come here, Diana."  
"I'm a good girl!" She insisted.  
"I know you are! You're a very good girl, and I will not let you out of my sight. You are coming with us. I am going to talk to your grandpa about the last time you visited. What he did to you hurt me very much and I want to tell him that."  
"No mommy no! He'll kill my babies! He'll know I told!"  
I looked the little blond in the eyes, and the look she returned was oddly familiar. From where, I wasn't sure.  
"He will not hurt your brothers and sister. They're at the hotel with daddy and Maria. They're fine."  
She sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Sweetie, it's okay." Karen told her niece.  
We finally got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Diana clutched my hand tightly and cowered behind me. Karen knocked on the door and Anne opened it.  
"Hi mom."  
"Hello Karen...Donna. Where's the baby?"  
"Diana's right here."  
"Where's Jason?"  
"Not here." I told her flatly.  
She let us in and Diana pressed her face against my jeans.  
"Well hello ladies." Trent said. "How's my special granddaughter?" He said, kneeling down to tousle Diana's hair. She tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.  
"No mommy! NO!" She wailed in horror, trying to get away from him. I made a move to pull her out of his grip. He had an awfully tight hold on her. I looked him in the eyes.  
"Let her go, Trent." I demanded. He finally did, and I carried her to the couch, kicking and screaming. She fought my grip hard. "Diana, stop it. It's me. I'm holding you. It's mommy."  
"Don't leave me here!"  
I was glad that I wasn't pregnant anymore for the simple fact that she nailed me dead on in the stomach with her foot. I laid her down on the couch and restrained her and she looked up at me, still struggling against my grip until she became very still. Frighteningly still, in fact. Tears fell down her tiny cheeks and she gave me that look again...the one I couldn't place.  
Or was trying hard not to place.  
"It's okay. I'm right here. Nobody will hurt you."  
I let go of her and she curled up in my arms. She put her thumb in her mouth and rubbed the soft material of my shirt in her free hand, trying damn hard to soothe herself. Karen sat beside me.  
"She freaks out like that every damn time she sets foot into this house!" Trent said loudly after awhile. I noticed that she began to tremble as soon as he started talking. "Is Reso putting ideas into her head?"  
"He doesn't have to."  
"Then what the hell was all of that?"  
"Perhaps it stems from the way you treat her."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about you hitting her and breaking her favorite tape the last time she was here! That tape was something Kate made for her!"  
"Kate is _dead!_ She doesn't need to remember that skank mother of hers!" Karen looked up at her father in shock.  
"You think of Katie as a skank? Why? Justin hurt her! That doesn't make her a skank or anything else! She wasn't a willing participant!"  
"What are you talking about? Justin never hurt Kate! If anything, she made advances toward him. She was promiscuous and rebellious already while she was living here!" Anne cried.  
"Yes he did! Right along with Alexis and I! He wanted to take Diana away from Jason so he could abuse her, too! Justin did things to Kate because he saw firsthand the way you both treated her! They prey on that shit!" I cried.  
Trent raised his right hand to object and that's when I spotted it. Trent's hand. There were deep scars there that hadn't been there the last time I saw him.  
"Donna?" Karen asked. "What's wrong?"  
Ignoring her, I spoke to her father.  
"What happened to your hand, Trent?"  
"Oh. This?" He questioned angrily, holding it up and revealing a clear view of three sets of deep, tiny bite mark scars in-between his thumb and forefinger as well as one on the bottom of his hand and one on his finger.

_If it was someone that you don't know who was trying to steal you or if somebody's hurting you, then you do that!_

Seeing him look at her, Diana trembled.  
"Yeah," I replied, narrowing my eyes, "that."  
"This was her doing. That little brat bit me!"  
Karen's jaw dropped. Before, she was 'the special granddaughter' and now she was 'that little brat'. What was going on here?   
"Moreover, why and how would she bite you in such a weird place?" I asked, knowing that if he had only struck her face, she wouldn't have had time to latch onto his hand with her teeth several times, especially hard enough to leave scars several months later. I felt my cheeks burning red with anger.   
"Hell if I know! Perhaps Reso's not disciplining her!"  
"Jason's doing a fine job." I clenched my teeth. "So how did you hurt Diana that you had to put your hand over her mouth?"  
"I didn't have to do anything of the sort!"  
"Oh come on, Trent! Why else would you threaten to kill her brothers and sister?!" I cried.

_I'll go down there and kill your mother and Danny if you don't shut up and cooperate, Donna! I promise!_

I squeezed my eyes shut. Not now...  
"Donna?" Karen questioned again.  
"You wouldn't threaten to kill them to keep her quiet if you only hit her face!" I yelled. "You're just like Justin!"  
"Donna!" Karen cried.  
The sneer that found its way onto his face among the false look of shock said it all. I pulled Diana off of my lap and lunged at Trent, hitting him anywhere I could land one of my fists on him. Karen tried to pull me off of him but I refused to stop. All I could see were horrifying images of Diana screaming, and nobody around to do anything about it.   
"Mommy!" Diana wailed. Someone finally pulled me off of him. I looked right into the eyes of a police officer.  
"Miss, calm down. Right now." He demanded, handcuffing me and taking me aside to look at me. "What's going on?"  
"He abused my stepdaughter! Dammit, he molested her!" I growled. I was still seeing red, and I still wanted to hurt him some more and make him pay for what he did.  
"I never did any such thing!"  
I did a number on him and smiled inwardly for doing so. All of my pent-up rage from him, Justin, Brad and even Charlie was now very visible on Trent's bloody, battered form.  
"You did so! You'll never get your filthy hands on her again!"  
"Miss, calm down!"  
Because of the accusations, we were stuck there until a search warrant could be obtained.  
The cell phone rang and Karen answered it.  
"Jason, you need to get out here. Donna beat the shit out of my dad." Karen informed him, actually laughing slightly as she did so.  
Jason arrived in record time and Diana ran full speed into her father's arms, sobbing.  
"It's okay, princess. It's okay."  
Jason looked at me over the little girl's shoulder.  
"I'd do the same, but I'm kind of handcuffed."   
"What happened?" He questioned in a low voice. I nodded toward Trent and Jason looked at him. "Like he didn't ask for that, but damn, Donna!"  
"You don't understand! Look at his hand, Jason!" I whimpered. He looked, then outright stared.  
"Diana, did you bite grandpa?"  
"Yes." She sobbed.  
"Why?"  
"I didn't like how he was hurting me after he broke my tape with my goodnight to the angels on it, so I bit him." She whimpered so low we could barely hear her. "So he hit me and told me that if I told what he did, he'd kill my babies and then after a long time, you came back to get me."  
I could see the anger mounting in Jason's eyes. Hitting her was bad enough and had struck a rarely seen chord in him. This would do more, guaranteed. He was fighting to keep his cool, but he was losing the battle. After a long silence, he found words for his daughter.  
"It’s okay. Nobody can do that to you anymore. I'm proud of you, princess. Thank you for telling me. It takes a big girl to tell what happened to her. After this, _none_ of us are coming back." He looked at me. With his back to the officers, he smiled slightly and I nodded and shrugged.  
"I did what I had to do." I whispered.  
I could tell that he was proud of me for sticking up for Diana. Quite some time later, a search warrant was issued and plenty of items were obtained, mainly photographs and a missing, very early diary of Kate's, which was handed off to Karen, who gave it to Jay.  
"Still want to press charges?" An officer growled at Trent, who shook his head. The officer who handcuffed me unlocked them and I rubbed my wrists. "I hate people like you -- you're the scum of the earth. Get up, slimeball!" He cried, handcuffing Trent and forcing him out the front door.  
The hardest thing for Diana to do was to tell what we thought was the entire story of what had happened that day. The young woman officer who took her statement was really easy on her. She handed me a card and encouraged me to get help for both Diana and myself.  
Later that night, Jason sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me.  
"I am proud of you, and I'm proud of Diana."  
I shrugged.  
"I wish I could be proud of me."  
"Kate would be. I know that she would."  
I sighed sadly.  
"I did it because she was so frightened. She was shaking in my arms and the way she wailed mercilessly when Ron yanked her off of my leg and into his arms...seeing her fighting him and screaming brought everything back. She screamed and begged me not to leave her there..." I sniffled. "I didn't have anyone to stick up for me! I put up with it! So did Kate and Lexie! I couldn't take it anymore!" I told him, tears engulfing my body. I felt so terribly helpless. “I had to defend her!”  
"I love you for your courage, Donna. I love you with all my heart. You stuck up for our daughter, who didn't have anyone until today."  
"I wanted to kill him."  
"Me too, but they don't like his and Justin's type in jail. I have a feeling that they'll both get theirs. It wouldn't be worth it."  
"I know."  
"Can I hug you? I can't tell you that I know how you feel, because I don't. I haven't got the faintest idea, but watching you stand there and cry is killing me."  
I nodded and he stood up and held me for a very long time.  
"Is it really over?"  
"Yeah, it's over."  
"I can't wait to travel again. I'm tired of being home."

******************

"Well, look who it is!" My stepdad exclaimed a week later. Why didn't I expect him to be hanging out at Jack's? I backed up into Jason, still having a bit of a problem distinguishing flashbacks from the present. "Are you okay, Donna?"  
"Yeah...just a rough couple of weeks." I told him. He touched my cheek gently, then turned to Diana, who was high atop Andrew's shoulders, eating a lollypop.  
"Hey Diana! How's grandpa’s oldest granddaughter doing?" She reached down to him, wanting him to hold her. She had become very touchy with who held her now, and the list of guys was limited to Andrew, Matt, Jeff, Chris, Jason and now James. Very selective, considering anybody went before the incidents with Trent. If I said that I wasn't the same way, I'd be lying. In fact, my list was more narrow than that. James pulled Diana into his arms and she hugged him.  
"I got my babies! There were three!"  
"I see that! Are you happy?"  
"Yeah! I got to watch them be born and everything!"  
"How was the labor, Donna?" Tami asked me.  
"Hell." I replied right before someone covered my eyes from behind. "Mike?"  
"You're too good."  
I giggled.  
He let go and I turned around and hugged him.  
"Maria's doing a great job with the website. It keeps me updated since you never call or anything anymore." He pouted.  
"I've been extremely busy." I told him slowly.  
"So I read. How are you dealing?"  
"Okay."   
"Can we hold them? They're so tiny!" Tami said.  
"Go ahead."  
I sauntered over to the hockey cards and flipped through them slowly. I've loved Jack's card store ever since I'd met him. It brought back a lot of memories from the short time I'd dated Mike.  
I happened to glance up at a set of photos that Jack had framed on the wall. All of our promo shots and a huge frame filled with magazine photos and photos from the website as well as screenshots of shows sat on the wall. All of this stuff wasn't there the last time.  
"I had to demand that they enlarge the one of you two and Diana. The place I went was concerned about copyright." Jack told me, coming up behind me. "I'm proud of you, Donna."  
"You are?"  
"Yeah. You've changed. You're not scared of much anymore. You used to be scared of everything, and now you stand up for what you believe in."  
"There are still some days where I don't feel brave enough to get out of bed in the morning."  
"Tell that to the kids like Diana and the girls like Jamie who come in here and see that setup and know who you are. I actually have a problem keeping those eight-by-tens in stock. Do you know who buys them? Mainly females who know that I know you because of that picture right there. Everyone asks me how I got the one of you, Jason and Diana and I tell them that they were exclusively released to friends and family because of the baby being in the photo. I have lots of letters from girls who come in and ask if I have those shots in stock yet." He disappeared behind a small wall and came out with a small duffel bag filled with letters.  
"No..."  
"Yeah. They love you."  
I sighed, looking down at the cards I had in my hand.  
"Are you okay?" James asked me, coming up beside me as Jack placed the bag on the counter for me to take with us. I looked up at my dad and hugged him.  
"I love you." I told him, tears trickling down my cheeks. "Thank you for being my dad and someone who never wanted to hurt me."  
"I love you too."  
"So what are we doing? Have we even attempted to _plan_ to do something?" Marie asked a short time later.  
"Nope."  
"I hate traffic." Said Amy, walking into the shop, followed by Matt and Jeff.  
"Well look who we have here!"  
"Hi Mike." Amy replied, giving her friend a hug. I went back to flipping through the hockey cards while holding Billy when Amy walked up to me. "You look good." After not replying to her comment, she continued. "You're not very talkative. What's wrong?"  
Not looking up, I replied, "Nothing."  
"No, it's something. Is it Diana and Trent? Diana's going to be okay, Donna."  
"It sticks with you forever." I told her, reaching up to wipe tears away. "If she tells somebody, they could use it against her."  
"Donna, you have to stay positive. She's okay. She’s not fixated on it. Look at her on Jeff's shoulders."  
I glanced at the giggling, Grover-holding five-year-old on Jeff's shoulders and frowned.  
"I don't want her to be afraid like that again. She was terrified. Feeling her tremble triggered me. That's why I attacked him! I wouldn't have had the damn guts to do it otherwise! I got to do something I couldn't do to Justin! I should be proud of myself, but I'm not!" I walked past her, handed Billy to Maria and threw the door open, then sat outside on the sidewalk with my knees to my chest, furiously wiping tears off of my face. "Dammit."  
"Donna?" Said Matt. I shook my head. "Donna, she didn't mean to just shrug it off."  
"I'm not concerned about that, Matt. I know that she didn't mean it to sound that way. The incident with Trent and seeing those damn bitemarks on his hand and feeling Diana shake and hearing her cry...it triggered me."  
"Did you ever tell Jason about what happened with Justin?"  
"No. I kept that further in the cellar of my brain than I did my time with Bradley. He knows that something happened more than the incident with the gun from when I was thirteen, but he doesn’t know what."  
"Do you need someone to listen?" I looked at him and searched his eyes, then hugged my knees tighter to my chest. I opened up to him and finally faced it all. When I was done, even he was crying. "Can I give you a hug?" He asked me. I leaned into his embrace, which was tight and protective. "I am sorry that you went through that. Anytime you want to talk, I'm here. Especially if you need to talk about Justin, Brad or Charlie." Telling him everything made me feel like a giant weight had been lifted off of me.  
"Matt? Is everything okay?" Amy asked gently. Feeling me finally relax in his arms, he reached up and stroked my hair gently.   
"Everything's okay now." He mumbled. “She had a lot of things to just tell someone who was just going to hear her.” After a little while longer, he helped me to my feet and escorted me inside. Jason hugged me.  
"Let's get out of here. The kids need new clothes." My dad told everyone in the room. My dad? Shopping? I pulled my head away from Jay's chest just enough to look at him.  
"Huh?" I laughed, wiping tears away.  
"Shopping, maybe a little hockey?"  
I smiled.  
"Yes. Let's go. I need to do something."

*****************

I must admit that when he said 'kids', I thought he was referring to the triplets and Diana, not me.  
And it wasn't just any clothing, either.  
He handed me five hundred dollars.  
"Go get your wedding gown. You have your children. You're going to get back into your career. Now, focus on your wedding while we keep Jason occupied with playing some hockey."  
"But I --"  
"Go find a dress."  
"Thank you."  
We ended up driving to all sorts of wedding shops before I saw a dress in the window that I really liked. It looked like it was made for Cinderella, it was so pretty.  
"That's you." Amy told me.  
"Try it on!" Marie urged me.  
So I did, and I looked at myself in the mirror before I walked out to show my friends, and allowed myself to think of something Jason had said when he dressed up as his alter ego about ten and a half months before.

_I never want to think about being without you._

I smiled, now bound and determined to turn the page here. I helped to put both Trent and Justin in jail and as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I vowed not to allow one more thing to get me down. In hindsight, I thought that I had learned my lesson from letting my guard down too soon.  
Guess not, because the biggest challenge of our relationship still remained.  
The demons we imagine are nothing like the real-life ones, and I should have learned that by now.  
With everything that had happened, I had forgotten that Brad still knew where we lived.


	24. Chapter 24

"Christian!" Noelle screeched as Jason knelt so the little girl could run into his arms. She threw her own around his neck as he stood up.  
I, on the other hand, was bombarded by Nora, Stephanie and Terri, who all gave me hugs and fussed over the babies.  
Jessica and Chris walked up to us and Chris gave me a hug, then Jessica did the same.  
"How are you, sweetheart? They're beautiful." Chris said.  
"Good, thanks."  
"Which one of them is the next Jerichoholic?"  
"None." Jay joked.  
"Come on, Reso. Just one. The other two can wear big, crazy-ass sunglasses and talk like surfers.”  
"I've missed you so much, Irvine." Jay replied, rolling his eyes and smiling.  
"Hey!" Adam called. I jumped at the sudden loud voice behind us. The man had developed a knack for startling the hell out of me. He and David walked up to us as Diana held her arms out to Chris, who picked her up.  
"How's my little girl friend?" Chris asked Diana as the two exchanged kisses on the cheek. If one person was bothered by Trent's actions against Diana as much as Jason and I, if not more so, as hard as that could be to believe, it was Chris. Chris, who was like a second father to the little girl, was very upset and sickened by what Trent had done. He had also become increasingly protective of Diana after hearing about it.  
"I'm good. I got my babies and mommy put my grandpa in jail and beat him up for hurting me."  
Chris looked at me and I looked down at Mackenzie for a moment.  
"Diana, as much as he hurt you, that wasn't the right thing for mommy to do." I mumbled. "It was wrong for him to hurt you, but it was wrong for me to hit him."  
"Why? I bit him to get him to try and get him to stop hurting me because daddy told me I could do that if I was being hurt."  
"Donna, your actions got him put in jail. You stood up for her and those are the things that matter." Jay told me. I sighed, giving up.  
"Whatever you want to think, Jason, okay?" I replied, then walked down the hallway.  
"Was I a bad girl for biting him?"  
"No, princess. You did the right thing." Jason told her sternly. I walked down the corridor to the curtain and onto the ramp when Mackenzie started fussing. I sat down by the ring and propped myself against the barricade to feed her. That's when the anxiety attack began. I'd had a lot of them since that day I had confronted Trent about Diana, but they began the day the triplets were born. Why did I always have the sudden need to hide during these episodes? All I knew for sure was that the attacks crippled me. I couldn't move, and if I did, it was toward someplace to hide. Who or what was I afraid of? "Donna?"  
I jumped and looked up at Jason. I could almost hear the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. I moved away from him.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Donna? For what?"  
"Please don't..."  
It was automatic. What was this? I couldn't calm down. I couldn't stop the panicking. And seeing Jason get frustrated and angry because of it was rather unsettling and only made it worse.  
"Don't what?" He cried. "What do you think I want to do to you? Hit you? Assault you? No! I just want to know why you're suddenly so scared of me. And if you're not scared of me, you're angry. When you're sleeping, your nightmares cause you to scream and they terrify the hell out of me. This has been going on since the day those babies were born!"  
Tears stung my eyes. So, he noticed. Why did he have to yell? I pulled my knees in front of Kennie and bowed my head so my hair fell in front of my face and he couldn't see me cry.  
"Jason, man, take it easy." I heard Andrew tell him.  
"I hate how she's going through these waves of terror and happiness. It's driving me crazy because nothing I do seems to help her, and I want to help her!"  
"Jamie goes through it too. You have to keep your cool with Donna. Keep in mind that she's been through quite a bit of hell." He replied, pulling Jason away from me. "Come here and wrestle with me. Now."  
"Andrew --"  
"Don't make me kick your ass outside the ring. Come on, Reso. Unsanctioned. Right now. I know that you've got frustration pent up inside from that bastard hurting your daughter. Come on and fight." He challenged his friend. I looked up at the two blonds as tears dripped down my cheeks. Jason was hesitant until Andrew shoved him into the barricade and quickly dodged into the ring. Jason regained his balance and stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Let's go, man! What the hell are you waiting for?!" Andrew growled. Jason slid into the ring and the duo went at it. They weren't playing around, either. They were damn serious, and the battle went on until neither man could stand anymore. "Feel better?"  
Jason must have been smiling, because his voice was light among his labored breathing as the duo ended the bout laid out on the mat, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Because I feel like shit." Andrew chuckled.  
"You look as good as you feel." Jason laughed.  
"You don't look too great, either."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Ken Shamrock would be proud of you, Jay. The ultimate fighter out of all of us."  
"He could still kick my ass, I'm sure."  
"Can I be next?" Adam asked, jumping onto the apron and into the ring through the ropes.  
"No. I'm retiring." Jason laughed, still quite winded.  
"Hey Donna. Are you okay?" Adam asked, leaning against the ropes and looking down at me with concern.  
“I’m good.”  
"Hey everyone. Damn...you two were really going at it out here." Amy told them, taking a swig out of her water bottle. "Are you guys okay?"  
"I feel better now. I'm still angry, but it felt good to physically vent." Jason confessed. The two Canadians definitely did a number on each other. Jason already had the beginnings of a black eye going while Andrew had a busted lip. Both would be cleared up by the time we returned to the ring. Jason finally made his way to his feet, then helped Andrew up as Amy walked up to Adam, who turned around to face her. I noticed that she was slowly removing the cap of her water bottle.  
"Hey Adam? Remember a loooooong time ago when you tossed that water bottle aside and it got me all wet?"  
Adam grinned.  
"Sure do."   
Amy reached up and dumped the contents of the bottle over Adam's head and pranced out of the ring.  
"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" She laughed over her shoulder.  
He tried to keep the smile on his face as he wiped his face with a dry part of his tank top.  
"It sure will be."  
Jason jumped from the apron to the floor and approached me gingerly.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
He sat down beside me and the baby and kissed me gently on the cheek. Then he reached over and touched the baby's tiny hand and wrapped her fingers around his index finger.  
"She's so tiny...I can't get over how tiny they are."  
"Hey big papa! Here's the rest of the troop. Ooh -- nice shiner." Steph commented, handing Billy to Jason and having Diana sit down before Trip put Kyle in her arms.  
"Thanks. Is it really bad?"  
"It's getting pretty dark. I'm actually surprised that you can still see out of it. Would you like some ice?"  
"Yes, please."  
"I heard that you guys were visiting. How are you?"  
I looked up at Hunter, who made himself at home on the floor with us. I smiled.  
"Good. I’m glad to be able to hold them."  
"I bet. I thought that you guys were expecting twins." He said, taking a swig of water.  
"Ah, the stupidity of doctors." Jay said, pulling Billy away from his chest and sitting the month-old baby up in his lap. "But I forgive her."  
"I wanna go wrestle Chris. Can someone hold my baby, please?" Diana asked timidly.  
"I'll hold him." Hunter offered. Diana, being very careful with Kyle, handed him to Hunter, then ran over to Chris, who hoisted her onto his shoulders and climbed the steel stairs.  
Nora made her way down the ramp to ringside just as Diana took a stance in the ring that I had really missed: that of 'Dolly Holly'. Nora raced over to the announcer's table and grabbed a microphone.  
"Jericho!" She demanded. Chris looked over at the blond. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"  
"She challenged me, Holly!" He pointed out as Stephanie returned with Jamie and two ice packs. She handed one to Jay and the other to Andrew, who, since the end of their bout, had parked himself beside his opponent.  
Steph sat beside her newfound boyfriend, fussing over Kyle and smiling away.  
"Even so!" Nora continued. Diana motioned to her mentor for the mic, and Nora handed it to her. She was a natural up there, but I knew what it was.  
Having another character.  
An escape.  
Some form of pretend where she could be someone else without fear.  
"Cousin Molly, I know that you want to keep me safe, but this is one fight that this Holly has to fight by herself! Let's go, Jericho!"  
"Bring it on!"  
Of course, Chris was extra careful with her, and let her win. I glanced over at Jay, who was now holding Billy against his shoulder as he watched Diana perform.  
"She's a natural little ham." Hunter observed.  
"She sure is, and she amazes me every single day." Jason replied. “I really think this is where she’ll end up.”  
“You think she’ll take after you career-wise?”  
“She really enjoys stepping into another character.”  
“Like you.”  
Afterward, she stood just like Crash and Molly do. She caught my eye and smiled even wider. While she looked a lot like her father at first glance, there was a deeper beauty in her features that reflected Kate. Her personality had flourished immensely in just under two years, allowing her to crawl out of the shell that Kate and Trent had locked her into.  
After making sure all of the babies had eaten, I was just buttoning the last button on my shirt when Paul Heyman strolled down the ramp.  
"Hello, hello everyone!" He exclaimed in such a cheery voice that it made you wonder exactly what he was up to.  
"Hi Paul." the group greeted.  
His eyes settled on Diana, Chris and Nora in the ring.  
"How come there's a kid in the ring?" He demanded. Chris looked up at him.  
"That's my daughter, so shut up." I hissed. Paul turned away from the ring to look down at me.  
"Nice to finally meet you, Donna." He replied.  
"What's up, Paul?" Steph asked quickly.  
"I wanted to talk about this upcoming storyline."  
"There's nothing to talk about, Paul. I don't understand why you're so intent on sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." She told him.  
"Because there are things that need to be changed."  
I was not in the mood.  
"Uh-huh. Like what?" I challenged.  
I knew that I was going to butt heads with him the entire time we were going to be playing it out. Stephanie had already warned me that he had tried to change things about it, mainly how to either write me out or rewrite it so that I looked like an on-screen hooker. He didn't favor covered-up female anatomy, apparently, but that was his problem.  
"Your character needs to change."  
"Correction: her wardrobe needs to change."  
He nodded ever so slightly, then continued.  
"Her attitude as well."   
"What's wrong with my attitude?"  
"You're too passive."   
"So I need to become totally fake to appease you? I think not."  
"That's all part of acting, dear."  
"Hey!" Jason said sharply. Paul looked at him. "She and the way she is on-screen are just fine. Do you know why everyone loves Donna? Because of her bravery off-screen. You need to quit being so damn narrow-minded, Paul. Leave her alone."  
Paul arched an eyebrow at Jason.  
"You know that whatever Vince says, goes, Reso."  
"What you're forgetting is that I can override anything you decide, Paul. Now, please go backstage." Stephanie demanded. He walked backstage and Jason looked at me.  
"Don't worry about him."  
"I'm not. I was doing just fine by myself."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I could have handled it by myself. I need to learn how to do that. If everyone constantly sees me as a damsel in distress, then I'm never going to learn how to stick up for myself."  
I looked into his eyes, which reflected some very hurt feelings.   
"Fine. I won't do it again. I just..." He trailed off, looking away. "Never mind."  
Without even so much as a nod, I stood up and walked backstage.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't think he'd be like the way I made him out to be in the first half of this chapter...did it for the story)

That day's incident with Paul as well as Brad were the cause of things to be thrown way off-balance for us that night.  
"I don't think I can tolerate much more of this." Jason told me, tearing up the latest letter from Brad.  
" _You?_ " I screeched. "He doesn't want to do anything to you! All of that that you read in there -- he wants to do to _me!_ I've been on a roller coaster of emotions since I had the triplets, dammit! This post-partum shit is for the birds!"  
He took a close look at the underside of my arm, which now housed a couple of fairly jagged cuts that I had done earlier that evening backstage. Jamie was doing well by using her paint room. I, on the other hand, finally gave in.  
"Where the hell did those come from?"  
"What?" I asked, trying to play stupid as I lowered my arm quickly. I tried to turn away from him to keep him from grabbing me, but he grabbed my wrist and lifted my arm.  
"Those cuts...what the hell are they?"  
I pulled my wrist out of his hand.  
"Nothing."  
“What's wrong with you, Donna? You're a completely different person now! Did you do that to yourself?" No response. "Huh? Did you cut yourself on purpose?!" Still no response. He grabbed something off of the dresser and hurled it against the wall. I dared to glance at what it was he threw.  
What we'd picked out as the top of our wedding cake was in pieces on the floor.  
Tears fell down my cheeks.  
"Why'd you do that?" I wailed.  
"Because I'm mad! I'm starting to feel like I'm wasting my damn time here! And what makes it worse is that we have Diana and three other kids! I must be the biggest idiot on the planet for falling into this!"  
"I told you while I was still pregnant to just leave!" I wailed. "Must you continue to ignore the offer? If I torture you so damn much, pack your shit and leave! I won't ask you for anything more!"  
"You think I don't love the kids?! You couldn't be more off the mark! No...you want a reason? You're not doing anything to get any better! You're cutting yourself now and making it worse! Your anxiety attacks about Justin leave me feeling like I'm doing something wrong, and you screaming out in your sleep scares the hell out of me!"  
"I never said that you don’t love the kids! I'm sorry that I can't just flip a switch!"  
"DO SOMETHING TO GET BETTER, DONNA!" He screamed. I backed away from him, but he grabbed me by my shoulders and stared me in the eyes.  
"Why are you blaming me?" I sobbed. "Please stop yelling at me!"  
"No, I won't stop yelling! It's the only way to get you to pay attention to me anymore!"  
I was hysterical, sobbing and trembling out of fear.   
"No it's not!"  
"It is so! I wish that you weren't so damn touchy! It bothers me! How are you going to get into the ring like this?"  
"Easy! The same way I did it before!"  
"How, exactly, when we've got Paul trying to weasel his way into changing the storyline?"  
"Paul can shove it! He's pushing his weight around a little too much where I'm concerned, and he has been since my storyline came about! Now he wants me to dress like a hooker after carrying triplets for thirty-eight weeks and busting my ass to get back to form for the past six?" I gave the bedroom doorway a double bird. "Screw him, Jay! And Vince too if they don't like it!"  
"Donna --"  
"I'm not dressing like a slut so that he has something to comment on!"  
"Donna, it's not a big deal --"  
"It is to me! I have a stalker ex-boyfriend after me who they won’t give me a restraining order for because he hasn’t done anything, so, let's give him more reasons to rape me again! He knows how to play this game and skirt authority, and that’s what he has done for these past four years since he left me!" I yelled, tears cascading down my cheeks. "Because once wasn't enough!"  
He clenched his teeth.  
"Can’t you leave that psycho out of one conversation? You're as fixated on him as he is on you!"  
I struggled against his grip, which became harder.  
"He beat the _hell_ out of me! He raped me and now he's threatening me! Now Paul and Vince want me to dress like a hooker and next, they'll want me to spread-eagle for Playboy! No! How many different ways from Sunday do I have to say it?! No, no, NO!"  
"You need to get past this way of thinking, Donna!"  
"I would if you'd stop advocating what Paul's doing! He needs to leave me and the storyline alone and he'd better leave me alone personally before he ends up swimming in the Detroit river!"  
"Did you ever stop and think that it might give you confidence to show off your body?" He cried.  
"I don't want the world to see what Brad did to me!" I screeched. "They all know what he did, but they've never seen the scars! I don't want to show off my body! I'm embarrassed by it!"  
"So you'd rather let him win by forever being humiliated by what he did?"  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE! NONE!" I screamed. "Do you wanna know? Do you want me to describe how he yanked me out of my hiding place in the bedroom closet and shoved me onto the bed, yelled at me, called me names and tore my clothes off?" I choked on tears, seeing sadness creep into his eyes. I was open about Brad now, but not like this. This was raw anger and pain. "How about it? It went on and on and on and on, and he beat me in the process so bad that I couldn't see anymore! He tortured me as he did it!" I cried, coughing on tears now. "I couldn't move! I had nowhere to go! I was too weak and terrified to fight him! It went on for five hours, Jason! FIVE! I couldn't even see who it was when the paramedics came in to see my naked, battered and bloody body on that bed! I thought it was Brad coming back to hurt me again because he beat my eyes until they swelled shut! I was humiliated! Not one of them held me or comforted me or told me that I would be okay! I wanted to DIE! I wished that Brad had killed me!" I wailed. "But let's forget him like he doesn't exist and let's make you flaunt your chest and ass like a whore!" I felt cold and sick. The whole time since that day, I never felt the need to illustrate my assault to anyone, especially Jason. I felt like it had just happened, and it hurt me badly. He released my shoulders and looked away in shame.  
"Donna --" He said slowly, his voice trembling with tears. “I am so sorry.”  
"If you want to advocate my showing my body and being the newest car on the ho train, then get the hell out of here!" I turned my back on him and sat on the bed, hugging my knees to my chest. From there, I laid down and began to sob. I felt him sit on the edge of the bed and touch my ankle.  
"Donna, I didn't mean it how you're taking it. You're so beautiful."  
"They analyze everything! I can see it now: I go out there in some sleazy outfit that Vince dreams up after all this time and after everything the world knows about me and then it'll be all over the place what kind of freak I am!"  
"People love you because you go out there and put on that show for them! You love it!"  
"That's all it is! A show! I can't really kick anyone's ass!"  
"I think we both know one person who would say otherwise.” He replied, referring to Trent. “Regardless, they love you, Donna! They've missed you!"  
"Then why would they care how I dress? Why does Vince? And who the hell made Paul Heyman my wardrobe manager? He needs to stay the hell away from me! Anything else like what happened tonight and I will belt him!"  
He removed his hand from my ankle and stood up.  
"It was my idea."  
"What was?" I questioned, rolling onto my back to focus my wet, red eyes on his.  
"The wardrobe change."  
" _Why?_ " I screamed, sitting up. "Why would you volunteer me without my consent?!"  
"I suggested it, that's all! I never expected them to go for it!"  
"You keep telling me that you'll never hurt me, and then you pull this! Way to go! Slapping me in the face would've been easier to take!"  
"Donna--"  
"Get out of here for now! The sight of you makes me sick!"  
He stomped out of the room and down the stairs. He slammed the door shut and I got up and watched him get into his car and drive away. I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

***************

I woke up to someone brushing the hair off of my neck.  
"Jay?" I questioned, swiping his hand away. "Stop it. I'm mad at you right now." After a second, his hand touched my waist and slipped up my shirt. "Jay, I said to stop!" I demanded. "I'm not kidding!"  
He pulled me onto my back and pressed his lips hard against mine. I opened my eyes, only to stare right into a pair of dark brown eyes as a curtain of dark hair fell around our faces. His hands were now firmly pinning my arms to my sides, making it a challenge to push the intruder off.   
"Miss me, Donna?" Brad sneered, locking his lips back over mine.  
"No..." I sobbed, trying to fight him as he pressed the entire weight of his body on top of me so that I couldn't fight. He moved his hands from my arms to my tender cleavage and dug his nails in deep. I whimpered, especially since they were sensitive from breastfeeding the boys and Mackenzie.   
I had no choice but to give in. The position he had me in was going to drain me of my energy if I ever had a window of opportunity to get away.  
He finally released the kiss and sat up. After he removed his hands from my body, I reached up and nailed him with my fist.  
"Get off of me!" I screamed, punching him in the face. He looked at me and laughed.  
"Is that all you've got, Donna?"  
"That's all I care to give you."  
He wrapped his hands in the collar of my shirt and tore it, sending buttons everywhere.  
"Well, that's not enough."  
He leaned down and pinned my arms back to my sides and as he did, I lifted my leg and nailed him in the groin. He groaned and I scrambled off of the bed and stumbled down the stairs. I ran out to the pool, quietly shutting the glass door behind me. I was as quiet as possible, thankful that Jay never finished fixing the porch lights. I could see Brad in the living room now, stumbling around and looking underneath and behind things. When he turned toward the glass door, I saw the pistol gleaming in his hand. I shoved my way into the bottom of the nearby bar and curled up tight, hearing the door open with a loud slam.  
"Donna! Come out and play! I've got something that'll add to the fun!" I bit my lip and breathed as little as possible, feeling a crippling panic attack sink in. "Come on, you little bitch! Come here and play!" He called, his footsteps getting closer. "Come on out, Donna!" He stopped beside the bar. "Donna!" He called, walking around the bar and came to a stop. The footsteps eventually faded and I exhaled as I heard the glass door slam again and him start bellowing for me in the house. I pressed myself as tight to the paneling of the bar as I could.   
Unfortunately, it wasn't back far enough.  
The click of the pin on the gun startled the hell out of me, causing me to yelp.  
"Come on...there are much better games to play than hide and seek. Then again, you weren't ever into kiddie games, were you? You were always into the adult games, huh?"  
"No, Brad, please. Why do you want to hurt me?"  
"You leave me no alternative!" He yelled. I cowered from him.  
"Don't...please!"  
The panic attack paralyzed me. This was my fault for being so mean to Jason. I shook my head vigorously, sending tears down my cheeks. He grabbed my leg forcefully and pulled. When I didn't move much, he pointed the gun at my head.  
"Same fate as Kate, only a different way." He snarled. I crawled out of my hiding spot slowly and he kicked me onto my back on the deck and laid on top of me, stroking my face with the cold barrel of the loaded weapon. "She got to suffer. I put the needle in here after I handcuffed her to the bed." He hissed, jabbing the barrel of the gun into my jugular vein. I whimpered. All he had to do was accidentally pull the trigger and that'd be it for me. "I had my way with her as I gave her small doses and then sent her out with a full needle. It was a pretty cool thing, watching her die, you know. And now I get to have fun with you." He whispered in my ear. "Except, I don't think that I'll be using the gun. That's too quick. I was thinking more along the line of a knife. You like knives now, don't you? Then I can watch you die slowly from this...very...position. How about that? Only thing is, there are too many clothes. We'll have to fix that." He gave me a kiss on the lips and then yanked me to my feet. He then pinned my arms behind my back and shoved me into the house and the kitchen. He set the gun on the counter and grabbed a butcher knife. He laughed wickedly. "Fun!"  
He shoved me up the stairs and with my arms still pinned behind my back, he pushed me face down on the bed and sat on top of me. He set the knife in my sight and I heard him pull out something else. He closed the metal cuffs around my wrists tightly.  
"Why'd you kill Kate?"  
"She was a slut. She confided in me, telling me what Justin and her father did to her as a child and as she grew up. She was scared that Trent was hurting her little girl."  
“Being abused as a child made her a slut? She couldn't prevent that!"  
"She could've left all of us behind, but she kept coming back to me and then going back to Justin. If it wasn't one of us, it was the other!"  
"Then why do you hate me?"   
"I don't."  
"You must. Why else would you be here?"  
"Because you're my girlfriend, not his."  
"Brad, it was over the day you assaulted me. Why can't you accept that?"  
"Because you're mine, and that's it."  
"Then why do you think I'm a slut? All I did was love you, even when you hit me."  
"All women are sluts."  
"But why am I?" He didn't answer me. "Brad? Why am I?"  
"Shut up, Donna! Stop using that psychology crap on me!"  
"You care about me, don't you?"  
"I told you to shut up!"  
"You don't really want to do this, do you?"  
"Should I gag you? Shut the hell up!" He yelled, rolling me onto my back and straddling my waist. He took off his shirt, revealing all kinds of marks on his chest. I remembered noticing them a long time before but was always too terrified of him to care.  
"Where'd the marks come from, Brad?" I gulped, swallowing my fear to keep him talking and buy time. He ignored me and tore my shirt the rest of the way. "Who did that? Your father?"  
"Shut up right now. Just shut up!"  
"What else happened to you? Did your mom abuse you too?"  
"No! Nobody ever hurt me!"  
"Then where'd this aggression come from? Why do you say that about women when you care about me?"  
"I don't care about you or any other woman!"  
"Sure you don't."  
He smacked me in the face.  
"No. I don't. Now shut up."  
He unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, then took a vial and syringe out of the pocket. He threw his jeans on the floor and as he sat on the bed with his back to me, I noticed how much deeper the scars on his back were.  
"He did a number on you, didn't he?"  
"Nobody hurt me! Now shut up!"  
"Come on, Brad. You're gonna hurt me anyway. Why not tell somebody what the hell happened to you?"  
He eyed the drug paraphernalia in his hands, and it occurred to me that he was sober right now.  
"Yeah, he abused me in every way, and I hate my mom for leaving me with him. Kate did the same goddamn thing with her daughter and I hated her for it because Diana was getting abused by her grandfather!"  
"You knew what Trent was doing to that little girl?"  
"Any idiot could figure out that a child who's unresponsive at two to hugs and affection is badly abused!" He snapped.  
"So you killed her for that? She left Diana with us when she was three, Brad!"  
"It was too late! The damage was already done!"  
"Why didn't you call the police on him?"  
"Because..." He looked at me angrily. "Would you stop that? Dammit!" He hollered and stomped out of the room. He was back rather quick, pistol in hand.  
He sat back down and filled the syringe with heroin, then shot it into his forearm and put the vial and syringe on the nightstand. He clutched the gun tightly as he sat very still. All of a sudden, he turned and gave me the same stare that he'd given me the day he'd left me so helpless in my apartment and it scared the hell out of me. "Let's play." He growled.  
Forgetting momentarily that my hands were bound behind me, I tried to pull them in front of me, only to be reminded by the flash of pain that came as a result.  
"No!" I wailed, unaware of the tears that fell down my cheeks. He grabbed me by my waist and straddled it, then ran his hands over my chest and savagely tore the tank top open. "Please Brad!" I screeched as he ran his tongue all over my exposed flesh. Sobs escaped my body and he kissed my lips, his tongue invading my mouth. "Stop it!" I demanded in a whimper, trying to move my mouth away. He slid down and played with the zipper of my jeans, then took great joy in breaking it. As he pulled them off of my waist, I brought my knees up and nailed him in the face.  
"Bitch!" He snarled. Disregarding the fact that I couldn't really move my feet. I tried to get off of the bed and fell to the floor. I yelped from the impact and he recovered and pounced right on top of me, knife in hand. He slid it beneath the waistband of my underwear and with two swipes, I was fully exposed. He grinned maniacally, setting the knife aside and stopping momentarily to pleasure himself, then he pulled my jeans off the rest of the way and positioned himself. I shook my head, bracing for it and praying hard.  
"What the hell is this?!" I heard Jason bellow. He reached quickly for the pistol, but Brad got to it first.  
"Help me! Please don't leave!" I begged.  
"Leave and I won't kill you." Brad growled, pointing the gun at Jason.  
"And if I don't?"  
"You'll have four orphaned children."  
His eyes scanned the room, examining the situation, then he looked me in the eyes. He backed out of the room and walked slowly down the stairs.  
"JAAAAAAY! COME BAAAAACK!" I howled.  
"I told you that he'd never want a slut like you!" Brad cried, yanking me to my feet and shoving me onto the bed.  
"JASON! Please! PLEEEEEASE!" I screamed in a bloodcurdling screech. Brad punched me several times.  
"Shut UP!"  
I sobbed in pain. I closed my eyes tightly, once again bracing for undesired brutality, but instead came the sound of somebody being hit with something.  
"It's okay, Angel. Come on. Hurry...come here."  
My eyes snapped open and I looked Jay in the eyes before he scooped me into his arms and carried me out to his truck. He put me in the passenger side and he just barely made it into the driver's side when Brad stumbled out the front door, pointing his gun at the truck. He fired the gun several times, sending a barrage of bullets through the windshield and narrowly missing us. Jay locked us in and dialed 9-1-1 on his cell phone.   
As he was on the phone, we both peered over the dashboard to see Brad, in a drug-induced frenzy, raise the gun to his temple and shoot himself, then fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
"Jay!" I screeched.  
Jason dropped the phone and shielded my eyes. He grabbed a blanket from behind the front seat and wrapped it around my exposed body.   
"It's okay, Donna." He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "It's over. He won't do this or hurt anyone else ever again. You're not alone this time. I'm here and I'm not leaving. I am so sorry about everything." He told me, tightening his embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The only remotely religious-sounding chapter in the whole series of chapters.)

"I guess I can officially say welcome back, Donna." Vince said two weeks later.  
I smiled. With Brad gone, I was starting to even out emotionally.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Well, go ahead and reacquaint yourself with things and I'll talk to you later."  
There was a light tap on my leg and I glanced down at Diana as she pointed at Chris Irvine, who knelt down, making a funny face at her. Diana giggled and ran up to him. Knowing I could leave her with him, I continued on, losing kids to my co-workers along the way until I was finally empty-handed walking into the locker room.  
I sat there and eyed my gear for quite a while until there was a gentle knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
"Hey Donna. How are you?" Adam asked.  
"I-I'm good, thanks."  
"Are you dealing with Brad okay?" I shook my head. "Jason's been pretty quiet about it too. I mean, I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I'd seen something like that. Okay, I'll shut up now."  
"You can talk about it, Adam."  
"I'd rather _you_ do that if you need to." I shrugged, telling him what Brad told me about Kate and Diana.  
"Knock, knock." Said Lexie. I looked up at her and she leaned forward and hugged me, then mumbled, "Daddy's dead, Donna." I pulled away from her, searching her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded.  
"What?"  
"Justin was killed a couple of nights ago in a fight in jail. They found out what he was in for."  
As cold and heartless as it was, a smile spread across my face, albeit a faint, satisfied one.  
"Good." I said, then frowned. Now, if only they had given Trent more than six months in jail and subsequent probation for what he did. Where the hell was the justice in that?  
I sighed.  
"I suppose we should leave you to get prepared for your awesome storyline and your big comeback. See you in a while." Adam told me, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
I got dressed into my ring gear and walked over to the full-length mirror. After awhile of gazing at my reflection, I turned and stared into my locker.  
"Welcome back, Angel." Jay told me, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. I relaxed against him and sighed. I was content and finally allowed myself to be happy. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good. Really good."  
"I see that you couldn't wait to get into your gear."  
"Nope. I want to warm up and work with the girls for awhile."  
"Well, they're out there. And Diana has something that she's been wanting to share with you for about a week. Chris and Jessie have been really good about helping her out with it since I’m not really knowledgeable about the type of thing they’ve helped with."  
I turned slightly to look up at him.  
"What is it?"  
"You'll see. Come on."  
We walked down to ringside, where I was warmly greeted by Amy, Stephanie and Nora.  
"Ready to get back into the ring?" Steph asked me.  
"More or less." I replied with a slight smile.  
"Well, if it's any consolation, you look like you never left. You look amazing." Amy complimented.  
"Thanks, Amy."  
"Excuse me, ladies, but we've taught Diana something the right way and we're kind of proud of it." Chris said as Lexie sauntered down the ramp.  
"Mommy, Chris and Jessica taught me God's rules and there are ten of them." She smiled. "Wanna hear them? I know what they mean and everything!" She declared proudly, bouncing slightly. Tears pricked at my eyes.  
"Donna?" Jay questioned. I nodded.  
"I would love to hear them, Diana. Just give me a minute, okay, baby?"  
Jason wrapped his arms around my shoulders, then whispered in my ear.  
"It's okay, Angel. It's not punishment anymore. They taught her the right way."  
I nodded again.  
"I know. There are just a lot of bad feelings associated with them, that's all. It's not Diana, the fact that you guys taught them to her or anything. It's important for her to learn them, because on a generic level, a few of them could be considered common sense rules, so they are important." When I finally felt brave enough, I allowed her to continue.  
"Thou shalt not have no other gods before me. Meaning, we're not allowed to believe in any gods other than Him." She thought for a second. "Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven images, meaning, I'm not allowed to make people, things or animals a god." She looked up at Chris, who nodded with a smile, then she continued. "Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain, meaning....um...no cursing by using 'God' or 'Jesus'." She glanced at Chris again, who nodded again.  
"You're doing very well."  
"Um, remember to keep the Sabbath day holy, meaning, we're supposed to go to church and not work on Sundays." She smiled and nodded, oddly reminding me of Jason from when he and Adam did their 'five-second-pose' stint. I braced myself for the next one. "Honor thy father and thy mother, meaning that I have to be a good listener and do what mommy and daddy tell me. It also means that my mommy and daddy have to do good and teach me right from wrong and how to love and trust." Jason tightened his embrace. "Thou shalt not kill, meaning that you can't kill somebody just to be mean. Um...thou shalt not commit adultery, meaning that married people can't find another boyfriend or girlfriend. Thou shalt not steal, meaning, I can't take your stuff." I smiled through my tears. "Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor, meaning that I can't tell lies about someone else to get them in trouble. And thou shalt not covet the belongings of thy neighbor, meaning that I'm not allowed to be mad because someone else has something that I don't." She looked at Chris and Jessica. "Is that it? 'Cause I can't remember no more."  
"That's it, baby. That's all ten." I told her, my voice trembling with tears. Jason let go of me and I climbed into the ring and knelt in front of her. Upon seeing my tears, she ran into my arms and began to cry as well. Then she said something I will never forget.  
"Thank you, mommy. Thank you for loving me and protecting me. I love you so much and I don't ever want you to go away." She sobbed. "Thank you for not letting grandpa hurt me no more."  
I held her tightly, sobbing and rocking her in my arms.  
"I love you so much, baby. You are so very welcome." I told her in-between sobs. "Nobody will ever hurt you again, I swear."  
I think this was the moment that made this chapter of my life complete.

(I had quoted the song When The Children Cry by Whitesnake at this point. Due to this site's TOS, I cannot post them here. Please feel free to Google them.)


	27. Chapter 27

"Ready?" Jason asked me later that night. I nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Then let's do this 'No Mercy' thing, eh?" He said, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. The music filled the arena and he walked out ahead of me, then pointed toward the backstage area. I took a deep breath and walked out with a little bounce in my step.  
There were signs everywhere. It was wild, the amount of support signs that were out there. It was a wonderful feeling. There was one sign in particular that I adored: 'Welcome back, Angel! Survivor and activist out of the ring, butt-kicker in the ring! I want to be like you! Thank you!' I nudged Jay and pointed the sign out to him.  
"I told you, Angel."  
I smiled as he led me up the stairs and parted the ropes for me to climb into the ring, then dodged into the ring himself. I took the mic that Fink handed to me and looked all around me for a second.   
"Before the match starts, I just want to thank you all for your support. You all know that outside this ring, I've had quite the nasty, turbulent ride. Without the support of my family, friends and all of you, I probably wouldn't be standing here. Once again, thank you all. I love each and every one of you." I cleared my throat and stepped back into character as the crowd cheered. Once it died down, I spoke again. "Now, when I left, Edge, you and Gangrel had some kind of fixation on me. You taunted Christian before you put him out of action for six weeks and now I'm asking you: have you got the guts to stand up to me like men, or are you two cowards?" After a minute, I laughed. "That's what I thought." The arena fell dark and Jay and I dodged out of the ring. Red lights illuminated the arena in an eerie glow. Beneath the Titan Tron, a ring of fire lit up the stage and out of it appeared Adam and David. Standing between them was Lexie, dressed in a strapless black minidress with a spiked belt around the waist. With that, she wore black wrestling boots and sunglasses. "Paul changed it." I said to Jay.  
"At least it's her and not you dressed like that."  
"I think that this twist--"  
"Swerve." He laughed, correcting my wrestling terminology.   
"Okay, I think that this _swerve_ will be good. She actually makes it work." I laughed, glancing at him. He still looked damn good beneath the red lighting, I noticed.  
The lights came back on and Adam made a kissy face at me.  
"Welcome back, Angelica!" He called loud enough for the cameras to pick up. "Come on, brother!" He called to Jay. "Let's go, boy!"  
Jay slid into the ring and the way things were supposed to go, it was a 'falls count anywhere' match. The three men eventually left Lexie and I by the ring and when the match finally ended after twenty minutes, the arena fell dark except for the flashing red lights and all that could be heard was slight cheering and the music of the Brood.  
"See you backstage, sis!" Lexie laughed, helping Adam douse me in red liquid, then ran up to the stage beneath the Titan Tron. I screeched in response to the low temperature of the liquid they dumped on me.  
The lights came back up and there I stood, playing like I was angry as I watched the trio laugh and walk backstage. Jason limped up to me (selling an injury) and helped me backstage so I didn't slip. Once backstage, I laughed and threw my arms around his neck.  
"Nah, man! You just got a bloodbath! Yuck!" He chuckled. I kissed him passionately and returned it. "Mmm....cherry..." He joked, then kissed me again slowly, savoring everything about it.  
"Now _there’s_ a Kodak moment." I heard Steph mumble to Hunter as Stacy was right there to catch it on her camera.  
I was simply happy that things were finally getting back to a normal state of confusion.

****************

What now, you ask? What else?! No, not quite yet, but there was one thing that Jason and I weren't ready to face when the storyline came to an end at Armageddon.  
The split of Angel and Christian.  
I was expecting it, because I'd been questioned about it several times on the site message board, as well as by fans in person. I just wasn't expecting how it was going to be done, and it really blindsided me. Not when everyone knew that we were a real-life item who had been through hell together.  
Amy and I were talking about the wedding on the day of the pay-per-view, when Jason was to get the WWF title from Mark.  
"So we get to wear pastel green and a light yellow? How will that go with my red hair?" Amy joked. I laughed.  
"Go natural for a day." She was naturally a brunette.  
"That's Christmas colors! Red and green!" Diana piped up, looking up from her Sesame Street coloring book.  
"That's right, Diana! Oh, and think about how Jeff will feel!" I giggled. Amy smiled broadly as she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh yeah!"  
"DAMMIT!" We heard Jason yell. Diana scrambled onto the couch beside Amy.  
"What _now?_ " I moaned, sitting back as Billy continued to nurse while Kennie slept in Amy's arms and Kyle slept in his portable car seat.   
"DAMMIT!" He cried again, closer to the door.  
"Lower your voice!" I demanded. He either ignored me or wasn't thinking, because he stomped into the room and slammed the door shut.  
"SCREW THAT BELT!" He screamed at the door, startling the kids. Billy could've cared less. He was eating lunch.  
"Jason! Lower your voice!" I demanded again as Kyle began to cry. Amy reached forward and stroked his cheek gently. Jason looked at me, his eyes ablaze. "Uh-oh. I know that look. What's the problem?"  
"They want me to swerve the storyline!" He cried, lowering his voice about two notches, but still too loud.  
"How? And why are you so upset?"  
"They want me to turn heel!"  
I shrugged.   
"So? It's all part of the business. You’re acting like you’ve never played the heel before."  
"Not like this! They want me to attack you after the goddamn match, Donna!"  
I looked at Amy, whose expression, no doubt, mirrored mine.  
"Such a wonderful storyline to be a part of. I've been in it." She told me, tongue-in-cheek.  
"Huh?" I squeaked.  
"They want me to go off on you after the match!"  
"Huh?" I repeated. I was literally in shock. After everything that happened, they decided to do this anyway. WWE was notorious for bringing their talents’ real lives on-screen to a degree.  
"Go off on you...you know, hit? Yell? Hurt you?"  
"Reso!" Vince cried.  
"Oh shit." Amy whispered. “He doesn’t sound happy.”  
"Jay, take it easy. Don’t lose your job over this. We’ll do it. Please." I told him. He swung the door open and eyed our boss.   
"What is the meaning of this rant?"  
He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.  
"With all due respect, sir, I have no problem playing a heel. None. You know this. I will also do damn near anything you ask of me, and I always have." He said, forcing calmness into his voice through clenched teeth. "This particular swerve, however, is something I cannot do, no matter who it is. I will not hit -- or even make it look like I'm hitting -- Donna on worldwide T.V.!" He continued. "It wouldn't even matter if it was any of the other divas, either! I will not strike a woman!"  
"Jay?" I said.  
"Not gonna happen!"  
"Jay?"  
"What?!"  
"The end of your storyline is you getting the belt. Mister McMahon, I'll only go along with it if Angel fights back."  
Jason and Amy looked at me in shock.  
"WHAT?!" They screeched in unison.  
"Go on. I'm listening." Vince said.  
"You've had guys hit and appear to hurt women on TV for ages. They've taken it and / or have been rescued by other superstars. I will not do it if I have to lie down for him and take it or be rescued by somebody. If you want me to tag as a face and Jason to turn heel, allow me to come out the victor."  
Jason stared at me as if I was from Mars or something.  
"Donna, I don't know --" He began.  
"Jay, everyone knows the truth about us. Vince wants you as a heel and me to turn and tag with Amy. I appreciate you being so protective of me, and I love you dearly for it, but for the sake of the story, please...?"  
He searched my eyes for a good thirty seconds before letting out an exasperated sigh and looking at Vince, who nodded in approval of my idea.  
"Fine." Jason said reluctantly.  
"Then the swerve is a go?"  
"I guess so." He sighed.  
"Yes." I replied, reaching down to stroke Billy's cheek softly. Vince left, then Jay shut the door and looked at me.  
"What the hell, Donna?"  
I looked at him and shrugged.   
"We both have goals."  
"That's not the way to go about it!"  
"You don't understand, Jay."  
"You're damn right I don't!"  
"Keep that attitude, and you'll do just fine!"  
"What is going on with you?"  
"I'm tired of being used as a doormat. I need to make my own decisions."  
"After everything you went through, are you really sure this is a good idea? You could trigger yourself out there!"  
"It's important to me! Dammit, I've been through it for real and I know that you won't mean it or really hurt me! I know the difference now!"  
"Then you know what I want you to do?"  
"What?"  
"I want you to sell it. I want you to see Justin and Brad in my place. Even better… picture Trent in my place. Don't you dare hesitate out there, or you will be in big trouble. If you want to do this swerve, you'd better make good on it!" He demanded and left the room.  
I glanced over at Amy, who grinned.  
"You can do it." She encouraged me. “Finish that healing journey, girl.”

*****************

Later that night, I felt myself become very nervous. Jason finally pinned Mark for the full count after an obviously hard-fought match. He looked tired. Jason accepted the belt from Fink as Mark rolled out of the ring and I climbed inside. During the match, I got in the way 'accidentally' on three separate occasions and that was to be what would set Jason off on me.  
After he celebrated winning the belt, he turned and looked at me, sizing me up. His eyes had remorse in them already for what he was about to do.  
With a quick swipe, he pushed me hard to the canvas and stood over me, yelling at me. He grabbed my hair viciously and bent forward so that we were nose-to-nose, dropping his belt beside me.  
"Sell it, Donna. Fight back. They're booing me. Make them cheer for you, dammit! You wanted this!" He snarled. He added some force behind his release of my hair, throwing me to the mat, and touched my abdomen with the toe of his boot. "What the hell is wrong with you, Angelica? Why would you get in the way like that? Are you trying to throw my matches? You want to throw my matches? Let’s go!" He screamed at me, making it look like he kicked me really hard. Oh, the crowd was not happy about this turn, and they made it known. When he turned his back on me, I slowly made my way to my feet, bringing his WWF title belt with me. I armed myself with it and as soon as he turned around, I tried to hit him with it. I ended up missing (on purpose) and he grabbed my arm forcefully, laughing at me just like Brad had after I'd hit him. For the first time since I'd known him personally, he'd successfully frightened me. I shook my head, the scene with Brad coming back to my mind, frightened. "Is that really all you've got?" Jason growled.  
I narrowed my eyes, forcing my brain to remain focused on what I was doing. It was not the time to revert into the fear that paralyzed me while I was with Bradley. It was time to break free of it. There were no handcuffs this time; no rules. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and lunged at him, seeing Brad in his place, and just went after him. After Jason gave me the signal we'd agreed upon, I stood up and grabbed a mic that had been tossed into the ring off-camera and spoke among my labored breathing.  
"Don't you ever touch me like that again! It's over!" I yelled, throwing the belt at his side and dropping the mic right beside it. "You can keep your precious belt, Christian. I'm moving on to better things! What a cruel human being you are!"  
He rolled onto his side and grabbed the mic I had dropped beside him as I ran up the ramp to the stage beneath the Titan Tron.   
“I don’t need you anymore anyway, you worthless bitch!” He yelled as I ran backstage.

*****************

I braced myself against the wall backstage. I had wanted to cry so bad since that whole scenario began, but I knew that Angel was stronger than that, so I couldn't. I had had to remain strong. Now that I was backstage and no cameras were on me, I stood there, doubled over, as hard sobs wracked my body.   
"Donna?" Jay called to me. I felt him gather me into his arms and pull me close. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
After I calmed down, I spoke.  
"I'm fine."  
"You did a great job, but are you sure you’re okay?"  
“I’ll be fine. Diana didn't watch that, did she?"  
"No, she was busy talking to Nora and pretending to be Dolly."  
I smiled through my tears, the sobs finally starting to subside until I looked up and saw his face. He had a pretty good size cut under his eye. I looked down at the top of my hand and saw blood.  
“I did that? I’m sorry, Jason.”  
“I’m pretty sure Christian deserved this shiner he’ll have on TV for the next couple of weeks. It’s okay. I, on the other hand, might need a few stitches. Never tell me again that you can’t kick some ass, because you sure as hell kicked mine out there just now. Who did you picture standing there?”  
“Bradley.”  
"Excellent job! Excellent!" Vince called in approval. “Go get that eye taken care of before you retire for the evening, okay, Jason?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Diana cried. Jason let go of me and scooped her into his arms.  
"Ready to go to the hotel, princess?"  
"Yes!" She cheered. She looked at her father’s face. “Daddy, is that real or fake?”  
“It’s real, princess. I need to get it stitched up.”  
“Did Chris do that?”  
“Mommy and Christian are splitting up on the show, baby. I did it.” I told her as we walked down the hall. Her eyes grew wide.  
“On purpose?”   
“I didn’t mean to actually hurt him, so no, not on purpose.”  
“Is that why I wasn’t allowed to watch it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.”  
We showered and got dressed after Jay got his eye stitched up, then gathered the triplets and walked out of the arena knowing that life would never, _ever_ imitate what the two of us had just acted out on screen, and I felt very good about that.


	28. Chapter 28

## Six Months Later

"Stop fussing over me!" I cried. Here they all were, the lot of them: Maria, Amy, Joanie, Jamie, Trish, Lexie and Stacy...just to name a few, all fawning over the tiniest of things.  
It was the night before the wedding, and Tami was working on my nails.  
"Yes. Stop. Please." Tami joked.  
"We're just anxious!" Maria cried.  
" _You're_ anxious? Imagine my state of mind! I'm struggling to keep it under control!"  
"Look who's here!" Said my mother, who was carrying Mackenzie on her hip. I brightened at the sight of my daughter.   
"Hi baby girl!" I said to her. The eight-month-old reached out to me, but I pouted. "Not right now."  
"Mommy!" Diana whined, stomping into the room in her flower girl dress with the sashes untied and twisted around all over the place.   
"Oh no! Diana Mitchell!" I screeched.  
"I've got her." Jamie said, taking the five-year-old by the hand and leading the twisted-up child out of the room.  
"Mom, where are the boys?"  
"Danny's got Billy and Kyle's sleeping."  
"Okay. Why is Mack up, then?"  
"She's spending time with Grandma." My mother beamed. She was so proud of the triplets and Diana.   
"Hello, dear!" Said Jay's mother, Carol. "Ooh...look at the tiny little baby!" She cooed at Mackenzie.  
"She's anything _but_ tiny, Mrs. Reso." I laughed.  
"But she doesn't know that, dear."  
"Stop moving, Donna!" Tami scolded.  
"Sorry." I wanted to hold my baby. I pouted some more.  
"Are you braiding your hair, or what are you doing with it?" Steph asked from outside the room.  
"You're all worrying about it more than I am! Please stop the madness!" I cried. "Do you all want me flipping out tomorrow?"  
"No."  
"Then everyone, please stop it!" I sniffled.  
"Donna, what is it?"  
"I don't want everyone fussing over me. No offense, but it's stifling me." I coughed, choking on my tears. Tami ushered everyone out of the room and finished my nails, then also left. Maria sat across from me and looked me in the eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm trying to stay happy. I'm trying to keep the bad thoughts away."  
"Stop with the bad! What's with the bad? What is bad now?" She frowned. There was a knock on the door. It was my mom with Mack.  
"Sorry honey, but she wants you. Bye!" She cried, dumping the baby into my arms and running out of the room.  
"Kennie, shhh...." I rocked her in my arms and she quieted down, sucking happily on her fist and drooling all over the place.   
"What's bad? This is your wedding!" Maria continued.  
"Just wait until tomorrow for the fuss brigade, okay? I'm depressed right now."  
"Over what?"  
"I'm just very nervous. What if things aren't the same after tomorrow?"  
"Like Diana says, it's a big party. This doesn't change the fact that you and Jason love each other a hell of a lot. It doesn't change the fact that that love has overcome Brad, Justin, Charlie, Kate in her bad days, Trent...you two have been through hell, and this is the ultimate celebration of your survival!" She told me, tears running down her cheeks. "You have four beautiful children and a great chance to put Brad, Justin and Charlie behind you forever. They can't hurt you anymore, and Trent isn't allowed to see Diana ever again with that restraining order. There is no more pain, and there are no more bad thoughts. Tomorrow marks a new beginning, Donna. Celebrate the hell out of it!" She continued. "It's not a before and after. This is the end of the chapter and the end of what those monsters did. Brad told you that Jason would never want you. You still think about that, don't you?" I nodded, looking away as tears fell down my cheeks. "You wrote and had dreams and you watched WWF just to see him. Donna, Brad was wrong. Look at all of this. Is what he told you so ingrained that you refuse to believe this is really happening? Jason loves you so much and you must know that. If he didn't, he wouldn't be so protective of you. He wouldn't have come home six months ago after that nasty argument you two had and saved you from getting assaulted again and saved your life. Brad got what he deserved and Jason really did risk his life for you by coming back into that room. Celebrate the love you two have. You deserve it. You deserve your kids. You deserve all of this."  
"No --"  
She looked at me and picked up a pencil, waving it in my face.  
"I wish I could erase it all! Repeat after me: I, Donna..."  
I laughed.  
"Are we practicing?"  
She smiled.  
"No... well, yes, but not really. Test your listening. I, Donna."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I, Donna."  
"Will take William Jason Reso as my loyal, adorable, splendid, super, great, excellent, wonderful --" She said, taking a page out of Chris Irvine's book.  
"Husband." I finished, laughing.  
"Okay, I just thought I'd read your mind for a second."  
"No, Maria, when I think about Jason, the words lovable, gentle, sweet, hot and sexy come to mind. However, he is also everything you mentioned."  
"Ah yes. You and sex... is that all you think about?"  
I laughed again. It had been a long time since I'd had such a heart-to-heart with Marie, especially in regard to Jason.   
" _Me?!_ You're the whipped cream and dirty dice fiend in the room!"  
"Oh... shh!" She giggled, then became serious. "You will take Jason Reso as your husband."  
"You will take -- wait a second!"  
"No, I said repeat after me, not pawn him off on me! Listen."  
"I did!"  
"Yeah, okay...." She made me repeat things, basically making me promise not to bring up any of the issues with any of the horror stories of the recent past. She leaned forward and hugged me tightly. "I love you, Donna. You have been my sister, my best friend and my confidante for ten years. I want you to be happy for the rest of your life."  
"Thank you, Marie. Your friendship means the world to me."  
After a few moments, she spoke.  
"Are you excited?"  
"I have more emotions running through my body than your boyfriend has colors in his hair." I replied lightheartedly.  
"Well, look who it is!"  
"Hey everyone! Where's Donna?" Jay asked. "Hi mom."  
"She's talking to Marie in there."  
"Thanks." There was a gentle knock on the door.  
"That's my cue. We'll talk more later, Don." Maria walked up to the door and opened it. "Go ahead."  
Jason shut the door behind her and looked at Mackenzie and I.   
"So, tomorrow, is it? How are you feeling?"  
"So many things are going through my mind."  
He sat down in front of me.  
"Lost reporter."  
"Well, I didn't want to get mistaken for some crazy loon!"  
He took my hand in his, then brought it up to his face and kissed it. My heart skipped a beat.  
"You were nervous."  
"That's an understatement. How are you feeling?"  
"Excited...nervous...you know, all that fun-type-stuff." He smiled, then looked down at Mackenzie. "She looks just like you."  
I looked him in the eyes.  
"She looks like both of us." I told him. "They all do."  
He brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes and nodded.  
"I hope that you're not having any regrets."  
I shook my head.  
"None. You?"  
"Not one." He replied, a shy smile crossing his lips. I held Mack out to him and he took her in his arms and gently cradled her. "No regrets about anything in this entire relationship." He glanced up at me. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Everything. Like I told you the morning after we met, a princess deserves the royal treatment. You have given me everything and then some. You deserve to be treated like a princess, especially after carrying triplets for the better portion of last year!"  
I laughed.  
"Bow down at my feet and kiss them, prince!" I joked. He chuckled lightly.  
"I should, believe me." He became serious. "However, thank you for being there when I needed you and also thank you for giving Diana a mother, especially after Kate died."  
"You don't have to thank me. Jay, your love is 'thank you' enough. Although I regress into my old way of thinking sometimes, I've finally learned that love doesn't have to hurt, but I think that we learned that together."  
The look in his eyes became distant as he looked down at Mackenzie again.  
"We sure did."  
"I hope that things won't change just because we have a paper that says that we're married."  
He shook his head.  
"We'll just use that paper to start writing a new chapter. All of the unnecessary abuse and pain is over. Let's just enjoy our wedding day and then, let's enjoy our careers and our children with no depression, no anger, no living in fear...none of it. As of midnight, you are no longer plain Cinderella. You will be Cinderella-going-to-the-ball."   
I felt my cheeks get warm. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine, then we finally engaged in a deep, passionate kiss.

No regrets.

*******************

The next morning, I opened my eyes to see Diana sitting on the foot of the bed, sporting a really mischievous grin.  
"Mommy! It's party day! Do you know who's coming?" She screeched, bouncing slightly on the bed. "Do you?"  
"No, sweetheart."  
"My mommy told me that she was!"  
Now, I wondered if she was remembering the last few moments that we saw Kate when Jay had asked her if she was planning to come to the wedding, or if this was something else.  
"You’re remembering when she told daddy --"  
"No ... no, mommy ... she's coming to the party. She wants to see you have cake with daddy and toss the flowers and she wants to see what she missed out on because daddy had wanted a party with her a long time ago when he came home with flowers and wine or something and a really pretty ring. See?"  
She held out a gold engagement ring for me to see. I took it and looked inside the band to see an inscription.

_'Kate, a ring is forever -- it doesn't have an end. I love you. Jay.'_

"Diana, where'd you get this?"  
"Mommy gave it to me."  
She didn't know the engagement story between Rick and her parents. Nobody ever told her, and we never discussed it around her.  
"Baby, can we show this to daddy and Karen?"  
"I wanna wear it, though." She said, pouting.  
"I'll have Aunt Marie buy you a really pretty necklace for it."  
"Okay."  
"Diana, how long has mommy been talking to you?"  
"Since she went to heaven."  
"Are you scared to talk to her?"  
"Not anymore. It was a long time ago, but mommy told me not to be scared that day at the fountain when I bit daddy on his arm. That it was really her and that she was with the angels. She said that Grandpa Trent was wrong for telling me that she hated me and that I'm not stupid for believing that angels are real. She said that she's an angel for telling daddy to get home after a really bad fight you had, and that a bad man was going to hurt you really bad and that you were going to die if he didn't go right home." She insisted, looking up at me, her eyes glistening with tears. "She wants me to believe in angels and love you just like I have been." She swallowed, then coughed.  
"She told daddy to come home?"  
Diana nodded.  
"She showed me her wings." She whispered.  
Diana knew things that we weren't intending to tell her for a very long time, especially the last night with Brad, Jason and I. She had to be telling me the truth. I pulled her into my arms and rocked her gently.  
"Angel?" Jason questioned as he knocked on the doorframe. "Princess, what's wrong?"  
"Jason, what caused you to come back home the night Brad attacked me?"   
He looked at me, wrinkled his nose, then shook his head.  
"You'd never believe it."  
"Try me."  
"Kate did."  
"Did you ever tell her that?" I asked him, nodding toward Diana.  
"No. We agreed not to tell her about that night until she was old enough to understand. Why? Are you telling her?"  
"Perhaps you should look at this. Diana told me a little bit of your background that we never told her, concerning this."  
I held up the ring and his jaw dropped.  
"Where did that come from? I pawned that and never picked it up." He said, taking it into his hand and looking at it.  
"Mommy told me that you wanted a party with her and came home with flowers and wine and that really pretty ring."  
He gazed distantly at the inscription and swallowed hard. Some part of him was really hurting right then. He'd really loved her a lot, and that fact was apparent in his eyes that were now shimmering with tears.  
"Wow."  
"Mommy's an angel because she told you to go home, daddy. She saved my other mommy's life. Angels are real. Grandpa Trent lied to me."  
"Come here, princess." He told her, pulling her into his arms and simply holding her as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.

*****************

"I have a chain for now." Stephanie said an hour later. She put the ring on the gold chain and clasped the necklace around the little blond's neck.  
"Thank you, Stephie!"  
"No problem. Can the fussing begin now?"  
"Why not?"  
Diana took great delight in waking all of the girls.  
"Party day! Party day!"  
"You know, weddings and proms have to be the only occasions where you only use the dress one time." Amy said.  
"I call the shower first!" Jessica Irvine called as she rushed into the bathroom.  
"The line shall begin." Jamie laughed.  
"Is everyone ready for the madness besides me?" Marie called.  
"We sure are!"  
"Not me." I replied.  
"Good enough. You're supposed to sit back and let us take care of it anyway."  
"Sounds good to me." I told her with a yawn. I walked back upstairs to see Billy sitting up in his crib. "I love you, my blue-eyed sweetheart." I told him, picking him up and placing him on the changing table. "Mommy and daddy are getting married today. I won't really be the center of attention. You, your brother and sisters will be. There'll be lots of people there. I love the tiny suits daddy got for you. You must look a lot like he did as a baby. Well, you and Kyle both." He stuck his tongue out and smiled, sending drool all over his chin.  
"Donna!"  
I looked over at the door as Stacey snapped a picture.  
"Come on, Kat! At least let me fix my hair first!" I laughed. She screeched with laughter.  
"There's no fun to be had in that!" I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled. "I see where he gets that move...from you. Only, he drools like his dad does when he looks at you." I threw a diaper at her and she ran out of the room, her laughter filling the second-floor hallway. I looked around, hearing rustling in another crib and saw that Mackenzie was awake.  
"Bathroom's open! Hi ladies!" Said Jessica, walking into the room in a t-shirt and shorts as Trish announced that breakfast was here.  
"Thanks Trish! Hi Jessica!"  
"Want some help? Is there anything I can do?" Seeing Kyle begin to stir, I handed Billy to her.  
"Take this." I laughed.   
"Donna?" Said Noelle after I got done changing the babies, followed quickly by Jessica. "There's breakfast downstairs."  
I looked at Mick's only daughter and smiled.  
"Thank you, darlin.' I'll be down soon."  
"Okay!"  
"Andrea, where are Derek and Zachary?" Carol asked, questioning the whereabouts of her eldest grandsons.  
"Boys!"  
There were way too many kids in my house, but all of the men were over at my mother's house, which was driving her crazy, forget her having kids there too.  
"Sit _down,_ Dewey!" Collette scolded. I counted the kids out loud.  
"Diana, Dewey, Noelle, Mickey, Derek, Zachary, Dakota, plus three babies. Daycare or wedding? Ten kids!"  
Jamie laughed.  
"At least more than half are over a year old!"  
"Very true."  
The ceremony was at five o'clock, and it was only seven in the morning. There were a million things to do between now and then. It was going to be an interesting day.


	29. Chapter 29

"Breakfast, lunch, snack, showers, makeup, kids, adults....AUGGH!" I cried, once again beaten to the shower by Tami.  
Maria came up behind me and patted my shoulder.  
"Go sit down. You have nine whole hours --"  
There was a loud crash downstairs and Carol screeched at Zach and Derek.  
"Sit down! Uncle Jason and Aunt Donna are going to be mad at you! Go play in the pool or on the -- leave your cousin alone! Go outside! Now!" She scolded.  
"Mommeeeeee!" Diana cried, climbing the stairs, flour covering her face and body. I bit my lip to keep my face from showing my desire to laugh at her distress. What a sight she was. I knelt down and she walked up to me and pouted. I picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, getting flour all over myself. I walked her downstairs and washed her up, then walked back upstairs with her and looked at her.  
"Can mommy do your hair, sweetheart?" She had been all bathed and ready before her cousins got a hold of the flour container.  
"But I'm all dirty again."  
"Don't worry about it." So we walked into mine and Jay's room and she sat in front of me. Amazingly, her hair was the only thing the boys missed. I picked up a brush and brushed out her hair. "How do you feel about the wedding?"  
"I feel okay." She replied, rubbing her eyes.  
"You know, I'm glad that you're here with us, and we're happy that you're happy."  
She was quiet.  
"I know that you and daddy love me. I know that my babies love me, and my grandmas and grandpas and aunts and uncles and cousins do too, even though they threw flour at me and broke the jar. But why did my one grandpa hurt me so bad?"  
"Sweetie, does that bother you a lot?" She nodded slightly, lowering her face.  
"That's why I have to have a light on when I sleep. I don't like the dark. It's scary."  
"Why is it scary?"  
"Because he'd hurt me." She sniffled. "He'd turn off my light after mommy would leave me to go away for a couple of days and he'd hurt me." She squirmed and shifted to hug her knees to her chest and rock slightly. When it became obvious that she wasn't going to delve into any further detail, I spoke gently.  
"Sweetheart, he's a sick man. He hurt your mommy like that too. I want to tell you something -- can you look at me?" She turned to look up at me, still hugging her knees tightly and rocking back and forth, her bright blue eyes slightly upset. "I want you to know that it wasn't your fault and that daddy and I are both very proud of you for telling us what he did. I don't want you feeling bad about it, but if you do -- like you are right now -- I'm always here to talk to you about it."  
I caressed her cheek lightly with the back of my hand, then kissed her forehead.  
"I love you, mommy."  
"I love you too."  
She was so different than she was when we first met her. She turned back around, hugging her knees as I slowly braided her hair into a French braid. I put the rubber band in her hair and gave her a bear hug from behind, causing her to laugh hysterically. She screeched happily and we wrestled for a bit until she dodged under the blanket, still laughing. I tickled the lump that was my stepdaughter, causing her to squeal and laugh even harder.   
We must have gone on like that for a good twenty minutes, until we were both laughing and laying on the bed.  
It was then that I noticed Lexie in the hallway with the video camera, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.  
"Gotcha!"  
"Alexis Winchester! Get back here!"  
She dodged downstairs, laughing the whole way. I looked at Diana, who was lying there, looking at the ring. She let go of it and stood up on the bed as I stood up. She bounced slightly, giggling the whole time.  
"Are we ready to get this day underway?" My mom asked me.   
I looked at her and nodded.  
"I've been ready for this day for a very long time."

******************

"Who is _in_ here?!" Screeched Nora.  
Youthful laughter of Derek and Zachary mocked her from inside the locked bathroom. It was now noon and the girls were taking turns getting dressed, and Nora was the first in a rather long line. I knocked on the door.   
"Boys? It's Aunt Donna. Please come out of there. There's still a lot for everyone to do."  
The laughter continued.  
"You heard your aunt!" Carol cried.  
"Out of that bathroom! Your daddy and your Uncle Jay would be so mad. I am not happy at all!" Andrea said. "One...two..." The laughter stopped and the lock clicked, then the door opened. "Thank you. Nora, it's all yours. Boys, get down those stairs."  
I sighed and walked downstairs and snuck out of the house to go spy on the guys for a bit. I looked in the window at them -- including James, Jason and Adam. I smiled, watching Adam put his best friend in a headlock and fall back to wrestle on the couch. I giggled.  
"Dammit! Knock it off!" Jason laughed. Andrew joined in as Randy (Jay's dad) chuckled.  
"Is your house that boring?" A voice said behind me. “Or is it so crazy that you’ve come here to spy on a different set of crazy you’re not in the center of?”  
"Hey Matt."  
"Hey yourself. You okay?"  
"Yeah. Just spying."  
"He's loving today. He's having the time of his life."  
"He is?"  
"I don't recall him ever being this happy and open." Matt followed me inside and I watched the Canadian trio wrestle around.   
"How are you, Donna?" Randy asked me.  
"I'm fine, thank you." I replied. The wrestling ceased and Jason shot me a sheepish grin. "My mother is going to kill the lot of you if you knock down her plants. But I won't tell her if you won't."  
Andrew and Adam stood up so that Jason could sit up and catch his breath.  
"How's the zoo?"  
"Good. Zach and Derek broke our flour cannister and threw flour all over Diana, then locked themselves in the bathroom. I also talked to Diana earlier."  
"What about?"  
"The wedding and a little about Trent."  
He frowned.  
"Why?"  
" _She_ brought it up. I wasn't going to quiet her. That would've been wrong."  
"True. It must really bother her if she’s bringing it up."  
"She said that it does."  
"She did?"  
"Yeah. You know what, though? She's very happy overall."  
Upon hearing this, he brightened.  
"Good." After a couple of minutes, Joshua ran up to his older brother and proceeded to bowl him over. Josh was twenty-three and looked a lot like his other two brothers. "Get off of me, jackass." Jay laughed.  
"No, that's 'jerky'." Chris Irvine chuckled as he brushed his long blond hair into a ponytail. Chris was almost dressed already, with the exception of the tuxedo jacket.  
"Wow." I said.  
When his hair was finally tied back, he gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
"How are you?"  
"Fine. Starting to get antsy."  
"Don't get antsy or nervous. The day goes by too fast. Take the time to thoroughly enjoy it."  
"I'm trying to."  
"No, Josh is a jackass." Jay finally replied. "Jerky."  
Chris simply smiled.  
"Hey Donna."  
I whirled around to see my brother and Hunter and gave them each a tight hug.  
"You all look great."  
Now it was my turn to get ready.

*****************

I walked into my bedroom and looked at my wedding dress with tear-filled eyes. Was this for real? Was I dreaming?  
"Donna."  
I looked around myself and peered out the window, then walked over to the door and looked into the hallway, which was buzzing with activity. I shut the door and turned around. The sight of Kate startled the hell out of me.  
"Kate?"  
She smiled.  
"Thank you, Donna."  
"Damn. You're welcome."  
"You solved everything, even with Diana. She's very lucky to have you. You're a far better mom than I was."  
"You did what you had to --"  
"That's no excuse for leaving her with people who hurt her, especially my father. That's not doing what I had to do. That was being really spiteful and lazy. I did what I had to do when I sent Jason home after that horrible fight you two had."  
"Are you happy?"  
"I'm happy that you're all a happy family and that you both keep an open communication with Karen. I worry about her." She confessed, touching my wedding dress thoughtfully. "If I hadn't done what I had with Rick, things would have been so different, but if things hadn't gone the way they had, well, I really --"  
"What? What would've happened?"  
"Remember Charlie? Things would've been very different for you."  
"How?"  
"Jason saved your life that night. If Jay hadn't shown up, Charlie would've killed you."  
Tears filled my eyes.  
"How do you know?"  
"I know a lot of things that I didn't know when I was alive." She mumbled. "Everything happens for a reason, Donna, even if you don't understand it when it happens. Just like Jason coming home that night after your fight saved your life, too."  
"But you went through hell."  
"Enough about me...I'm happy. Are you?"  
"Yes."  
"I've gotta go." She frowned.  
"But Diana said --"  
"Don't worry. Continue to take care of her like you have been. I'm proud that she's calling you 'mommy'. I wish that my mom had been like you. You deserve everything you're getting today."  
"Donna! It's three-thirty!"  
"I'm coming! Kate, I --"  
She was gone.  
For lack of other options, I put on my wedding gown and walked out the bedroom door. 

_"Good luck, Donna..."_

*****************

"Oh, stop it already!"  
"No! Your hair --"  
"Looks like I've glued it on! Stop!"  
I looked at my wedding party: Maria, Jamie, Nora, Amy and Joanie. The six oldest children were in the wedding. My mom and James wore ear-to-ear smiles. Jay's parents were simply overjoyed, each holding one of the boys while Danny held Mack.  
The photographer was driving me nuts as well.  
The door to the room opened and Mike looked in at us.  
"Showtime!"  
Everyone gave me a hug and kiss before leaving the room, leaving me alone with James. I gave him a hug.   
"Thank you, daddy!"  
"You're welcome. You look so beautiful."  
"I feel very, very blessed to have everyone in my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jason."  
"How do you figure?"  
"I just know." I mumbled. "I owe him a lot. I owe him more than he'll ever know."  
"Come on!" Maria demanded.   
"Ready?" James asked me.  
"As I'll ever be."


	30. Chapter 30

The ceremony was beautiful. We arrived at the reception just after everyone else, mainly due to pictures and videos and whatever else. I loved it all. I watched Diana dance around the room, followed by her cousins.  
The song we came in on came to a close and the DJ announced us and we walked to the head table. After a short time, he called for our first dance as a couple.  
We chose our first dance to be Along Came You by Gloria Estefan.

(Due to the site's TOS, I cannot post the lyrics here. Please feel free to Google them.)

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist.  
"I can't believe that we're finally here."  
"You look happy." I told him.  
"Happy is an understatement." He told me. His smile was broad, like that of a child on Christmas morning. "Are you ready to be spoiled in Jamaica?"  
I nodded.  
"Spoiled from listening to steel drums and having my husband by my side? Yes... anytime."  
After the song, the DJ played some oldies songs that caught the kids' attention, because Diana and her cousins were now dancing in a circle with Dewey and Dakota and having a blast.  
"Christian?" Came a shy voice. We looked down at Noelle. "Can I ask you something?"  
"You sure can, sweetheart." He told her, kneeling down in front of her.  
"Um...do I...do I kinda hafta stop being your girl friend 'cause you're married now?" She asked, wiping tears away.  
He shook his head.  
"Not at all."  
She brightened, then threw her arms around his neck. I reached down and touched his back and then up to tousle the little girl's hair. I walked around and ended up on the far wall beside Karen, watching the kids.  
"Happy, aren't they?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you?"  
"Very happy. I feel like a new person. I feel like I've done something worthwhile."  
"Katie would've enjoyed this entire thing, especially that display of munchkins. All she wanted was for Jason and Diana to be happy. She got her wish, didn't she?"  
"Definitely."  
Karen's boyfriend CJ came over to get her to dance, leaving me there by myself, but not for long.  
"Wanna dance?" Chris Irvine asked. "I've been ditched for a younger model." He said, nodding toward Jessica, who was dancing with Dewey. I laughed.  
"Thanks. So have I." I told him, nodding toward Jay as he spun Noelle on her little heels, causing her to laugh.  
"My pleasure. Having fun?"  
"Yes."  
"Since I've been temporarily replaced and I saw you becoming a wallflower over here, I thought I'd offer. You shouldn’t be a wallflower on your own wedding day." He regarded me thoughtfully. "You're completely different than you were the day I met you. Kind of like growing older and wiser, but different."  
"I know what you mean. This is a new beginning for everyone."  
"Especially you."  
As the evening progressed, I felt more and more at ease with everyone and everything around me. Later in the evening before dinner, Adam stood up with his glass of champagne and launched into his best man's speech.  
"Jay, we've known each other since the fifth grade. You quickly became the brother I never had and to this day, you still hold that title. You are truly the kind of person that everyone should have as a best friend. I watched you go through many ups and downs relationship-wise, and I've always tried my best to keep your spirits up; that you'd find your special girl someday. Well, my friend, that day is here. I knew that you'd find the right person, but when Maria approached me about finding someone for you, something told me to help her out, so I did. It turned out to be the best thing for you. And Donna, I wanted to check you out before Jason did. I knew that you were in that locker room, and that's why I ended up in there."  
"I'm sure you did, Adam." I laughed. He grinned.  
"I'm just very protective of him."  
"I know." Jason joked.  
"Either way you cut it, you both went down one hell of a rocky road to get here today, and I truly hope -- from the bottom of my heart -- that you both have nothing but peace from this day forward, because you have both earned it."

******************

The whole garter / bouquet scene was quite the ordeal. The guys insisted upon screwing around with Jason, making him wear a blindfold and use his teeth. It was interesting, and I think that he took forever getting it off my leg on purpose. Maria ended up catching the bouquet and Matt Hardy caught the garter. Jeff laughed hysterically and Amy just patted Maria on the shoulder. Maria offered the bouquet to Amy, who shook her head.  
"It's all in fun, Marie. Don't worry about it."  
Matt ended up having to put the garter on Marie the same way Jason took it off of me, which was quite the spectacle in itself.  
When it came time for the cake, Diana ran up to us.  
"Can I have some?"  
"Yes."  
"'Cause I wanna sit over there." She told us, pointing to an empty table in the far corner.  
"By yourself?" Jason asked.  
"I won't be by myself, daddy. Please?"  
"Sure, princess."  
Of course, there we stood, wiping frosting off of our faces and Diana had to comment on that.  
"I've watched you both feed my babies and they don't get as messy, but you feed each other and it's very messy. I'm cleaner than you!" She giggled. Jason scooped her into his arms and tickled her, then kissed her face, getting icing all over her cheek. She laughed and so did everyone else.  
Our last dance of the evening was to The Dance by Garth Brooks. I think that it was pretty much right on target, considering everything that had gone on.

(Due to the site's TOS, I cannot post the lyrics to the song. Please Google them if you wish.) 

I held him close and listened, choosing to remember things. All sorts of highlights from the past couple of years came to mind, of which there were plenty. Close to the end of the song, Jason whispered to me, "I'm glad we made it through the bad times together. I would have hated to miss out on this special day with you. I love you, Angel."  
I looked up at him, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks as he kissed me passionately.

_'I could've missed the pain, but I'd have had to miss.... the dance...'_

*****************

Before we left, I walked around a little bit and ended up sitting in the chapel, looking at the alter.  
"Thank you." I mumbled to the large cross on the wall.  
"Mommy?" Questioned Diana, walking down the aisle. I looked at her as she sat beside me.  
"Hi, baby."  
"Mommy Kate said that you've done good jobs with daddy and me. She's been here the whole day. I sat with her when I was eating my cake, and she told me that she's proud of all of us. I told you that she'd be here." Tears fell down her cheeks and I pulled her close to me.  
"Donna? Diana?" Questioned Jason. "Are you two ready?" He asked, walking up to us. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
Diana repeated everything that she'd just told me, and Jason looked up at me and frowned. His expression alone asked me how long this was going to go on. I shook my head.  
"Princess, I'm not --"  
"Jay?"  
He turned around and we looked up. Jason looked as surprised as I felt to see Kate walking up to us.  
"Kate?"  
"I couldn't miss this day. I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did. It was very wrong. All I want is for you and your whole family to be happy. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now." She told us, walking up to Diana, who stood up on the pew so that Kate could hug her. "I told you that I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
"I'm glad that you didn't." He said, still unable to believe what he was seeing. It was like she was standing right there, alive and well. "How can you stand there and look like...? Man..."  
"My secret." She told us with a smile. The smile faded and she looked at the floor. "He's very forgiving to have made me an angel, of all people."  
"Kate, I read some of your diaries. I know that you were made into the way you were. I don't blame you."  
"I should've made my own judgments. I was a very confused person who made really awful decisions, which were all part of my diagnosis. That was my biggest mistake, though. I also kept going back to the abuse, which was another huge mistake. I told Diana all that she needs to know for the time being. Wait until she's older for the details, please."  
Jay and I nodded.  
"Of course. Thank you for everything, Kate."  
She stroked Diana's hair gently as she looked around her, then to us.  
"I've got to go, baby." She said, pulling Diana away from her so that she could look her in the eyes. "Just because you can't see me, it doesn't mean that I'm not watching over you. I'm right here," she pointed to Diana's chest, "And right by your side whenever you need me. You can speak to me anytime you want, anywhere you want, and I'll hear you." She touched her daughter's cheek with a gentle hand. "I love you. I'm so proud of you for telling daddy and the policemen what grandpa did. You are such a big, strong, brave girl." She gave her a hug and a kiss, then looked at us again. "Take good care of her and yourselves." She turned and began to walk down the aisle toward the double doors when Diana hopped off of the pew and ran after her.  
"Mommy! Don't go! Please don't go!"  
Kate stopped this time and knelt in front of her now hysterical daughter and embraced her.  
"I have to go, baby. I wish that I didn't. We'll see each other again a long time from now. You're only little." She sniffled. "I promise, Diana, when it's your time, I'll come to get you, but it won't be for a very long time, okay?"  
"Why do you have to go?"  
"Because you're not in danger anymore. You have a lot of living to do. My time came because someone decided that it was my time to go, but I couldn't completely leave because I had a lot of things to settle. That's why I couldn't leave. But I'm done here and I _have_ to go now." She handed Diana something and then embraced her again. Then she stood up and looked back at me. "Donna, pay attention when you dream tonight. What happened was because of me, not the heroin like you thought." She looked back down at Diana. "I love you, baby." She turned and walked out of the chapel. Diana ran to the doors, wailing for her to come back.  
"Mommeeeeee!" She wailed. I ran up to her and pulled her close to me and rocked her gently.  
"What'd mommy give to you, sweetheart?" I asked her after she'd quieted down quite a bit. Diana held up a cassette.  
"Come on. We'll play it on the way home." Jason told her.  
When we got in the car a little while later, we put the cassette in.  
"Diana, this is the last tape you'll be getting from me. I love you a whole lot and this is another song that I want you to listen to if you ever need me, okay? I'm very proud of you. Always remember that."  
The song was one I had long forgotten about: I’ll Be There by The Escape Club.

(Due to the site's TOS, I cannot post the lyrics of the song here. Please feel free to Google them.)

When the song closed, I could hear a sniffle beside me. With tears in my own eyes, I pulled Jason close to me.  
"She's at peace now, Jason. Keep that in mind. She's not suffering anymore."  
He simply nodded and hugged me back.

*****************

That night on the flight to Jamaica, I did have a dream.  
We were back in Jason's truck.  
Back to the terror of seeing Brad point the gun and fire several rounds into the windshield. We sat up and heard Brad yelling in a frenzy. All this time, I thought that he'd thought he'd killed us and that he thought he was seeing ghosts.  
"No! I killed you! Get away from me!" He yelled.  
"What's wrong, Brad? Are you afraid of me going to the police? Think about it, Brad: drug possession, battery, rape -- down the river you'll go! Even attempted murder on me! Shit, Brad, I'd say that you're pretty well screwed!"  
"But I killed you!" He screamed. "I checked for a pulse myself!"  
"You couldn't have checked very well, 'cause here I stand! Wanna touch me?"  
"NO!"  
"Why not? You never had a problem touching me before! You tortured me and got off on it! You damaged me so bad that Diana'll never have maternal-side brothers or sisters! How does it make you feel, you sick son-of-a-bitch?!"  
Now in terror, he pointed the gun to his head and took his life.  
"Jay!" I cried.

"I'm here, angel. I'm right here." He told me, pulling me close. "What happened?"  
"Kate! She appeared to Brad and caused him to ...!" I sobbed.  
"It's okay. I'm right here and you're safe." He told me gently.  
The only thing that came to my mind was: what comes around goes around.

****************

"Can't we just pretend that I'm in the ocean?" I laughed. Jay smiled mischievously. First at me, then the WWF photographer, just before deciding to spear me right into the water. I stood up and splashed him.  
"Jackass." I pouted. He laughed.  
"You've gotta be all sexy and stuff. Wet is sexy. So, pretend that we're going back to the hotel room and get out of these wet swimsuits and..." He gave me some gentle kisses on the neck. "And just share some well-earned time alone. No kids, no friends, no family, no pets, no phones, no work, no storylines.... just you, me, and some steel drum music by candlelight." He whispered, gently kissing me on the lips. "Or in the dark, if you'd like."  
"Can that be for real?"  
"Of course. Whatever you desire."  
Having him there made me feel better about being in the swimsuits. I was able to relax for the photographer and have some fun.

******************

A week later, we returned home very relaxed. We got home in the middle of the night, so I looked in at Maria, who hugged a pillow close to her, in lieu of Jeff, who was on the road. Her therapy was going very well, and she was able to sleep peacefully through the night again. I looked in at Jamie next, who was also solo in bed. A bandage on her arm indicated that she'd given into her urges while Jason and I had been in Jamaica.  
Regardless, she was still doing well, and her psychiatrist had been pretty intrigued with the paint room idea. It had done her good and it made for a pretty interesting looking space.  
From there, I walked into the nursery and checked on the babies. I made my rounds, making sure that they were all okay as I listened to the lullaby CD that Karen had bought for them.  
I walked to the doorway of Diana's room, then walked in and sat on her bed and stroked her hair gently. She startled awake, her eyes quickly darting to the night-light that gave the room a soft glow, then up at me, indicating that the fears she'd expressed to me about her grandfather and the dark truly preyed on her mind.  
"Mommy?"  
"Hi baby."  
"Where's daddy?"  
"In our room."  
"Was Jamaica fun?"  
"Yes."  
"Lotta pretty drums?"  
"Definitely. In fact, I brought home some steel drum CD’s for you and daddy bought you a real one."  
Her eyes grew wide.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I listen to the music as I sleep?"  
"Sure." I went and retrieved the CD’s from my suitcase and put one in the boombox for her. She held her rock 'n' roll Grover close and relaxed. "We missed you a lot."  
"I missed you too." She told me, then pushed the covers off of herself and stood up, then sat in my lap and hugged me. I sat there and rocked her back to sleep. I tucked her in and walked across the hall to hear Jason on the phone with Adam.  
"It was a blast, man. I got to see a completely different side of her there. She had nothing to hold her back anymore and I saw what she's really like, and I tell you -- I didn't think that it was possible to be any more in love than I am, but I guess it is, because I am." He chuckled lightly at something Adam said in response. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that we're home and we're okay. Thanks. Good night."  
"Jay?" I said, shutting and locking the door behind me.  
"Hi." He replied. I sat down beside him and kissed him gently on the neck. He turned and kissed me on the lips as he lay down on the bed, pulling me with him.  
I knew already in 1998 that he was perfect for me. Now five years later, I officially knew that there would never be another man who was such a perfect match for me.  
He was a dream come true in every way.

(I quoted Lonestar's song, What About Now? to end the story.... due to the site's TOS, I cannot post them here. Please Google them if you wish.)

**Author's Note:**

> Started on December 20th, 2000.  
> First draft completed at 11:57 PM on August 25, 2001.  
> Second draft typed and completed at 7:14 AM on August 28, 2001.
> 
> ** The dates these fics were originally written are why the airport scenes in these stories are written the way they are. I didn't want to change them. **


End file.
